Ódio e Amor 2 Lados da Mesma Moeda
by Miseno-san
Summary: Shoran é um garoto frio e antisocial. Ele foi forçado a se mudar para Tomoeda para terminar seus estudos. Odiava a tudo e a todos. Até que conheçe uma garota de olhos esmeraldinos que mudará a sua vida para sempre. - CONCLUIDA -
1. A Chegada de Shoran

E aí galerinha da FanFiction. Bom, deixa eu me apresentar. Meu nome é Alzemir, mas aqui vcs podem me chamar de Miseno-san.. hehe.. Bom, essa é a minha 1ª fic. Tipo, eu sempre adorei ler fics de diversos animes, mais as fics de CCS são sem dúvida as melhores. Por isso, eu decidi tentar a sorte como escritor de fics. A minha fic não ganharia um "Oscar", mas eu acho que tá bem legalzinha.Tipo,eu ja tinha postado essa mesma fic antes,mas como eu vi que tinha muitos errinhos de portugues,eu decidi excluir a fic para concertar esses errinhos.Por isso eu pedi a ajuda da minha amiginha Manu,que gentilmente se ofereçeu para ser a minha revisora.Acho que a fic ta mais legalzinha agora.Vamo ver né?

Esse 1° capitulo tá meio sem graça e um pouco curto. Porém ele é essencial para a compreensão da história mais adiante.

Por fim, gostaria de agradecer a minha escritora de fics favorita que tb é a minha revisora, que me inspirou e que me incentivou a escrever essa fic,de Obrigada Mannu. De coração.

(Fala dos personagens)

"blábláblá" (Pensamento dos Personagens)

(blábláblá) (Observações do Autor)

Boa leitura para todos !

**Capítulo 01**

- Desembarque de passageiros do vôo vindo de Hong Kong, portão 504! (não sei exatamente como é a chamada para o desembarque dos passageiros, já que eu nunca viajei na minha vida, então se estiver errado, me corrijam.)

Desse mesmo vôo, desembarcava um adolescente cujos olhos, cor de âmbar eram muitos intensos. Seu nome: Shoran Li. Futuro herdeiro das Empresas Li, apesar desse fato não o incomodar muito.

- Maldição!

Shoran Li é do tipo de rapaz que deixa qualquer garota aos seus pés. Atlético e bem encorpado, resultado de longos anos de treinamento na China. Seus olhos, cor de âmbar são muito intensos e penetrantes, porém mesmo assim um tanto misteriosos. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros sempre rebeldes. E com uma personalidade um tanto "difícil".

- Maldição! Mil vezes, maldição!

- Senhor Li? Algum problema?

- Não Wei, não é nada não. – suspirou.

Wei era uma das pessoas mais próximas de Shoran. Cuidara do mesmo desde o seu nascimento. Era servo de longa data do clã Li, e um empregado de alta confiança. Por isso, foi encarregado de exercer o cargo de tutor de Shoran. Wei era um homem de idade, que já possuía quarenta e poucos anos. Já demonstrava alguns cabelos grisalhos, porém ainda tinha uma aparência jovem.

- Entendo, caro Senhor Li. Queira me aguardar um pouco, sim? Eu terei que resolver alguns assuntos alfandegários. Voltarei logo.

- Tudo bem, Wei. Eu estarei esperando aqui.

Shoran estava visivelmente bravo. Não só pelo cansaço da viagem. Mas por ter que a partir de agora, viver em Tomoeda para depois de sua formatura, entrar em uma boa Faculdade de Administração para reger os negócios da família. Estava imerso em pensamentos, de olhos fechados.

"Droga... droga! Porque eu tenho que viver em Tomoeda? E daí, que as faculdades de administração daqui são as melhores do mundo? Que saco! Odeio esse lugar! ODEIO!"

- Senhor Li?

- Ahhnn? Sim Wei, já terminou?

- Sim, Senhor. Vamos para a nossa casa. Sua mãe já a providenciou aqui, em Tomoeda. Fica perto da sua nova escola.

- Quem se importa? – falou desinteressado.

Os dois então pegaram um táxi para sua nova residência. Wei tentou por vezes puxar um papo com Shoran, mas ele sempre respondia com um desanimado "É?". Por fim, desistira, pois já conhecia o seu patrão de longa data.

Chegaram finalmente em casa. Era bastante espaçosa. Tinha três suítes, mais dois quartos de hóspedes, com uma sala confortável e com uma cozinha espaçosa. Não chegava a ser uma mansão, mas era bastante confortável e acolhedora. Ao chegar, Shoran foi direto para o seu quarto, desfez as suas malas rapidamente e se jogou na cama. Ainda com cara de poucos amigos, adormeceu com os pensamentos voltados em como a cidade de Tomoeda era um lixo.

- Senhor Li. Senhor Li, acorde por favor.

Shoran lentamente acordou, sentindo o seu corpo levemente dolorido, talvez por ter dormido de mau jeito.

- Sim Wei, o que foi?

- Desculpe acordá-lo Senhor Li, mas a sua mãe está ao telefone e gostaria de falar com você.

Um olhar de ódio formou-se em sua face. Shoran amava sua mãe, porém não gostou nem um pouco de ter sido obrigado por ela a se mudar para Tomoeda.

- O.k. Wei. Obrigado e me passe o telefone, por favor.

- Aqui está.

- Alô, mãe. Sou eu. O que deseja? Sim, eu cheguei bem sim. Já desfiz a minha mala e já descansei da viagem. Sim. Sim, claro. Você quer saber mesmo? Bom, eu odiei essa cidade. Não gosto dela, mãe. Estou pensando seriamente em voltar. – falou, levemente alterado - O _quê_? Ótimo! Então, até mais. Tchau!

E desligou o telefone com força. Estava quase lacrimejando de tanto ódio que sentia naquele momento.

- Wei, eu preciso dar uma volta. Quero que jante e deixe o meu jantar pronto, se caso ao chegar estiver com fome.

- Sim, Senhor Li.

- Wei, mais uma coisa. Parece que nós vamos ficar um bom tempo aqui em Tomoeda, então não é mais necessário me chamar formalmente. Quando quiser falar comigo me chame apenas de Shoran. Isso é uma ordem! Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, Senhor. Digo... sim, jovem Shoran.

- Ótimo, eu estou de saída. Não devo me demorar.

- O senhor não tem medo de se perder nessa cidade? – perguntou, apreensivo e preocupado.

- Não se preocupe Wei, eu sei me virar. Então, até logo.

Com isso, Shoran começou a caminhar sem rumo. Pensando na conversa que tivera com a mãe agora pouco.

"Ai ai... que saco. Quem a minha mãe pensa que é? Bom, se ela me mandasse para esse "lixão" só por causa das boas faculdades daqui até que seria razoável. Mas não é só isso. Diz ela que eu preciso "mudar de ares". Conhecer gente nova. Fazer novos amigos. Amigos... Que coisa absurda, sempre fui independente e sempre serei. Não preciso de amigos."

E voltou a caminhar por mais alguns minutos pensando como a vida poderia ser injusta. Também teve tempo de explorar os arredores. Teria que conhecer aquela parte da cidade, pois moraria ali por alguns anos. Por fim, voltou pra casa sem dificuldades. Olhou para a janta já servida. Estava sem fome e cansado, então tomou um banho relaxante e depois foi dormir.

TRRRIMMMM TRIMM (telefone tocando)

- Alô? Residência de Shoran Li. Ah, é a senhora. Como vai? Sim, sim. Depois do seu telefonema, saiu de casa para caminhar e clarear a mente. Fiquei preocupado, pensei que ele poderia se perder, mas é um jovem muito talentoso. Entendo. Senhora... eu posso fazer uma pergunta? A senhora tem certeza do que está fazendo? O jovem Li me pareceu muito irritado desde que chegara, e eu não creio que seja da viagem. Hum, entendo. Desculpe-me. O.k. então, lhe manterei informada. Adeus, e boa noite.

Wei desligou o telefone e suspirou. O começo ia ser bem difícil para Li, mas tinha confiança em seu patrão. Wei percebeu que Shoran não jantara, então guardou a janta, arrumou a cozinha e foi dormir. O dia seguinte seria longo, tanto para ele quanto para Shoran.

**Continua...**

Bom.. O 1° capítulo da minha 1ª fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Bom, eu já tenho o 2° capítulo pronto. Devo posta lo dentro de alguns dias,é que eu to meio inseguro com uma parte daquele capitulo.Pedoem a minha lerdesa..hehe

E eu tb gostaria de receber reviews... sabe como é, né? Eu sou um escritor iniciante, por isso necessito muito da opinião de vcs, de todos vcs! Por favor, me mandem elogios, dicas, sugestões e até mesmo críticas. Irá me ajudar muito, com certeza. Desde já agradeço. Até o próximo cap...

Miseno-san


	2. Uma dupla Agua e Óleo

**Bom,aqui estou eu novamente postando mais um capitulo da minha adorável fic. Bom,antes de mais nada,gostaria de agradecer todos aqueles que gentilmente me mandaram reviews.Eu sinceramente esperava receber reviews quando a fic já tivesse a algum tempo no site,mas parece que eu me enganei.No dia seguinte ja tinha 4 reviews na minha fic.Fique muito feliz.Obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**Quero informar-los que esse capitulo é de suma importância para o entendimento da história como um todo,assim como no capitulo anterior.Agora que a história vai começar de verdade.Vcs teram algumas surpresas,achou eu, e espero que gostem desse capitulo.**

** Sem mais delongas,boa leitura para todos !  
**

**Capítulo 02**

Cidade de Tomoeda, seis horas da manhã. O sol ainda nem acabara de nascer. Já se podia prever que seria um dia lindo. Os pássaros já cantavam as suas primeiras notas da manhã, soava uma brisa fresca do oeste.

- Jovem Shoran, jovem Shoran! Por favor, acorde! Você precisa ir para a sua escola!

Shoran estava dormindo. Lentamente abriu os olhos, que logo após se fecharam pela claridade que já invadia o aposento.

- O que significa isso, Wei? Eu cheguei de viagem ontem. Me deixa faltar a aula hoje, vai?

- Desculpe, jovem Shoran. Essas ordens são da sua mãe. Não posso desobedêce-la, ou então serei despedido. Então, como nenhum de nós dois quer que isso aconteça, trate logo de se levantar e tomar um bom banho.

Shoran estava morrendo de preguiça. Chegara de viagem ontem, e tinha sido muito cansativo. Queria porque queria descansar. Era praticamente um direito dele. Mas sabia como sua mãe era, e sabia o que aconteceria com quem não acatasse suas ordens. Com esses pensamentos, tratou de lentamente levantar da cama, pois o seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido da noite anterior.

- Droga! Preciso aprender a dormir direito. Wei, me diga uma coisa. Ainda são seis da manhã. Quando é que começa a minha aula, aqui?

- Você deve estar na sua escola, às sete e meia da manhã, jovem Shoran.

- O QUÊ? Então, por que eu preciso acordar tão cedo? Eu poderia ter dormido mais meia hora, no mínimo.

- Desculpe, jovem Shoran. Ordens da sua mãe, novamente. Pediu que o acordasse nesse horário todos os dias. Ela disse que não é saudável para um garoto da sua idade ficar acordando tarde todos os dias.

- Desde quando acordar seis horas da manhã todos os dias é acordar tarde?

- Bom, jovem Shoran, para alguém como o senhor, que ficou seus anos de treinamento na China, acordando todos os dias às cinco horas da manhã...

"MALDIÇÃO! Droga, a minha mãe pensa em tudo mesmo. Mesmo há milhares de quilômetros de distância, ela ainda consegue controlar a minha vida!"

- Então, Shoran tome o seu banho tranqüilamente. Não tenha pressa nenhuma.

Acabou o seu banho, e terminou de se arrumar quando o relógio marcava exatamente 6:10 da manhã. Então, caminhou para sua escola.

Não muito longe dali, em uma simpática casa amarela de dois andares, em um simpático quarto, uma simpática garota de 16 anos ainda dormia se remexendo de um lado para o outro. Seu despertador estava a ponto de explodir de tanto apitar. E apesar de todo esse barulho, ela não acordava. Só acordou depois de ter caído da cama e ter constatado a hora.

- Ai ai ai! EU TÔ ATRASADA!

A jovem se chamava Sakura Kinomoto. Tinha cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos verdes. Tinha um corpo cheio de curvas, o que ressaltava ainda mais a sua beleza jovial. Levantou-se do chão, e foi correndo para o chuveiro. Sakura era uma menina alegre e gentil, e com um sorriso contagiante. Tinha um pai e um irmão que a amavam muito.

Tomou um banho, e se vestiu ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava a sua cama. Desceu para tomar seu desjejum matinal.

- Bom dia, papai! Bom dia, Touya.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

Fujitaka era o gentil e sábio pai de Sakura. Ele trabalha como professor de arqueologia de uma faculdade local. Sempre alegre e sorridente.

- Bom dia, monstrenga!

- Cale a boca, Touya!

Touya era o irmão mais velho de Sakura. Implicante, sempre chamava sua irmãzinha menor de monstrenga, somente com o objetivo de irritá-la. Porém, na verdade a amava muito e a protegia de tudo. Às vezes, era até um tanto exagerado.

Sakura tomou o seu desjejum o mais rápido que pôde, pois estava atrasada. Antes de sair, deu um bom dia para a foto de sua falecida mãe, que morrera quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Apesar disso, a amava muito, pois crescera ouvindo histórias sobre ela, e assim cultivou um profundo amor sobre a mesma.

Saiu correndo para sua escola, e quando chegou lá, encontrou sua melhor amiga e prima Tomoyo.

- Sua atrasada! – retrucou sua prima.

- Ah, Tomoyo. Você sabe como eu so...

- Ok, ok... vamos logo. Não quero me atrasar no meu primeiro dia de aula do 2° ano.

- É, mesmo. Vamos logo!

Enquanto isso, Shoran se dirigia à diretoria de seu novo colégio.

- Com licença.

- Sim? O que deseja? – perguntou uma simpática atendente.

- Eu me chamo Shoran Li, e vim de Hong Kong.

- Ah, sim... claro, senhor Li. Sua mãe ligou para nos informar sobre a sua situação...

"Ótimo!" – pensou Shoran.

- ... então senhor Li, aqui está a sua mochila com o seu material escolar. Livros, canetas, tudo o que você precisa. Sua mãe já deixou tudo pago...

"Ela planejou isso tudo muito bem!"

- ... aqui estão os seus horários. Deixe-me acompanhá-lo até a sala.

- Ok. Vamos, então.

E assim os dois começaram a caminhar em direção a sua nova sala de aula. Foi aí, que encontraram com um professor.

- Com licença, você é o novo professor do 2° ano? – perguntou a atendente.

- Sim, sou eu. O que deseja?

- Desculpe-me, mas esse é o seu novo aluno, Shoran Li. Você poderia acompanhá-lo até a sua nova sala de aula para mim?

- Claro. Me acompanhe, Shoran.

Então Shoran começou a caminhar novamente. Sempre em silêncio, procurando cada mínimo defeito de sua nova escola.

- Então Shoran, o que veio fazer em Tomoeda?

- Não é da sua conta! – respondeu um frio Shoran.

O professor se calou ao ouvir a resposta. Riu internamente.

"Vai ser divertido dar aula para esse rapaz."

Finalmente chegaram e o sinal que anunciava o início das aulas tocou. Shoran viu de longe uma menina correndo em sua direção. Abriu a outra porta da sala, que era onde Shoran estava, e entrou.

- Deve ser a Sakura Kinomoto. – falou, calmamente o professor.

- Que nome bobo.

- Ok, Shoran. Eu vou entrar primeiro. Você entra quando eu lhe chamar, está certo?

- Isso é realmente necessário?

- Na verdade, é sim. Sabe como é... Regras da escola.

"Suspiro"

E assim o professou entrou e a classe se calou (rimou.. hehe). Olhou um pouco para os alunos e começou a falar.

- Bom dia, classe.

- Bom dia, professor. – disse a classe, em coro.

- Então, esse é o primeiro dia de aula. Espero que todos tenham aproveitado bastante as férias, pois o 2° ano do colegial é bem puxado, e também envolve mais responsabilidades e "blá blá blá". Acho que ninguém quer ouvir esse papo chato, né? Todos vocês já ouviram esse papo sem sal no ano passado.

A sala começou a se inquietar um pouco entre cochichos e risinhos.

- Ok, gente. Vamos manter a calma. Vocês podem me xingar, quando for a hora do intervalo. Até lá, me ouçam.

Mais risinhos e mais cochichos, porém a classe se aquietou ao ver o semblante sério do professor.

- Ok, muito obrigado. Bom, antes de começar a minha aula, eu tenho um aviso. Na verdade são dois avisos. Melhor dizendo, três avisos.

- Quantos avisos são, afinal?- perguntou um estudante espertinho.

- Humm... definitivamente são quatro avisos. Isso, quatro avisos. Então por favor, atenção.

- Bom, o primeiro aviso é que vocês terão um novo colega de classe. Por favor, entre Shoran Li.

Nada.

- Shoran Li?

Finalmente, Shoran resolveu abrir a porta e adentrar em sua nova sala.

- Bom gente, esse é o cara que eu estava falando. O nome dele é Shoran Li. Ele veio de Hong Kong. Por favor, conte-nos mais ao seu respeito.

Silêncio.

- Shoran, você me ouviu? Eu disse...

- Isso é realmente necessário? – interrompendo-o.

- Bom, na verdade é sim. Sabe como é... Regras da escola.

"Droga de escola!"

- O meu nome é Shoran Li. Vim de Hong Kong. E, é só. – falou friamente.

- Então Shoran, pode sentar naquele lugar vago ao fundo.

- Certo.

Shoran caminhou até lá, e então uma jovem de olhos de cor de esmeralda resolveu falar com ele.

- Oi... tudo bem?

- Vai se danar!

E continuou, sentou-se em sua cadeira e passou a olhar o vazio.

O professor, que apenas observava a cena, continuou.

- Bom, eu acho que agora devo me apresentar. O meu nome é Clow, Professor Clow. Prazer em conhecê-los. Esse foi o segundo aviso. Meu terceiro aviso é sobre o novo método de ensino da escola.

Olhares curiosos se formaram entre os alunos. Menos em Shoran, é claro, que só observava tudo sem o mínimo interesse.

- Ok, ok... Eu explicarei para vocês. Bom, no 2° ano do Colegial haverão muitos trabalhos em grupo. Serão raros os trabalhos individuais. Por isso, a escola decidiu criar um padrão para os trabalhos em grupo. Esse padrão consiste em dividir a classe em duplas previamente escolhidas para que essas duplas façam todos os trabalhos em grupo. Porém, essas duplas serão eternas, ou seja, você não poderá trocar o seu parceiro de dupla até o término do ano.

Mais e mais cochichos, protestos e gritinhos de alegria. A sala estava começando a se descontrolar.

- Acalmem-se... Acalmem-se. O quarto e último aviso vai ser bem desagradável para vocês.

A sala se aquietou.

- Bem, o meu quarto aviso. Bom, as férias foram ótimas. E como eu sou novo aqui, e vejo que lecionar aqui vai ser muito divertido eu permitirei que esse primeiro tempo de aula seja livre. Vocês devem ter muita conversa para pôr em dia, então, aproveitem esse tempo livre para fazerem isso. Enquanto isso, eu irei ter uma reunião com o diretor. Mas, por favor, não se levantem dos seus lugares.

A classe explodiu em alegria. O professor somente sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando os alunos conversarem. Sakura também estava muito feliz. Porém não conseguia tirar da cabeça o novo aluno Shoran, e de como a tratara quando ela foi falar com ele. Decidiu tentar mais uma vez, afinal de contas, ela gostava de ser amiga de todo mundo. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e virou-se para falar com o novato.

- Ah... Oi?

Silêncio.

- Ei, você tá me ouvindo?

– O que você deseja, senhorita Kinomoto? – suspirou.

- Ah... bem, é que...

- Será que você ainda não percebeu, senhorita Kinomoto? Eu não gosto dessa escola, gosto menos ainda dessa cidade estúpida, e menos ainda de VOCÊ!

- Oras, seu IDIOTA INGNORANTE! Quem você pensa que é? Se você odeia tudo aqui por que veio para cá, então?

- Não é da sua conta, sua IMBECIL!

- E, você é um IDIOTA!

Shoran se surpreendeu por um instante. Como aquela "plebéia" tinha a coragem de xingá-lo dessa maneira. Sempre fora muito respeitado por ser o futuro herdeiro do clã Li, nunca ninguém lhe faltara com respeito. Não podia deixar uma qualquer falar dele assim.

- Com quem você pensa que está falando?

- Com um IDIOTA!

- Oras, sua...

- Muito bem. Já chega! – Tomoyo interviu.

- Tomoyo, mas ele...

- Olha Sakura, ele é novato. Deixa ele. É perda de tempo discutir com ele.

- E você? Quem é você mesmo?

- Bom, eu me chamo Tomoyo Daidouji. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Deixa pra lá. É perda de tempo conhecer gente nova.

- Ótimo. Sakura, vem cá, que eu quero falar com você.

Então, Tomoyo puxou Sakura para perto dela. Sabia que se não tivesse interrompido naquele momento, provavelmente ela sairia "no tapa" com o novo aluno. E assim, o resto do tempo livre transcorreu normalmente. Muita conversa, barulho, risadas e tudo mais. Somente Shoran mantinha-se quieto, olhando para o nada. O sinal tocou, anunciando o término do tempo. Então, o professor Clow entrou na sala.

- Muito bem... Muito bem. Quietos! Eu acho, que já tiveram tempo o suficiente para conversar, não é?

A sala se aquietou.

- Bom, eu já tenho as duplas previamente formadas para essa classe. E vou anunciá-las agora. Lembrando que essas duplas farão todos e qualquer trabalho, que qualquer professor pedir e que não poderá haver trocas de duplas.

E assim, o professou começou a anunciar as duplas. Alguns tiveram sorte por fazer duplas com amigos. Foi no caso de Chiharu e Yamazaki. Porém, nem todos foram felizardos. As duplas iam se formando. Tomoyo iria fazer dupla com Rika. Sakura ficou triste, pois queria que Tomoyo fizesse dupla com ela. Mas não deu muita importância, já que era amiga de todos, então não tinha como fazer uma dupla ruim com alguém. Pelo menos era isso, que ela pensava.

- Muito bem. A última dupla será composta por Sakura e Shoran.

- O QUÊ? – berraram Sakura e Shoran, ao mesmo tempo.

- Algum problema? Sakura? Shoran?

- Lógico que tem um problema. Eu não vou fazer dupla com um IDIOTA.

- E eu também não quero fazer dupla com uma IMBECIL!

- Acalmem-se... Acalmem-se. Eu não aceitarei ofensas aqui na minha classe. – disse o professor, alterado. – Vejam bem. Vocês dois farão dupla sim querendo, ou não. E, fim de papo!

A sala entrou em alvoroço, novamente. Existiam, claro, alguns alunos descontentes com as suas duplas, porém nenhuma dupla se odiava. Claro, nenhuma dupla exceto Sakura e Shoran. Logicamente, os dois não gostaram nem um pouco de serem forçados a fazerem dupla, já que um não ia com a cara do outro.

"Droga, por que eu tenho que fazer dupla, com esse idiota do Shoran? Eu bem, que tentei ser simpática com ele, mas parece que esse cara é um anti-social. Droga de professor! Com tanta gente para fazer dupla, tinha que ser justo com Shoran? Ai ai ai, o pior é que nem culpa do professor é!"

"Era só o que me faltava. Como se a minha vida já não tivesse sido ruim o bastante, agora tinha que fazer dupla com a imbecil da Kinomoto? Essa cidade é um lixo, essa escola é uma porcaria, esse professor é um idiota e a Sakura é uma imbecil!"

- Ah sim, eu esqueci de avisá-los. Eu lecionarei História Japonesa para vocês. Bom, já que tiveram o primeiro tempo livre, eu vou dar a minha aula agora. Espero que se comportem, principalmente vocês, Sakura e Shoran.

"Ai ai ai... agora eu virei uma menina bagunceira!"

"Quero mais que o senhor se exploda!"

E assim a aula continuou normalmente. Porém, Sakura e Shoran quase não prestaram atenção nela. Ficavam tentando descobrir porque o destino fora tão cruel para com eles. Tomoyo apenas observava as expressões pensativas e desanimadas de Sakura e Shoran de perto. Ela sabia, não, ela sentia que apesar do começo conturbado, o casal iria dar o que falar.

**Continua...**

**Aeeee..que coisa hein?Quando eu acabei de dar a ultima revisada antes de postar esse capitulo me veio a mente a seguinte pergunta:**

**"Que tipo de escritor de fics eu sou!"**

**Eu realmente me estranhei,afinal de contas,que escritor de fics em sã conciência colocaria o Poderoso Mago Clow Reed como um singelo professor de História Japonesa? Respondendo a minha própria pergunta,entre as varias fics de CCS que eu ja li,são raras as que parece o Mago Clow,entam eu resolvi mudar isso.Apesar de a minha fic ser UA,eu consegui coloca-lo na minha fic,e ele vai ser um personagem importante.Me aguardem..heheh**

**Bom,agora sobre o capitulo.Eu comecei a descrever os personagens principais que iram atuar nessa fic.Porem pretendo adicionar mais alguns pesonagens a fic,porem não to decidido ainda.Tipo..eu tentei colocar partes engraçadas na fic..eu so da opinião que em toda fic deve ter uma "pitadinha" de humor.Sabe,para não deixar a fic muito pesada..acho que eu falhei miseravelmente :(**

** Bom,fazer o que?É a vida..**

**Por ultimo,gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews.Vo responde-las agora mesmo..**

**Manu Slytherin** - _Oi minha revisora do coração..como vai?Realmente vc tem toda a razão.Receber reviews é muito bom mesmo,me da animo para escrever os próximos caps.Sobre a sua idéia do meu Shoran e da sua Sakura juntos é muito interessante devo admitir,mas eu acho que no final eles acabariam se entendendo..eles sempre se entendem no final mesmo..que bom que vc achou o meu Shoran "adorável"_

**Raposadodesert****o**_ - Poxa..que bom que vc aprendeu a deixar review..hehe..agora vc vai poder deixar uma review a cada capitulo que eu postar.Eu vo cobrar de vc hein..Que bom que vc gostou da minha fic.Vou me esforçar para que ela fique melhor a cada capitulo.bejus e ate mais_

**Musette Fujiwara**_ - Que bom que vc gostou da minha pequena introdução.E o que vc achou desse capitulo?Agora é que a história vai começar pra valer.Vlw pela a review.._

**Daniela Alex - **_ Obrigado pelo o elogio.Fiquei meio apreensivo no começo,pois na minha opinião o 1° capitulo não tava bom.Sobre a sua fic,eu to procurando e assim que eu achar eu vo ler e deixar uma review la pra vc.Bejos e ate mais_

**Aggie18 - **_De fato,o 1° capitulo so foi uma uma introdução básica mesmo.Mas esse agora ja da pra ter uma boa idéia de como vai ser a fic daqui pra frente.Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.Beijos.._

**Por ultimo,gostaria que toda a vida inteligente que leu esse capitulo me mandasse uma review..qual é? Não custa nada..Eu to falando de qualquer vida inteligente mesmo,to aceitando ate a opinião de extraterrestres que por ventura leram a minha fic.Realmente eu dependo muito da opinião de vcs para continuar a minha fic,por favor..me ajudem..**

**Entam qualquer elogio,critica,sugestão,duvida ou divida podem mandar pra mim.Quer dizer,não mandem as suas dividas pra mim..ja não bastão as minhas..hehehe **

** Data Prevista para o Proximo Capitulo : 14/18/2006 (talves ate antes disso )  
**

**Miseno-san **

**  
**


	3. Problemas a Vista

Capítulo 03 – Problemas a Vista

Olha eu aqui de novo! Como vão meus caros leitores? Tudo bem com vocês? Pois eu vou mais ou menos... tô em semana de provas e postar esse capítulo me custou muito sacrifício, mas eu fiz o impossível e consegui terminá-lo, apesar de esta atrasado. Queria ele no ar na Sexta feira, mas não deu mesmo. hehehe. E agradeço as reviews que me mandaram pelo 2° capítulo postado.

Bom, antes de começar eu gostaria de corrigir um pequeno equívoco por minha parte. Dois equívocos na verdade.

O primeiro foi o pequeno erro que eu cometi na data de previsão que eu coloquei no finalzinho do cap: "Data Prevista para o Próximo Capitulo : 14/18/2006 (talvez até antes disso)". Pois bem, peço desculpas... na verdade, a data certa era 11/08/2006, mas acabei confundindo os números e coloquei essa data absurda (acontece né? Vocês sabem como eu sou principiante nesse negocio). Também gostaria de agradeçer a leitora cleopatra-cruz que me alertou desse erro. Vlw miga

O meu segundo pequeno erro foi esquecer de colocar um Disclaimer na minha fic. Realmente foi um erro de bobeira minha e não voltará a se repetir.

Boa leitura para todos

Legenda

- Blablabla -> Fala dos personagens

"_Blablabla_" -> Pensamento dos personagens

(Blablabla) -> Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe

Disclaimer : Sakura Card Captor, assim como seus respectivos personagens, pertence ao CLAMP... porém eu quero mais que isso se fod xD

Duas semanas se passaram desde a formação de duplas dos trabalhos escolares. A sala de aula do 2° ano do ensino médio encontrava-se em alvoroço. O motivo: o atraso do professor de matemática já durava 20 minutos e muitos acreditavam que ele tinha faltado, alguns alunos ainda se mantinham sentados em suas carteiras, mas sempre conversando com seus amigos. Tudo na maior festa.

Muitas conversas paralelas aconteciam naquele momento. Era tanto barulho que não se podia distinguir uma voz da outra, naquela confusão de conversas. Porém, uma cena um tanto tradicional estava acontecendo.

- Seu IDIOTA!

Uma voz se destacou na multidão. Alguns alunos pararam de conversar para ver o que se passava.

- Sua IMBECIL!

Outra voz se destacava. Dessa vez, todos na sala pararam de conversar para saber o que estava ocorrendo no fundo da sala. Todos olharam para a origem das vozes. A cena era um tanto tradicional: Sakura e Shoran, olhando feio um para o outro. Tomoyo, estava conversando com algumas amigas em outro canto da sala, e ao ouvir as vozes já um tanto familiares, pediu licença e foi averiguar o ocorrido. A garota chegou ao fundo da sala e viu aquela cena. Aproximou-se, e ficou entre os dois.

- Muito bem... alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo dessa vez?

- É esse IDIOTA, Tomoyo. Ele é sem noção!

- Quem é sem noção aqui, sua IMBECIL?

- BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! – gritou a classe, em uníssono.

- CALADOS! – Tomoyo gritou, e todo mundo fez silêncio na sala.

- Sakura, por favor, diga-me o que aconteceu.

- Bom, Tomoyo... eu tava na minha, terminando um dever de casa que não tinha feito.

- Irresponsável. – murmurou Shoran.

- CALE A BOCA! – retrucou Sakura.

- Sim, Sakura... o que aconteceu depois? – tentando ajudar a amiga a continuar.

- Bom, foi aí que eu vi a borracha do Li, caída no chão. Como eu sou uma garota muito gentil e educada, peguei a borracha dele, só que, quando eu fui entregar a borracha, ele deu um tapa na minha mão, derrubando-a, aí eu falei: "Ei! Por que você fez isso? Eu só queria ser gentil!", mas aí ele falou: "Não me importa. A borracha é minha, e eu não pedi pra você pegá-la para mim. Você é uma intrometida!". Depois disso, nós começamos a discutir, e foi isso.

Tomoyo deu um suspiro. Olhou para os dois seres conflitantes, com um olhar de reprovação.

- Sakura, você é uma garota legal, e a minha melhor amiga. Shoran, você não é uma má pessoa também. Vocês se conhecem há duas semanas e nesse tempo todo que já se passou, vocês só sabem BRIGAR! Que droga! Vocês dois juntos são o sentido literal da expressão "pé no saco". – disse uma alterada Tomoyo. – Muito bem, vamos resolver essa situação: Sakura, sente-se em sua carteira, acabe o seu dever de casa atrasado, não pegue mais nada do Shoran e não dirija mais a palavra a ele. E quanto a você Shoran, sente-se em sua carteira e também não dirija mais a palavra à Sakura, e pelo o amor de Deus, pare com esse negócio de "não toque na minha borracha". Isso é coisa de fresco, sabia?

A sala caiu na gargalhada. Shoran ficou vermelho de raiva. Abriu a boca em menção de falar algo, quando o professor de matemática entrou na sala e acabou com a "festa".

A aula de matemática foi chata, porém curta, já que o professor perdeu a metade do tempo dele por causa do seu atraso. No outro tempo, o professor também estava atrasado, o que ocasionou outra "festa" na sala do 2° ano.

O assunto do momento era a última discussão, que ocorreu entre Sakura e Shoran. Apesar de fazer apenas duas semanas que as aulas começaram, os constantes atritos entre os dois já viraram "rotina" para os outros alunos da sala, porém ainda era um assunto interessantíssimo de se conversar, e discutir entre os amigos.

Sakura, que ainda fazia o seu dever, apenas ouvia as vozes comentando sobre a "última de Sakura e Shoran". Ficou vermelha de raiva e também de vergonha, ao ouvir tais comentários. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco, ouvir seu nome junto ao de Shoran na mesma frase. Porém não podia fazer nada. Nessas duas semanas, tentou, e justiça seja feita, tentou mesmo ser gentil e amigável com o rapaz, mas ele sempre a ignorava ou até mesmo a humilhava em público, fazendo ela ser o motivo de gargalhadas. Sakura também não ficava para trás, já que também o ignorava e o humilhava publicamente, fazendo dele, o motivo de gargalhadas também. Sakura piscou duas vezes, e se deu conta, de que estava viajando demais, já que ela ainda tinha um dever de casa atrasado para fazer. Procurou então, expulsar da sua mente pensamentos desagradáveis, como Shoran.

Shoran também não era surdo, ouvia os comentários sobre as constantes brigas que ele tinha com Sakura. Porém pouco se importava. Ele sabia que era superior a qualquer idiota que falasse dele, e principalmente sabia que era superior a uma jovem de olhos esmeraldinos.

O tempo passou, e logo o sinal anunciava o início do intervalo. O tumulto se formava novamente na sala, com os alunos apressados para saírem logo de sala, conversar com os amigos de outras salas e lanchar, logicamente. Todos os alunos saíam da sala apressados, menos é claro, Sakura e Tomoyo, que andavam lado a lado conversando sobre banalidades. Shoran também não teve pressa alguma em sair, já que sempre passava os intervalos, sozinho. Nunca lanchava e nem nada. Sakura e Tomoyo sempre lanchavam no mesmo lugar. Aos pés de uma árvore majestosa que ficava longe do pátio principal, o que tornava o lugar muito calmo e agradável, já que todos os alunos gostavam de lanchar no pátio principal. Sakura, acompanhada por Tomoyo, finalmente chegaram a árvore para lanchar.

- Ai ai... que cansaço. Esse segundo ano tá sendo muito difícil pra mim! – choramingou uma Sakura, enquanto lanchava.

- Não é tão complicado. Basta você estudar um pouco mais.

- Não... se fosse até pelos estudos, até que seria aceitável. Eu falo que o 2° ano é complicado por causa daquele IDIOTA do Shoran!

- Nossa... sinceramente, vocês só sabem brigar mesmo. E quem acaba sendo a "juíza" dessa briga sou eu. – suspirou. – Olha, Sakura... você deveria ser amigável com ele.

- E você não acha que eu já tentei?

- Nossa! Calma... desculpe. Só foi uma sugestão.

- Ai ai... desculpa Tomoyo, é que esse Shoran me tira do sério. Eu odeio ele.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Você já me falou isso, mas você sabe que... – Tomoyo parou de falar, olhando para um ponto fixo no espaço...

- Sabe o quê, Tomoyo?

- Olha lá. – apontando em direção a uma árvore a mais ou menos dez metros de distância de onde estavam.

Repousando no tronco de uma árvore, encontrava-se Shoran. Estava de olhos fechados e com um rosto sereno.

- Aquele IDIOTA do Shoran tá tirando um cochilo, em pleno intervalo. Espero que ele durma demais, e acabe se atrasando pra próxima aula. – disse Sakura, com voz de má.

- Nossa, Sakura! Nem parece você, desejando o mal para os outros...

- O Shoran merece. Ele foi muito mau comigo, quando tentei ser legal com ele. Agora, ele é o meu inimigo mortal.

- Sakura... – disse Tomoyo, preocupada.

- Bom dia, meninas. Tudo bem? – disse o professor Clow, chegando de surpresa e assustando as duas jovens.

- Bom dia, Professor. – disse as duas, ao mesmo tempo.

- O que o traz aqui, professor? – perguntou Tomoyo, curiosa.

- Bom... Eu tenho um documento aqui para o Shoran. Sakura, por favor, vá até o Shoran, e os entregue para mim, sim?

- O quê? Por que eu? Por que o senhor não escolhe a Tomoyo, ou não pode ir por si mesmo? – perguntou Sakura, emburrada.

- Sakura... – começou Clow, em tom reprovador. – Eu percebi que nessas duas semanas, vocês têm brigado muito. Então, aproveite essa chance e faça as pazes com ele.

- NUNCA! Afinal de contas, não fui eu quem começou essa briga toda e...

- Sakura... - disse Tomoyo, interrompendo-a. – Vá até lá, e entregue o documento para Shoran de qualquer maneira. Afinal, é o professor que está lhe pedindo isso.

- Tá bom... tá bom, Tomoyo. Eu vou, então! – disse Sakura, desanimada.

- Muito bem, Sakura. Eu irei te acompanhar, porque preciso do documento assinado pelo Shoran. Muito bem, esse é o plano: você chega até lá, entrega o documento e a caneta. Ele lê o documento, assina, te devolve, você sai de lá e me entrega o documento assinado por ele, e ninguém sai ferido. Combinado? – falou Clow, com um ar de comandante.

- Tá... tá. Já vou...

E assim Sakura o fez. Foi se aproximando em passos seguros em direção a árvore, onde Shoran repousava. Finalmente chegou perto dele. Tomoyo e o Professor Clow estavam observando tudo de perto. O primeiro pensamento racional de Sakura naquele momento foi acordá-lo com um beliscão muito bem dado, porém ela não contava em ver aquela cena. Viu Shoran dormindo que nem um bebê, com uma expressão facial muito calma e serena. Essa era nova para Sakura, sempre que olhava para ele, via uma expressão de raiva, ódio ou até mesmo desprezo.

_"Nossa, esse Shoran eu não conhecia, ele me parece tão..."_

Interrompeu esse pensamento ao sentir um leve formigamento em seu coração, como se alguma coisa acabasse de nascer nele. Levou sua mão ao peito, não sabia o que era aquilo, então resolveu ignorar.

- Ei, seu IDIOTA, acorda logo! Eu tenho um documento, que é pra você assinar. O professor Clow que mandou...

Shoran acordou, e olhou fixamente para Sakura.

- Eu não vou assinar nada, senhorita Kinomoto.

- E por que não?

Silêncio. Estava mais do que na cara, que Shoran não ia assinar o documento, só por implicância com Sakura.

- Ótimo então, não assine! – deu meia volta, e foi com passos furiosos até o professor, e lhe entregou o documento. Após isso, saiu de lá com sua amiga Tomoyo.

O Professor Clow apenas observava a cena e a analisava, assim como um detetive analisa uma pista. Deu um leve sorriso, e disse calmamente:

- Pode assinar isso pra mim, Shoran?

Shoran pegou o papel e o assinou em silêncio. Entregou o documento para o mestre e voltou a descansar.

- Por que não assinou o documento, quando Sakura lhe pediu?

Silêncio.

- Shoran, será que... – o professor foi interrompido pelo sinal, que indicava o término do intervalo.

O rapaz apenas se levantou, e foi caminhando normalmente até a sua sala de aula. O professor o seguiu, já que ele lecionaria para o 2° ano no próximo tempo, e sabia o quanto divertido seria essa aula.

A sala do segundo ano do ensino médio estava um caos. Todo mundo conversando, brincando, correndo e se divertindo muito. Todos estavam ignorando totalmente o fato do professor Clow estar presente. Este, apenas escrevia algo em seu caderno. Alguns minutos depois, Clow levantou-se, abriu um gentil sorriso, tomou ar e gritou:

- QUIETOS!

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para observarem a figura do professor muito alterado.

- Por favor, senhores... sentem-se. Vamos começar a aula, sim?

Todos se sentaram, pegaram seus livros e começaram a ouvir atentamente o professor de história a lecionar sua matéria.

Quinze minutos antes do final da aula, o professor fechou seu livro.

- Muito bem. Tenho um aviso para vocês. Atenção, por favor...

Todos se aquietaram.

- Muito bem. Como todos vocês sabem, ou pelo menos deveriam saber, o sistema de Trabalhos em Dupla já está a vigor há duas semanas. Eu, como professor responsável pelo andamento desse projeto no segundo ano, acho que já está na hora de testar as duplas dessa sala, para ver como irão se sair em um pequeno trabalho de _matemática._

Um arrepio gélido correu pela espinha dorsal de Sakura, ao ouvir a palavra _"matemática"._

- Muito bem, meus alunos. Eu irei anotar no quadro, os problemas de matemática, que eu quero que as duplas façam. São apenas 4 problemas de matemática, por isso quero que as duplas me entreguem o trabalho pronto, depois de amanhã. Ah, sim... o assunto dos problemas é _Trigonometria._

Sakura petrificou naquele momento. Dentre todos os assuntos de matemática que existia no Universo, o mais odiado por ela era a MALDITA Trigonometria. Claro, ela nunca se deu muito bem em matemática no geral, mas normalmente conseguia assimilar o assunto, porém com Trigonometria era diferente. Ela nunca foi capaz de aprender essa matéria. O professor já explicou várias e várias vezes para ela, da maneira mais simples, porém Trigonometria não entrava na cabeça de Sakura. Por fim, se deu por vencida, já que conseguira passar, por pouco, com uma média razoável na matéria.

Sakura copiava o trabalho a contra gosto. Shoran também copiava, e sabia que teria que trabalhar com a garota em breve.

Continua...

E mais um capítulo da saga da minha fic foi postada. Espero que tenham gostado de ler. Como vocês puderam perceber, eu tentei mostrar nesse capítulo como está sendo a relação da Sakura e do Shoran nesse início de ano letivo. Eu gostaria muito de ter descrito melhor esse inicio de relacionamento entre os dois, porém não deu mesmo. Estou em plena semana de provas, por isso não me sobrou muito tempo para pensar sobre esse capítulo, e me sobrou menos tempo ainda para escrevê-lo. Foi um milagre eu poder postar esse capitulo na data prevista (ou melhor, um pouco depois da data prevista). Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos, e obrigada novamente pelas reviews...

**Musette Fujiwara** : _Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Bom, o Shoran não tem culpa de ser "almofadinha", já que ele passou a vida toda sendo paparicado. Ele está acostumado a ser superior a "plebe". E não liga para a Sakura não, na minha fic ela é "pavio curto" mesmo. Estou adorando escrever sobre o "Professor Clow".O que você achou dele nessecapitulo __? Até o próximo capitulo._

**Daniela Alex** : _Obrigado pelo apoio. A cena da briga entre Sakura e Shoran tava muito boa mesmo (nossa..como eu sou humilde). O que você achou das brigas deles nesse capitulo? xauzinho e até outro capítulo.  
_  
**cleopatra-cruz** : _Como vai minha amiga? Bom, agradeço muito pelos elogios. Vindo de você, significa muito. Já tive oportunidades de ler algumas fics suas e elas são excelentes. Obrigado de novo por ter me alertado sobre a data. O que você achou desse cap? Bjos e até mais.  
_  
**Nuskas** _: Obrigado pelos elogios e pela review. Vlw pelo apoio, tentarei escrever melhor a cada dia. Será que esse capitulo ficou bom? Flw e até mais._

**Mannu Slytherin** : _Olaaa minha revisora favorita? Como vai? Nossa, quantos elogios hein? Se você continuar assim eu vou ficar convencido... hehehe. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto do capitulo.E obrigado novamente a vc.Foi a minha 1° review GIGANTESCA. E o que você achou desse? Ah sim, mas uma coisa: Você é vidente por acaso? Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.  
_  
**Leila** :_ Leitora nova é sempre bem vinda aqui na minha fic xD.E obrigada pela força. Isso vai me ajudar a continuar a minha fic. Obrigada mesmo. Já li a sua fic e gostei muito. Você já viu a minha review lá? E você? Gostou desse capitulo? Bjos e até a próxima._

**MeRRy-aNNe** : _A minha fic não é tão boa assim, eu ainda to aprendendo como é esse negócio de ser escritor de fics. Obrigado pela review. O que você achou desse capitulo, hein?  
_  
**CeReJiNhA** : _Nossa.. nem acredito que uma escritora como vc tá deixando uma review na minha humilde fic. Fico muito agradecido pôr ter me mandado uma review. Vc gostou desse capitulo? E a sua fic? vai Ter continuação ?Ate o próximo capitulo! _

Bom, eu acho que vou me encerrando por aqui. Ainda tenho duas semanas seguidas de provas, por isso, é provável que eu atrase o próximo capitulo. Porém, tentarei colocá-lo o mais breve possível. No próximo capitulo já adianto a vocês que acontecerá um fato que... huhehueehue... melhor eu ficar quietinho na minha e deixar vocês na curiosidade mesmo... hehehe. Bom, até o próximo capítulo.

Data Prevista para o próximo capítulo: 18/08/2006

Miseno-san


	4. O Lado Negro de Shoran

**Ai ai (suspiro) que canseira, hein? Bom.. pelo menos, acabou. Essa foi a 2ª semana de provas seguidas, que eu prestei lá na minha escola. Pareçe que um caminhão me atropelou, duas vezes! TÔ MORTO! E o pior é que ainda vou ter que ficar mais uma semana estudando, já que tenho simulado (é tipo uma prova-treino pra fazer o vestibular) pra fazer, e ele vai acontecer sexta feira, ou seja, essa semana inteirinha ralando de estudar (de novo). O que significa que é provavel que o próximo capítulo atrase também. Ai ai (suspiro)**

**Bom, deixando os meus problemas banais de lado, esse capítulo vai dar o que falar. O Shoran que vocês verão nesse capítulo é diferente de qualquer Shoran que vocês já tenham visto em qualquer outra fic. Eu temo que após lerem esse capítulo, alguns leitores ficarão muito irritados, porque até eu me irritei comigo mesmo, por causa do Shoran que eu criei. Porém, aviso que os fatos contidos nesse capítulo serão de suma importância para a continuação da história, por favor, leiam com calma compreensão.**

**  
Legenda  
**

**- **Blablabla** - Fala dos personagens **

**" **Blablabla** " - Pensamento dos personagens **

Blablabla**) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer : **Sakura Card Captor não me pertence. E daí? Eu não presiso possuir Sakura Card Captor para ser** feliz (mentira! xD)**

**Capítulo 04 : O Lado Negro de Shoran**

Sakura acabou de copiar os problemas de matemática que ela teria que resolver junto a Shoran. Deu um leve suspiro e começou a ler o que havia escrito, tentando de alguma forma entender, e quem sabe resolver algum dos problemas. Instantes depois, se dá por vencida. Era péssima em Trigonometria. Ela aparentava profundo abatimento. Tomoyo, que também já tinha acabado de copiar os exercícios, percebeu o semblante abatido de Sakura.

- Sakura, o que houve? - pergunta Tomoyo preucupada.

Silêncio.

- Ai ai... deve ser esse trabalho de Trigonometia, que o professor passou, não é? Você sempre teve muita dificuldade com esse assunto, mas calma, tudo vai dar certo. – disse Tomoyo, dando ânimo a amiga.

Shoran, que ainda copiava a última frase do último problema, ao ouvir o comentário de Tomoyo, imediatamente parou de escrever.

"Humm... então a senhorita Kinomoto tem problemas com Trigonometria? Isso vai ser muito interessante. Hû Hû Hû..." (risada maligna a estilo Naraku, de Inuyasha)

Nesse momento, Sakura se deu conta que presisaria e muito da ajuda de Shoran para fazer esse trabalho. Então, respirou fundo, tomou coragem, virou para trás e começou a olhar fixamente para Shoran. Ele olhou-a também. Segundos pareciam horas, naquele instante. Os dois se olhavam fixamente, sem ao menos piscar. Porém, não eram olhares apaixonados que eles transmitiam um ao outro, não mesmo, longe disso. Eram olhares do tipo "Eu odeio muito você". Porém, o de Shoran transmitia mais ódio, afinal ele já estava acostumado a lançar esse tipo de olhar, ao contrário de Sakura, que gostava de todo mundo, menos é claro, do IDIOTA do Shoran.

- Então... – começou Sakura.

- Então, o quê? – rebateu Shoran.

- Olha, como nós estamos sendo obrigados a fazer dupla nesse trabalho, eu sugiro que terminemos logo com isso, ok?

- Que seja...

- Ótimo! Vamos fazer hoje, depois do término das aulas.

- Eu não posso.

- E por que não?

- Ordens da minha mãe. Após o término das aulas, eu tenho que voltar imediatamente para casa.

- Então, fala com ela ué...

- Fale você com ela. Ela está em Hong Kong. Quer ligar para lá, para pedir permissão? – perguntou Shoran, em tom desafiador.

- Ai ai... quem manda ser "filhinho de papai"? – disse Sakura, em ar provocativo.

- O que você disse?

- Você ouviu muito bem.

- Garota, você é muito complicada! – exclamou Shoran, impaciente.

- E eu não me chamo "garota", eu me chamo Sakura Kinomoto, ouviu?

- Que seja, senhorita Kinomoto. – disse Shoran, dando ênfase na palavra senhorita.

Sakura começou a escrever alguma coisa em um pedaço de papel.

- Ótimo! Esteja na minha casa amanhã, às 16 horas. – dando o pedaço de papel para Shoran, no qual estava escrito o seu endereço.

- Tá!

O resto do dia foi normal. O sinal que indicava o término do dia letivo dos alunos acabara de tocar. Todos saíram da sala apressados, e só ficaram na sala Sakura e Shoran, que ainda arrumavam seus respectivos materiais. A garota acabou de arrumar o seu material, colocou sua mochila nas costas, e olhou para Shoran, que estava em pé, colocando o seu último livro em sua mochila.

- Vê se não vai se perder amanhã, _almofadinha_! – disse Sakura, em tom provocador.

A garota não sabia naquele momento, mas ela tinha acabado de cometer um dos piores erros de sua vida. Naquele instante, apesar de não aparentar, Shoran estava muito, mas muito irritado. Ele nem sabia o motivo de tanta irritação. E ouvir a provocação de Sakura só piorou tudo. Como uma reles plebéia de meia tigela ousaria falar com ele, o futuro grande herdeiro da família Li? E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, ela já tinha o menosprezado antes. Somando também, os constantes atritos que eles tiveram ao longo dessas duas semanas de aula. Às vezes, Shoran se perguntava porque simplesmente não batia naquela garota, por causa da tamanha insolência que ela, por vezes, dizia. Nunca achava uma resposta, ingnorava essa questão. Sakura ainda observava o efeito de sua provocação em Shoran. O rapaz então, fechou sua mochila, e virou-se de frente para a garota.

- Sakura, sua imbecil. – murmurou Shoran.

Depois dessas palavras, Shoran ficou em posisão de combate. Sakura ficou estática perante aquela cena.

"Ele não ousaria..."

O semblante de Sakura mostrava coragem diante a situação em que ela se encontrava, porém o seu interior mostrava medo. Temia pela sua segurança, pois estava sozinha com Shoran na sala.

Em um movimento rápido, Shoran desferiu um soco cheio de ódio e fúria acumulados, em Sakura. Ela se manteve estática, e instintivamente fechou os olhos, esperando pelo impacto do golpe. Porém aconteceu o que Sakura não imaginava. O soco de Shoran apenas pegou de raspão em sua bochecha direita, abrindo um corte, no qual não saiu sangue nenhum. Após esse ato, Shoran saiu da sala, deixando Sakura surpresa com tudo aquilo.

- Ahhh... então você ainda está aí, Sakura. – falou Tomoyo, ao encontrar a amiga, tirando-a do transe.

- Ahh... o quê?

- Sua boba. Vamos logo para casa!

- Ah sim... Vamos, Tomoyo.

Durante o trajeto que as duas sempre faziam quando voltavam para casa, depois do término das aulas, Tomoyo como sempre, conversava com Sakura sobre banalidades, sempre rindo muito, ou melhor, a morena estava falando sozinha, pois Sakura estava em outro mundo, pensando no ocorrido na sala de aula.

"Meu Deus, eu não acredito, que passei por aquilo tudo. Naquele momento, eu fiquei com muito medo. Por um instante, pensei que ele iria me machucar mesmo. Mas, se aquele idiota acha que eu vou ficar com "medinho" dele depois daquilo, ele tá muito enganado!"

- Sakura... Sakura, o que foi?

- Nada não, Tomoyo. Só estava pensando.

- Sei... E que arranhão é esse na sua bochecha?

- O quê? Isso? – Sakura colocou a mão sobre o arranhão. – Ahh... não é nada não... me machuquei quando caí.

Tomoyo sabia que Sakura estava mentindo. A morena era muito observadora para esse tipo de coisa, por isso Sakura não poderia esconder nada dela, porém se manteve quieta, não tocando mais no assunto, e continuando a conversa normalmente.

Não muito longe dali, na residência dos Li, Shoran se encontrava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama, de olhos fechados. Seus pensamentos rodeavam o ocorrido entre ele e Sakura no final da aula. Ele não conseguia compreender as suas ações.

"Por que? Por que não fui capaz de bater na Sakura? Ela merecia isso, e muito mais. Por que? Por que eu desviei o meu golpe no último instante? Por que? Será que é por causa do fato dela ser mulher? Não, não pode ser, eu nunca liguei para esses conceitos de ser homem ou mulher. Pra mim, todos são iguais. O fato dela ser mulher não me impediria... Então, o que será que me deteve?

- DROGA!

- Jovem Shoran, algum problema? – Wei apareceu, com um semblante preocupado.

- Não é nada Wei. Por favor, me deixe sozinho.

- Sim, jovem Shoran.

Wei se retirou, deixando Shoran sozinho.

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim, Sakura. Eu juro, em nome da minha honra, eu juro que vou me vingar da maneira mais terrível que você possa imaginar. E eu já sei como executar a minha vingança. Isso vai ser muito divertido. Há há há há há... (risada maligna) – disse Shoran, com um sorriso maligno estampado no rosto.

O dia amanheceu na cidade de Tomoeda. E assim, mais um dia escolar tem início. O sinal tocou, indicando o início das aulas. Todos entraram em suas respectivas salas, esperando o professor entrar. O assunto do momento: Todos estavam comentando sobre Shoran Li. Os alunos perceberam que Shoran Li estava diferente naquela manhã, como se naquele dia iria acontecer alguma coisa especial. Todos tinham uma teoria que explicava a razão de Shoran estar assim. Teve até um louco dizendo que ele estava feliz. Ninguém sabia, exceto Sakura e Shoran, que hoje a "dupla dos sonhos" (coloquei um humorzinho só pra descontrair. Esse capítulo tá dramático demais), fariam JUNTOS o trabalho de matemática.

A sala estava uma bagunça, e tinha muitas conversas paralelas. Todos se aquietaram ao ouvir o som da porta da sala se abrindo, e ao ver uma pessoa desconhecida entrando.

- Bom dia a todos, eu sou Kaho Mizuki (é assim que se escreve?), a sua nova professora de Matemática. Prazer em conhecê-los.

Os alunos ficaram muito surpresos com a nova professora. Ela era jovem, um pouco alta e ruiva. Ela sem dúvida, era linda e possuía um semblante muito calmo.

- Muito bem, soube que vocês têm um trabalho de matemática para entregar amanhã, não é?

- Sim, senhora. – disse a classe, em uníssono.

- Muito bem, e ele será feito em duplas, pelo sistema de Trabalhos em Dupla que essa escola implantou, não é?

- ÉÉÉÉÉ... - disse a sala, em coro.

- Ótimo, espero que todos se dêem bem nesse trabalho

E assim, a nova professora lecionou a sua 1° aula,como tipicamente muitos professores novatos lecionam a sua 1° aula em qualquer classe,com apresentações,brincadeiras.etc.

- Bom, como falta apenas 10 minutos para o meu tempo terminar, vou deixar vocês livres, para conversar à vontade, porém sem bagunça, ok?

E a sala caiu em alvoroço. A nova professora viu todos conversarem, menos um jovem chinês no fundo da sala que se mantia calado. Ela estranhou ao observar melhor o jovem. Percebeu nele um certo olhar de maldade, como se planejasse prejudicar alguém. Resolveu ignorar, afinal deveria ser só impressão, já que nem o conhecia direito.

Durante o intervalo, a jovem professora se dirigiu a sala dos professores para reencontrar um velho amigo.

- Bom dia, Clow. Como vai? – perguntou a jovem professora.

- Ka-Kaho Mizuki? - gaguejou. - O que faz aqui? - disse Clow surpreso

- Um bom dia para você também. – disse a professora, em tom brincalhão.

- Ahh sim... Bom dia. Deixa eu te apresentar ao restante dos professores. – Clow subiu em uma cadeira. – Aê, professorada (minha nossa..de onde eu tirei isso!)... deixa eu apresentar a minha amiga, Kaho Mizuki. Nós fizemos faculdade juntos. Ela já lecionou na Toudai (é uma das mais renomadas faculdades do mundo), então, tenham muito respeito por ela, já que é melhor que todo mundo aqui.

- Clow, seu idiota! – Mizuki ficou vermelha de vergonha, e empurrou Clow, que cai de cara no chão. Todos os professores riram. - Nossa, Clow. Você ainda continua desajeitado, hein?

- Ai, minha cabeça.E voçê, parece que não mudou nada também né? Bom, mudando de assunto, o que você achou da escola? Ela parece um lixão em comparação à Toudai, mas... falando nisso, por que você saiu da Toudai?

- Ai, seu bobo. Eu saí da Toudai, porque lá era muito chato. Quer dizer, era um excelente emprego. Ganhava muito e trabalhava pouco. Eu era adorada pelos meus alunos, e pelos meus colegas professores, só que lá não acontecia nada de legal, nada de excepcional, era tão tedioso... por isso pedi demissão, e soube que você estava lecionando nessa escola e achei que não era má ideia vir lecionar aqui também, ficar perto de você, como nos velhos tempos de faculdade. Nossa, cansei...

- Humm... admite, você não consegue viver sem mim. – disse Clow, em tom de convencido.

- Ai Clow, você não muda mesmo. Bom, e aí? O que você tá achando dessa escola?

- Bom, se você está a procura do "excepcional" menina, veio ao lugar certo.

- Nossa... é mesmo?

- Sim. Bom, deixa eu te contar a história de dois alunos. Sakura e Shoran, alunos do 2° ano. Você vai ouvir falar muito deles de agora em diante.

E Clow contou toda a história de Sakura e Shoran, e Mizuki ouvia atentamente cada palavra, deixando um "Ohhh..." sair às vezes.

- Nossa. Que legal!

- Eu não falei? Excepcional, não?

- Claro que é. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece na Toudai... hehehe... vai ser muito divertido lecionar para o 2° ano de agora em diante.

- Concordo plenamente.

O sinal tocou, indicando o término do intervalo.

- Bom, Clow... foi um prazer revê-lo, mas agora tenho que me apresentar para o resto das classes, que com certeza me amaram.

- Humilde como sempre. – disse Clow, em tom de deboche.

- É mesmo. E eu quero mais detalhes sobre esses alunos do 2° ano que você me falou.

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte nas suas aulas.

- Ok. Obrigada, e até mais.

- Até.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente, todos saindo apressados ao término das aulas, inclusive Sakura, por causa do ocorrido do dia anterior. Enquanto voltava pra casa, Shoran pensava nos últimos detalhes sobre o seu plano diabólico contra Sakura. Sentiu-se um pouco mal, por estar fazendo tamanha maldade com a garota, porém ele sabia que ela merecia isso, e muito mais.

A tarde passou rápido naquele dia. Logo, Shoran caminhou em direção a casa de Sakura. Achou-a sem problemas. Deu um sorrisinho diabólico, e tocou a campainha. Instantes depois, a porta foi aberta por Sakura.

- Ah, é você. – disse Sakura, em desânimo.

- É, sou eu. Vamos acabar logo com isso, sim? – rebateu Shoran.

- Ótimo! Pode entrar, me espere na sala. Estou lavando umas louças, e já já eu acabo.

- Sabia que eu viria nesse horario, e não se organizou devidamente? Que irresponsável! – exclamou Shoran, entrando e sentando-se no sofá.

- Olha, você está na minha casa. Por favor, pelo menos aqui, me respeite!

- Hunf!

Sakura foi até a cozinha, para terminar seus afazeres. Shoran viu que era o momento perfeito para colocar seu plano maligno em ação. Sacou seu celular e o fez tocar uma musiquinha que indicava uma chamada. Então, atendeu-o, e começou a falar sozinho ao celular, em uma atuação esplêndida.

- Alô. Sim... o que foi? O quê? Mas, isso não era para ter acontecido! Você tem certeza mesmo? Mas... Ok, então. Já estou indo... me espere, e até mais.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sakura, saindo da cozinha.

- Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. Problemas alfandegários.

- Mas, e o trabalho? E a Trigonometria? Eu não... – disse Sakura, desesperada.

- Desculpe, senhorita Kinomoto, mas eu acho que você pode dar conta de uns probleminhas de triângulos. Eu tenho assuntos mais importantes a resolver. – disse Shoran, já se dirigindo a porta.

- Mas, Shoran! Espe...

O rapaz já tinha saído, deixando a garota falando sozinha. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Sabia que fazer aqueles trabalhos sozinha ia ser muito duro. E já estava cansada por causa do trabalho doméstico. Porém, não iria desistir tão fácil. Tomou um banho, e foi fazer os exercícios, mesmo que sozinha.

Ao caminhar de volta para casa, Shoran não conseguia tirar um sorriso de "vitória" que emanava em seu rosto. Afinal, inventar um problema e deixar Sakura fazendo o trabalho de Trigonometria sozinha, foi um golpe de mestre. Sabia que ela passaria a noite inteirinha tentando fazer o trabalho, e é claro, fracassaria miseravelmente.

O relógio marcava 8 horas da noite. Sakura já estava 4 horas diretas, tentando fazer o maldito trabalho de Trigonometria. Em qualquer outra ocasião, já teria desistido, mas não nessa. Presisava mostrar para Shoran que ela não presisava dele para nada, nem mesmo para os trabalhos. Porém estava muito cansada. Ainda não tinha jantado e nem descansado desde que começou essa "tarefa impossivel". Não aguentando mais, decidiu descansar, deitando-se em sua cama. Fechou os ohos e começou a pensar como resolveria esse problema. De repente, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Começou a chorar incontrolavelmente. Estava cansada desse trabalho idiota, desse sistema de duplas idiota e cansada principalmente da fonte de toda a sua angústia e cansaço: Shoran.

"Como você pôde? Como você pôde me deixar aqui sozinha, fazendo um trabalho de Trigonometria, uma matéria que odeio e que eu não sei NADA! Shoran seu idiota! Seu babaca, panaca, tongo, mongo, ridículo, besta, otário, imbecil... seu... seu..." (essa foi para você, Anne xD)

E assim, Sakura adormeceu de cansaço. Na verdade, ela desmaiou, já que estava estudando direto, sem tempo para descansar, além de não jantar naquele dia. Seu último pensamento racional antes de dormir foi:

"Eu vou te odiar para sempre, Shoran Li!"

**Ai ! Ai ! Ai ! Espera aí gente! Calma! (desviando das pedras que os leitores jogavam) Olha... DEIXA EU ME EXPLICAR E DEPOIS VOCÊS FAZEM O QUE VOCÊS QUISEREM!**

**Bom, como vocês puderam perceber, esse capítulo tá muito, mas tá muito... sei lá... nem sei descrever. Bom, eu tentei fazer de Shoran o vilão da estória, e agora vejo que falhei miseravelmente. Percebi que ele não dá pra vilão.**

**Bom, quanto aos meus leitores, eu sei que muitos de vocês estão me odiando agora, e provavelmente estão com pensamentos do tipo:**

**"Quem esse escritor de fic de 5ª categoria pensa que é?"**

**"Eu vou matar o Miseno-san!"**

**"Eu me recuso a ler mais uma palavra dessa porcaria!"**

**"Odiei esse capítulo!"**

**"Nunca mais lerei uma fic desse cara!"**

**Ai ai... olha, eu compreendo o fato de vocês não terem gostado do capítulo, porém se você ainda está lendo isso, significa que você não odiou completamente esse capítulo. Entendam que esse Shoran maligno teve necessidade de aparecer. Então, por favor, eu peço que não desistam da minha fic, assim. Dêem uma chance pra ela. Dêem uma chance para mim... T.T**

**Bom, deixando o dramalhão de lado, eu gostaria de comentar um pouco sobre um novo personagem que entrou na trama. Kaho Mizuki, que apareceu de repente na minha fic. Bom, eu a coloquei na fic porque eu sempre a achei um personagem muito interessante. Porém, eu ainda não sei bem o papel dela na fic. Peço que me ajudem a resolver esse meu probleminha.**

**Bom... agora vamos aos agradeçimentos pelas reviews que me mandaram, eu vou chamar essa parte da minha fic de "_Correio do Miseno-san_"(ficou meio gay esse nome,mas eu não achei nada melhor..). Espero que gostem. E obrigada pelo apóio de vocês. Me ajuda muito em certas horas de falta de criatividade ou de preguiça :P**

**Musette Fujiwara – **_Adorei os seus comentários sobre o professor Clow, ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos. Bom, depois desse capítulo, a relação entre Sakura e Shoran ficou realmente mais "picante".O que você achou? Até o próximo capítulo._

**Mannu Slytherin – **_Como sempre, review gigante... euuehue... nem sei como te agradeçer... _

_Obrigado pelos elogios, eu queria fazer um disclaimer ao seu estio engraçado. A Tomoyo tá la pra controlar aqueles dois e o Clow, eu gosto de pensar nele como um cara que sabe mais do que aparenta saber. Quanto a Sakura, eu não vou entrar em detalhes, então aguarde o desenrolar da fic. Realmente, ela está em apuros trabalhando com Shoran, e depois desse capítulo... aí que ela vai odiar mesmo o Shoran. Obrigado pelos elogios e por revisar a minha fic(sua atrazada xD)... Vlw miga e até mais, no orkut, espero... hehe._

**Daniela Alex – **_Que pena que você não pode ter muito tempo pra revisar a minha fic. Espero que tenha mais tempo pra deixar uma review gigantesca nesse, hein? Você gostou do capítulo?Diz que sim, vai... hehe... bom... até o próximo capitulo!_

**cleopatra-cruz – **_Olá amiginha. Olha, deixa eu te explicar. É que quando eu comecei a ler as fics daqui, uma das 1ªs fics que eu li e gostei foram as suas. Por isso, eu fiquei impressionado com o seu talento, e desejei um dia ser tão bom escitor quando você é. Não deixei review na época porque eu não sabia como fazê-lo. Sorry! Mas, eu já corrigi esse problema, deixando reviews em todas as suas fics. Dá uma olhada lá.Obrigado pelos elogios, e também obrigado por causa do seu aviso do meu erro no último capítulo, qualquer erro pode me chamar atenção,viu?Bom... queria muito saber o que você achou desse capítulo da entrada da Kaho Mizuki na minha fic. Xauzinho amiga, e até mais._

**Raposadodeserto – **_Olaa Miggaa... Bom... agora posso te chamar de "miga" sem medo. Que isso? Eu é que presiso te agradeçer, você me ajudou muito! Bom, to adorando a sua fic e gostaria de saber o que você achou desse capítulo e da entrada da Kaho Mizuki na minha fic. Até mais menina e boa sorte na sua fic._

**MeRRy-aNNe – **_Aee anne... como vai? Acho que matei a sua curiosidade, hein? E também satisfazi o seu desejo... só que de uma maneira diferente... hehe... Bom... quanto a sua sugestão, eu não variei os adjetivos ofensivos para não "marginalizar" a minha fic. Porém gostei muito da sua idéia. Você gostou da minha pequena homenagem que fiz a você durante a fic? E sobre o capítulo, você gostou ou odiou? Espero uma review sua em breve, hein? Até mais._

**Bom, eu acho que é só. Eu vou me encerrando por aqui. Peço desculpas se caso alguém se sentiu ofendido ou magoado por causa desse capítulo. Não foi a minha intenção :(**

**Data Prevista para o próximo capítulo: 25/08/2006**

**PS: Lembrando que talvez o próximo capítulo atrase também, já que eu vou estar ocupado a semana inteira estudando para o Simulado.**


	5. O Sofrimento de Shoran

**Puxa vida, depois de hoje eu acredito até em Coelhinho da Páscoa. Fiquei realmente surpreso por causa das reviews que recebi por causa do último capítulo postado. Eu sinceramente achei que iam me criticar muito por causa do conteúdo do último capitulo que postei. E o mais surpreendente de tudo isso é que eu recebi muitos elogios, e mais surpreendente ainda, nenhuma crítica.**

**Bom, para falar a verdade, eu recebi uma crítica sim, de uma das minhas leitoras favoritas, a cleopatra-cruz, quer dizer, não so dela, mas eu vou tomar a frase dela como exemplo aqui:**

"**_...mas eu detestei a parte em que o Shao ia bater na Saki, ah e k me deu uma revoltazinha interior (eu como mulher) saber k um homem iria bater assim nela..."_**

**Bom, deixa eu explicar isso, porque eu acho que deve ser explicado mesmo. Quando eu iniciei esse capítulo, eu falei comigo mesmo "esse Shoran vai ser mau". E de fato foi mesmo. Eu tentei fazer dele o vilão da estória, o máximo que eu pude, só que não deu certo, pois o Shoran não dá para vilão. Por isso, eu mudei o personagem Shoran no capítulo anterior. E como conseqüência dessa mudança, o Shoran acabou se tornando um garoto violento, culminando em "quase" bater na Sakura. Entendam que esse "quase" bater foi um artifício usado por mim para aumentar o lado mau do Shoran, o meu objetivo no capítulo anterior era que vocês vissem, nem que seja por alguns instantes, o Shoran como vilão mesmo.**

**Bom, sobre esse capítulo, já falo logo que esse capítulo em especial é o mais literário que eu já escrevi até hoje, hehehe. Parece que baixou em mim algum espírito de algum grande autor, porque achei esse capítulo simplesmente o melhor já escrito por mim. Tipo, no capítulo anterior vocês viram o Shoran mau, perverso. E como é eu que mando na fic, eu decidi adotar a política "Aqui se faz, aqui se paga". Nesse capítulo vocês verão as conseqüências dos atos de Shoran na vida da Sakura, da Tomoyo e do próprio Shoran.**

**Boa Leitura a Todos.**

**Legenda : **

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens **

"**Blablabla" - Pensamento dos personagens **

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira.. hehe **

**Disclaimer : Sakura Card Captor e seus respectivos personagens não são da minha autoria, porém, na minha fic, o destino deles me pertence... hehehe**

A cidade de Tomoeda acordou nublada naquele dia. Não se ouvia os pássaros cantando e nem som algum de carro passando ou qualquer outra coisa. Era como se a escuridão cobrisse e dominasse tudo naquela cidade. A maioria da população da cidade de Tomoeda olhava para o céu com certa tristeza e preocupação. Ninguém gostava de começar o dia embaixo de chuva, porém, apesar do fato do céu estar negro, não caía um pingo d'água, só se sentia um vento gélido vindo do oeste, que causava frio na espinha de qualquer um que o sentisse.

No meio desse ambiente um tanto "negro", Shoran Li acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Ainda de pijama, foi até a varanda de seu quarto e observou o silêncio incômodo que se instalava naquela cidade, sentindo também o vento gélido. Achou aquilo um tanto estranho para o "lixão" que morava agora, já que Tomoeda sempre foi movimentada, não tanto quanto Tókio, mas movimentada e sempre de clima bom. Porém, hoje isso não acontecia, hoje, alguma coisa estava diferente.

Shoran Li refletiu sobre isso por alguns instantes, não mais que isso, pois a grande felicidade que ele sentia naquele momento não deixava ele pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegou a Tomoeda, sentiu-se feliz, alegre. Sentia-se como se o seu dever tivesse cumprido, a sua honra tinha sido vingada no dia anterior. Hoje, apenas lhe cabia a tarefa de recolher os frutos dessa vingança.

Após alguns minutos observando o céu negro, Shoran foi tomar o seu banho matinal, com mais pressa do que de costume. O relógio indicava 6:30 quando ele acabou de tomar seu café da manhã. Rapidamente pegou seus materiais escolares e encaminhou-se para a escola.

- Tem alguma coisa especial para fazer hoje, jovem Shoran?

- Como assim, Wei?

- Bom... você está saindo mais cedo do que de costume.

- Digamos apenas que eu tenho que esperar uma certa pessoa chegar na escola, hoje.

- Esperar?

- É, Wei... esperar! Mas, agora eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem. Boa aula, jovem Shoran.

- Ok, Wei. Até mais.

E Shoran saiu de sua casa e fez o caminho até sua escola, correndo. Não porque ele tinha medo de se molhar, mas sim por causa do que ele tinha que fazer naquele dia. Queria ser o primeiro a chegar em sua sala, pois não queria perder o momento em que Sakura Kinomoto entraria na sala, naquele dia. Queria assistir de camarote a cara da garota, que já previra, deveria estar horrível, por causa da vingança que ele aplicara nela no dia anterior. Queria mesmo é observar o máximo possível o sofrimento dela, aquela que ousou desafiá-lo. Queria observar toda a dor e sofrimento que Sakura demonstraria naquele dia, e após observar, rir, rir muito da cara dela.

Finalmente, depois de muitos risos e corrida, Shoran chegou a sua sala de aula. Ele viu dois garotos conversando, porém, pouco importava para eles. Sentou-se em seu lugar tradicional e ficou esperando pacientemente, a chegada de Sakura Kinomoto.

Enquanto isso, em uma bela casa amarela, Sakura Kinomoto ainda dormia. Seus olhos ainda estavam úmidos por causa da noite anterior, prova que ela tinha chorado enquanto dormia. Sua face demonstrava certa angústia enquanto dormia, como se tivesse tendo um pesadelo, porém, qualquer pesadelo parecia um sonho comparado ao que ela passou na noite anterior. Uma brisa gélida soprou para dentro do quarto de Sakura, que acabou por atingir a sua delicada face. Sentindo-se incomodada, a garota acordou aos poucos, abrindo seus olhos lentamente, já que os mesmos se encontravam doloridos, por motivos óbvios.

Sakura se levantou e sentou em sua cama, ainda se sentindo incomodada por causa da iluminação, apesar de ser muito fraca no momento. Refletiu sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Desde a vinda de Shoran até sua casa, até o seu último pensamento lógico antes de desmaiar de cansaço, por causa do trabalho de matemática. Observou a escrivaninha, na qual passara quatro horas ininterruptas, tentando fazer o trabalho que Shoran a obrigou a fazer, sozinha. Sentiu seus olhos doerem e vontade de chorar novamente.

- NÃO! – gritou Sakura para si mesma.

- Não, Shoran! Depois de ontem, nunca mais. Eu juro, Shoran... eu juro que eu NUNCA mais irei derramar uma lágrima por sua causa... nunca mais.

Após ditas essas palavras, Sakura foi tomar o seu banho matinal. Naquele momento em que Sakura se preparava para ir a escola, sua mente era uma página em branco, ela não pensava em absolutamente nada, pois não tinha vontade e nem ânimo para tal.

Durante o café da manhã, Sakura mantinha-se quieta.

- Sakura, alguma coisa de errado, minha filha? – perguntou Fujitaka, preocupado.

- Não é nada, papai.. – respondeu Sakura, sem nenhuma emoção.

Fujitaka sabia que havia alguma coisa errada com sua filha, porém, resolveu não tocar mais no assunto, tomando seu café da manhã em silêncio. Naquele momento, na casa dos Kinomoto, o único som que se ouvia, era o som gélido do vento batendo contra as janelas. Era um tanto assustador para Fujitaka, já que os cafés da manhã da família Kinomoto eram sempre muito agitados, com Touya implicando com sua "irmãzinha" e Sakura ficando brava com isso. Porém, hoje era diferente. Hoje não havia a Sakura feliz e alegre de sempre, e Touya encontrava-se ausente naquela manhã, já que saíra mais cedo, por causa de um trabalho. De uma certa maneira, Sakura sentiu-se aliviada pela ausência do irmão, já que naquele momento não estava com cabeça e nem com humor para aturar as brincadeiras dele. Terminou o seu café da manhã. Despediu-se do pai, e se pôs a caminhar normalmente para escola.

Seu relógio de pulso marcava 7: 15, e normalmente precisava de 20 minutos para chegar a sua escola. Porém, mesmo assim, não sentiu ânimo para se apressar, como fazia de costume. Continuou a caminhar no mesmo ritmo.

Na escola, Shoran não tirava os seus olhos da porta. Quando foi despertado pelo som do sinal. Ficou meio frustado ao ver que Sakura ainda não tinha chegado. Naquele momento sentiu a temperatura da sala cair muito, uma rápida olhada na janela da sala justificou o fato, pois uma chuva caia la fora e se intensificava cada vez mais..

"_Vai ver ela está atrasada. Mas quem se importa? Ela deve estar tão mal que não teve condições de vir a aula hoje. Que pena.". – pensou Shoran, irônico._

Nesse momento, o professor chegou.

- Bom dia, alu...

O professor foi interrompido pelo som da porta se abrindo, revelando uma Sakura muito triste, abatida e cansada. Shoran, que estava olhando para o professor, alegrou-se ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo, e fica simplesmente estático ao ver aquela Sakura.

As sensações que Shoran sentiu ao ver o estado de Sakura eram quase impossíveis de descrever. Era um misto de surpresa, ódio, rancor, raiva, medo... Muitos e muitos sentimentos lutavam dentro de Shoran por um espaço, em seu coração mais confuso ainda. Porém, todos esses sentimentos eram negativos, não existia felicidade ou alegria ou algum sentimento do tipo, no coração ou na mente de Shoran, naquele momento. Eram só coisas negativas. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto. Tratou de enxugá-la imediatamente, antes que alguém visse.

Sakura ainda estava parada no lado de fora da sala, com aquela cara nada feliz, na maior "deprê" (um humorzinho não mata ninguém :P), atraindo os olhares curiosos de todos, para saberem o que havia acontecido com a garota.

- Senhorita Kinomoto... o que significa isso? Está toda molhada!

- Desculpe, professor. É que eu... – quando adentrou a sala, tropeçou e caiu de cotovelo no chão.

A maioria dos alunos saiu de seus lugares a fim de socorrê-la. Shoran teve que usar todas as suas forças para segurar-se em seu lugar. Seu intuito era socorrer a garota também, mas não podia, não tinha o direito de sequer tocá-la naquele momento.

- Senhorita Kinomoto, vá até a enfermaria e cuide desses ferimentos. Senhorita Daidouji, acompanhe a Kinomoto, por favor.

- Sim, professor – disse Tomoyo, ajudando Sakura a sair da sala.

E assim, as duas jovens se retiraram. A sala já estava tumultuada com todos os acontecimentos. Porém, o professor conseguiu conter o tumulto na sala. Shoran, não sabia o que fazer ou pensar de agora em diante. Tentou analisar o que se passava em seu coração, ou em sua mente, mas não conseguia obter resultados satisfatórios. Sua mente e seu coração estavam uma verdadeira bagunça. Tentava colocar ordem em seus pensamentos, porém sua mente insistia em trazer à tona, imagens que ele acabara de presenciar. O estado em que Sakura estava, seus traços, sua aparência, seu olhar, tudo. Conseguiu enxergar cada mínimo detalhe daquela tristonha Sakura. Como se o seu coração obrigasse a mente a cravar essa lembrança em si, como martírio, como prova do quão horrível ele podia ser.

"_Mas o que eu estou pensando? Esse era o meu objetivo, não é? Fazer Sakura sofrer, chorar, arrepender-se amargamente de ter me conhecido. E foi o que aconteceu. Mas... por que eu não me sinto feliz agora? Aonde foi parar aquelas sensações de satisfação e felicidade? Não é possível! Eu... sim... eu estou feliz... é! Ela recebeu o que merecia... eu não..."._

A confusão formou-se novamente na mente de Shoran. Era como se duas partes conflitantes travassem uma guerra dentro de si. De um lado, o seu "eu", que achava que a vingança foi bem feita para Sakura, e que não teria necessidade de confusão. Do outro, há um novo "eu", que fala que a vingança que ele tinha feito com Sakura, tinha sido um ato desprezível, desumano até. Shoran não conseguia se decidir, e também não conseguia colocar ordem em sua própria mente. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer e sentiu-se tonto. Nesse momento, ele ouviu uma voz.

- Shoran... Shoran, o que foi?

- Ahh... o quê? – Shoran levantou-se de sua carteira, e viu a professora Mizuki.

- Você está bem? Parece preocupado. – disse a professora preocupada.

- Eu não... – Shoran não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Você sabe como Sakura está? – perguntou a professora.

Nesse momento Shoran fez um movimento brusco. Como se a menção da palavra Sakura fosse proibida para ele. Mizuki, apenas observou cada reação do jovem e sorriu.

- Pode fazer um favor para mim? – perguntou Mizuki.

- Fa-fala... – gaguejou.

- Você poderia ir até a enfermaria verificar como a Sakura está? Eu soube que ela saiu no 1° tempo e nós já estamos no 3°, e ela ainda não voltou.

Shoran tinha medo de ver Sakura naquele momento. Não queria encontrar com ela, pelo menos não por enquanto. Medo. Um sentimento totalmente novo para Shoran. Desde muito jovem, sempre foi o mais corajoso, agora estava com medo de uma simples garotinha. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Tu-tudo bem... eu já vou. – disse Shoran receoso.

- Obrigada.

E assim, Shoran saiu da sala e começou a dar passos decididos até a enfermaria.

"_Eu não preciso ter medo dela..."_

Continuou caminhando a passos firmes até a enfermaria. A cada novo passo que dava, sua coragem ia aumentando exponencialmente. Logo, não sentia mais medo nenhum da garota, pelo menos até ver quem estava vindo em sua direção.

Sakura e Tomoyo conversavam juntas, vindas da enfermaria. Tomoyo parecia estar bem alegre pela "quase" recuperação da amiga. Sakura também conversava, porém ainda não estava cem por cento recuperada. Pôde descansar muito na enfermaria, e com o apoio de sua amiga Tomoyo, ela já tinha se recuperado bastante.

Shoran parou onde estava, e ficou observando elas virem em sua direção. O rapaz viu que as duas pararam de conversar quando Sakura o viu em seu caminho. O semblante da garota mostrava um semblante que Shoran nunca havia visto nela. Parecia um misto de semblantes ofensivos e defensivos, ao mesmo tempo. Tomoyo estava com um semblante claramente preocupado com os acontecimentos que viriam a seguir.

Sakura parou perto de Shoran, e fitou-o nos olhos. Tomoyo, que apenas estava ao lado dela, ainda mantinha seu semblante preocupado.

- Sakura... – disse uma Tomoyo preocupada.

Nesse momento, Sakura ergueu a sua mão, na intenção de dar um tapa em Shoran. O rapaz, por sua vez, bem treinado como sempre fora, percebeu as intenções de sua "adversária". Sua mente ordenava para que ele se esquivasse, mas seu corpo simplesmente não saía do lugar. Era como se alguma coisa em seu corpo dissesse "Você merece isso. Aceite."

PLAFT!

O som do tapa ecoou entre os corredores vazios da escola, naquele momento. O vermelho que se apresentava na palma de Sakura provava, que o tapa tinha sido forte. Após receber o tapa, Shoran virou-se para Sakura e lançou um olhar fulminante para ela. Todas as sinapses em seu cérebro diziam para literalmente matar aquela garota, porém, o único movimento que o seu corpo conseguia executar naquele momento, era de cravar suas unhas nas palmas de suas mãos, a ponto de doer. Shoran estava mais confuso que antes, não conseguia nem mais se controlar.

Sakura ainda ficou observando-o por mais alguns instantes, com um olhar de desprezo. Shoran, por sua vez, só conseguia olhar para o chão. A garota então, finalmente retomou o seu caminho, sozinha, pois Tomoyo ainda continuava parada, junto a Shoran.

"_Ele parece estar bem confuso. O que será que se passa na mente dele?"_ – Tomoyo curiosamente pensava consigo, quando percebeu que Sakura a tinha deixado para trás, e tratou de alcançá-la.

Quando Tomoyo alcançou Sakura, percebeu que seu rosto já estava bem mais calmo, em comparação ao momento em que ela estava com Shoran. Apesar de estar mais aliviada pelo fato da amiga ter melhorado o seu ânimo, ainda residia muita preocupação no interior de Tomoyo.

- Sakura, você ... – começou Tomoyo.

- Não... – pausa longa – Eu lhe contarei tudo no intervalo.

Tomoyo sentiu a sua preocupação cessar um pouco. Em poucos minutos, saberia o que exatamente aconteceu entre Sakura e Shoran durante o trabalho de Matemática.

Shoran ainda se mantinha estático, parado exatamente aonde tinha levado o tapa. Não ousou mover um músculo sequer. Nada mais importava para ele, a única coisa que importava para Shoran naquele momento era colocar ordem em sua mente e em seu coração, que estavam mais confusos do que nunca. Sua cabeça já estava começando a latejar, pois o seu cérebro, pensava em bilhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo, e Shoran simplesmente não conseguia fazer isso parar, muito menos coordenar seus pensamentos.

A sua dor de cabeça já estava se tornando insuportável, até mesmo para ele. Por fim, acabou desmaiando em pleno corredor. Shoran passou alguns minutos desmaiado, e ninguém o ajudou naquele momento, pois aquele corredor, em particular, onde estava era deserto. Pouquíssimas pessoas passavam por lá, principalmente em horário de aula.

Após passar alguns minutos inconsciente, Shoran começou a recobrar a consciência. A primeira coisa que percebeu era que o caos em que estava a sua mente antes do desmaio, já tinha cessado. Após constatar esse fato, levantou-se e ouviu o sinal que indicava o início do intervalo. Ficou aliviado com esse fato, já que agora teria um tempo para pôr as coisas em ordem e planejar o que faria de agora em diante.

Então, caminhou para o lugar onde geralmente ficava durante os intervalos. Ao chegar lá, imediatamente sentou-se aos pés da árvore e começou a meditar.

"_Vamos ver... O que a minha mente diz sobre Sakura Kinomoto... A Sakura Kinomoto é..."_

Nesse momento, Shoran percebeu que não estava completamente sozinho naquele lugar. Viu Sakura e Tomoyo aos pés da árvore aonde sempre sentavam. Percebeu, apesar de estar meio distante, que o semblante de Sakura era de muita seriedade e o de Tomoyo parecia surpreso, mas também transmitia seriedade.

"Por que será que eu não estou gostando disso? Ahh... tenho que aproveitar esse intervalo para decidir o que irei fazer de agora em diante. Bom, Sakura Kinomoto foi uma das primeiras pessoas que eu conheci aqui. E ela é uma imbecil ignorante, que não tem respeito por mim. É, isso mesmo... – silêncio na mente de Shoran. – Não, isso está errado, ela não é uma imbecil ignorante! O imbecil ignorante aqui sou eu. Desde o começo, quando ela me conheceu, ela queria mesmo ser a minha amiga. Mesmo nem me conhecendo direito. Cara, que fora que eu dei! Depois desse começo perturbado, depois desse fato, os problemas entre Sakura e eu se tornaram uma bola de neve, piorando a cada nova briga ou discussão. No final das contas, eu, o futuro herdeiro do império dos Li, sou o culpado de toda essa confusão. Eu mereci tudo aquilo. Eu mereci aquele tapa, mereci aqueles olhares fulminantes que a Sakura transmitiu para mim hoje, eu mereci tudo. Meu Deus, como eu pude em sã consciência praticar um ato tão terrível como a vingança? Eu não sou mau, eu posso ser um garoto quieto e um pouco anti-social, porém, não sou mau, eu tenho um bom coração... droga! Mas, agora eu pelo menos já vejo aonde errei, e vejo que preciso corrigir esses erros. Só preciso descobrir uma maneira de como fazê-lo."

No segundo andar de um prédio próximo ao lugar aonde Shoran estava, a professora Mitsuke apenas observava o jovem chinês, perdido em seus pensamentos, acompanhada de uma bela xícara de café.

O que tanto observa ai fora cara Mitsuke? – era o professor Clow aparecendo de surpresa.

O seu aluno.. aquele tal de Shoran Li o qual você me falou.. ele me parece bastante confuso agora. Porque será?

Com certeza deve ser por causa da Sakura Kinomoto. – disse Clow em tom misterioso

Sabe Clow.. As vezes acho que você sabe mais do que aparenta saber.

Eu sempre sei mais do que aparento saber cara Mitsuke. – Disse Clow em tom mais misterioso ainda.

Humm.. Aquela ali não é a Tomoyo? – disse Mitsuke ao Clow.

_- É ela sim. Vamos apenas observar cara Mitsuke._

E assim, os dois mestres apenas se limitaram a observar o que se passava.

Dos seus mais profundos pensamentos, Shoran despertou, ao ouvir uma voz.

- Levanta – era Tomoyo, com um semblante muito alterado.

- O quê? – perguntou Shoran, confuso. Nesse momento Sakura, que vinha correndo atrás de Tomoyo a alcança.

- Tomoyo, o que você... – perguntou Sakura, com uma voz confusa.

- Levanta logo, Shoran Li! – ordenou novamente Tomoyo, com um tom de voz mais alterado ainda.

Shoran viu que não ganhava nada desobedecendo a uma "ordem" da amiga de Sakura. Então, decidiu se levantar.

- Pronto. Agora me diga o que você quer.

- Isso...

Nesse momento, Tomoyo ergueu seu punho direito em uma clara intenção de dar um belo soco de direita na cara de Shoran. Muito hábil, Shoran imediatamente percebeu as intenções de Tomoyo, e novamente seu cérebro o ordenou para se esquivar do golpe. Porém, assim como aconteceu com Sakura, o seu corpo novamente paralisou contra sua vontade. Resultado: Shoran levou o impacto do soco em cheio e acabou caindo no chão. Levantou-se quase que imediatamente, e lançou um olhar furioso para cima de Tomoyo, porém, esse olhar era totalmente desarmado por causa de um olhar mil vezes mais fulminante que Tomoyo lançava contra ele.

- Você...

Tomoyo aproximou-se de Shoran e agarrou-o pelo colarinho do uniforme da escola. O rapaz estava sem reação, sem defesas. Shoran estava lidando com uma garota que possuía um olhar fulminante mil vezes maior que o dele, e ela estava agarrando o seu colarinho. Se Tomoyo o atacasse de verdade, Shoran viraria o saco de pancadas dela, literalmente. Shoran estava sem reação alguma.

- Você... como você ousa? Como você ousa tratar a minha amiga Sakura desse jeito? Seu MONSTRO! – Tomoyo parou de falar, e apenas fitou-o com fúria nos olhos.

Shoran ouviu atentamente cada palavra que Tomoyo pronunciava. Particularmente, tomou um susto ao ouvir a palavra MONSTRO sendo designada a ele.

"_Ela tem razão. O adjetivo MONSTRO é a palavra que mais se enquadra a mim, no momento. Eu realmente sou um monstro, mau e sem coração que maltratou uma garotinha que só queria ser a minha amiga!"_

- Como você pôde? Como você teve coragem de... – suspirou. - E eu pensando que você era uma boa pessoa, apesar de todas as brigas e discussões que você tinha com a Sakura. Eu não achava que você era mau. Como eu estava enganada, ou melhor, como eu pude me enganar tanto? Estava na cara que você não era uma pessoa boa. – Tomoyo parou de falar, e ficou observando a reação de Shoran mediante as suas palavras.

"_Mentira, mentira, mentira... mil vezes MENTIRA! Eu não sou uma pessoa cruel. Eu sou uma boa pessoa. Acredite em mim, eu sou uma pessoa boa, sim! Eu não sou mau! Eu não sou cruel! Porém, os meus atos recentes provam o contrário. Meus atos recentes provam realmente que sou uma pessoa má e cruel, assim como Tomoyo disse. Mas como? Como eu posso me redimir perante Sakura? Como posso pagar tamanha dívida que eu tenho com ela nesse momento? Como?"_

- Foi vingança, não é? – Tomoyo abaixou o seu tom de voz, a fim de fazer com que somente Shoran a ouvisse, pois Sakura ainda se encontrava próxima a eles.

Shoran tomou um susto novamente ao ouvir a palavra _vingança_. Vacilou ao responder, pois estava imerso em seus pensamentos.

"_Vingança. Maldita seja essa palavra! Maldita seja a hora em que eu pensei nela! O que será que tomou posse de mim ontem? Eu não sou assim, eu não sou uma pessoa vingativa. Não, mas porque, então? Por que será que a Sakura mexe comigo a tal ponto de me fazer pensar em vingança? Por que? POR QUE?"_

- Agora eu entendo tudo, Shoran. Você ouviu a conversa entre Sakura e eu, e também ouviu quando comentei sobre a dificuldade da Sakura em Trigonometria. E aí, você já tinha todas as informações que precisava, aí só precisou usar essa sua mente diabólica para arquear um plano de vingança perfeito para machucar Sakura o máximo possível, NÃO FOI?

"_Ela percebeu..."_

- Sim. Foi isso mesmo!- respondeu Shoran, tristemente.

E quanto ao arranhão na bochecha de Sakura? Foi você que o fez, não foi? Quando vocês estavam sozinhos na sala, NÃO FOI? – falou Tomoyo, em tom alterado, porem, baixo para que Sakura não a ouvisse.

"_Ela me lê como um livro."_

- Sim, foi isso! – respondeu mais triste ainda Shoran.

- Seu covarde! Você não é humano, Shoran. Um humano não faria tais coisas.

"_Tem razão!"_

- Agora me escute aqui, Shoran Li. Se você ousar TOCAR na Sakura novamente eu juro que você se arrependerá para sempre do dia em que conheceu Tomoyo Daidouji! Está me entendendo?

- Tá...

Tomoyo finalmente largou o colarinho de Shoran e distanciou-se dele. Pegou o braço de Sakura e a tirou de lá, deixando Shoran sozinho e perdido em seus pensamentos.

"_Sim. Sakura tem razão! Tomoyo tem razão! Todos têm razão! Sim... eu... eu já sei o que fazer, e terá que ser hoje mesmo."_

Mitsuke e Clow, que apenas observavam, no final de tudo isso já tinham semblantes bastantes preocupados .

Eu não deveria permitir isso. Isso é contra as normas da escola. Eu vou ter que..

Não Mitsuke. Deixe que eu resolva essa situação do meu jeito. – disse um calmo Clow.

E porque você acha que o "seu jeito" é melhor que o "meu jeito"? – pergunta Mitsuke desafiadora.

Porque o "meu jeito" vai fazer com que a cena que nos presenciamos agora pouco nunca mais se repita. E alem disso, é com o seu amigo Clow que você esta falando. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Clow, so porque nos dois somos amigos desde sempre ou so porque nos dois fizemos faculdade juntos, você não acha que.. – enquanto ela falava, Clow a olhava atentamente com um semblante terno.

Ao observar Clow, Mitsuke para imediatamente de falar, e da um longo suspiro.

Tudo bem Clow, faça a sua maneira entam. Mas saiba que eu so vou deixar você fazer isso por causa do fato de nos sermos amigos de longa data.

Será que é so por causa disso mesmo? – disse Clow em tom muito misterioso

O que! – disse a confusa Mitsuke.

Nesse momento o sinal toca, indicando o termino do intervalo. Clow apenas limita se a dar um terno sorriso a Mitsuke, que se encontrava bastante confusa com tudo aquilo. Clow não estava somente feliz por causa da Mitsuke, estava também feliz pelo o fato que lecionaria no 2° ano no próximo tempo, e sabia que seria particularmente interessante hoje.

A sala estava uma bagunça, porem, quando os alunos viram o professor Clow entrar na sala de aula, todos rapidamente se aquietaram e se dirigiram para os seus respectivos lugares.

Obrigado pela a cooperação. Bom, vamos direto ao assunto hoje. Quero os trabalhos de matemática que tinham como data de entrega hoje.

Alguns alunos imediatamente se levantaram dos seus respectivos lugares e começaram a depositar sobre a mesa do professor os trabalhos de matemática feitos em dupla. Após alguns minutos, Clow percebeu a ausência de um trabalho de uma dupla bastante familiar.

Sakura. Shoran. Podem vim a minha mesa por favor. – disse o Clow um pouco alterado.

Sakura e Shoran imediatamente se levantaram de seus lugares e se dirigiram ate a mesa do professor. Sakura mantinha uma postura corajosa e não demostrava um pingo de medo, já Shoran estava visivelmente abatido. Características que, lógico, Clow percebeu imediatamente.

Posso Saber porque vocês não entregaram o trabalho de matemática de vocês?

Pode sim.. é porque.. – disse Sakura em tom mais corajoso ainda.

Nesse momento, o coração do Shoran apertou e, inexplicavelmente, o de Sakura também. Alem disso, também não conseguia completar a frase que serviria como uma vingança "quase" perfeita contra Shoran Li.

É porque.. é porque.. – Sakura tentava de todas as maneiras terminar a sua frase, porem as suas palavras não saiam.

"_Porque eu não sou capaz de disser ao professor que nos não fomos capazes de fazer o trabalho por causa de Shoran Li. Porque eu não sou capaz de me vingar dele por todo o sofrimento que ele me fez passar? Porque? Porque!"_

Não me importa as razões, o fato é que o trabalho de vocês não esta aqui e saibam que eu não aceitarei mais esse tipo de coisa vindo de vocês. Estão me entendendo? – disse um alterado Clow.

Sim senhor – disseram Sakura e Shoran em uníssimo.

Muito bem, saibam que a 1° nota de matemática de vocês será um ZERO, agora, podem voltar as seus lugares.

Sakura e Shoran voltaram aos seus respectivos lugares. Sakura estava visivelmente abatida, e sentia vontade de chorar, porem, não o fez, alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que ela tinha feito certo, porem, não compreendia porque não falou a verdade ao professor. Shoran também se mostrava abatido ,porem não por causa daquele professor idiota ou por causa da sua nota, e sim, por causa da Sakura. Porem, não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora, tinha que se concentrar no que faria daqui a alguns instantes,

O sinal bate, indicando o termino do 4° tempo. O professor Clow sai. Se passam 20 minutos e nada do professor do 5° tempo chegar. Nessa altura a classe já estava em algazarra. Shoran viu que era o momento certo para por o seu plano em ação. Vendo que Sakura estava logo a sua frente, inclinou-se um pouco em sua mesa e falou baixo, a fim que só Sakura o ouvisse.

- Precisamos conversar.

Após dito isso, levantou-se de sua carteira e se dirigiu até a porta da sala, aonde abri-a, e depois saio. Sakura ficou meio que sem reação perante aquilo, porém, entendeu o recado e o seguiu.

"_Não tenho medo mais daquele babaca!"_

Shoran ficou aguardando Sakura sair da sala para que pudessem conversar a sós. Sorriu internamente ao ver a garota sair da sala.

Sakura se encontrava com um olhar muito agressivo, o de Shoran, porém, transmitia mais ansiedade e talvez medo.

- Fala. – começou Sakura em um tom de voz seca e sem sentimentos.

- Se você quiser resolver os seus problemas comigo, vá até a antiga cerejeira nos fundos da escola, no final da aula de hoje. É só.

Dito isso, Shoran entrou em sua sala novamente, e deixou Sakura meio confusa para trás.

_"E agora? O que eu vou fazer?"_

**E você pergunta isso para mim Saki? huehuehuehuue... Nem eu sei imagina você, né? Bom, mais um capítulo postado. Tipo, eu considero esse capítulo a minha obra prima, acho que o escrevi muito bem. Julgo eu que a estória ficou meio cansativa, mas eu prolonguei esse capitulo porque queria que o leitor sentisse cada pontinha de sofrimento do Shoran, espero ter conseguido isso.**

**Também gostaria de comentar sobre a participação do Clow e da Mitsuke nesse capitulo. Bom, como vocês puderam vê, eu dei uma "chacoalhada" nesse casal super fofo, eu ainda não sei exatamente qual é o futuro deles, por isso to aceitando sugestões hein?**

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews maravilhosas que eu recebi. Agora vamos ao "Correio do Miseno-san"**

**cleopatra-cruz : **_Que bom que o meu plano deu certo. Mas era essa a minha intenção, preparar vocês para um novo Shoran que nunca viram. Gostei da sua crítica, me ajudou a pensar melhor nas cenas em que eu coloco na minha fic. Quanto a professora Mizuki, você logo saberá o papel dela na trama... hehe... obrigada por continuar acompanhando e até mais._

**_Makino : _**_Legal... mas calma lá... o Shoran ainda não se sente atraído pela Sakura.. mas, vamos ver o que vai acontecer mais para frente... heheh... vlw por Ter lido e gostado do capitulo... flw..._

**MeRRyANNe : **_Roubar o 1° beijo da Sakura... humm... até que não é uma má idéia, mas se eu colocasse eu estaria copiando a idéia de uma fic que eu li há algum tempo, e eu odeio copiar... Mas não se preocupe, beijo na minha fic sempre rola... hehehe... ah sim... quanto a Mizuki, queria fazer dela uma personagem bem independente, por isso eu a fiz sair da Toudai._

**Musette Fujiwara : **_Definitivamente uma das melhores ou a melhor review que eu já recebi de alguém. Vlw mesmo cara. Quanto a Mizuki, espere e verá... hehe. Eu já sabia que o Shoran não dava pra vilão, mas eu tentei né? Na minha fic a Sakura é explosiva mesmo e não leva desaforo pra casa não. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.__ Ate mais.._

**Mannu Slytherin : **_Aee sua "__atrasada". Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de te agradecer por causa do favor que vc me prestou Domingo. E tb quero te agradecer pela a sua review (apesar de esta atrasada).Bom, quanto ao Shoran, vilão ele não pode ser mesmo, mas mesmo assim, eu gostei de trabalhar com esse lado "negro" dele, adorei escrever aquela parte em que ele quase bate na Saki(apesar de ninguém ter gostado). Bom, sobre uma Saki vingativa, bom.. eu acho que ela já se vingou o bastante nesse capitulo né? O que vc achou dele? Obrigado por tudo e ate beijocas minha linda revisora !_

**Data Prevista para o Próximo Capitulo : 04/09/2006**

**PS : Estou alterando um pouco o dia de postagens da minha fic. Não se preocupem, ainda vai continuar _semanal_, porem, agora vocês verão um novo capitulo da minha fic toda a _Segunda Feira_, por causa de diversos motivos. Espero que continuem lendo a minha fic mesmo assim. Vlw ae e ate o próximo capitulo hein!**

**Miseno-san**


	6. A Trégua

**Bom, depois daquela confusão toda, aqui está mais um capítulo da minha humilde fic. Fiquei surpreso por causa da forma de como criticaram o último capítulo da minha obra prima...**

**Eu esperava receber só elogios, mas teve muitas críticas... uheuhe... fazer o que... não sou tão bom assim, né? Mas eu tento de qualquer maneira...**

**Obrigado a todos que mandaram críticas, ou melhor... obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews. Saibam que isso só me ajuda a crescer como escritor, por isso vos agradeço.**

**Bom, sobre esse capítulo, acho que vai causar surpresa em alguém. Nem tenho palavras para descrever uma introdução decente para ele, então eu vou deixar que vocês leiam e depois me digam o que acharam, hein?**

**Antes de iniciar o capitulo gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo o meu monumental atraso. Garanto que não se repetira novamente. É que o meu PC pifou justo no dia que eu postar o capitulo, entam não deu mesmo para postar o capitulo. Em outras palavras, o capitulo já tava prontinho, so não consegui postar por causa do meu PC, que quebrou. Peço minhas humildes desculpas.**

**Boa leitura a Todos!**

**Legenda: **

**- Blábláblá - Fala dos personagens **

**"Blábláblá" - Pensamento dos personagens **

**(Blábláblá) - Eu falando alguma leseira... hehe **

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor não me pertence. Por esse motivo eu vou roubá-la do CLAMP! uhehueheheu**

**Capítulo 06 – A Trégua**

_**Shoran ficou aguardando Sakura sair da sala para que pudessem conversar a sós. Sorriu internamente ao ver a garota sair da sala.**_

_**Sakura se encontrava com um olhar muito agressivo, o de Shoran, porém, transmitia mais ansiedade e talvez medo.**_

_**- Fala. – começou Sakura em um tom de voz seca e sem sentimentos.**_

_**- Se você quiser resolver os seus problemas comigo, vá até a antiga cerejeira nos fundos da escola, no final da aula de hoje. É só.**_

_**Dito isso, Shoran entrou em sua sala novamente, e deixou Sakura meio confusa para trás.**_

"_**E agora? O que eu vou fazer?"**_

Sakura estava imersa em pensamentos e em curiosidade. O que será que Shoran queria com ela? A garota começou a ouvir passos. Temendo que fosse o professor chegando atrasado, rapidamente entrou na sala de aula e sentou em seu lugar, ainda com um semblante muito preocupado. Tomoyo, que naquele instante estava conversando com algumas amigas, percebeu quase que imediatamente a preocupação que o rosto da amiga emanava, e rapidamente foi falar com ela.

- Sakura... Sakura, o que houve? Parece muito preocupada.

Sakura notou que Shoran encontrava-se à frente dela e percebeu que ele poderia ouvir a conversa das duas.

- Vem comigo, Tomoyo.

E assim Sakura puxou a amiga até o fundo da sala.

- E então, Sakura?

- Bom, Tomoyo... como sempre o meu problema é o Shoran!

- Aquele moleque de novo? O que ele fez agora, hein? Se ele tiver te machucado eu vou...

- Não, Tomoyo! Ele não fez nada disso. Aliás, nem se ele quisesse, ele poderia sequer tocar um dedinho em mim! – disse uma Sakura convencida.

- Ótimo! Então, o que aconteceu?

- Bom... você viu quando eu e o Shoran saímos da sala de aula, não viu?

- Vi sim!

- Pois bem. Ele queria conversar comigo. Disse que se eu quisesse resolver os meus problemas com ele, era para encontrá-lo no final da aula, nos fundos da escola. Só que eu não sei se devo ir ou não!

- Não vá Sakura! Deve ser uma armadilha para ele te prejudicar de novo. – disse Tomoyo com convicção.

- Eu não sei, Tomoyo. E se ele estiver falando a verdade?

- Não mesmo. É de Shoran Li que nós estamos falando. Será que já se esqueceu dos momentos horríveis que você passou ontem de noite por causa dele? Não se deixe enganar Sakura! Ele provavelmente deve querer te atrair para algum tipo de armadilha maligna para te prejudicar mais ainda. – disse Tomoyo em tom de alerta.

- Tudo bem, Tomoyo. Eu vou confiar no seu conselho, então. Hoje eu vou deixar Shoran Li esperando! – disse Sakura risonha.

- Ótimo! Agora, vamos esquecer de vez esse assunto chato, e vamos nos juntar as meninas para fofocar um pouquinho enquanto a supervisora não chega.

- Tá bom.

E assim, Sakura e Tomoyo foram fofocar com suas amigas. O resto do dia foi normal. No final da tarde, o sinal tocou, indicando o término do dia letivo. Todos arrumaram seus materiais rapidamente, querendo sair o mais rápido possível da sala de aula, porém, o primeiro a sair da sala foi Shoran Li, que antes de sair, olhou para Sakura, que também fez o mesmo. Ficaram se fitando por um instante, antes dele sair do campo visual da garota completamente.

Em meio ao pátio lotado de alunos, Sakura e Tomoyo andavam lado a lado conversando alegremente.

- Droga, Sakura! Desculpa, eu tenho que resolver um probleminha na secretaria e já volto.

- Tudo bem, Tomoyo! Eu vou ficar te esperando naquele banco ali, e vê se não demora, viu?

- Tá bom, Sakura. Volto Já!

E assim, Tomoyo caminhou em direção a secretaria da escola. De relance, fitou uma cerejeira que se encontrava perto a ela. Lembrou-se imediatamente do Shoran e o imaginou esperando por ela, junto a uma cerejeira que se localizava nos fundos da escola. Passou a observar mais atentamente a árvore e quanto mais observava a cerejeira, mas tinha vontade de falar com Shoran. Havia um conflito no interior de Sakura. Uma parte dela queria ver e falar com o rapaz, e outra queria manter Shoran o mais longe possível. Por fim, acabou levantando-se e começou a correr em direção ao ponto de encontro que Shoran falara anteriormente.

"_Droga! Isso é o que dá sendo curiosa!"_ – disse Sakura brigando consigo mesma.

Chegando lá, viu Shoran impaciente e com cara de poucos amigos. Antigamente, Sakura teria medo do semblante do rapaz, porém, hoje já se encontrava bastante fortalecida e não tinha mais medo dele, não importava o semblante que ele apresentasse.

- Está atrasada. – disse Shoran alterado.

- E daí? – perguntou Sakura, sem dar muita importância ao fato.

Shoran deu um suspiro cansado. Sabia que não seria nada fácil ter aquela conversa com Sakura.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Shoran meio inseguro.

- O quê? – rebate Sakura, confusa.

- Eu perguntei se você está bem. – disse Shoran um pouco alterado.

- Eu estaria bem melhor se não fosse por você!

- Ótimo! Então, eu vou direto ao assunto. Mediante a situação em que nos nós encontramos eu proponho uma _trégua._

- Uma trégua? - perguntou Sakura surpresa.

- Isso mesmo. Uma trégua. E então? Você aceita?

Sakura fora pega desprevenida. Esperava que Shoran fizesse tudo, porém, a última coisa que Sakura imaginaria que ele fizesse era lhe propor uma trégua. A garota estava confusa e não sabia o que fazer. Porém, pensou rápido e resolveu agir.

- E eu posso saber o porque dessa trégua tão repentina?

- O fato é que eu te odeio, e você me odeia também.

- Isso é visível a qualquer um, Shoran Li!

- Eu sei, e apesar desse ódio que nós sentimos um pelo outro, nós dois formamos dupla nos trabalhos escolares dessa escola idiota.

- E? – perguntou Sakura, desinteressada.

- E depois do último trabalho de matemática que nós fizemos, ficou claro que não conseguimos trabalhar em equipe.

- Lógico! Você me deixou fazendo o trabalho sozinha.

Os olhos de Sakura lacrimejaram, porém, conseguia se controlar. Jurou que nunca mais choraria por causa de Shoran, e assim o faria.

- Eu sei. Por isso estou propondo uma trégua. – disse Shoran cabisbaixo.

- Entendo. E como seria exatamente essa trégua? – disse Sakura um pouco curiosa.

- Simples. Basicamente nós esqueceríamos da existência um do outro.

- O quê? Como assim? – perguntou Sakura um pouco surpresa e confusa.

- Olha, se você aceitar minha oferta de trégua, a partir de amanhã, eu esquecerei que você existe e você também esquecerá que existo. Nós seremos invisíveis um ao outro. Só nos daremos conta da existência um do outro, quando formos fazer os trabalhos escolares que nos forem designados. Assim, evitaremos novas brigas e discussões inúteis, já que parece impossível nós nos entendermos.

Após ouvir as palavras de Shoran, Sakura refletiu sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

"_Não me parece má idéia e também não tem cara de armadilha. Mas, mesmo assim..."_

- Tudo bem, Shoran Li. Parece razoável. Eu aceitarei sob uma condição.

- E que condição seria essa? – perguntou Shoran um pouco inseguro.

- Que você me diga porque me deixou fazendo o trabalho de matemática sozinha.

Nesse momento, Shoran abaixou a cabeça. Lembranças da noite anterior passavam na cabeça daqueles dois, causando dor e sofrimento para ambos. Porém, não demonstravam isso.

- Você não vai querer saber. – disse Shoran em tom triste.

- Bom, então nós temos um problema. Pois, se você não me contar o que eu quero saber, nós dois continuaremos a brigar e a discutir e SEM TRÉGUA!

- Droga, você não me deixa escolha. – disse Shoran visivelmente irritado.

- Ande, fale logo. – disse Sakura em voz autoritária.

- Foi por vingança. – sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro, porém, entendida perfeitamente.

PLAFT!

Novamente, Sakura ergueu seu braço e deu outro tapa em Shoran. Mas, nem os hábeis reflexos do rapaz o alertaram dessa vez. Quando Shoran percebeu as intenções de Sakura, ele já tinha levado o tapa. Ele apenas se limitou a olhar para Sakura. A garota o fitava com muito rancor.

- Você é nojento! – exclamou Sakura, como se estivesse falando com o ser mais insignificante do universo.

- E então? Aceita a trégua ou não? – perguntou, friamente.

Sakura estava muito brava. A sua vontade era de bater em Shoran até que ele desmaiasse. Porém, tinha que se manter calma naquele momento. Sabia que o assunto que estava tratando com ele era de importância vital para o seu futuro, afinal ela também sabia que perpetuar essas discussões entre os dois só trariam mais problemas.

- Aceito a trégua. – disse Sakura sem sentimentos.

- Ótimo! Ela começara a partir de amanhã. Adeus. – disse Shoran, sem sentimentos.

E assim o rapaz começou a caminhar em direção a saída da escola. Enquanto caminhava, encontrou Tomoyo com um semblante muito preocupado e parecendo procurar por alguém. Tomoyo avistou Shoran, e correu em sua direção.

- Você viu a Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo, em um misto de preocupação e hostilidade.

- Ela está nos fundos da escola. – disse Shoran, sem ao menos olhar para a jovem ou parar de caminhar.

Após ouvir as palavras do rapaz, Tomoyo correu em direção aos fundos da escola, quando encontrou Sakura caminhando lentamente em direção ao pátio principal. Foi até onde ela estava.

- Sakura... Sakura, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tomoyo preocupada.

- Nada. Eu só estava conversando com o Li.

- Sério? E o que aconteceu?

E então, Sakura explicou toda a conversa que teve com o rapaz, para sua amiga. Sobre a sua descoberta a respeito da vingança de Shoran, sobre a trégua, tudo.

- Entendo, Sakura. Então você descobriu também? – perguntou Tomoyo em tom tristonho.

- Então, você já sabia, Tomoyo?

- Sim, me desculpe...

- Entendo.

- E sobre essa tal de trégua? O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu apenas vou observar, Tomoyo. Eu não vou baixar a minha guarda por causa dessa trégua.

- Isso mesmo, Sakura! Bom, mudando de assunto...

E então, Tomoyo continuou a falar sobre banalidades, porém, Sakura não prestava muita atenção. A garota estava pensando sobre a trégua que Shoran fizera com ela.

"_Será que esse negócio de trégua é só mais uma vingança? Ou será que Shoran quer realmente parar de brigar comigo? Tantas perguntas sem respostas..."_

- Sakura, você está me ouvindo? Parece tão distraída, até mais que o normal. – perguntou Tomoyo, ainda preocupada.

- Que isso, Tomoyo. Eu tô legal, sim. Pode continuar a falar.

"_Bom, só tem uma maneira de descobrir as respostas a essas perguntas, e eu já sei exatamente como fazer isso!" _

Sakura abriu um leve sorriso. Ela tinha um pressentimento que o dia de amanhã seria diferente.

Eram 20:00 na cidade de Tomoeda. Em uma simpática casa amarela, a família de Sakura jantava alegremente em meio a conversas e risos.

E entam Sakura.. como foi o seu dia na escola hoje? – perguntou um alegre Fujitaka

Sakura se calou por um momento.

Bem.. foi bem sim papai.. foi normal – disse Sakura, insegura.

Seu pai e o seu irmão rapidamente mudaram seus semblantes de rostos alegres para rostos mais sérios. Um clima pesado de repente tinha aparecido naquela sala. E claro, Sakura percebera.

Bom papai. Eu to satisfeita. E já vou me retirar para durmi. Boa noite e ate amanhã

Rapidamente Sakura se levanta e corre para o seu quarto. Foi tão rápida que nem ouviu o seu irmão chama-la de "mostrenga". Toya e Fujitaka estavam com semblantes muito preocupados, afinal de contas, sempre que perguntavam como foi o dia de Sakura, Sakura sempre narrava tudo com mínimos detalhes e um grande sorriso no rosto. Porem hoje foi diferente. Hoje havia acontecido algo.

Chegando em seu quarto, Sakura se joga na sua cama e agarra o travesseiro e logo em seguida fecha os olhos.

" _Droga. Odeio mentir para a minha família, mas eles não iriam entender. Bom, agora já esta feito. Agora eu tenho que começar a pensar o que eu farei amanhã, principalmente sobre esse negocio de trégua que o Shoran inventou, e eu já sei exatamente o que fazer."_

Bom, agora eu tenho que me arrumar para durmi. Amanhã vai ser um dia em tanto !

E assim, Sakura toma um banho, coloca o seu pijama e repousa em sua cama. Demora um pouco a dormir, pensando no que faria no dia seguinte, e acaba dormindo com a imagem de Shoran na cabeça, acompanhada de uma grande interrogação.

O relógio da casa de Shoran batia 14:00 quando Shoran finalmente adentra a sua residência e é recebido pelo o seu mordomo.

Boa Tarde Jovem Shoran, chegou um pouco tarde hoje.. – disse Wei **( é que as aulas na escola do Shoran terminam as 13:00)**

É que eu resolvi da uma caminhada antes de voltar para ca. Precisava pensar um pouco.

Desculpe Jovem Shoran, mas aconteceu alguma coisa durante a sua caminhada – perguntou Wei em tom preocupado.

Não Wei, não aconteceu nada. Porque a pergunta?

Bom, o seu rosto. Ele esta arranhado. É como se alguém tivesse batido no senhor. O senhor esta bem?

" _Droga, aquelas meninas são muito fortes mesmo .."_

Jovem Shoran.. por favor, responda – disse Wei em tom mais preocupado ainda.

O que? Desculpe Wei. Esses arranhões não são nada. É so eu tomar banho e eles não desaparecer, falando nisso, vou tomar um banho agora mesmo.

Shoran tirou as suas roupas e mergulhou na ducha quente, tocando no local aonde tinha levado os golpes ,no qual, Sakura e Tomoyo eram responsáveis.

" _Aquelas garotas.." _

O resto do dia foi normal. Shoran jantou, assistiu um pouco de televisão e foi durmi, como de costume. Porem, foi durmi ansioso e com um leve frio na barriga, por causa dos acontecimentos que viriam no dia seguinte.

**E ai? O que vocês acharam dessa reviravolta, hein? Bom, tenho certeza que alguns leitores já previam que alguma coisa do gênero iria rolar na minha fic, por isso não foi uma surpresa para todos, mas eu acho que surpreendi alguns, hein?**

**Dois tapas e um soco. Foi a contagem final que Shoran sofreu nesse dia escolar. Nossa, como eu sou mau, ele tá sofrendo até agora... euhuehue... quem manda ser vingativo?**

**Uma coisa que eu queria deixar bem clara aqui é que, apesar da trégua que se estabeleceu entre Sakura e Shoran, os dois não criaram nenhum tipo de amizade ou de coleguismo, nem sequer se odiaram menos com essa trégua. Então, não pensem que só por causa dessa trégua eles de repente vão virar amigos. Essa trégua só foi uma idéia criada por Shoran para acabar com as discussões inúteis entre eles.**

**De novo, gostaria de me desculpar pelo o meu atraso. Não pude evitar mesmo. O meu PC também pede desculpas.. heheh**

**Bom, adoraria escrever mais, só que já estou morto de sono, então vamos _ao Correio do Miseno-san. _E obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews.**

**Musette Fujiwara : **_De fato .Bom, a minha intenção é que a Tomoyo substitua o Toya, que por enquanto não entrou definitivamente na minha fic. Eu fiz Shoran desmaiar naquele momento pq era o momento de maior confusão na mente de Shoran, e Tomoyo também foi uma ajuda para clarear essa confusão. Bom..é só..até mais!_

**Nuskas : **_Que nada cara..não precisa se desculpar não. Eu que agradeço por ainda esta acompanhando a minha fic. Obrigado por todos os seus elogios, eles só me dão força para continuar. Vlw mesmo e até o próximo capítulo. Bjus!_

**MeRRy-aNNe : **_hummmmm.. acho que vc se complicou em alguma parte da minha fic menina..huehuehue..Não não..que isso..na minha fic o nosso casal ainda está muito longe disso..Bom.. de qualquer maneira, obrigado pela review e até mais._

**R-chan : **_Primeiro, obrigado pelas criticas, me ajudaram a entender melhor a minha fic. Depois que eu li a sua review, fiquei tão surpreso que reli a minha fic todinha e tipo, a sua critica não procede. A Tomoyo fez bem ao bater no Shoran, afinal, ele fez a sua melhor amiga chorar e sofrer muito. O Shoran não pode ter ferido ela externamente, porem, interiormente o ferimento que Shoran causou foi horrível, Sakura não sofreu por causa do trabalho, e sim por causa do ato de Shoran. Mesquinha?NUNCA! Bom, obrigada de novo pela sua critica e o seu gosto importa muito sim, espero que vc continue a me mandar mais criticas assim, pq isso só me ajuda a melhorar como escritor. Obrigado novamente e até a próxima._

Mannu Slytherin : _Quem não sentio pena da Sakura no inicio do capitulo.Bom,mais depois ela mandou ve hein.E não se preucupe,ela ainda vai dizer ao Shoran o que ele mereçe ouvi.Sobre a Tomoyo,que bom que vc teve medo dela,eu imaginei ela sendo um "Toya" para a Sakura,sempre protegendo ela de tudo.Bom,eu acho que é isso,ate o proximo capitulo.PS : curtinha a sua review hein?_ Data prevista para o próximo Capítulo : 11/09/2006 

**Antes de encerrar esse capítulo, gostaria de desejar a todos os meus leitores (as) queridos (as) um EXCELENTE feriadão prolongado e espero que se divirtam muito!**

**Miseno-san**


	7. Aprendendo com o Inimigo

**Capitulo 07 – Aprendendo com o Inimigo**

**Bom.. aqui estou eu novamente com mais um capitulo da minha fic. Pois bem, primeiro eu devo me desculpar por estar algumas horas atrasado, pois eu estou postando na madrugada de Segunda para Terça feira, entam, me desculpem.**

**Bem, agora vamos ao que interessa, ao capitulo de hoje, bem.. eu estava dando uma olhada geral na minha fic e percebi que esses dois últimos capítulos foram muito pesados e quase sem nenhuma comedia para descontrair o clima, apesar de eu ter adorado escrever, não so esses últimos capítulos dramáticos, mais todos os capítulos da minha fic, eu me sinto na obrigação de fazer os meus leitores riem, porque eu sempre fui da opinião de que qualquer Fan Fic deve divertir tanto quem ler e quem escreve também. Lógico, existem muitos autores por ai que gostam muito mais de drama, ou ação ou suspende e as suas fics acabam sendo meio pesadas, sem nenhum humor, e eu RESPEITO isso, cada autor e leitor com os seus respectivos gostos. Porem, o meu gosto para fics é mais para comedia e isso eu não tenho apresentado muito na minha fic ultimamente, porem, hoje isso vai mudar. Esse capitulo tá meio doido, entam não estranhem, vio?**

**Bem, agora falando mais objetivamente sobre o capitulo em si, pessoalmente eu acho que vocês vão achar esse capitulo muito "fofo". Porque ?Bom, logo vocês iram descobrir.. hehe**

**Boa leitura a Todos !**

**Legenda : **

**Blablabla - Fala dos personagens **

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens **

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer : Sakura Card Captor não me pertençe, porem, na minha imaginação, CCS é meu e de mais ninguém.. huauhauhauh**

**Capitulo 07 – Aprendendo com o Inimigo**

Ao contrário do dia anterior, hoje, a cidade de Tomoeda amanheceu com poucas nuvens e um sol brilhante e reluzente, anunciando uma manhã próspera para todos os moradores da cidade. Principalmente para uma menina de olhos esmeraldinos que dormia que nem um anjo.

Lentamente, Sakura abriu os seus olhos, e a primeira coisa que notou foi o terno sorriso em seus lábios, prova de uma noite muito bem dormida. Olhou para o seu relógio e se surpreendeu ao constatar que ainda estava cedo, começou a imaginar como conseguira tal feitio, já que por anos tentou acordar cedo, mas sempre fracassara. Deixando as suas teorias malucas de lado, Sakura rapidamente saltou de sua cama e começou os preparativos para ir ao seu colégio.

Não muito longe dali, Shoran ainda dormia tranqüilamente, com um sorriso terno no rosto. Abriu lentamente os olhos. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi Sakura Kinomoto. Por alguns instantes, ficou pensando nela e como seria o seu dia de hoje. Quando Wei adentrou o seu quanto.

- Desculpe, jovem Shoran. Não sabia que já estava acordado.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Wei.

- Jovem Shoran, teve bons sonhos?

- Por que a pergunta, Wei?

- Bem, você está sorrindo.

- O quê?

Shoran estava perplexo, não conseguia acreditar naquilo, ele, Shoran Li estava sorrindo. Não que ele nunca tivesse sorrido, o fato é que não era muito de sorrir, muito menos rir, e ele estava sorrindo simplesmente por ter acordado, isso era muito estranho para ele. Levou os seus dedos até os seus lábios e constatou que realmente estava sorrindo. Rapidamente mudou para um semblante sério.

- Obrigado, Wei. Mas agora me deixe, por favor. Preciso me arrumar para ir a escola.

- Sim, senhor.

Wei se retirou dos aposentos de Shoran. Rapidamente veio a sua mente a questão de porquê seu mestre estaria sorrindo. O homem já conhecia Shoran de longa data, e já sabia que ele não era muito de sorrir, então, por que Shoran sorriria simplesmente por acordar? Wei balançou negativamente a cabeça, expulsando esses pensamentos, afinal de contas, não era o seu serviço se meter na vida do seu "patrão". Porém, alguma coisa lhe dizia que logo saberia as respostas de suas perguntas.

No colégio de Tomoeda, mais precisamente na classe do 2° ano, todos os alunos ali presentes estavam sentados em silêncio e esperando o mestre Clow, que ministraria o primeiro tempo do dia. A sala estava um silêncio total... **( A QUEM EU ESTOU ENGANANDO? )** A classe estava a maior bagunça, todos correndo, conversando, divertindo-se, enquanto aquele chato do Clow não chegava.

Quando de repente, no meio de toda aquela bagunça, a porta da sala abriu. Era Sakura, que adentrava a sala, todos tinham parado de fazer o que estavam fazendo. Ficaram a olhando ao entrar na sala. A garota logicamente, percebeu.

- Que foi? – Sakura perguntou inocentemente.

De repente, Tomoyo emergiu no meio da multidão e espantou-se ao ver a amiga.

- Sakura, é... é você mesma? – perguntou Tomoyo, espantada.

- Não, Tomoyo. Isso aqui é o meu clone. Claro que sou eu, Tomoyo! E por que você e o resto da turma estão me olhando com essas caras espantadas?

Tomoyo deu um passo para trás e começou a gritar:

- SAKURA KINOMOTO CHEGANDO CEDO NA ESCOLA? MEU DEUS DO CÉU! O APOCALIPSE SE APROXIMA... É O FIM... ESTAMOS TODOS CONDENADOS! SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER, AHHHH!

A classe toda caiu na gargalhada. Sakura lançou olhares fulminantes para sua amiga Tomoyo, que também gargalhava, porém, não conseguindo se agüentar por muito tempo, começou a rir da piada da amiga, afinal de contas, era verdade. A garota sempre pensou que veria porcos voando, antes do dia em que acordasse cedo. Bem, eu disse que toda a classe estava rindo da cara de Sakura, pois bem, eu MENTI! **( Por que? Porque eu sou um autor mentiroso ora essa? Se por acaso eu escrevesse aqui que os políticos brasileiros não são corruptos, você acreditaria por acaso? Hein? Hein? Bem... continuando...)** Shoran li, que observava a situação atentamente continuava com o mesmo semblante sério de sempre. Sakura percebeu isso e estranhou até. Parou de rir, deixou Tomoyo e o restante da sala, e foi tirar satisfações com Li.

- Ei, Shoran. – Sakura chamou-o

Shoran apenas limitou-se a observá-la. Sakura ficou estática, naquele momento. Não sabia direito o porquê de repente ter parado de rir para ter ido falar com Shoran. Após alguns instantes, o rapaz virou a cabeça e começou a observar alguma coisa lá fora. Sakura, percebendo a situação, viu que era um momento oportuno para sair dali, afinal de contas, não tinha nada o que falar com Shoran, e além disso, tinha a trégua, teoricamente Shoran não existia mais para Sakura. Porém, o fato de ser ignorada pelo rapaz fez seus nervos ferverem. Então, Sakura concentrou o seu ki e lançou um kameramerá, estilo Dragon Ball Z em direção a Shoran, que o atingiu bem na cabeça em cheio e ele morreu. **( desculpa... desculpa... viajei agora... hueuheuhehu... ok... continuando.. )** Bom... então, os nervos de Sakura ferveram e seu semblante se tornou muito sério.

- Shoran Li, não ouse me ignorar. – disse Sakura, séria.

O rapaz não moveu um músculo, continuava no mesmo lugar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os nervos de Sakura se esquentaram mais ainda.

- Ei, seu idiota! Eu disse para não me ignorar.

Dessa vez, Sakura, em uma última e desesperada tentativa de chamar atenção do rapaz ( **não exagere Miseno-san.. **), bateu de leve nos ombros de Shoran.

- Sua Boba. – disse Shoran, sem nem mesmo olhá-la.

- O quê? – respondeu Sakura, indignada.

- Será que você já se esqueceu da nossa trégua? Nesse momento, você não existe para mim e nem eu existo para você, então...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada! Você já morreu para mim! – exclamou, furiosa e sentando-se na sua mesa.

Enquanto isso, a sala estava uma algazarra, todos correndo e brincando muito. Várias coisas voavam no espaço aéreo da sala, incluindo bolinhas de papel, aviõezinhos de papel dos mais diferentes tipos e tamanhos, bom, na verdade, até construíram um aeroporto para os aviõezinhos de papel da sala, batizaram-no de "Aeroporto de aviõezinhos de papel" (**que original..**) e até uma bola de futebol voava nos fundos da sala **( não, você não está sonhando e sim, Miseno-san é um autor completamente pirado )**. O fato é que estava rolando uma pelada nos fundos da sala e o time da primeira fileira estava ganhando do da terceira por 3 x 1.

Bem, trocando em miúdos a sala estava um caos. Ninguém percebeu quando o sinal que indicava o início das aulas, que era o sinal barulhento, soou. Porém, todos paravam onde estavam quando viram o gentil, calmo e sorridente professor Clow adentrar a sala de aula e começar a escrever algo em sua mesa. No mesmo instante, todos (menos Shoran) ficaram brancos e deram um grito de horror e rapidamente limparam toda a bagunça. Os aviões e os aeroportos foram destruídos, a pelada cancelada, todos rapidamente sentando-se em seus respectivos lugares e abrindo os seus livros de história no capítulo que iriam estudar hoje. A classe estava calma e silenciosa, nem um pouco parecida com a classe de trinta segundos atrás. O professor Clow se levantou e deu um leve sorriso.

- Obrigado pela cooperação. Bem, aproveitando a calma de vocês, gostaria de fazer um pronunciamento.

Rapidamente a turma se inquietou, porém, logo voltou ao silêncio ao ver um semblante mais sério de Clow.

- Bem, ontem à noite, eu e a professora Mizuki estávamos corrigindo os seus trabalhos na minha casa e...

- Uuhhhhnnnnnnn... ssseeii. – a sala se inquietou novamente.

- Quietos!

A sala imediatamente fez silêncio.

- Obrigado, bom... como eu estava dizendo, nós estávamos corrigindo os trabalhos de vocês e decidimos lhes dar outra chance para melhorar suas notas, já que o rendimento da classe foi baixo.

Clow foi até a sua mesa e pegou uns papéis e começou a distribuir para cada aluno.

- Muito bem, esses são novos trabalhos de matemática, que vocês farão. Como o prazo é curto, vocês terão até amanhã para me entregarem isso feito. Então, apressem-se.

Quando Clow foi entregar os papéis a Sakura e a Shoran, seu semblante, antes calmo, agora demonstrava seriedade. Os dois sabiam que levariam bronca de seu mestre. Porém, rapidamente o semblante de Clow ficou risonho.

- Divirtam-se. – disse um risonho Clow.

Deixando Sakura e Shoran sem entender nada, após entregar os papéis, Clow novamente foi à frente da sala.

- Pois bem, boa sorte nesse trabalho, e eu espero melhoras de todos. Como eu tenho um importante relatório a entregar na secretaria, eu vou deixar o meu tempo vago para vocês planejarem o trabalho. Depois, podem brincar, porém, sem se levantar de suas carteiras, entendido?

- Sim, senhor. – disse a classe em uníssono.

Tinha chegado a hora, agora, com um trabalho a ser feito, Sakura e Shoran existiam um para o outro, e também pelo fato de ser o primeiro trabalho deles, depois daquele incidente terrível, e ainda era um trabalho de matemática, o que complicava tudo. Então, a garota tomou coragem e virou-se para Li.

- Bem, parece que você existe agora, né?

- De acordo com a trégua, sim!

- Ótimo! Então, esteja na minha casa, hoje às 16:00.

- Certo!

Sakura então virou-se para sua amiga Tomoyo e começaram a conversar alegremente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, porém, algo tinha acontecido sim, ou estaria prestes a acontecer.

O sinal que indicava o fim das aulas acabara de ressoar. Todos os alunos começaram a arrumar as suas coisas e preparando-se para voltar para as suas casas. Sakura se encontrava caminhando ao lado de Tomoyo, conversando alegremente com a amiga. Shoran estava bem atrás delas, porém, ele nem percebeu a presença da garota, estava muito preocupado, pois daqui a algumas horas faria uma coisa que até então julgava impossível, trabalhar junto a Sakura. Isso o preocupava muito.

No caminho de volta as suas respectivas casas, Sakura e Shoran se encontravam muito nervosos, pois o momento da verdade se aproximava e tudo era muito incerto para os dois.

O relógio de Shoran apitava, anunciando que eram 16:00. O rapaz se encontrava em frente à porta da casa da garota. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Os instantes em que ele esperou pareciam horas, em seu íntimo, Shoran achava que Sakura nem abriria a porta para ele. Porém, instantes depois, a porta se abriu, era Sakura, com um semblante muito sério.

- Então, você veio...

- É. Você disse que era para eu vir, então eu vim.

- Ótimo! Suba as escadas e me espere no meu quarto. Eu ainda tenho alguns afazeres a fazer. – mentiu Sakura.

"_Vamos ver como ele vai reagir agora"._ – pensou Sakura para si.

- Entendo. – disse Shoran, compreensivo.

Sakura tinha sido pega de surpresa agora, Shoran não só foi educado com ela, ele foi mais, Shoran Li tinha sido compreensivo com ela. A garota tomou um susto ao ouvir o tom de voz do rapaz.

Shoran tinha subido as escadas e rapidamente tinha encontrado o quarto de Sakura, não só por causa do seu incrível senso de direção, mas também porque era o único quarto com ursinhos de pelúcia. Era incrível, Sakura parecia realmente gostar de ursinhos de pelúcia, não só de ursinhos, mas de todos os tipos de animais de pelúcia. Sakura tinha tantos ursinhos de pelúcia que poderia formar seu próprio zoológico com as pelúcias.

Então, Shoran colocou sua mochila no chão, tirou seu celular do bolso e começou a por o seu plano em ação.

Enquanto isso, Sakura ainda estava na cozinha, não tinha nada para fazer lá, porém, tinha que manter a sua mentirinha de pé. Passados alguns minutos, Sakura subiu para o seu quarto e encontrou Shoran Li falando ao celular. A garota sentiu o seu sangue gelar e seu coração parar de bater por um instante, foi então que o rapaz notou a presença da garota e começou a fitá-la. Sakura fez o mesmo. Fazia um silêncio mortal naquele aposento, que de repente foi quebrado por Shoran.

- Alô, Wei. Aqui é o Shoran Li. Estou fazendo um trabalho escolar na casa da Senhorita Kinomoto, não devo me demorar, ouviu? E mais uma coisa, não ligue mais para esse número. Entendido? Ótimo! Adeus.

Feito isso, desligou seu telefone celular e foi em direção a janela do quarto de Sakura que se encontrava fechada e tentou abri-la. Sakura estava confusa com tudo aquilo e de repente sentiu falta de ar então, soltou o ar rapidamente e voltou a respirar. A garota nem tinha notado que prendera a respiração. Shoran ainda estava tentando abrir a janela.

- Ei. Quer, por favor, abrir essa janela pra mim? – pediu Shoran.

- Por que? Você quer fugir por acaso, é?

- Não seja boba, Sakura.

- E se eu não quiser abri-la? O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sakura, em tom desafiador.

- Bom, se você não abrir, eu vou ter que quebrá-la. E então, você vai abri-la para mim ou não? – perguntou Shoran, mais desafiador ainda.

- Experimente... – disse Sakura, mais desafiador ainda.

Sakura se deu por vencida, afinal de contas, que mal faria abrir a janela para o garoto e também não queria começar uma discussão por causa de uma janela idiota. Então, a garota foi até a janela e a abriu.

- Pronto. Satisfeito?

Shoran nada falou. Simplesmente deu dois passos para trás, pegou seu telefone celular e o atirou para fora da janela. Sakura ainda conseguiu ver o momento em que o celular de Shoran, que era daqueles bem caros de 1500 a 2000 dólares, tinha se chocado em cheio contra a parede do quintal da casa de Sakura, quebrando-o em milhões de pedaços. A garota estava estática com aquela cena, o rapaz apenas sorriu com o seu próprio ato.

- Você é louco? Por que fez isso seu maluco? – perguntou Sakura, eufórica.

- Primeiro, eu não sou maluco e muito menos louco. E segundo, eu fiz isso para te provar que eu realmente levo a sério sobre a nossa trégua. Dessa vez nada vai nos impedir de fazermos esse trabalho idiota.

Sakura estava estática com a cena que acabara de presenciar. Shoran Li tinha feito algo que ela nunca esperaria dele, quando percebera, estava olhando fixamente para o rapaz.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso. Era só desligar o celular que já bastava.

- Não, obrigado. Não gosto muito desses aparelhinhos eletrônicos, na minha opinião, esses celulares são um meio da minha mãe me controlar, e eu odeio ser controlado.

- Entendo.

Um silêncio foi feito por alguns instantes entre Sakura e Shoran. Nada era dito, somente um fitava o outro.

- Bem, vamos logo fazer o trabalho, então!

Sakura se sentou na cadeira de sua escrivaninha e ofereceu outra cadeira para Shoran, como não havia espaço, eles acabaram sentando-se lado a lado.

- São quatro problemas de matemática. Vai ser dois problemas para mim, e dois para você. No final, juntamos tudo e pronto. De acordo? – disse Sakura.

- Claro.

E assim, os dois começaram a ler os seus respectivos problemas, ou melhor, Sakura estava lendo seus problemas, pois Shoran estava fitando a garota, e ela estava com um semblante muito sério e preocupada, enquanto lia seus problemas de matemática. Shoran sentiu um aperto em seu coração ao ver a cena, então, resolveu intervir.

- Ei, Sakura. Escuta, você se importaria se eu fizesse uma pequena revisão antes de fazer os meus problemas? – perguntou Shoran.

- O quê? Revisão? Para quê? Você não sabe tudo de matemática?

- Bom, mais ou menos... é que eu não resolvo um problema de Trigonometria há quase um ano, e eu tô meio enferrujado nesse assunto.

- Tudo bem, faça como quiser.

- Obrigado.

Shoran então, pegou seu livro de matemática, uma folha de papel e começou a rabiscar algo. Sakura observava tudo com muita curiosidade, e ele percebeu isso.

- Olha, você também deve estar enferrujada nesse assunto. Quer revisar comigo? – perguntou Shoran, em tom doce e prestativo.

Sakura agora estava em choque. Se aceitasse, jogaria fora o seu orgulho, porém talvez, conseguisse fazer o trabalho, se não aceitasse, manteria o seu orgulho, mas provavelmente não conseguiria fazer o trabalho. E agora?

- Ok, vamos revisar, então. – disse Sakura, em um ato quase mecânico.

Shoran abriu um terno sorriso e começou a revisar a matéria de Trigonometria junto com Sakura, e ela por sua vez, observava e ouvia tudo atentamente. O rapaz começou a sua revisão desde os princípios mais básicos dos triângulos até a Trigonometria avançada. Pouco depois dele começar a explicar, uma dúvida veio a mente de Sakura. Ela hesitou em perguntar, porém, acabou perguntando mesmo assim. O rapaz abriu um terno sorriso e explicou calmo e detalhadamente a resposta a pergunta de Sakura. E assim foi a revisão de Trigonometria. Shoran explicando tudo detalhadamente em meio as várias perguntas da garota, que eram habilmente respondidas por ele mesmo. Enquanto ele explicava, Sakura sentiu-se um pouco estranha, parecia incrível, mas ela realmente estava compreendendo Trigonometria, era incrível. E quanto mais compreendia a matéria, mais o seu sorriso se alargava. Uma revisão que deveria ser curta acabou durando 1 hora e meia. No final de tudo, a garota estava com um terno sorriso no rosto, prova que realmente tinha entendido a matéria finalmente.

- Ok. Vamos aos problemas. – disse uma Sakura entusiasmada.

E assim Sakura começou a ler o problema. Agora o seu semblante não aparentava mais preocupação ou medo, e sim, confiança. Assim que ela acabou de ler o problema, começou a rabiscar suas contas. Shoran, que observava tudo atentamente viu que Sakura tinha começado errado.

- Não. Isso aqui é assim...

Shoran mostrou como se começava os cálculos, sua intenção era continuar os cálculos, mas logo Sakura tomou o lápis da mão dele.

- Deixa que eu faço!

E assim Sakura continuou os cálculos. O primeiro problema foi um tanto difícil, já que Shoran teve que alertar a garota de seus erros várias vezes, porém, mesmo assim Sakura concluiu o problema e chegou a uma conclusão final. O rapaz, então, olhou os cálculos de Sakura.

- Meus parabéns, senhorita Kinomoto! Seus cálculos e sua resposta estão corretos. – disse Shoran, sorridente.

- Legal! Agora... o próximo. – disse Sakura, entusiasmada.

O segundo problema, apesar de ser mais complicado que o primeiro foi bem mais fácil de fazer. Shoran apenas precisou corrigi-la duas ou três vezes.

- Meus parabéns, senhorita Kinomoto! Seus cálculos e sua resposta estão corretos novamente. – disse Shoran, sorridente.

- Bom... o próximo agora. – disse Sakura, mais entusiasmada ainda.

- Ahhnn... senhorita Kinomoto..esse problema..

- Peraí. – disse Sakura, meio nervosa.

Shoran só se limitou a dar um terno sorriso e continuar a observar os cálculos que Sakura estava fazendo, como os dois últimos problemas eram para Shoran fazer, o mesmo tentou avisá-la, porém, ele viu a determinação nos olhos de Sakura e resolveu não intervir.

No terceiro problema, Shoran só interviu uma vez, e Sakura ficou muito brava pelo fato de ter errado, porém, foi paciente e tratou de se corrigir.

- Outra resposta correta. Parabéns. – disse um ainda sorridente Shoran.

O quarto problema, o mais difícil de todos, Sakura resolveu rapidamente e o mais importante, sem erros. A garota viu-o analisar os seus cálculos e sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Meus Parabéns. Acertou tudo, Senhorita Kinomoto ! – disse Shoran, feliz.

- Aeeee... que bom! Nem acredito que eu acertei tudo sozinha!

- É... que bom. – disse Shoran.

- Ei! Espera aí... você me ensinou trigonometria só para que eu fizesse o trabalho sozinha? – perguntou Sakura, em tom acusante.

- Bom, eu tentei te avisar, mas você disse "peraí" e parecia que estava querendo muito fazer esses problemas de trigonometria, então eu resolvi não intervir.

- Sssseeeeii... – disse Sakura, em tom de que não acreditou.

- Olha, se você quiser, eu apago as suas respostas e faço tudo de novo.

- Não! Não, que isso. O trabalho tá tão fofo assim com a minha letra. – disse Sakura, desconversando.

- Ótimo! Bom... o meu trabalho aqui já terminou. Então, eu já estou indo. Boa noite, senhorita Kinomoto.

Shoran pegou suas coisas e começou a caminhar para a porta.

- Shoran, espera. – disse Sakura.

- O que foi? – perguntou Shoran, surpreso.

- Bem... eu queria saber por qual motivo você resolveu se vingar de mim, naquela ocasião? – perguntou uma insegura Sakura.

Por um instante se fez silêncio naquele aposento. Os semblantes dos dois pareciam de muita seriedade.

- Eu não sei, Sakura. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça para fazer um ato tão desprezível. Eu não sei mesmo. Mas tenha certeza de uma coisa, eu não sou o monstro que você pensa que eu sou, não mesmo, eu posso não gostar muito de conversar ou brincar por ai mais eu lhe garanto que eu não sou uma pessoa má ou vingativa. Não sou mesmo ! – disse Shoran.

Silêncio. Que foi interrompido por Shoran

- Mas, aproveitando a sua pergunta, eu gostaria de... eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas por causa dos meus atos anteriores. Realmente não foi legal ter feito aquilo com você, e hoje eu sei disso. Hoje em dia, eu me arrependo amargamente do que fiz, então, desculpe-me. – disse Shoran, abaixando a cabeça e se curvando um pouco.

Sakura sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Não sabia exatamente o motivo por esta quase chorando, porém, discretamente limpou as lágrimas que estavam a ponto de cair de seus olhos, e voltou a fitar Shoran.

- Pedir desculpas não me adianta nada, agora. Você não faz idéia de quanto eu sofri por sua causa. – disse Sakura, furiosa.

- Entendo. Novamente, eu peço desculpas.

Então, Shoran começou a se virar em direção a porta.

- Porém... – começou Sakura.

Shoran rapidamente voltou a fitá-la.

- Eu aceito as suas desculpas. Afinal, pelo que vi hoje, você realmente me provou que está arrependido pelo que fez, e também me provou que não é o monstro que eu pensava que você era. – disse uma sorridente Sakura.

Um grande sorriso se formou nos lábios de Shoran. Realmente, depois de ouvir aquilo, o rapaz sentia-se muito melhor, como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas.

- Muito obrigado, Senhorita Kinomoto. Porém, agora devo me retirar. Meu mordomo deve estar ficando preocupado me procurando.

- Entendo. E Shoran, mais uma coisa. – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

- O que seria?

- Obrigado por ter me ensinado trigonometria, hoje! – exclamou Sakura, meio sem jeito.

- Não, Sakura. Eu não te ensinei Trigonometria. Você já sabia Trigonometria desde o início, a única coisa que fiz foi ajudá-la a passar os conhecimentos que você já tinha para o papel.

Sakura ficou um tanto confusa com a explicação de Shoran, porém, não conseguia tirar seu sorriso do rosto.

- Bom... agora eu tenho que ir mesmo. – disse Shoran.

- Tudo bem. Adeus!

- Adeus!

E assim, Shoran se retirou do quarto de Sakura e caminhou de volta a sua casa. Chegando nela, a primeira coisa que fez foi jogar seu material para o ar e dar um grande abraço no seu querido mordomo Wei. Depois, foi direto a mesa e começou a comer alegremente.

- Nossa, jovem Shoran! O que houve? Parece feliz, hoje. – disse Wei, surpreso.

- Bem, Wei... é que uma história teve um final feliz. – disse Shoran, ainda comendo.

- História é? Por que você não me conta essa história? – perguntou Wei, curioso.

Shoran hesitou um pouco, mas acabou contando sobre o seu primeiro dia de aula, sobre Sakura, a vingança e o final feliz que teve.

- Estou surpreso com o senhor. Nunca foi do seu feitio se vingar, porém, fico feliz que no final deu tudo certo para você!

- Incrível, não? Espera até a mamãe saber.

Nesse momento o telefone tocou, Wei levantou-se, porém, Shoran correu ao telefone e o atendeu. Era a sua mãe. Wei ouviu seu mestre narrando os detalhes da história para a mulher ao telefone. O mordomo sentiu-se feliz, afinal, nunca vira Shoran tão feliz com algo.Apois desligar o telefone,Shoran voltou a mesa e continuou a sua refeição.

Antes que eu me esqueça jovem Shoran. Aonde esta o seu celular? Gostaria de coloca-lo no carregador antes que eu me esqueça.

Shoran suou frio naquele momento e rapidamente pensou em uma solução.

Bem Wei,é que o meu celular quebrou,foi isso – disse Shora com um sorrizinho amarelo.

Quebrou é?Sei – disse Wei em tom de que não acreditou.

É..Acontece.. – disse Shoran meio sem jeito.

Naquela noite, Shoran não conseguia dormir. Ficava pensando no que lhe aconteceu e isso lhe tirava o sono. Por fim, acabou dormindo pensando no dia incrível de hoje.

Não muito longe dali, Sakura ainda se encontrava acordada, ainda com o mesmo sorriso dos lábios. Simplesmente era impossível desfazer aquele sorriso por causa do pedido de desculpas de Shoran. Sakura ficava se lembrando dos fatos do dia de hoje, e isso lhe tirava o sono. Por fim, acabou adormecendo pensando no dia incrível que teve, seu último pensamento racional foi:

"_Espera só, até a Tomoyo saber dessa!"_

Quem ai em casa esta rindo a toa? Ninguém? Puxa.. so eu.. que coisa. Bem, como eu disse a vocês, Comedia, Comedia e muita Comedia nesse capitulo que eu acabei de postar. Gostaria de saber se as minhas piadinhas sem graça fizeram alguém rir, por que eu achei tão hilário o fato de eu ter me intrometido na minha própria fic, que eu estou pensando seriamente em repetir a dose nos meus capítulos futuros. So que antes, eu preciso da aprovação de vocês, porque se vocês não aprovarem, não rola.. heheh

**Bom, agora deixando o meu humorzinho barato de lado, como também eu já tinha dito anteriormente para vocês, esse capitulo foi muito fofo. Eu devo dizer aqui que eu adorei escrever a parte em que Sakura e Shoran estudam juntos, se vocês lerem com atenção aquela parte, vão perceber o começo da metamorfose da relação entre Sakura e Shoran. Em outras palavras, o "muro do ódio " que separa Sakura e Shoran começa a apresentar as suas primeiras falhas.**

**Também gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews que eu recebi por causa do ultimo capitulo postado. Bem, agora vamos ao " Correio do Miseno-san " (preciso mudar esse nome..)**

**AngieGirl : **_Bom, não precisa agradecer pela a review, você é uma excelente autora e merece muitas e muitas reviews.. mas, eu não entendi direito o que você quer dizer.. como assim o capitulo ta estranho? realmente eu não entendi, desculpe – me .Beijos e ate mais_

**Nuskas : **_Que bom que eu consegui te surpreender com a trégua entre eles. Obrigado pelo os elogios, quanto ao Shoran, ele realmente já sofreu D, porem, eu não sei se ele vai sofrer mais ou não. E sim, ainda falta muito para eles se entenderem ,pois isso será um processe gradual ,você logo ira entender. Tomoyo realmente esta cumprindo o dever do Toya ,mas logo ele vai parar de desempenhar esse papel, não se preocupe._ Beijos e ate mais !

**Leila : **_A trégua realmente pegou muita gente de surpresa e ate mesmo o valente Shoran ta com medo do amanhã que o aguarda, mas não se preocupe, no final, tudo se resolve. Beijinhos e ate mais !_

**Raposadodeserto : **_A minha Tomoyo ta chamando atenções Hein? Poise.. ela tem que defender a melhor amiga dela de tudo, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas logo a Tomoyo verá a luz ! Espere e verá !_

**Musette Fujiwara : **_Bom, o Shoran realmente mereceu aqueles tapas, afinal o que ele fez foi muito feio! A trégua vai acalmar os ânimos por enquanto ,mas o relacionamento de Sakura e Shoran vai mudar com ela. Sobre os trabalhos em dupla, Shoran ira ceder um pouco e isso vai acabar ocasionando um colegismo e ate amizade entre eles, porem ,não vai ser uma coisa instantania, e sim, gradual._

**Por fim, gostaria de registar meu desapontamento com a leitora e a minha revisora Mannu. que não postou uma reviews em respeito ao ultimo capitulo postado da minha fic. Porem, eu acho que eu devo relevar esse fato, afinal de contas, a Mannu tem sido um anjo revisando todos os capítulos da minha fic ate hoje, mesmo estando muito ocupada com a sua faculdade e também pelo o fato de ela Ter finalmente ter atualizado a fic obra prima dela : " A Lua e a Cerejeira "**

**Data Prevista para o Proximo Capitulo : 18/09/2006**

**Miseno-san**


	8. A Calmaria

**Capitulo 08 – A Calmaria**

**Ola caros leitores. Como vão? Bem.. eu vo mais ou menos. To morto de cansaço, mas, depois eu explico isso com mais detalhes.**

**Bem, antes de começar a minha fic gostaria de agradecer aos vários leitores que me mandaram reviews em respeito ao capitulo passado. Nossa... Estou impressionado, bati todos os meus recordes**

**Bem.. sobre o capitulo de hoje, eu devo dizer que foi o capitulo mais chato que eu já escrevi, bom.. pelo menos eu acho isso né. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Bem, eu entrei em semana de estudos, a semana de provas no meu colégio se aproxima e eu to sem tempo e sem criatividade para escrever,entam,me desculpe se não gostarem desse capitulo**

**Espero que vocês possam me perdoar, e eu GARANTO a vocês, GARANTO mesmo que o próximo capitulo vai ser muito melhor.**

**Legenda : **

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens **

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira.. hehe**

**Disclaimer : Sakura Card Captor não me pertence. Claro ,todo mundo já sabe disso, mas é que eu queria deixar bem claro a minha triste realidade.**

**Capitulo 08 – A Calmaria**

O dia brilhava forte no horizonte de Tomoeda, o sinal que indicava o inicio das aulas matinais na escola da Sakura ressoava pela a escola e proximidades. Som claramente ouvido por uma garota de olhos esmeraldinos que se encontrava correndo.

Droga ! Atrasada de novo.. Porque será que eu acordei cedo ontem?

A sala do 2° ano ainda se encontrava em clima de alvoroço, o caus normal para uma sala aonde se coloca um monte de adolescentes do auge da puberdade. Todos conversavam muito, todos menos Shoran, logicamente que olhava alguma coisa pela a janela da sala.( **que garoto distraido,não acham?** ). Quando subitamente Shoran vê Sakura correndo, atravessando o pátio principal e adentrando nos aposentos da escola.

" _Atrasada como sempre, hein senhorita Kinomoto.." – _pensou Shoran ao ver a Sakura

O sinal cessou. Uma das portas da sala abriu, Shoran imediatamente virou se para ver quem era quem adentrava a sala, esperava que fosse a Sakura, mas não era, era a professora Mitsuke, que se encontrava caminhando ate a sua mesa. Segundos depois, se ouve o som da outra porta da sala abrindo, dessa vez era Sakura, que se encontrava quase sem ar, por causa da corrida que fizera ate a sala.

Esta... – olha para o relógio – 6 segundos atrasada, Sakura. Por favor, vá ate a diretoria para assinar seus papeis de expulsão. – disse Mitsuke, em tom brincalhão – A sala toda rio.

Desculpa professora, sabe o que é.. é que..

Já sei – interrompeu Mitsuke – Você dormiu D+ ..

Acertou.. – disse Sakura sem jeito.

Tudo bem Sakura, pode ir ate seu lugar.

E assim, Sakura se dirigiu ate o seu lugar, claro, teria que passar ao lado da carteira de Shoran, isso antes era uma enorme sacrifício para ela, mas agora não. Depois de ontem, tudo tinha mudado, Sakura ainda não teve tempo para analisar em seu coração se ainda odiava ele ou não. Porem, já tinha o perdoado completamente .Disso tinha certeza.

Boa dia – Disse Sakura a Shoran, que se encontrava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ahhnn.. bem.. Bom Dia.. mas, senhorita Kinomoto ? – Shoran olhou confuso para Sakura

Sim – perguntou Sakura.

Lembre se da nossa trégua, eu não existo. Se lembra?

Ahnn.. bem...é que.. – Shoran estava certo, Sakura tinha que achar uma solução rápido. – Bem.. é que você não me deixou terminar..

Entendo, entam.. termine.. – disse Shoran

Bem.. eu disse Bom dia.. para.. para a sua carteira.. é.. foi isso.. para a sua carteira ! Afinal de contas você não existe para mim, entam, eu não posso te desejar um bom dia, entam eu desejei um bom dia para a sua carteira, pois a sua carteira existe – disse Sakura apressadamente

Ta - Ta bom entam – disse Shoran com um olhar meio confuso.

Ótimo – disse Sakura se sentando na sua própria carteira ( **sinceramente, da bom dia para uma carteira é maluquice, não acham?** )

A sala se encontrava ainda com alguns focos de conversa, porem, a conversa logo foi cessada por causa que a professora Mitsuke se levantara da sua mesa.

Bem alunos, primeiramente, Boa dia a Todos !

Boa dia Professora! – disse a sala em uníssimo

Bem, agora que eu quero que todos entreguem os seus trabalhos de matemática que o Clow entregou para vocês ontem, espero eu.

Rapidamente alguns alunos se levantaram com seus trabalhos a mão e depositaram sobre a mesa da professora. Sakura simplesmente sorrio para o Shoran, que a olhou confuso. Entam, Sakura se levantou e depositou o seu trabalho sobre a mesa.

Muito Obrigados a Todos. Bem, eu tenho um pequeno exercício de 5 questões sobre Trigonometria para vocês fazerem, eu sei.. eu sei.. Trigonometria é muito chato, por isso, deixarei que vocês façam esse trabalho em duplas, e é claro, quem quiser, pode fazer sozinho também.

Logo, a classe se inquietou e alguns alunos se levantaram, colocando as suas carteiras próximos a sua dupla.

Sakura, eu posso fazer o trabalho com você, já que você sente muita dificuldade com Trigonometria eu vou te ajudar, não se preocupe. – disse Tomoyo a amiga

Shoran, que estava próximo, ouviu o que Tomoyo disse e deu uma rizadinha discreta, porem, ouvida pela as duas garotas. Sakura somente sorrio, enquanto Tomoyo fechou a cara.

Qual é a graça Li.?

Ahh.. Nada.. é que eu lembrei de uma piada engraçada. Só isso.

Tomoyo desconfiou um pouco, mas deixou isso de lado, já que os exercícios já estavam sendo entregados as duplas.

Muito bem Sakura, vamos fazer o 1° problema juntas! Não se preocupe ! Qualquer coisa eu te ajudo !

De novo se pode ouvir a risadinha do Shoran.

E agora Shoran? Qual é a graça?

Ahhnn.. bem.. é que eu vi um passarinho verde.. foi isso – disse Shoran com um sorrizinho amarelo.

Tomoyo novamente deixou isso de lado, afinal, tinha que ajudar a amiga com o exercício de Trigonometria, ou pelo menos pensava ela.

Bem Sakura, entam vamos começ..

Tomoyo foi olhar para a sua amiga e não pode acreditar no que vira. Sakura estava super concentrada fazendo o exercício de trigonometria.

Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo confusa.

Espera so um momento. Estou terminando esse calculo.

Ta bom..

Ok.. O que foi? – perguntou Sakura meio apressada.

Ahhnn.. bem.. Como? Porque ?o que? – Tomoyo tentava formular frases, porem, estava muito confusa, afinal, desde que conhecera Sakura, a mesma nunca fora boa com números, muito menos com Trigonometria.

Olha Tomoyo, me diz depois. Deixa eu acabar isso

E Sakura voltou a ficar concentrada, fazendo o exercício. Minutos depois, finalmente acabara.

Desculpa Tomoyo, eu fiz tudo e você acabou ficando sem fazer nada. Mais não se preocupe, eu coloquei o seu nome no trabalho.

Ta legal entam – Tomoyo ainda permanecia confusa com tudo aquilo.

Entam, Sakura começou a caminhar em direção a mesa do professor, seguida por Tomoyo a procura de explicações. Shoran também se levantou para entregar seu exercícios.

Aqui esta o exercício que eu e a Tomoyo fizemos juntas. – disse Sakura a professora

Nossa.. vocês foram os primeiros a acabar o exercício. Sakura você não deixou a pobre da Tomoyo fazer o trabalho todo, não é ? – perguntou Mitsuke, desconfiada.

Pelo o contrario professora. A Sakura fez todos os cálculos. Ela não me deixou fazer nada ! – disse Tomoyo, acompanhada de perto pelo o Shoran

Entendo. Bem, nesse caso, darei uma olhada nos cálculos da Senhorita Kinomoto.

Entam, a professora começou a olhar os cálculos da Sakura. Tomoyo estava na expectativa para ver se Sakura tinha acertado ou não, enquanto Sakura e Shoran estavam bem calmos.

Muito errado – disse Mitsuke, ainda olhando os cálculos de Sakura

O que esta errado nos meus cálculos? – perguntou Sakura surpresa

Não Sakura. Seus cálculos estam perfeitos, não se preocupe, o que eu me referia era o relatório do seu antigo professor de Matemática. La dizia que você tinha sérios problemas com Trigonometria, mas parece que você nasceu sabendo calcular Trigonometria. – disse Mitsuke

O relatório do professor de Matemática estava certo, desde que eu conheço a Sakura, ela sempre teve dificuldade com números e a matéria que ela mais odiava era Trigonometria. O que eu não entendo é como do dia para a noite ela conseguiu dominar uma matéria que ela odiava. – disse Tomoyo

Hunmm.. entendo. Entam a Sakura deve ter aprendido Trigonometria com um excelente professor. E entam Sakura, que foi que lhe ensinou Trigonometria? – perguntou Mitsuke, curiosa.

Ahhnn.. bem.. foi o ..

Sakura estava com um pouco de medo de falar a Tomoyo e a Mitsuke que Shoran foi quem lhe ensinou Trigonometria, pois Sakura não tinha idéia de como Tomoyo reagiria a noticia.

... bem.. foi o Shoran que me ensinou Trigonometria, enquanto nos fazíamos o Trabalho de Matemática. – disse Sakura, insegura

Tomoyo estava estática e Mitsuke, muito surpresa.

Foi o Shoran, foi o Shoran Li. Esse Shoran Li. – disse Tomoyo apontando para Shoran que se estava ao lado da mesa da professora, esperando para entregar seu trabalho.

Bem.. sim – disse Sakura

Como.. isso.. isso é ilógico. Eu passei horas, horas e mais horas te ensinando Trigonometria Sakura e derepente o Shoran te ensina e derrepende você se torna uma expert em Trigonometria. Eu não entendo, simplesmente.. não entendo.

Eu não ensinei Trigonometria a Sakura, ela já sabia Trigonometria antes mesmo de me conhecer, eu somente a ensinei a passar os conhecimentos que ela previamente tinha para o papel. – disse Shoran

Tomoyo não disse nada. Simplesmente se virou e começou a caminhar em direção a sua carteira

Droga.. o que foi que eu fiz agora? – perguntou Sakura para si mesmo.

Nada Sakura, ela so esta um pouco chateada porque foi o Shoran que ensinou Trigonometria a você, Sakura, e não ela.

Era intervalo na escola da Sakura. A sombra de uma arvore, Tomoyo e Sakura almoçavam juntas, como de costume. Sakura comia normalmente enquanto Tomoyo comia rapidamente e com um olhar de fúria mirado em Shoran, que estava a sombra de uma arvore próxima.

Muito bem Sakura. Eu quero saber de cada detalhe. O que aconteceu ontem a noite entre você e o Shoran, vamos, me diga. – disse Tomoyo.

Ta - ta bom Tomoyo – disse Sakura

Entam Sakura contou a Tomoyo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Claro que ela não contou tudo, tudinho, pois tinha alguns detalhes que deixariam Sakura embaraçada.

Sua boba.. ta na cara que é mais um plano diabólico do Shoran para te prejudicar. Não caia nessa de novo Sakura – alertou Tomoyo.

Não sei não Tomoyo. Eu vi sinceridade nas palavras do Shoran..

Viu nada. Você é bobinha e acredita em qualquer coisa que te digam – disse Tomoyo.

Eeeeiiii ..não so assim tão bobinha.. – choramingou Sakura

Tudo bem Sakura. Se você acha melhor assim, tudo bem entam, mais como sua amiga, devo te alertar, tome cuidado aonde pisa, ouviu?

Sim Tomoyo, não se preocupe.

Enquanto isso, na sala dos professores, Clow bebia calmamente uma xícara de café ,quando ouve uma voz familiar.

Relaxado como sempre, não é Clow, você não tem mais o que fazer alem de beber café no intervalo? – disse Mitsuke

Bom dia para você também ,doce Mitsuke – disse Clow em tom calmo

Não adianta me elogiar, isso não vai fazer que esse trabalho se corrija sozinho. – disse Mitsuke, colocando os trabalhos de matemática que ela recebera hoje dos alunos do 2° ano.

Humm.. entam ..todos entregaram? – disse Clow, acompanhado de mais um gole de café

Sim.. todos, inclusive Sakura e Shoran. Eu corrigi o trabalho deles no final do meu tempo, e eu estou muito impressionada. O trabalho deles foi perfeito. – disse Mitsuke

Já esperava isso. – disse Clow, em tom misterioso

E você acha que isso foi graças a ajuda de Shoran? – perguntou Clow em tom calmo

Não acho. Tenho certeza. Sakura me disse que Shoran tinha ensinado Trigonometria a ela.

Humm.. interessante.

Nesse momento o sinal toca, indicando o fim do intervalo. Clow se levanta, arrumando os trabalhos de Matemática que ele antes corrigia.

Bem, eu tenho aula no 3° ano agora e você?

Bem, eu so tenho aula no 5° tempo. Eu poderia aproveitar e fazer uns trabalhos que a diretoria mais eu quero mais que isso se exploda. Vo navegar na Internet, ver o meu orkut e ve quem ta on line no meu Menserger

Responsável como sempre. – disso Clow, irônico.

Obrigado, eu também te amo.

Não brinque com sentimentos tão sérios, cara Mitsuke – disse Clow, serio

E porque não deveria, caro Clow – disse Mitsuke, também seria.

Porque a brincadeira pode se tornar mais seria do que você imaginava. – disse Clow, se retirando da sala dos professores.

**Chato né? Eu sei, eu sei. Podem atirar pedras, eu mereço. Afinal de contas, no capitulo anterior eu bati todos os meus recordes de leitores que mandaram reviews para mim, me elogiando e me incentivando a continuar ai venho eu, atrasado ainda por cima, e posto essa merd de capitulo.**

**Ai ai (suspiro)**

**Bem, eu acho que pelo menos eu devo dar explicações sobre o porque desse capitulo esta tão sem graça. Bem, em primeiro lugar, os meus estudos, que ocupam muito o meu tempo, depois vem a minha falta de inspiração. E depois vem o desaparecimento da minha revisora, Manu. Não são justificativas razoáveis mais são os meus motivos para o capitulo esta nesse estado.**

**Eu nem vo comentar nada sobre o capitulo, pois não tem muito o que comentar. Mentira, tem sim ! Bem, eu focalizei nesse capitulo foi fazer todos( os personagens principais ) saberem o que aconteceu na tarde do Trabalho de Matemática, todos ficaram surpresos, em especial, a Tomoyo, que ficou muito confusa e furiosa em respeito ao assunto, afinal, ela protege muito a Sakura. Outro ponto que eu gostaria de destacar é o casal Clow e Mitsuke, dei mais uma "Chacoalhada " neles de novo. Eu planejo uma coisa bem legal para esses dois. Me aguardem!**

**BOM ! Vamos levantar o astral né galera. afinal de contas, não é toda a semana que o eu 13 reviews em 1 so semana. To super feliz com cada review que me mandaram! E vou responde las com prazer no " Correio do Miseno-san "**

**Leila : **_Oi oi.. leitora Nova? Sim? Não, talvez? Bem. Não importa. Como eu disse, muito fofo né? Que bom que eu te fiz rir, prometo me esforçar para trazer um sorriso ao seu rosto quando ler um capitulo da minha fic. Ate mais e ate a próxima !_

**Aishiteru-chan : **_Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, e não se preocupe, eu continuarei me metendo na minha fic quando for possível ,e assim espero fazer você rir muito com as minhas loucuras ! E não se preocupe, aquela classe é um caus ,mas é so chamar o Clow e eles se quietam rapidinho. Beijinhos e ate mais!_

**Musette Fujiwara : **_Lógico que foi um grande capitulo, afinal, fui eu que o escrevi.. hehe.. bom. Parece que você entendeu bem o capitulo, eu fiz o Shoran ensinar Trigonometria para a Sakura porque eu achei um boa forma de interação entre eles, porem, eu acho que eles se interagiram D+.. hehe_

**Raposadodeserto : **_auhuhaauh.. bem.. digamos que eu goste de ser misterioso. Eu tirei essa expressão " Ver a Luz " de um dos seus capítulos da sua fic "E se fosse Verdade ".Achei que combinaria bem com você. Obrigado pelo o apoio e ate mais. To esperando que você atualize hein?_

**Makino : **_Me parece que você é uma leitora nova, não é? Bem.. bem vinda, se for o caso. Bem, ATRAÇÃO é uma palavra muito forte no momento. Sakura e Shoran ainda estam entrando nos eixos, ainda não se entenderam completamente, mas isso em breve mudara. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo. Ate o próximo, espero eu !_

**Hell : **_Opa. Leitor(a) novo(a).Legal ! Bem Vindo(a) ! Bem, todos concordamos que o Shoran ta fofo mesmo. E acredite ,ele vai ficar mais fofo ainda. Sakura e Shoran se amassando! Sei não.. A sim.. mais uma coisa, você cometeu um pequeno equivoco, eu não so QUERIDA, eu so QUERIDO, no masculino do macho homem.. ehuehuheuhe.. entam.. mais cuidado da próxima hein? Flw !_

**MeRRy-aNNe : **_Realmente, eles estam começando a se entender mais calma ,tudo a sua hora. Um beijo ainda esta um pouquinho distante ,afinal, a Sakura nem amigo do Shoran é ainda.. entam calma. heheh.. Bem.. sobre o seu niver.. PARABENS ! Quantos anos de vida hein? Feliz aniversário e ate o próximo capitulo !_

**Mikarim : **_Leitor(a) novo(a)? Legal ! Obrigado pelo os elogios e espero que acompanhe a minha fic de agora em diante. E não se preocupe, eu me intrometerei quando for possível.. hehe_

**cleopatra-cruz : **_Não se preocupe com isso. Realmente senti falta de uma review sua ,mas não tem problema, as vezes isso acontece mesmo. E espero que você consiga resolver seus problemas. Estou torcendo por você! Como eu esperava de uma escritora experiente, uma critica muito interessante sobre os meus "comentariozinhos" .Não se preocupe, vou segui-la. Obrigado pelo os elogios e pelo o apoio que tens me prestado e ate o próximo capitulo._

**LoUqUiNhA : **_Claro que o capitulo esta fofo. Todos dizem isso.. ueuheuhe.. E eu não escrevo rápido não, é que eu tenho uma preguiça de escrever o capitulo que você nem imagina. A sim ,sobre as suas fics, já tenho as duas nos meus favoritos. " Mais uma Historia de Amor " eu acompanho sempre, mando uma review a cada capitulo postado e quando a " A Garota dos Sonhos" , bem.. você já viu a review que eu te mandei, não é? Ate mais !_

**Lolla Sagara : **_Aee.. não to sozinho nesse mundo ! Outra pessoa que rir atoa ! Bem.. eles estam tomando o rumo certo para se apaixonar, mas vamos ver ainda né. Eu não sei se você já comentou antes, entam, bem vinda !_

**Sango : **_Bem vinda Sango.. adorei o seu nick, assim como eu adoro Inuyasha! Obrigado pelos os elogios e espero te fazer "rir atoa " mais vezes. Beijos e ate mais_

**Nuskas : **_Legal que você gostou do capitulo. Realmente, jogar o celular fora foi um exagero, não acha ,mas é do Shoran que estamos falando, entam, tudo bem .O "muro de ódio" esta começando a cair, mais ainda continua de pé, porem ,isso não será por muito tempo. Beijo e ate mais._

**Data Prevista para o Próximo Capitulo : "Indeterminada "**

**Isso mesmo, em decorrência da semana de provas e uma serie de outros fatores, não posso garantir uma data certa para a postagem do próximo capitulo da minha fic. Sinto muito, porem eu garanto que atualizarei o mais rápido possível**

**Antes de finalizar a minha fic, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo o meu atraso em postar esse capitulo. Bom, isso aconteceu porque eu fiquei esperando a Mannu me enviar de volta o capitulo revisado, porem, isso não aconteceu, entam na madrugada de quarta-feira eu resolvi revisar eu mesmo e postar. Me desculpe pelo o atraso.**

**Miseno-san**


	9. Uma Pessoa Forte

**Capitulo 09 – Uma Pessoa Forte**

**Oii meus amiginhos do coração? Que saudades hein? Puxa.. faz quanto tempo? Três semanas que eu não posto hein? Poise, parece que a minha semana de provas acabou e tudo indica que eu fui bem em todas as matérias .. hehehe .. bem. vamos falar sobre o capitulo agora ne?**

**Bom, para começo de conversa, como eu levei mais tempo para escrever esse capitulo em especial, ele esta recheado de surpresas que so lendo para saber.. hehe. Pessoalmente eu acho que esse foi o melhor capitulo de toda a minha fic.**

**Também gostaria de agradecer aos 11 leitores que mandaram reviews em respeito ao meu ultimo capitulo. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo com tantas reviews assim. Vlw mesmo galera.**

**Bom, adoraria falar mais, so que eu quero preservar o clima de suspençe no ar. Entam, leiam e nãos e esqueçam de me mandar reviews para eu ver o que vocês acharam, hein?**

**Legenda : **

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens **

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira.. hehe**

**Disclaimer : Sakura Card Captor não me pertençe. Pertençe a CLAMP, que é muito egoísta para não dividir comigo e com o resto dos fãs de CCS..**

**Capitulo 09 – Uma Pessoa Forte**

Manhã calma. O dia estava amanhecendo timidamente, os primeiros raios de sol já começavam a brilhar na cidade de Tomoeda. Em um quarto cheio de ursinhos de pelúcia e todas aquelas coisas inúteis **(acho eu..)** que as meninas adoram ter em seus quartos, Sakura dormia tranqüilamente, apesar do despertador esta quase implodindo de tanto apitar. No final das contas, Sakura so acordou porque o despertador, que se encontrava acima da cama da Sakura, acabou caído do seu lugar, de tanto apitar, bem no meio da testa da Sakura.

Aiiii.. mas o que? – Sakura olha para o objeto que a atinge – Droga de despertador !

E assim, em seu estado de raiva ,e MUITO sono, Sakura joga o despertador contra a porta do seu quarto, no mesmo instante em que ela se abre

Sakura, acorde minha filh... – Fugisaua, o pai da Sakura abre a porta e quase é atingido pelo o despertador lançado pela a Sakura.

Sakura.. o que você esta fazendo?

Desculpa papai. é esse despertador idiota que fica fazendo esse barulho irritante.

Mas Sakura, é o trabalho dele fazer esse barulho irritante, afinal de contas, como você acordaria sem isso?

Tem razão papai. Já vo me arrumar – disse Sakura, desconsolada.

Acho bom minha filha, pois você já esta muito atrasada.

AAHHH NÃO ! – gritou Sakura

Sakura entam, rapidamente pulou da sua cama ate o chuveiro, seu corpo estava gelado, pois não tinha dormido coberta na noite anterior.

Ahh.. essa água quente esta tão boa. Eu vo me odiar depois, mas eu vo ficar aqui so mais um pouquinho.

E assim Sakura fez, prolongou seu banho relaxante, porem, a um alto custo. Quando viu o relógio, percebeu que ficara mais tempo do que imaginara no banho.

Sakura, seu café da manhã já esta pronto.. – disse Fugisaua da cozinha.

Porem Sakura nem ouviu, somente acabou de causar seus sapatos e começou a correr para a escola. O caminho não era muito longo, e Sakura já estava acostumada a uma vez ou outra correr para o colégio, por isso, era uma atleta em tanto, com uma incrível resistência.

Ai ai.. eu tenho que correr mais rápido, senão eu vou me atrasar. Humm.. em falar nisso hoje vai ser o 1° dia de aula de Educação Física.. Legal ! aiaiai.. não posso pensar nisso agora, tenho que correr, correr !

E assim Sakura o fez, correu, correu e correu. Na verdade, Sakura merecia um medalha de ouro, todo o dia ao ir para a escola, Sakura batia um recorde mundial de atletismo. Era incrível..

Como se por milagre, Sakura conseguiu chegar antes do professor. Porem, Sakura estava ofegante, quase desmaiando por falta de forças, caminhava lentamente ate a sua carteira. E, como sempre, deu de cara com Shoran

Você (respiração cansada) deve esta adorando (respiração cansada) me ver assim, não é ? perguntou Sakura.

Shoran nada disse, simplesmente pegou a sua mochila e estendeu uma pequena toalha verde a Sakura.

O que é isso – perguntou Sakura, ainda cansada.

Uma toalha, não esta vendo?

Sim. Eu sei. O que eu faço com isso – perguntou Sakura um pouco embravecida.

Limpe um pouco desse suor do seu rosto. Você deve ter feito uma corrida em tanto ate aqui, se o professor te ver nesse estado, ele vai te mandar para fora de classe.

Silencio. Sakura não entendia o ato de Shoran. Será que o Shoran estava preocupado com ela? Sakura entam pega a toalha da mão de Shoran, e começa a limpar o suor do seu rosto

Se eu não te conhecesse bem Shoran Li, diria que você esta preocupado comigo – disse Sakura, em tom como se falasse de uma coisa normal

Não seja boba senhorita Kinomoto, eu nunca me preocuparia com você.

Entam porque você me emprestou essa toalha entam?

Porque você precisa mais dela do que eu.

Como assim?

O Wei, meu mordomo me deu isso hoje, para caso de eu ficar muito soado depois da aula de Educação Física, so que eu não pretendo ficar soado, entam, você pode usar essa toalha, pois eu não precisarei dela hoje.

Humm.. entendo..

Escuta. Você tomou café da manhã? – pergunta Shoran com uma cara meio estranha.

Porque a pergunta?

Não sei, me parece que você esta com fome.

Eu não estou com... – o estômago da Sakura ronca, e o Shoran ouve - ... fome..

Claro que não esta – disse Shoran, irônico.

Droga, eu sai hoje de casa super atrasada e acabei me esquecendo de tomar café da manhã.

Sei..

Bom. De qualquer forma Muito Obrig...

Sakura foi interrompida pelo o som da porta se abrindo, o professor adentrava a sala, já iniciando a sua aula.

" _Droga, odeio Física. E ainda por cima Tomoyo faltou hoje.. que saco_" - pensou Sakura, já prevendo o dia cheio que viria pela a frente.

Outro final de tarde normal na escola da Sakura. Faltando cinco minutos para o termino do quinto tempo, a sala do segundo ano se encontrava em alvoroço, pois, no 6° tempo daquele dia, o 2° ano teria a sua 1° aula de Educação Física.

O sinal toca, indicando o termino do tempo. Um grito de alvoroço pode ser ouvido da sala do segundo ano. De repente, o chão começa a tremer. Entam, as duas portas que davam acesso a sala do 2° ano se abrem violentamente, quase no mesmo instante, uma " manada " de alunos desencadeia nos corredores do colégio em direção a nova quadra de esportes, que seria inaugurada com a aula de Educação Física do 2° ano. Outro motivo para tamanha pressa dos alunos, alem de, claro, ninguém gosta de perder um so segundo da Educação Física.

Chegando la, os alunos notaram que alguém estava a espera deles no meio da quadra de espera deles no meio da quadra de esportes.

Muito bem alunos. Vamos começar a nossa aula de uma vez. Vamos, se aproximem..

Os alunos entam se aproximaram, se sentando ao redor da misteriosa professora que usava óculos escuros.

Bem.. deixa eu me apresentar – tira os óculos escuros - o meu nome é Satsuki. Serei a nova professora de Educação Física de vocês. Prazer em conhece-los.

A professora Satsuke é a nova professora de Educação Física para os alunos do Ensino Médio. Parecia ser uma pessoa gentil, era de estatura um pouco alto, atlética e bem encorpada, porem, nada exagerado. Tinha cabelos negros lisos, com alguns fios castanho-claro, tinha olhos de tonalidade azul anil bem clara. No geral, era uma mulher linda.

Igualmente professora Satsuki, disse a classe em unissimo.

Bem. Hoje é o nosso primeiro dia de aula? Do que vocês querem brincar primeiro? – disse a nova professora, entusiasmada.

Todos começaram a gritar dando sugestões de brincadeira os esportes que a sala pudesse fazer.

Ok.. ok.. calma. Bem.. vo dar uma sugestão. Que tal se todo mundo brincasse de queimada?

Legal !– gritou a classe.

Ótimo entam. Esta decidido, vamos jogar queimada. Mas, quem será que eu escolho para formar os times? – perguntou a jovem professora.

Posso dar uma sugestão? – disse Clow, entrando na nova quadra de esportes, acompanhado da professora Mitsuke.

Você é o famoso Clow o qual tanto ouvi falar? – disse Satsuki, se virando em direção ao casal

Minha reputação me precede..

Pode apostar que sim, senhor Clow, e a sua acompanhante deve ser a senhorita Mitsuke, da Toudai, não é?

Acertou ! – disse Mitsuke, em tom de brincadeira.

O que dois dos mais renomados lecionadores do mundo estam fazendo aqui, na minha humilde aula?

Nada de mais. So queria dar uma pequena sugestão quanto a escolha dos times para o jogo de queimada de hoje. – disse Clow

Ok. Estou ouvindo !

Escolha Sakura e Shoran para escolher os times..

Humm.. Quem de vocês é Sakura e quem de vocês é o Shoran? – perguntou a professora a classe

Rapidamente, Sakura e Shoran se levantaram do chão.

Pois bem. Não vejo mal nenhum na sua sugestão. Entam, Sakura, Shoran, por favor, escolham seus times. Vamos jogar queimada, ta legal?

Sim professora – disse uma animada Sakura

Shoran nada falou, simplesmente se virou para os seus "colegas" de classe e começou a formar o seu time. O final, os times estavam formados. O mais estranho disso tudo é que no time da Sakura so ficou meninas, enquanto que no time do Shoran so ficou meninos. Esse não seria um jogo de queimada comum, seria verdadeiramente uma gerra de sexos, que já chamava atenção de alguns alunos que tinham sido liberados mais cedo das suas aulas.

Os times ficaram bem interessantes, não acha? – perguntou Clow a sua amiga.

Sim. Vai ser um jogo em tanto – concordou Mitsuke.

Escute Mitsuke, gostaria de fazer uma aposta comigo? Entam? O que acha?

Aposta? Com você Clow. Nem valeria a pena. Iria ganhar fácil. Mas me diga, do que se trata essa aposta? – disse uma confiante Mitsuke.

Eu aposto que ate o final desse jogo de queimada, a Sakura estará sendo carregada por Shoran – disse Clow convicto de si

Você so pode esta brincando, caro Clow. Não tem jeito disso acontecer.

Ótimo. E entam? Esta apostado? – disse Clow estendendo a mão para a amiga.

Claro. Mais o que apostaremos?

Se você ganhar, eu faço alguma coisa para você, e se eu ganhar, você faz alguma coisa para mim. Mas nada de humilhante ou impossível hein?

Claro. Claro. Isso vai ser muito divertido – disse Mitsuke, apertando a mão do amigo, e selando a aposta.

Depois de tudo organizado. A professora se retirou no "campo de batalha" e apitou, dando inicio a partida. A bola começava com as meninas. Sakura Kinomoto seria a primeira a jogar. Se aproximou da linha que dividia o campo ao meio. Observou a cena. Um bando de garotos encontrados no fundo do campo dos meninos, com caras de preocupados. O único que se encontrava calmo era Shoran, que se encontrava na frente dos seus companheiros de equipe, com os braços cruzados, esperando que Sakura jogasse logo a bola para o seu campo, para que acabasse de uma vez com esse jogo idiota.

" _Olha so para ele, parado ali, na frente de todos com os braços cruzados como se fosse o dono do mundo. Ahh.. mas ele vai vê so.. Vou acerta-lo bem no meio da cara dele para que ele largue de ser convencido " _pensou Sakura, enquanto escolhia o seu alvo para queimar

Entam, Sakura tomou impulso, o jogou a bola. A mesma vinha em rota de colisão com a cabeça do Shoran. Era incrível, Shoran nem se movia, nem ao menos piscava. Quando faltava poucos segundos para a bola acerta-lo, Shoran elegantemente deu um passinho para o lado direito, fazendo a bola passar por ele e atingir um companheiro que se encontrava atras dele. A bola tinha sido lançado com tamanha força que o vento da sua passagem tinha cortado dois ou três fios de cabelo do Shoran.

" _Impressionante, mais nem tanto.."_ – pensou Shoran

E o jogo continuava acirrado. Nenhum dos times queria perder. De um lado tinha a Sakura com o seu time de ágeis jogadoras. Era muito difícil acerta-las. De outro, havia o time de Shoran, com seus fortes jogadores. Eles jogavam a bola com força e precisão surpreendente. O duelo estava muito equilibrado. Sempre que alguma menina era queimada e ia para o campo do morto, um menino também era queimado.

No final da carnificina, so sobraram em campo os dois melhores jogadores do jogo. Do lado das meninas, Sakura Kinomoto, que sozinha tinha queimado 6 garotos, e do outro, Shoran, que tinha queimado sozinho 7 garotas.

A bola estava com Shoran Li, que observava a sua oponente, Sakura, que parecia muito cansada. Afinal de contas, o dia tinha sido bem puxado, com varias tarefas para fazer e coisas para copiar. Alem disso, por causa da ausência da sua amiga Tomoyo, acabou não lanchando nada naquele dia. Aquele jogo de queimada tinha acabado com qualquer reserva de energia.

Já esta cansada senhorita Kinomoto? Eu já sabia..

Sabia de que – perguntou Sakura, curiosa, ainda sim, exausta

Já sabia que você era uma pessoa FRACA! MUITO FRACA !

Sakura paralisou naquele momento. Ouviu a palavra "fraca" ecoando no meio de seus pensamentos. Sakura sentiu uma explosão em seu corpo, recuperou se rapidamente e lanço um olhar mortal ao Shoran Li.

EU..NÃO..SOU..FRACA! – gritou Sakura a plenos pulmões, chamando atenção dos alunos que estava por perto.

Serio? Pois é o que parece.. – disse Shoran, provocador.

Entam vamos jogar Li. E assim eu te provarei que eu não sou uma pessoa FRACA !

Ótimo.. vamos ver entam.

**Ok.. ok.. vamos fazer uma pequena pausa aqui. Bem, antes de prosseguir, eu gostaria de explicar o significado da palavra forte que eu adotei nesse capitulo. Bem, uma pessoa forte para Shoran Li é, uma pessoa persistente, batalhadora, determinada e esforçada. Shoran chamou a Sakura de fraca, ou seja, para ele, Sakura não é uma pessoa forte de acordo com a sua visão do significado da palavra "forte". Lembre-se, Shoran Li não chamou a Sakura de fraca pelo o fato de ela não ter uma musculatura desenvolvida, e sim, porque Shoran não ve as qualidades de uma pessoa forte em Sakura.**

_Agora, continuando com a fic.._

Entam, Shoran arremessa a bola bem em direção a Sakura. A mesma nem se mova, fica parada, com os olhos fixos na bola. Quando a bola ia atingi-la, Sakura consegue pegar a bola, e quase que imediatamente lança a bola com todas as suas forças em direção ao Shoran. Shoran se surpreende ao ver a força e a velocidade da bola vindo em sua direção. Hesita por um momento, mas consegue segurar a bola, com as duas mãos.

" _Parece que o jogo vai começar agora.. "_ – pensou Shoran, confiante.

" _Eu não vou perder para você Shoran Li. Não vou mesmo. E irei provar para você que eu não sou FRACA" – _pensou uma decidida Sakura.

Naquele momento, os adversários apenas se observavam. Ao longe, podia se ouvir o sinal que indicava o termino das aulas soar , porem, pouco importava para Sakura e Shoran. A única coisa que importava para eles era VENCER a qualquer custo.

Shoran decidiu que já era hora de jogar, entam, pegou a bola, mirou e lançou a bola com uma incrível velocidade em direção a Sakura, que por sua vez conseguiu parar a bola de Shoran e quase que imediatamente jogou a bola contra Shoran. Shoran conseguiu parar a bola e jogou-a de volta para Sakura que a pegou e jogou de volta para ele.

E assim continuou por 3,5,8,10 minutos diretos. Sakura jogando a bola com incrível velocidade e força em direção a Shoran, porem, não conseguindo queima-lo. Shoran fazia o mesmo, e também não conseguia atingir Sakura.

O grande "rali" que eles estavam tendo era incrível. Os outros jogadores que se encontravam no campo do cemitério de ambos os times somente podiam observar a partida, pois agora aquele jogo era somente disputado por dois jogadores. Sakura e Shoran

E o duelo continuava. Um duelo que não parecia ter fim. A essa altura do jogo, a platéia, que agora já era enorme, fazia festa e torcia para ambos os lados, porem, para Sakura e Shoran, so existia o seu adversário e a bola, o qual seria o instrumento da sua vitoria definitiva contra seu adversário.

A bola estava com a Sakura. Quando se preparava para jogar, sentiu uma fraqueza na perna, quase caio ali mesmo, mas se manteve de pe. Se sentiu estranha por um momento, suas pernas e braços doíam, e sentia uma fraqueza geral no seu corpo. Sakura pensou em desistir, mais quando fitou o rosto de Shoran, aquele rosto super confiante, e, ao mesmo tempo, desafiador, Sakura se lembro da palavra "fraca" que foi designada a ela. Não. Não iria desistir, iria ate o fim desse jogo e ia vencer.

Com esse pensamento no rosto, Sakura concentrou as suas forças e jogou a bola em direção ao Shoran, na esperança de queima-lo. Sem sucesso. Shoran quase que imediatamente atirou a bola em direção a Sakura. A mesma se posicionou para pegar a bola, porem, sentiu as suas pernas falharem, naquelas condições não poderia parar a bola que Shoran jogava contra ela, sem escolha, desviou da bola, que foi parar no campo do morto dos meninos. Sakura viu que estava encrencada, pois sem força nas suas pernas, Sakura não tinha condições de parar as bolas que atiravam contra ela. Desviava se o máximo que podia, porem, suas pernas continuavam bambas e fracas, alem disso, a falta de energia era geral no seu corpo, não estava mais se agüentando ali. Para piorar tudo, a constante corrida que Sakura fazia de um lado para o outro do seu campo estava drenando qualquer energia que sobrara no seu corpo.

" _O que esta acontecendo com ela? Parece extremamente cansada "_ – pensava Shoran enquanto tentava queimar Sakura sem piedade.

E assim o jogo prosseguia, Shoran tentava queimar Sakura, que se desviava com dificuldade da bola ao mesmo tempo que corria o mais longe possível dos seus adversários para ter mais tempo para se desviar das boladas. Em uma dessas corridas de fulga, Sakura sente a sua perna direita adormecer. Como resultado disso, acaba escorregando nas próprios pés e acaba caindo de bumbum**(que fofinho..)** bem aos pés do Shoran, que se encontrava com a bola, com um olhar de "sem piedade".

Instintivamente, Sakura fechou os olhos, esperando pela a bolada de grande impacto que ela com certeza levaria. Segundos se passaram e Sakura não sentia nada. Lentamente, Sakura abriu os seus olhos e viu Shoran, dando lhe a mão. O que estava acontecendo? Shoran estava a ajudando? Não.. não era possível..

O ..o que você esta.. – começou Sakura, confusa.

Vamos. Levante se daí. Eu te ajudo. – disse Shoran, caridoso.

T-ta..

E assim, Sakura segurou a mão de Shoran, que o ajudou a se levantar. Ainda estava muito fraca, mas de alguma maneira conseguiu criar forças dentro de si depois de tocar as mãos de Shoran.

Porquê? Porquê você me ajudou? Você poderia ter simplesmente me queimado e ter provado de uma vez por todas que eu sou uma fraca. Porquê? Porquê você não o fez?

Simples. Eu vou vencer esse jogo senhorita Kinomoto, isso eu garanto. Mas eu não quero vence-lo assim tão facilmente. Eu poderia queima la agora, mais porquê acabar com um jogo no qual eu estou me divertindo tanto? Agora, vamos continuar.

O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu estou aqui me matando para te provar que eu não sou fraca e você esta ai se divertindo com isso? – perguntou Sakura incrédula, já levantada.

Vamos logo continuar com esse jogo. Você tentando me provar que não é fraca enquanto eu me divirto as suas custas.. heheh – divertia se Shoran

Ninguém entendia o que se passava naquele momento. Primeiro, o Shoran ajudou a sua adversária a se levantar, quando seria a hora perfeita para acabar de uma vez por todas a partida. Depois, eles trocaram algumas palavras e Shoran entregou a bola a Sakura, e assim, o jogo recomeçou.

Ao ouvir esse comentário idiota, Sakura sentiu o seu sangue ferver, literalmente. Pro inferno com a dor e a fraqueza nas pernas que Sakura sentia naquele momento. Segurou firme a bola e jogou contra Shoran com uma força e velocidade fora do normal. Essa força e velocidade foram percebidas por Shoran. Seu primeiro intuito fora desviar, porem, foi corajoso e parou a "bola-foguete" da Sakura de frente. Porem, a força empregada naquela bolada era tanta que Shoran acabou caindo para trás, por causa do impacto que levara quando parou a bola da Sakura.

Shoran estava perplexo. Como algum poderia arremessar uma bola com tamanha força. Rapidamente Shoran se levantou e se pois a fitar sua adversária.

" _Nada mal. Mas eu sou melhor ainda_ "

Shoran concentro toda s as forças do seu corpo e lançou uma bola que parecia er a velocidade da luz em direção a Sakura. A mesma sentiu a sua perna fraquejar e sabia que não poderia parar aquela bola, porem, mesmo assim, permaneceu imóvel e recebeu o impacto da bola que Shoran atirara contra ela. Usando todas as suas forças, conseguiu reter a bola, porem, a um alto custo. A dor em seu corpo estava ficando insuportável. Estava sofrendo muito com isso, a ponto de lagrimar. Porem, não desistiria. Iria ate o fim. Entam, se dirigiu ate a linha divisória do campo e se preparou para jogar a bola. Sakura estava cambaleando, mal conseguia ficar de pé, ainda mais caminhar. Sua visão estava ficando cada vez mais turva. Seu estômago doía muito, implorando por comida.

Eu não sou fraca Shoran.. – disse Sakura, quase que num sussurro, porem, ouvido por Shoran

Sakura sabia que chegara ao seu limite. Não agüentaria mais jogar nem por mais um minuto sequer. Sabia que o fim se aproximava, entam, concentrou tudo o que tinha naquele momento em uma ultima jogada. E assim, lançou a bola com as suas ultimas forças. Sakura nem sequer viu em que direção jogara, sua visão ficara turva de vez. A bola ia em direção a Shoran de maneira devagar e fraca. Shoran permanecia imóvel, apenas observando a Sakura e nada mais.

"_É incrível. Como ela consegue?"_ – se perguntava Shoran

E a bola continuava vindo em direção a Shoran, o mesmo nem e movia, somente se punha a observar o estado da Sakura. Por fim, a bola consegui atingir o peito de Shoran, um grito da platéia pode ser ouvido, porem, Shoran nem ligou para isso, o que importava agora era a Sakura. Shoran viu que Sakura estava cambaleando e seus olhos fechavam lentamente. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Shoran se pois a correr o máximo que pode em direção a Sakura.

SSAAKKUURRAA ! –gritou Shoran, desesperado

Sakura se encontrava em queda livre agora. Era obvio que Sakura se encontrava inconsciente. Shoran se esforçou muito, e conseguiu evitar a queda da Sakura. Naquele momento, Sakura estava aos braços de Shoran, enquanto a uma multidão se aproximava para ve o que acontecera com Sakura

_Sua Boba.. – _pensou Shoran enquanto carregava Sakura em direção aos professores.

**Continua...**

**E ai? Surpresas o suficiente para vocês? E entam? Hein? Hein? Bom, como vocês puderam perceber, esse capitulo ta melhorzinho que os outros. O que vocês acham? É que eu tive mais tempo para aperfeiçoa-lo, e isso me ajudou muito.**

**Bem, vamos falar do capitulo de hoje, né? Puxa.. é tanta coisa, mais vamos tentar resumir. Para começar, uma das minhas partes preferidas, Shoran emprestando uma toalha para que Sakura pudesse limpar o suor da corrida ate a escola. Super fofo não? E depois, a estreia triunfal da Satsuke, eu mesmo inventei ela. Se vocês notarem bem, o nome da Satsule e da Mitsuke se parecem muito, porem, isso é só coincidência. Já que eu peguei o nome Satsuke da Internet. Bom, a participação dela nesse capitulo foi curtinha e eu ainda não sei o futuro dela na minha fic ainda, por isso, aceito sugestões hein? E por fim, o jogo fenomenal de Queimada que Sakura e Shoran travaram. E no final, quando Shoran carrega a Sakura inconsciente.. legal não? Acho eu que faltou alguma coisa nessa parte, alguma coisa que eu não consegui identificar, por isso essa parte não ficou perfeita. Me desculpem.**

**Bem. Sem nada mais a acrescentar. Vamos ao Correio do Miseno-san porque eu já estou morrendo de sono aqui.**

**Shoran : Ei.. como assim nada a acrescentar ?E eu aqui? Não sou nada por acaso?**

**Eu : O que? Quem é vc?**

**Shoran : Shoran Li. O gato mais gato do anime Sakura Card Captor e de Tsubasa Chonicle e personagem principal da sua fic, ao seu dispor.**

**Eu: sei.. eu devo esta tendo alucinações devido ao meu sono. De qualquer maneira Shoran Li. Boa noite.**

**Sakura : Ei sei dorminhoco, acorda ai.. Nos precisamos falar com vc.. E Shoran.. para de ser baka. Vc não é nada disso !**

**Shoran : Ei.. vc quer falar com o Miseno tb?**

**Sakura : Claro.. na verdade.. eu não estava gostando dos rumos que essa fic ta tomando, mas ai teve aquela parte em que eu desmaiei.. ai foi cumulo.. eu tinha que reclamar né?**

**Eu : ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Shoran : Xii... ele ainda ta dormindo..**

**Sakura : Isso é que da ficar vendo anime ate de madrugada..**

**Shoran : Já sei como fazer ele acordar .. Ei Miseno. A Desert Fox voltou a escrever fics e postou uma fic super engraçada dedicada a vc..**

**Eu : Ahhh.. o que? Onde?**

**Sakura : Nossa.. né que ele acordou mesmo..**

**Eu : Não tem fic coisa nenhuma. Ai ai.. que sono..**

**Shoran : aee Miseno. Quando mais rápido vc resolver os nossos problemas mais rápido vc poderá durmi..**

**Eu : Ótimo.. que problemas seriam esses?**

**Shoran : Tipo.. eu não gostei muito da parte em que eu emprestei o meu lenço para a Sakura. No final das contas ficou todo sujo.. e o que eu faço agora?**

**Eu : Aff.. isso é um problema?**

**Shoran : Claro que é !**

**Eu : Simples Shoran.. já que vc é podre de rico, compra outro lenço para vc..**

**Shoran : Mas eu..**

**Eu : Nada de "mas.." E vc Sakura.. o que houve?**

**Sakura : O que houve? Eu desmaiei no meio da sua fic. Foi isso que houve..**

**Eu : Bom.. não foi no meio.. foi mais no finalzinho do capitulo e vc so desmaiou pq vc é tonta e acabou se atrasando D+ e por isso não se alimentou adequadamente.**

**Shoran : Concordo..**

**Sakura : Ei...eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso..**

**Eu : Nem eu.. eu já vou dormir.. boa noite..**

**Tomoyo : Não vai nada.. não antes de me dar explicações..**

**Eu : Daí me forças meu senhor.. o que aconteceu Tomoyo?**

**Tomoyo : Nada..**

**Eu : Ótimo ! Boa noite entam... ZZZZ..**

**Tomoyo : É isso mesmo que aconteceu seu escritor baka.. não aconteceu nada.. eu não tive nenhuma participação nesse capitulo !**

**Eu : Qual é? Eu te dei uma folga e vc ainda reclama!**

**Tomoyo : Lógico ! Eu sou Tomoyo Daidochi.. uma das personagens principais de CCS e ainda sou uma princesa em Tsubasa Chonicle.. eu TENHO que aparecer em todos os capítulos. Esta no contrato que eu assinei com vc !**

**Eu : Pro inferno com os contratos.. agora se me derem licença.. vo durmi agora. Ate mais alucinações..**

**Sakura, Shoran e Tomoyo : Eii.. espera ai..**

**Shoran : Ele já foi.. aquele idiota..**

**Sakura : Ok.. vamos deixar ele ir dessa vez.. mas no próximo capitulo ele vai vê so.. hehe**

**Oi.. aqui é o Miseno-san falando diretamente do meu próprio sonho. Só dei uma passada aqui para responder as reviews que mandaram. A sim.. mais uma coisa.. vou abolir o termo "Correio do Miseno-san" e agora vou simplesmente responder as reviews que me enviarem..**

**Leila : **_Ohh.. me desculpe entam. Falha nossa. Sabe como é.. Minha memória não é as das melhores. Fico feliz que o capitulo tenha lhe agradado. O que achou desse? Beijos Kawais para vc tb !_

**Sango : **_Puxa.. que legal que o capitulo não ficou intediante para vc. Olha, " A curiosidade matou o gato" ou a gata no caso (ihh.. lembrei da Kirara.. hehe).Bom, é so continuar acompanhando a minha fic e ter um pouquinho de paciência comigo que vc logo terá as suas respostas. Bom ,quando a quem vai se apaixonar primeiro, isso vc logo saberá. Bejus e ate mais !_

**Aishiteru-chan : **_Legal ! Ainda bem que o capitulo não ficou chato ! Bom, quanto a Mitsuke e Clow, bem, so o tempo dirá. E não é que eu não queira dizer ,é que eu não POSSO dizer, se eu dissesse, qual seria a graça de escrever a fic? Quanto a Tomoyo, não se preocupe, ela em breve mudará. Por fim, gostaria de pedir desculpas ,realmente não tive tempo nem de entra no meu MSN, quanto mais ler fics novas. Me desculpe, so pude mesmo me concentrar em escrever esse capitulo. E mais uma coisa. Propaganda nunca é D+.. heheh. Beijos e ate mais !_

**Hell : **_huaauhahu.. eu que devo pedir desculpas ,cara leitorA.. Mas, vamos deixar isso de lado né? Obrigado pelos os elogios. Eu prometo que daqui em diante vc verá mais cenas da Sakura e Shoran juntos. Agradeço por esta acompanhando a minha fic. Bjoo e ate mais_

**cleopatra-cruz : **_Nunca vou me cansar de responder as suas reviews.. Bom, obrigado por não achar o meu capitulo chato. Sua opinam e suas analises sempre foram muito importante para mim. Já li a sua mais recente obra literária e adorei, já ate deixei review, vc vio? Quanto aos erros, eles aconteceram pq a minha revisora ,a Mannu não revisou o capitulo. Obrigado pelo os elogios e saiba que vc foi ,é e sempre será alguem o qual eu devo seguir os mesmos passos para que u dia posso me tornar um talentoso escritor de fics, assim como vc ! Obrigado por tudo e ate mais !_

**Mannu Slytherin : **_Oi sumida. Bondade sua aparecer hein? Brincadeira.. brincadeira. Fico feliz em saber que esta viva. Quem deve se desculpar aqui sou eu, que te mando todo sábado ou Domingo um capitulo para vc revisar e eu acabo estragando seu final de semana. Obrigado pelo os elogios e estou torcendo por vc na faculdade hein? Beijos e ate mais_

**LoUqUiNhA : **_Tem razão, por isso mesmo que eu fiquei morrendo de medo dos meus leitores me odiarem depois desse capitulo. Sorte minha que a galera em geral adorou ,inclusive vc ! Obrigado e ate mais_

**Musette Fujiwara : **_E quem não gostaria hein? É o meu sonho tb ! hehe.. A Tomoyo é muito ciumenta, mas logo passa.. não se preucupe. Ate o próximo capitulo !_

**Aryll Higushi : **_Aeee.. LEITOR NOVO ! ou será leitora.. sei la.. huehhehue.. bem. .espero que vc continue acompanhando a minha fic. Contunuarei me esforçando para que vc goste cada vez mais da minha fic ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**MeRRy-aNNe : **_Tio Miseno? Qual é.. eu tenho 16 anos. Não posso ser o seu tio !uhehuehuehue.. ok tia MeRRy-aNNe.. sobre o capitulo.. vc acha mesmo que foi enxessão de linguissa? Acha? Puxa.. que coencidencia.. eu tb.. uheuheuheumais esse foi melhor né? Bjus sobrinha e ate mais..uuheuhe_

**Raposadodeserto : **_Olá minha raposinha do coração. Como vai. Fico feliz em saber que vc gostou do capitulo. E entam? Já se decidio se vai sair do mundo das fic de vez ou não? Queria saber logo ! Espero seu resposta ! Bejus e ate mais !_

**Bem. é isso. Gostaria de agradecer novamente aos 11 leitores que me mandaram reviews. Adorei cada uma delas e espero que eu tenha alcançado a expectativa de vocês com esse capitulo. Por fim, gostaria de pedir que continuem mandando reviews, elas são uma das minhas fontes de inspiração.Obrigado e ate o proximo capitulo**

**Data Prevista para o próximo capitulo : INDERTEMINADA**

**PS : Ai vc me pergunta "Porque Miseno-san?" bem.. o fato é que o próximo capitulo vai ser meio complicado de escrever, alem disso, estou desenvolvendo algumas atividades na escola e não poderei escrever com a freqüência necessária para acabar o capitulo em 1 semana, por isso, preciso de mais tempo!**

**PS : Bem.. como vocês puderam perceber ..hoje teve varias surpresas não so durante o capitulo mais também depois do capitulo. Me refiro aquele dialogo louco que tive com os meus personagens da minha fic. Bom, para falar a verdade, eu achei que o nível de comedia da minha fic anda meio baixo.. por isso eu criar esse pequeno dialogo para ve se melhora.. não sei se seu certo.. por isso peço a opinam de vocês.**

**Miseno-san**


	10. No Hospital

**Capitulo 10 – No Hospital**

**E ae pessoas.. como passam hein? Eu sei.. vocês não esperavam ver um capitulo novo da minha fic tão cedo né! Pois bem, o motivo para a minha agilidade na escrita nesse capitulo foi graças a algumas reviews super fofas que eu recebi dos meus adorados leitores, e é claro, como eu não so bobo.. aproveitei o final de semana prolongado para botar a minha imaginação para funcionar.**

**E quem diria ! Esse é um dos melhores capítulos que eu já escrevi em toda a minha carreira de escritor de fics( que é bem curta por sinal :P ). Serio gente, eu acho sinceramente que vocês vão amar esse capitulo. Mas se não amarem, tudo bem.. pelo menos eu tentei né.. de qualquer maneira.. vamos ao que interessa logo né!**

**A Sim.. mais uma coisinha.. minhas sinceras desculpas pelo os erros cometidos no capitulo anterior da minha fic. Eu devo Ter carregado o arquivo errado no site da Fan fiction. Peço desculpas novamente e garanto que não voltara a se repetir.**

**Legenda :**

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens**

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer : CCS não me pertence..mais bem que podia né galera?**

**Capitulo 10 – No Hospital**

Shoran estava com Sakura em seus braços. A garota se encontrava desmaiada e estava um pouco pálida. Shoran então, levantou-se, carregando-a em seus braços enquanto os professores e alunos preocupados se aproximavam do local.

- Sakura... A Sakura está bem? – perguntou Satsuke, aflita.

- Ela está bem sim. O que houve é que a Sakura desmaiou por cansaço do jogo que tivemos, porém, ela está um pouco pálida. É melhor a levarmos ao hospital, para que ela se recupere mais adequadamente. – disse Shoran, em tom preocupado.

- Certo. Eu vou ligar para uma ambulância. Mizuki, informe à direção sobre o ocorrido, e avise a família da Sakura também. – disse Clow.

O alvoroço era geral naquela quadra de esportes recém inaugurada. Todos estavam em volta de Shoran, que ainda estava carregando Sakura, com um semblante muito preocupado.

Ao contrário de que todos pensavam, a garota não estava completamente inconsciente. Em um lapso, ela recuperou a consciência.

- O quê? Onde eu estou? – perguntou Sakura a si mesma, porém, sem resposta.

Ela tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu. Ouvia barulhos estranhos e vozes irreconhecíveis, como se fossem ruídos ou algo do gênero. Porém, no meio daquela confusão toda, Sakura conseguiu reconhecer uma voz, uma única voz.

- Sakura, sua menina bobinha. Por que você se esforçou tanto?

- Essa voz eu reconheço. É o SHORAN! Seu IDIOTA! Vou te mostrar quem é a menina bobinha aqui. – Sakura gritou a plenos pulmões, porém não conseguia mexer os seus lábios, e muito menos movimentar o seu corpo.

- Droga, eu não consigo mexer os meus lábios. Mas, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu me sinto um pouco estranha. Acho que estou sendo carregada por alguém, mas não é só isso. Sinto-me quente e protegida no colo dessa pessoa. É uma sensação tão boa.

A partir daí, Sakura não quis mais se importar com nada. Só queria ficar ali, aproveitando aquele colinho gostoso e protetor. Não fazia idéia de quem a estava lhe proporcionando essa sensação e não ligava para isso. Por fim, sua mente acabou adormecendo, sentindo aquela sensação acolhedora vinda de Shoran.

Finalmente a ambulância chegara. A aglomeração era grande em torno de Shoran que não parou de carregar Sakura nem por um segundo. O rapaz pessoalmente colocou-a na maca da ambulância, e quis ir também. O problema era que não permitiam acompanhantes na ambulância, exceto os professores responsáveis. No final, sobre protestos dos médicos da ambulância, Shoran acabou indo com Sakura para o hospital. Enquanto observava a garota recebendo os primeiros socorros na ambulância, ele não tirava os olhos dela.

"_Droga! No final das contas foi tudo culpa minha, não é? Se não fosse eu e o meu desejo de vencer, Sakura não estaria nessas condições. Não que eu me importe com ela. Não! Longe disso. Eu nunca me preocuparia com Sakura."_

Shoran refletia sobre seus pensamentos, em particular, a última frase. De alguma maneira, ela lhe parecia tão errada. De repente, uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente.

"_Se você não se preocupa com a Sakura, por que se deu ao trabalho de evitar a queda dela quando ela estava desmaiando ou por que, mesmo agora, não consegue parar de olhar e se preocupar com ela?"_

**Ok..vamos dar uma pequena pausa aqui.Eu queria explicar o que esta aconteendo com o Shoran agora. Tipo, eu acho que pelo menos uma vez na vida, todos nos ja falamos sozinhos, o mesmo esta acontecendo com o Shoran agora, por isso essa sequencia de pensamentos. Eles são todos do Shoran converçando com ele mesmo.é estranho mais eu sempre faço isso..hehe. Continuando a fic..**

_Sem resposta. Isso era meio ilógico não? Afinal de contas, por que se preocupar com uma coisa que não tem importância para você?_

___"Tá certo, então. Ok, eu admito. Eu me preocupo com a Sakura, tá legal? Pronto, Shoran era isso que você queria ouvir? Mas só porque admiti que me preocupo com ela não significa que eu goste dela."_

___"__Mas se você não gosta dela, por que então você ainda mantém esse semblante preocupado ou por que, mesmo não gostando dela, você a está levando para o hospital? Isso é ILÓGICO Shoran Li."_

___"__Não. Não é isso. É que... é que... bem... GGGRRRR! Eu não acredito nisso! Minha própria mente está me dando uma lição de lógica! Eu devo estar pirando mesmo."_

___"Não, Shoran Li. Eu sou apenas a razão na sua mente lhe falando o que é lógico. Admita. Seus atos desde que chegou a Tomoeda estão fugindo ao padrão da sua lógica. Estão fugindo ao padrão de Shoran Li. Veja bem, primeiro você conhece uma garota, e já a odeia de cara. Até aí está até normal para seus padrões. Algumas semanas depois, a "vingança idiota" contra ela e depois o arrependimento. Faz-se a trégua e mais tarde você está ensinando trigonometria à ela, como se fossem amigos de longa data. O tempo passa e você fica cada vez mais próximo dela, emprestando uma toalha para ela ou até a ajudando a se levantar no jogo de queimada, quando poderia vencer, e você ADORA vencer Shoran Li. E você ainda me diz que a odeia, ou melhor, que não sente nada por ela? Claro Li, você não a está amando, logicamente, porém, dizer que você não sente NADA pela Sakura Kinomoto não é só ilógico, é IDIOTICE!_

_Shoran parou, respirou fundo e refletiu sobre o que acabou de pensar. Olhou para Sakura, e sua cabeça começou a latejar. Uma dor de cabeça devastadora é sentida por Shoran Li no momento em que ele descobre a verdade absoluta_

_"__Tem razão. Eu realmente me preocupo com ela. Eu me importo com ela. Mas, que droga! Como fui me transformar nesse panaca sentimental que eu sou agora?"_

_"__Agradeça isso à Sakura Kinomoto. Ela sem dúvida nenhuma é uma garota incrível!"_

_"__É, você tem razão."_

_"__Claro que eu tenho razão. Afinal de contas, eu sou a sua voz da RAZÃO. É o meu trabalho ter razão, ora bolas!"_

_"__Cale a Boca!"_

_Shoran finalmente abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que fitou foi Sakura, ainda inconsciente, deitada naquela maca._

_- Sakura vai ficar bem, Shoran. Não se preocupe com ela. – disse Satsuke._

_- Eu não... Esquece. Doutor, como a Sakura está? – perguntou Shoran ao doutor que examinava Sakura com um estetoscópio._

_- Não se preocupe. Nós pensamos que a situação dela iria piorar devido à desnutrição, mas parece que ela vai ficar bem._

_Após ouvir essas palavras, Shoran pôde relaxar pela primeira vez durante todo o percurso até o hospital. Sakura parecia melhor agora. Sua palidez tinha sumido, e apresentava até um esboço de um sorriso._

_A ambulância parou quando chegara ao hospital. Com cuidado, os paramédicos deslocaram a maca aonde se encontrava Sakura até um quarto só para ela. Após alguns exames rápidos, deixaram Shoran entrar no quarto do hospital aonde a garota se encontrava._

_Sakura se encontrava adormecida. Seu semblante demonstrava que estava dormindo muito bem, e isso aliviava Shoran um pouco. Ele ouviu um ronco, e pensou que vinha do estômago da garota, porém, descobriu que vinha do seu próprio, já que era hora do almoço e Shoran não tinha comido nada ainda. A porta do quarto se abriu. Wei, o mordomo de Shoran, entrou no quarto, carregando uma pequena sacolinha._

_- Então, o senhor está aí, jovem Shoran. Como está a senhorita Sakura?_

_- Está bem sim, Wei. Ela vai ficar legal. E como você soube onde eu estava?_

_- Uma senhorita chamada Mizuki ligou para a sua casa, me relatando o ocorrido._

_- Então, como você se preocupa muito comigo, veio direto para cá. Sei. E a sacolinha, o que tem dentro?_

_- Comida para o senhor. Pelo que eu o conheço, parece que você não vai sair daqui até que a senhorita Kinomoto acorde, não é mesmo?_

_- Sim, você tem razão. Como sempre, sabe tudo de mim. De qualquer maneira, obrigado pelo almoço!_

_- Não é nada, jovem Shoran. Eu me retirarei agora. Acho que você quer ficar a sós com ela._

_- Não, eu não..._

_- Desculpe, jovem Shoran. Até mais!_

_Finalmente Sakura acordou. A garota abriu lentamente seus olhos, pois os mesmos se encontravam doloridos. A primeira coisa que viu foi o semblante preocupado de Shoran Li a fitando._

_- Shoran? O que houve?_

_- Você desmaiou no meio da aula de Educação Física._

_- Desmaiei? E por que eu desmaiei?_

_- Simples. Desnutrição. Você passou o dia todo sem se alimentar, e por fim fez um esforço físico inacreditável. É natural que o seu corpo não resista a tanto._

_- Esforço Físico? Claro, o jogo de queimada. Eu perdi afinal de contas. Você estava certo ao meu respeito Shoran Li. Eu sou uma fraca. – disse Sakura, tristemente._

_- Sua idiota._

_- Do que você me chamou? – Sakura levantou-se da cama._

_- De idiota, é claro. Fica falando bobagens, quando nem sabe o que aconteceu direito._

_- Como assim? – perguntou uma Sakura confusa._

_- Primeiro, você não é fraca, Sakura. Você me provou isso hoje lá na escola._

_- Não sinta pena de mim, Shoran Li. Só porque estou nesse hospital, não significa que eu mereça a sua piedade._

_- Piedade? Longe disso, Sakura. É difícil admitir isso, mas o fato foi que realmente você me mostrou que é uma pessoa forte._

_- E baseado em que você fala isso?_

_- Simples. Você saiu de casa sem tomar café da manhã. Correu muito para chegar a tempo na escola. Chegou na escola muito cansada e faminta. Depois, teve que estudar bastante durante os três tempos de aula antes do intervalo. Durante o intervalo, não comeu nada, pois se esqueceu do seu lanche em casa e a Tomoyo tinha faltado aula hoje. Em seguida, mais dois tempos de aula super cansativos e em seguida, a Educação Física. Mesmo muito fraca, destacou-se no jogo, sendo a melhor jogadora do seu time, e ainda, depois desse esforço todo, você ainda tinha forças para me enfrentar no jogo de queimada e por fim..._

_- Quem se importa com isso, Shoran? – perguntou Sakura, interrompendo-o. – No final das contas eu perdi, é isso o que importa._

_- E quem te disse que você perdeu? – perguntou Shoran._

_- Oras, eu desmaiei no meio do jogo, não é? Significa que você ganhou._

_- Não, Sakura. Você conseguiu me queimar. Foi você que ganhou o jogo!_

_- Que ridículo! Não me lembro de ter te queimado!_

_- Pois você me queimou! A última bola que você jogou antes de desmaiar me atingiu._

_- A última bola que eu joguei? – Sakura parou e tentou se lembrar do ocorrido. – Não. Não mesmo. Eu nem sei em que direção eu joguei aquela última bola._

_- Foi na minha direção sua bobinha e você me acertou. Meus parabéns! – disse Shoran, em tom debochado._

_- Mas, aquela bola eu joguei com as minhas últimas forças. Deve ter saído bem fraquinha. Como foi que ela te acertou?_

_- Eu a deixei me acertar. Naquele momento, quando eu te vi a ponto de desmaiar, é que eu me dei conta que não importava mais para eu vencer ou perder. Eu já tinha comprovado com os meus próprios olhos que você é uma pessoa muito forte, não importava mais. E além disso, você quase deu de cara com o chão. Sorte sua que eu consegui aparar a sua queda._

_- Quer dizerque era você que estava me carregando naquela hora na escola? – perguntou Sakura, espantada._

_- Bem, sim. O fato é que eu sou o culpado pelo seu estado de saúde, Sakura. Se eu não a tivesse desafiado tanto na aula de Educação Física, você não teria desmaiado._

_- Não se preocupe. Eu é que lhe agradeço. Graças a você pude me tornar uma pessoa forte. Mas, era você mesmo que estava me carregando? – perguntou Sakura._

_- Já disse que era eu. Por quê? Algum problema nisso?_

_- Não, não é nada. Obrigada por isso, tá?_

_- Não é nada. E Sakura, você está se sentindo bem? Está um pouco vermelha._

_- Vermelha?_

_Sakura não tinha notado, mas ao descobrir que fora Shoran que lhe tinha proporcionado aquela sensação de colo aconchegante, ela tinha corado levemente, e por isso seu rosto tinha ficado um pouco vermelho._

_- Não é nada, Shoran. Eu estou bem! Juro. – disse Sakura, desconversando._

_- Escuta, Sakura. Eu..._

_Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ouviu um berro de uma criança no lado de fora do quarto. Shoran estranhou e foi averiguar. Sakura observou tudo da cama de seu quarto._

_- Me solta! Eu não quero tirar esse negocio de Raio X. Eu não quero! – disse o menino, tentando soltar a sua mão da enfermeira que o segurava._

_- Ei... o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que você está gritando, menino? – perguntou Shoran._

_- Essa doida aí vestida de branco. Ela quer me obrigar a tirar esse negócio de Raio X. Eu não quero isso. – disse o menino, quase chorando._

_- Ei... não chora, rapaz. Você é um homem ou um rato? E aí? Qual é o seu nome?_

_O menino rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas e responde:_

_- Meu nome é Hideki._

_- Ótimo, Hideki. Meu nome é Shoran. E então? Por que tem medo de tirar Raio X? Isso só vai fazer bem para você._

_- Bom... é que eu tenho medo._

_- Você gosta de tirar fotos, Hideki?_

_- Gosto._

_- Então. Aquela máquina de Raio X só vai tirar umas fotos de você. Não é legal? E mais... ela não vai te machucar ou fazer nenhum mal a você. Eu lhe garanto isso!_

_- Eu não sei. Você tem certeza disso?_

_- Claro. Olha, vamos fazer um acordo. Quando você acabar de tirar o Raio X, você pode voltar aqui, que eu lhe darei um chocolate como prêmio pela sua coragem, tá legal?_

_- Então, quer dizer que se eu tirar esse tal de Raio X, eu vou ser um menino corajoso?_

_- Claro que vai. Afinal de contas, você estará fazendo algo que nunca fez na vida, e isso requer muita coragem._

_- Legal! Vamos, moça. Quero tirar logo esse tal de Raio X, para que eu possa provar para o tio Shoran, que eu sou um menino muito corajoso. – disse Hideki, puxando a enfermeira._

_- E não se esqueça de voltar aqui e pegar o seu chocolate quando terminar, tá legal?_

_- Tá bom. Ate mais! – disse o menino, caminhando com enfermeira até a sala de Raio X._

_Sakura estava profundamente comovida com tudo que acabara de ver. Era um Shoran totalmente diferente do que conhecera antes. Esse Shoran tão legal com o garotinho que tinha medo de tirar raio X era totalmente desconhecido pela garota. Pensando bem, ela nunca pensou nele como um "cara legal". Sakura sempre pensou que Shoran fosse muito reservado para esse tipo de coisa. Será que ela estava errada?_

_- Me desculpe por isso, Sakura. É que eu..._

_- Desculpar pelo que seu bobo? Eu achei super fofo o que você fez pelo menino, ensinando-o a superar o medo de tirar Raio X. Não sabia que você era esse tipo de pessoa._

_- Como assim "esse tipo de pessoa"?_

_- Humm... sei lá. Sempre te vi muito reservado. Eu sempre imaginei que você nunca iria ajudar um menino em uma situação como essas._

_- Só porque eu não sou muito comunicativo ou pelo fato de não ter amigos, não significa que eu seja uma pessoa ruim com os outros. – disse Shoran, um pouco aborrecido._

_- É verdade. Foi um erro meu julgar um livro pela capa. Desculpe-me, Shoran. – disse Sakura, visivelmente entristecida._

_- Não é nada. Esquece isso. Já passou. Agora a sua prioridade é se recuperar. Vamos, coma essa comida, você ainda deve estar com fome._

_- Obrigada. Estou mesmo. Mas de onde você tirou essa comida?_

_- Wei, meu mordomo trouxe para mim. É o meu almoço._

_- Seu almoço? Então, por que você o está oferecendo para mim?_

_- Você precisa mais dele do que eu. Vamos, coma logo. Não vou aceitar um não como resposta, mocinha._

_- Tudo bem. Mas, sob uma condição._

_- Condição?_

_- Sim. Que você coma junto comigo! Não é justo eu fazer você passar fome._

_- Se isso fará você se alimentar, então tá. Eu almoço junto com você._

_Quando eles iam iniciar o almoço, a porta do quarto de Sakura abriu violentamente. Era Touya, acompanhado pela Tomoyo, Clow, Mizuki e Satsuke._

_- Sakura. Sakura, o que houve? Você está bem? – perguntou Touya, afobado e super preocupado._

_- Estou sim. Não se preocupe, Touya._

_- Como você ficou assim? Quem fez isso com você?_

_- Aposto que foi o Shoran. – acusou Tomoyo, apontando para o "culpado"._

_- SEU MOLEQUE! EU VOU TE MATAR!_

_Touya avançou contra Shoran. Ele agarrou o colarinho da camisa de Shoran, e o jogou contra a parede. Ele ainda segurava seu colarinho. Os dois estavam muito próximos. Touya tinha um semblante assassino, enquanto que Shoran mostrava um semblante de agressividade. Mizuki e Satsuke quiseram intervir na situação, porém impedidas por Clow._

_- EI, VOCÊS DOIS. PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – gritou Sakura._

_- Mas, Sakura, ele... – tentou consertar Touya._

_- CALE A BOCA, TOUYA! Que droga! Você é um idiota mesmo irmão. Não sabe nem o que aconteceu, e já quer partir pra porrada com o primeiro que encontra? Tirar conclusões apressadas é uma tremenda idiotice Touya e o mesmo vale para você, Tomoyo. Você não sabe o que aconteceu na escola e já vai logo culpando o Shoran. O que vocês não sabem foi que o Shoran foi o primeiro a me ajudar quando eu desmaiei, e foi ele que estava cuidando de mim desde a minha chegada aqui no hospital. Mas, não... vocês vão logo culpando o Shoran porque ele é o culpado mais óbvio uma vez QUE VOCÊS NEM CONHECEM ELE DIREITO!_

_Silêncio no quarto. Touya já tinha largado o colarinho de Shoran. Todos olhavam para Sakura com olhares surpresos. Afinal de contas, ninguém imaginava que a doce e gentil Sakura fosse capaz de ter uma explosão como essa. O silêncio naquele quarto logo foi quebrado quando Hideki abriu a porta e foi correndo em direção a Shoran e o abraçando. O semblante do rapaz logo mudou para um semblante calmo e alegre._

_- Tio Shoran, Tio Shoran! Olha, eu tirei o raio X. Foi muito legal mesmo. Nem doeu, assim como o senhor me disse._

_- Serio, Hideki.? Que legal, hein. Eu disse que não doía._

_- É. O senhor tinha razão o tempo todo. Só que achei uma coisa estranha. Só tiraram fotos da minha perna e do meu braço. Por que não tiraram uma foto do meu rosto, tio Shoran, assim como mamãe faz quando tira uma foto de mim?_

_- É que no raio X, só se tira foto da parte do seu corpo aonde tá dodói, Hideki._

_- Puxa, que estranho._

_- Mas, não se preocupe, Hideki. Agora os médicos têm tudo o que precisam para curar você, e logo você vai poder tirar muitas fotos no parque com a sua mamãe!_

_- Sério? Que legal!_

_- Claro. E então, Hideki? Você sentiu medo quando foi tirar o Raio X?_

_- Bem, eu senti muito medo daquela máquina grande que estava lá. Só que nesse momento eu me lembrei do que você falou e criei coragem dentro de mim, e no final, acabou não dando nada, foi até divertido!_

_- Bom Hideki, como prêmio pela sua coragem em tirar o raio X, aqui está o chocolate que eu lhe prometi!_

_- OOBBAAA! Obrigado, Tio Shoran. Mas, agora eu preciso ir, minha mamãe tá me esperando!_

_- Ok, Hideki. Dê lembranças a sua mãe por mim, tá legal?_

_- Claro, Tio Shoran. Até mais!_

_- Até mais, Hideki!_

_E assim, Hideki saiu do quarto e de novo fez-se silêncio.Todos estavam muito surpresos pela cena que acabaram de presenciar, menos, é claro, Shoran, Sakura e por algum motivo, Clow estava com um semblante normal._

_- Bom... eu acho que todos nós já vimos o suficiente por hoje, né? Creio que a Sakura está muito bem e só precisa descansar.Vamos todos sair do quarto e deixar ela fazer isso. – disse Clow, quebrando o silêncio._

_- Podem ir. Eu vou ficar aqui com a Sakura. – disse Touya._

_- E eu também vou! – complementou Tomoyo._

_- Não vão não! Touya, eu sei que você tem o seu emprego, e que ele é muito importante para você. Não deixarei que você seja demitido por minha causa. E quanto a você Tomoyo, eu sei que você tem ensaio do coral, e não vou permitir que você falte por minha causa. E vocês, professores, creio que têm os seus afazeres a resolver hoje à tarde. Olha, eu agradeço a preocupação de todos vocês, mas eu já estou bem. Não precisam ficar aqui cuidando de mim, pois eu já estou muito bem cuidada. Não se preocupem comigo._

_- Vocês ouviram a Sakura.Vamos... vamos. – disse Clow, empurrando todos para fora do quarto._

_- Ei... mas, e o Shoran? Ele não vai também, não?_

_- Deixe o Shoran lá, Tomoyo. Ele ainda precisa conversar com a Sakura._

_- Mas..._

_- Nada de mais. Vamos logo!_

_E assim todos saíram do quarto. Só ficaram Sakura e Shoran._

_- Você não vai sair também, Shoran? Já falei... eu estou bem. Não precisa ficar aqui._

_- Você quer que eu saia?_

_- Bem... eu não... bem, na verdade... não, não quero._

_- Ótimo, pois eu não ia sair daqui de qualquer maneira._

_Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a resposta de Shoran. Sua mente dizia que fora uma resposta grosseira, mas o seu coração dizia outra coisa._

_- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você está preocupado comigo. Eu disse essas palavras hoje lá na escola, quando você me emprestou a sua toalha.Você me respondeu que nunca se preocuparia comigo. Agora eu volto a falar essas mesmas palavras, e o que você me responde agora, Shoran?_

_- O fato é que eu estou preocupado com você, Sakura. Mas, isso se deve pelo fato de ter sido eu, o responsável pela sua atual condição._

_- Você sabe muito bem que isso é mentira. Mas, e se você não tivesse sido o responsável pelo meu desmaio, assim como você afirma, você estaria preocupado comigo agora?_

_- Eu não sei te responder isso, Sakura._

_- Sei..._

___"O Shoran que eu conhecia tinha respondido um NÃO a minha pergunta."_ – pensou Sakura.

_- Ai, que soninho. Acho que vou dormir agora, Shoran._

_- Ótimo. Durma bem! Vai precisar de suas forças recuperadas amanhã!_

_- Claro. E Shoran?_

_- Sim?_

_- Será que você poderia ficar aqui comigo enquanto eu durmo? Não precisa me contar uma canção de ninar, só fique aqui._

_- Por mim tudo bem! Desde que você durma muito bem, Sakura._

_Sakura arregalou os olhos naquele momento._

_- O que houve, Sakura? – perguntou Shoran, um pouco preocupado._

_- Desde quando você me chama de Sakura? – perguntou Sakura, incrédula._

_- Desde sempre, oras! – tentou desconversar Shoran._

_- Mentira! Você sempre se referia a mim como "Senhorita Kinomoto", e agora tá me chamando de Sakura. O que está acontecendo?_

_- Ora, bem... é que eu... é que... bem, não importa Sakura, digo Senhorita Sakura... digo, Sakura... digo... – Shoran tentava consertar o seu erro, mas só piorava cada vez mais a situação a medida em que a vermelhidão em seu rosto aumentava._

_- Há há há há... tudo bem, Shoran. Eu vou dormir agora._

_- Certo. Bons sonhos!_

_E assim, Sakura logo adormeceu na confortável cama de hospital. O vermelho do rosto de Shoran já estava desaparecendo. Fitando a garota adormecida, ele se lembrou dos fatos de hoje. Ficou particularmente surpreso por duas coisas. Em primeiro lugar, o modo em que ele tratou Sakura hoje, preocupando-se com ela e zelando pelo seu bem estar. E em segundo, foi o fato de Sakura ter o defendido contra todos. Realmente, Sakura era uma menina incrível. E assim, minutos depois, Shoran acabou adormecendo com os pensamentos voltados a uma certa garota de olhos esmeraldinos._

_**Ai ai.. lindo não? Eu disse que ele tinha ficado muito legal né.. mais não.. Vocês não acreditaram.. me chamaram de mentiroso.. poise bem.. ai esta.. arrasei né. Ok.. ok.. eu estou exagerando muito mais é que realmente eu estou particularmente orgulhoso desse capitulo em especial.**_

_**Bem.. hoje o capitulo começou com a Sakura inconsciente na ambulância recebendo os cuidados médicos. Vocês notaram o Shoran super preocupado com a Sakura naquela cena? E naquela parte em que ele fala sozinho, tipo.. eu também faço muito isso. Meu irmão me diz que é coisa de doido.. mais eu acho super normal. Bom.. ai depois a Sakura despertou e veio aquela conversa entre eles. Foi ai que a Sakura soube o que aconteceu com ela e FATO INCRIVEL : foi a 1° vez que a Sakura e o Shoran também ficaram corados no minha fic. Incrível não? E olha que nos já estamos no capitulo 10.. quem sabe quando eles vão ficar juntos.. Outra parte interessando nesse capitulo foi o aparecimento do Hideki. Eu não tive trabalho algum fazendo essa parte porque de fato, eu sou o Hideki. Tipo.. eu passei uma experiência igualzinha a do que o Hideki passou na minha fic. Essa parte foi baseada em fatos reais acontecidos comigo.. hehe. E por fim a minha parte favorito. O primeiro encontro entre Toya e Shoran e é claro não podemos nos esquecer de com a Sakura defendeu o Shoran das acusações da malvada da Tomoyo ( mintira.. ela não é malvada não.. ela so é mal informada). A sim.. por ultimo.. Essa foi a 1° vez que Shoran se referio a Sakura pelo nome Sakura e não Senhorita Kinomoto. é um fato bobo, mas vale a pena lembrar né.**_

_**A sim.. antes de iniciar o Correio do Miseno-san ( sim.. eu vou continuar a usar esse nome..) eu gostaria de pedir calma para os meus leitores. Já tinha percebido isso faz algum tempo, é que vocês estam muito apressados para verem Sakura e Shoran juntos de uma vez. Eu acho que vocês deveriam relaxar e aproveitar a fic. Calma.. na verdade.. eu ainda nem sei se a Sakura e o Shoran vão ficar juntos no final.. estou preparando umas surpresinhas que vocês nem iriam acreditar se soubessem.. hehehe.. entam por favor gente.. calma e relaxem.. ta legal?**_

_**Agora.. vamos iniciar o Correi do Miseno-san ( eu ainda acho esse nome tosco.. mas se os meus leitores gostam.. eu também goste.. hehe )**_

_**Leila M Santos : **__É uma duvida que aflige toda a humanidade de fato : qual é a palavra que esta faltando? hehehe.. Não se preocupe.. eu dia nos saberemos né? Ahh.. que bom que aprovartes a minha pequeno comedia e eu sou dorminhoco sim, e de carterinha vio? Hehehe.. ate a próxima !_

_**Aishiteru-chan : **__Olha.. não se preucuope, vc pode mandar quantas reviews vc quizer com esses comentarios que eu nunca vou me enjoar deles.Garanto.Ahh..e obrigado pelo o elogio, mas não é pra tanto cara sem graça Pois bem..realmnete foi o jogo do seculo..Sakura x Shoran.E o final foi lindo não? E o Clow é estranho mesmo. Não se preucupe! Bom..Kissus e ate mais !_

_**Aryll Higushi : **__Obrigado..que bom que vc gostou..eu tb adoro um bom jogo de queimada.Eu era um exelente jogador ! Bejus e ate mais_

_**kureopatsura-chan : **__Oi..eu te conheço? Já nos vimos antes? Vc me parece familiar...Como vai Cleopatra..quase não te reconheçi hein..Realmente aquela disputa foi bem impresionate..que bom que vc gostou..e não se preucupe..eu vou reservar um capitulo inteiro para que o Clow cobre a aposta da Mitsuke.Quanto a sua ideia,me aguarde..heheh. Eu tb adorei aquela partezinha do dialogo dos personagens comigo..quanto ao correio do miseno-san..eu o manti por sua causa..afinal se a minha leitora mais antiga e prestegiada e sempre presente leitora desta fic disse que o Correi do Miseno-san deve continuar..entam que assim seja se curvando..heheheh_

_**Juanna : **__Nossa..serio msmo..puxa..mentira que vc acha isso de mim..que incrivel olinhos brilhando obrigado pelo os elogios e continuarei trabalhando duro para que consiga alcansar as suas expectativas sobre mim e a minha fic._

_**MeRRy-aNNe : **__Oii Tia ! Como vc ta? Na verdade eu não entendi por que o capitulo anterior foi curto..na minha opnião ele foi ate longo..bom..deixa pra la..tb adorei aquela parte e fiquei muio chateado..parece que vc ta meio trite hein..melhoras vio?_

_**Lexiaki : **__Puxa..que bom que eu pude finalmente te conhcer né? Fico feliz em conhecer alguém que apresia tanto o meu trabalho..E não..vc não esta puxando o saco..eu que fico meio sem geito com o seu comentario..a minha fic é legalzinha..mas existem minhões de outras que são bem melhores que a minha fic.E não se preucupe em ser dido..afinal..de doido e medico todo mundo tem um pouco.Fã clube?auauhuhauha..não..eu não so ninguem pra Ter fão clube..mais pelo menos eu tenho os meus leitores que gostam da minha fic e me mandam reviews quando eu a atualizo..Adorei ler a sua review..espero reveber mais..bjinhhum e ate mais !_

_**LoUqUiNhA : **__hehe..eu tb adorei aquela parte em que o Shoran segura a Sakura..porem eu dispenso o calo do Shoran.Não sei oq eu vcs meninas veem nesse cara..nem bonito ele é..heheh..ate mais !_

_**Mannu Slytherin : **__Mil desculpas cara revisora..é que eu devo Ter carregado o arquivo errado na hora de atualizar a fic.Sabe como é né..erros de amados..! Gomen ! E não se preucupe..eu sempre vo ver a sua fic ! E mais uma coisa..tipo..a Sakura é bobinha..mas na minha fic, a Sakura não é irresponsavel não..eu não deixei muito bem claro no outro capitulo, mas nesse eu deixei os fatos direitinhos..vc leu não leu? Não sabia que vc jogava queimada..legal ! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e ate mais !_

_**Sango : **__Legal ! Vc gostou do capitulo hein..Realmente..tudo aquilo tinha um proposito e que no final ficoi incrivel ! E quando a bobinha da Sakura..liga não..todos nos já fizemos algo que era uma tremenda idiotisse, mas mesmo assim nos fazemos ! Bejos e ate ate mais !_

**Data Prevista para o Próximo Capítulo : 23 / 10 / 2006**

**PS : O proximo capitulo será especial. Aposto que vocês iram adorar. Por isso, não se assustem se o proximo capitulo atrazar 1 ou 2 dias por que eu quero que o proximo capitulo fique o mais perfeito possivel !**

** PS : Me desculpem por causa que nesse capitulo não teve aquela historinha comigo e com os meus personagens.Oo fato é que eu estava meio sem imaginação e o meu tempo era curto também, porem eu prometo que no proximo capitulo, sem falta, vai ter a historinha !**

**  
Miseno-san**_**  
**_


	11. Um Inglês Diferente

**Capitulo 11 – Um Inglês Diferente**

**Saudações pessoas, como vão? Eu vou bem e espero que vocês também. Bom, para começar eu gostaria de pedir minhas mais humildes desculpas pelo o meu atraso. E o motivo foi de novo a minha escola. O que aconteceu é que houve uma mudança imprevista no calendário de provas, o que me impossibilitou cumprir a data prevista para a atualização do capitulo.**

**Bom.. agora vamos falar de coisas alegres né.. vamos falar da fic ! Pois bem, tenho uma OTIMA novidade para vocês, meus caros leitores. Como bem sabem, a minha fic já atingiu um bom tamanho, esse é o décimo primeiro capitulo dela e finalmente chegou a hora que todos esperavam. Esse capitulo abre as portas para uma nova fase da minha fic, uma fase que eu aposto que vocês iram amar. Finalmente o terreno esta preparado para que os romances que os meus leitores tanto anseiam comecem a se desenrolar. A partir desse capitulo as coisas vão começar a esquentar entre os casais da minha fic e vocês nem imaginam o que eu vou escrever daqui para frente ! Porem não se animem a toa, pelo menos não ainda, essa capitulo é somente uma introdução do que virá por ai, entam, tenham so mais um pouquinho de paciência e eu garanto a vocês que vai valer a pena !**

**Bom..eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de construir uma pequena introdução desse capitulo como é de costume meu, pois eu acho que o titulo já esta bem sugestivo. Porem, mesmo assim eu aposto que vocês iram se surpreender com algumas coisinhas..**

**E mais uma coisa. Antes de começar o capitulo de vez, gostaria de agradecer imensamente aos 17 leitores que me mandaram reviews referentes ao ultimo capitulo. Rrealemnete eu fiquei impresionado com esse numero, foi um record para mim. Não sabia que tanta gente gostava assim da minha fic.**

**Legenda :**

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens**

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer – Sakura Card Captor não me pertençe,porem,eu gosto de escrever fics utilizando os personagens desse incrivel anime, e sou péssimo nisso.. xD**

**Capitulo 11 – Um Inglês Diferente**

Antes que alguém pergunte, Sakura já esta bem. Já tinham se passado dois dias, e ela já tinha se recuperado completamente do desmaio que teve na Educação Física. Para alguns, o fato dela ter sido levada ao hospital inconsciente poderia ser algo ruim, porém, não para Sakura Kinomoto. Graças a esse acontecimento, a garota pode conhecer um pouco mais sobre Shoran. E quem diria, Shoran Li até que era uma pessoa muito legal, nem sequer imaginaria isso no começo, mas por um motivo inexplicável, sentia-se imensamente feliz por ter conhecido esse "novo Shoran".

- ... então a comida do hospital estava horrível. Acho que se não fosse pelo almoço do Shoran, eu teria morrido de fome e...

- De novo o Shoran. Você não pára de falar nele desde que recebeu alta do hospital, menina!

- Ah, Tomoyo. É que eu estou feliz. Você mesma pôde ver com os seus próprios olhos que o Shoran não é uma pessoa tão ruim como imaginava. Acho que até você deveria ter dado o braço a torcer depois da cena que você viu, em que o Shoran ajudava o garotinho com medo de tirar Raio X.

- Grande coisa! Isso só faz dele um monstro que não devora criancinhas, mas ele ainda devora mocinhas bobinhas que nem você, Sakura!

- Ai, ai... parece que mesmo depois de tudo isso, você ainda acha que o Shoran é aquela pessoa má que se vingou de mim, né?

- Eu não acho Sakura, tenho certeza disso. Não é possível que alguém como ele mude de comportamento assim de uma hora para outra!

- Ele não mudou de comportamento,Tomoyo. Ele já era assim. O problema é que ele é muito reservado, e não demonstrava essa parte da personalidade dele.

- É, ele só demonstrou a parte vingativa da personalidade dele, né? Você nunca se perguntou o por que do Shoran ter se vingado de você?

Bem...

**Flach Black ( eu escrevi certo?! O.o )**

_- Shoran, espera. – disse Sakura._

_- O que foi? – perguntou Shoran, surpreso._

_- Bem... eu queria saber por qual motivo você resolveu se vingar de mim, naquela ocasião? – perguntou uma insegura Sakura._

_Por um instante se fez silêncio naquele aposento. Os semblantes dos dois pareciam de muita seriedade._

_Eu não sei, Sakura. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça para fazer um ato tão desprezível. Eu não sei mesmo. Mas tenha certeza de uma coisa, eu não sou o monstro que você pensa que eu sou, não mesmo, eu posso não gostar muito de conversar ou brincar por ai mais eu lhe garanto que eu não sou uma pessoa má ou vingativa. Não sou mesmo ! – disse Shoran._

**Fim do Flach Black**

- Eu já perguntei isso para o Shoran naquela vez que ele foi lá em casa me ensinar Trigonometria. Ele disse que não sabia direito o porque de ter feito aquilo, e eu vi verdade nas palavras dele.

- Claro que você vê verdade nas palavras dele, Sakura. Você vê verdade em tudo o que te dizem! Você é muito bobinha para essas coisas. Se liga menina. Ele é encrenca, por isso, como sua amiga, eu ordeno que fique longe de Shoran Li! – ordenou.

- Primeiro, eu posso até ser um pouco distraída, mas eu não sou bobinha, Tomoyo. Posso diferenciar o certo do errado. Segundo, como eu já disse antes, você nem conhece Shoran Li direito para tirar essas conclusões sobre ele, então, não fale do que você não sabe, Tomoyo! E por último, você não é a minha amiga, Tomoyo, é a minha melhor amiga e uma prima muito querida, e eu confio e respeito muito você e em tudo o que fala, porém, dessa vez eu tenho que dizer que você está errada. O Shoran não é má pessoa, e eu tenho certeza que um dia você comprovará que isso é verdade.

- Pode até ser. Mas, até lá, ele será a pessoa má que se vingou de você!

- Certo, certo. E eu ainda acho que você deveria pedir desculpas para o Shoran. Acusá-lo no hospital não foi nada legal, Tomoyo.

- Bom... pelo menos isso você tem razão, né? Realmente não tinha nenhuma prova para acusá-lo daquela maneira. Droga! Pedir desculpas pro Shoran é humilhante.

- Nossa! Não precisa fazer todo esse drama. É só chegar nele e pedir desculpas. Eu garanto que ele não vai se vingar de você por causa disso. – ironizou.

- Há há há... muito engraçada!

- Vamos... vai logo, Tomoyo. Não enrola não!

- Ok, ok...

Shoran se encontrava sentado em sua carteira. As aulas daquele dia ainda não haviam começado, então ele estava sentado em sua carteira, arrumando seu material para a primeira aula que teria.

- Shoran... – começou Tomoyo.

O rapaz olhou para cima e fitou a garota. Rapidamente franziu a sobrancelha, em sinal de desconfiança.

- O que foi, Tomoyo? Eu não fiz nada, viu? Nem falei com a Sakura hoje!

- Não é isso. É que eu gostaria de falar com você.

- Certo, mas seja breve. O chato do Clow deve estar chegando aqui a qualquer momento.

- Não seja grossa comigo! Eu falo com você a hora que eu quiser! Está me entendendo? – engrossou Tomoyo.

- Ai, ai... eu só tô dizendo para que você vá direto ao assunto, ou senão você não conseguirá me dizer nada antes das aulas começarem!

- Certo. O que eu queria te dizer é...

- É...

- Desculpe pelo que aconteceu no hospital. – disse uma fria Tomoyo.

- Hospital? Ah, sim. Você me acusou falsamente, aí o tal do Touya queria me bater, só que aí a Sakura...

- É... é... isso mesmo! Bom, eu já pedi desculpas, então...

- Espere um minuto, Tomoyo. Você veio pedir desculpas para mim por livre e espontânea vontade, ou por que a Sakura te obrigou a isso?

- Um pouco dos dois. Por quê?

- Por nada. Escuta, Tomoyo... você acha que eu sou um monstro né? Pelo que fiz no passado...

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza!

- Não vai adiantar falar isso para você, mas saiba que me arrependo até hoje pelo que eu fiz com a Sakura anteriormente. Ela já deve ter falado isso para você, né? Vocês são grandes amigas, e é até compreensível que você me odeie, afinal quem não odiaria alguém como eu?

Silêncio.

- A Sakura nunca te odiaria Shoran. – disse Tomoyo, afastando-se do rapaz.

Shoran estava confuso com aquela afirmação da morena. Porém, não teve tempo de pensar muito no assunto, pois Clow adentrava na sala de aula.

- Muito bem, alunos... sentem-se! Vamos começar logo a aula, mas antes, eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para vocês!

A sala logo se aquietou, murmúrios logo puderam ser ouvidos em todos os cantos da sala.

- Muito bem, acalmem-se! Está bem. Bom... eu vou direto ao assunto. Hoje, nós teremos um novo...

- Blá Blá Blá... vamos cortar o papo furado Clow, e ir direto ao assunto, sim? – disse um jovem entrando na sala.

- Você poderia ter esperado eu te anunciar à sala, para que depois você entrasse, né?

- Isso é tão manjado, Clow! Deixa que eu me apresento, ok?

- Claro. Faça como quiser.

- Bom... prazer em conhecê-los! Serei o seu novo colega de classe. Chamo-me Eriol Hiiragizawa, e estudarei com vocês daqui em diante. – disse um Eriol galanteador.

Gritinhos rapidamente ecoaram na sala do 2° ano. Todas as meninas cochichavam entre si, comentando o quão "gatinho" era o novato que acabara de entrar na escola.

- E aí, Tomoyo? Esse tal de Eriol é um gatinho, você não acha, não? – disse Sakura, em tom de brincadeira.

- Ele deve ser só mais um novato que gosta de aparecer. – disse Tomoyo, friamente.

Eriol olhava atentamente os seus novos colegas de classe, ou melhor dizendo, ele olhava suas novas COLEGAS de classe. Enquanto observava a sala, uma garota em especial lhe chamou muita atenção. Sua face demonstrava seriedade, o que surpreendeu o rapaz, já que ele fazia todas as garotas ao seu redor suspirarem mais alto. Porém, com ela era diferente. A presença de Eriol não a afetava de jeito nenhum. Ele ainda não sabia, mas a garota que lhe chamava atenção era Tomoyo.

- Então, Eriol... por que não fala um pouco sobre você para a turma?

- Bom, como eu já disse anteriormente, meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa, mas vocês podem me chamar simplesmente de Eriol. Nasci na Inglaterra e não tenho namorada. – disse Eriol, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

E de novo a classe se descontrolou, na verdade, só as meninas se descontrolaram. Os homens continuaram na mesma. Não preciso dizer que Tomoyo continuou com seu semblante sério, o que chamou mais atenção ainda de Eriol.

- Droga, Eriol! Você faz isso de propósito, né? – perguntou Clow, um pouco irritado.

- Pode ser. – disse Eriol.

- Bem... alguém tem alguma pergunta ao Eriol, antes que ele vá se sentar em sua carteira?

- Sim! Eu tenho. Eriol, como você sabia o nome do nosso professor antes mesmo de conhecê-lo? – perguntou Sakura.

- Simples. Clow é o meu tio de 3° grau. Nós somos parentes distantes, porém ele é um grande amigo da minha família lá na Inglaterra.

Eriol! – alertou Clow.

- O que foi? Eles iriam saber de qualquer maneira. O que mais me surpreende é o fato de você estar lecionando aqui, uma vez que você tem vaga garantida como professor universitário da melhor Universidade da Inglaterra.

A sala se descontrolou de novo. Quem diria, o seu novo professor era um verdadeiro astro.

- Eriol, meus alunos não precisavam saber disso!

- Eu sei. Mas, achei adequado meus novos colegas de classe saberem que estão aprendendo com um dos mais renomados mestres de ensino do mundo.

- Ai, ai... Eriol, o que eu faço com você? Bom, de qualquer jeito, acho que eu devo escolher um lugar para você se sentar. Vamos ver...

- Não se preocupe, Clow. Eu já sei exatamente aonde me sentar. – disse Eriol, atravessando a sala, e sentando-se em uma carteira vaga, atrás de Tomoyo.

- Tanto faz, Eriol! Só não tente chamar atenção, sim? – pediu Clow.

- É que nem pedir a um inglês que nunca mais beba chá na sua vida. Em outras palavras, impossível!

- Certo, Eriol. Pois bem... vamos começar a aula. O assunto de hoje é...

E assim foi o resto do dia até o horário do intervalo. Aulas, aulas e mais aulas. No final do terceiro tempo, o sinal tocou, indicando o início do intervalo. Rapidamente, um grupo de garotas foi em direção onde estava Eriol e rapidamente o cerca, enchendo o inglês de perguntas e apresentações. Tomoyo saiu dali, com uma cara visivelmente irritada, fato percebido por Sakura e por Eriol também.

A ordem de saída foi essa. Tomoyo, super apressada, saiu primeiro, sendo seguida pela Sakura. Depois veio Shoran e o Eriol, cercado de lindas garotas. Tomoyo nem esperou a amiga chegar ao lugar aonde elas lanchavam sempre. Começou a comer sozinha seu macarrão temperado com legumes, enquanto observava ao longe a multidão de garotas que cercavam Eriol no pátio principal da escola, com uma cara visivelmente alterada.

- Ei, Tomoyo! Qual foi a pressa? Por que nem me esperou, hein? – perguntou Sakura, sentando junto da amiga.

- Desculpa, Sakura. Mas, é que eu precisava sair de perto do Eriol o mais rápido o possível!

- Nossa! Ele é meio exibido, mas não parece ser um cara mau. – disse Sakura.

- É, pode até ser. Mas, eu o achei um idiota sem cérebro!

- Que nem o Shoran, né? Acho que você tem alguma coisa contra novatos.

- Eu não tenho culpa se os novatos da nossa sala são uns tremendos babacas!

- Ei, o Shoran não é babaca não!

- Se você gosta tanto dele, por que não começam a namorar logo?

- O QUÊ? – corou. – Não fale besteiras, Tomoyo! Eu e Shoran nem somos sequer colegas de classe.

- E faz muito bem, Sakura. Eu também não quero que você se aproxime desse tal de Eriol! Ele e o Shoran devem ser farinha do mesmo saco!

Ai, ai... ok, Tomoyo. – vendo a amiga já perdendo a calma.

Fez se alguns minutos de silençio. Finalmente Tomoyo poderia desfrutar de alguma paz, sem pensar em nada. Ou pelo menos ela pensava isso..

- Olha só que lindas senhoritas eu... – disse Eriol chegando no logal aonde as garotas lanchavam.

- Cai fora, Eriol! – disse Tomoyo. – Você não deveria esta aqui, suas fãs devem estar te procurando, né?

Até as minhas fãs precisam lanchar, e então eu aproveitei e dei uma escapadinha.

- E por que você não dá uma escapadinha para longe daqui, hein? – gritou Tomoyo, vendo Eriol se aproximar.

- Porque eu adoro estar na companhia de jovens bonitas que nem vocês. – ele disse, deitando na grama, e usando o colo de Tomoyo como travesseiro.

Eriol... – alertou Tomoyo.

- Seu colo é muito aconchegante, sabia? – disse um Eriol maroto.

- Eriol, eu acho melhor você sair daí. A Tomoyo é imprevisível. – alertou Sakura.

- Não se preocupe com isso, senhorita Sakura.

- Em falar nisso, como você sabe os nossos nomes? – indagou Sakura.

- Ouvi os professores lhes chamando assim e decorei os seus nomes.

- Puxa, que legal! – disse Sakura.

- Então, Tomoyo... será que você poderia ser legal comigo e dividir um pouco do seu lanche comigo? É que eu não tenho nada pra lanchar hoje.

- Claro, Eriol. Abra a boca e diga "ahh...". – disse uma Tomoyo alegre.

Eriol imediatamente obedeceu, porém, quando o rapaz já estava quase comendo a comida, Tomoyo rapidamente a comeu, antes que ele comesse. Então, a garota se levantou, fazendo com que a cabeça de Eriol batesse contra o chão duro e depois, ela virou o prato de macarrão com legumes na cara dele.

- Bom apetite, Eriol. – disse Tomoyo, retirando-se do lugar com uma cara de raiva.

**Nada mal hein caro leitores. Pois bem.. mais uma capitulo finalizado e com ele o inicio de uma nova era na minha fic. Uma era de muito romance e comédia que eu sei que vocês adoram !**

**Como eu já disse antes, esse capitulo é uma introdução do que esta por vim por ai. Entam ele não foi la essas coisas mais eu acho que da para ler né? Pois bem, começamos a Tomoyo pedindo desculpas para o Shoran, esse fato deve Ter surpreendido alguns, pois durante toda a fic, a Tomoyo odiava o Shoran, porem eu achei justo que ela pedisse desculpas a ele pelo o que aconteceu no hospital. Isso também é sinal que a Tomoyo esta começando a mudar de opinam a respeito do Shoran, pois ela começou a perceber que o Shoran não é uma pessoa tão ruim assim. Depois veio a estreia de um dos meus personagens favoritos de CCS. Eriol, para o delírio das minhas leitoras, sim, Eriol esta sim na minha fic e ele realmente não poderia faltar né. Como vocês perceberam, eu fiz um Eriol diferente do anime. Ele continua cortes e galanteador que nem no anime, porem na minha fic eu o coloquei um pouco mais "sapeca", so para irritar a Tomoyo!**

**Bom, antes de começar o "Miseno-mail" ( sim.. mudou de nome.. uma leitora muito simpática chamada Tek Train me deu a idéia e eu resolvi adota la ) eu gostaria de agradecer novamente aos 17 leitores que me mandaram reviews. Olha, eu adorei cada uma delas e com prazer responderei a todas. Bom.. vamos la..**

**Leila : **_Que historia é essa? Simples ! O fato é que eu posso fazer que o Shoran e a Sakura não fiquem juntos no final, sei la, ninguém sabe o futuro, quem sabe que idéias malucas ainda estam para brotar na minha mente? A sim, mais uma coisa, vc adora a palavra "Kawai" né? Heheh..beijos KAWAIs para vc tb !_

**AngieGirl : **_Não..que isso..o importante é saber que vc ainda ta acompanhando a minha fic. Fico feliz em saber que estou melhorando a cada novo capitulo. Muito obrigado pelo os elogios e bjos pra vc !_

**Aishiteru-chan **_: E olha eu aqui respondendo a review da minha querida leitora ! E vejo que vc esta gostando mesmo da minha fic hein..fico muito feliz com isso e quanto a Tomoyo, ela deu uma melhorada nesse capitulo não é. Não se preocupe, postarei o quanto antes, porem, entenda que eu tenho uma vida escolar bem ativa e as vezes não da para cumprir os meus prazos ..foi um prazer mandar uma review para vc, afinal, vc merece ! Kissus e ate mais !_

**Juanna : **_E espero que continue afirmando isso no futuro menina ! Obrigado pêlos os elogios e saiba que já foi iniciada a contagem regressiva para que Sakura e Shoran fiquem juntos( ou não..) ! Aguarde !_

**Mikarim : **_E aee.. realmente, o Shoran é uma caixinha de surpresas e a Sakura esta pouco a pouco abrindo essa caixinha. Realmente a uma possibilidade de que a Sakura e Shoran não fiquem juntos, mas não precisa me ameaçar de morte por causa disso.. xD .. Bjuuss e ate mais !_

**princesayoukai100 : **_Humm..casal bem formado.. é difícil dizer ainda com certeza ..mas que eles estam se entendendo cada vez mais, isso é fato ! Gatinho chinês? hehuehue..gostei dessa ! beijinhos e ate mais !_

**Aryll Higushi : **_Olha..eu tb adoro falar sozinho, mas os meus colegas acham que eu sou louco por causa que eu tenho esse costume, entam eu passei um pouco disso para a minha fic. E não se preucupe..Sakura e Shoran ainda vão Ter as suas "pequenas discussões".. bjo e ate mais !_

**kureopatsura-chan : **_Eu já disse e vou repetir. Eu simplesmente adoro as suas reviews. São verdadeiras análises e eu aprendo muito com elas.Bom MANINHA.. foi um prazer acatar o seu pedido e se tiver outras sugestões para a minha fic, pode me falar também ! Muito obrigado pelo os elogios e eu fico muito feliz em saber que eu não sou o único que fala consigo mesmo ! E realmente.. eu baseie aquele fato da minha fic em fatos reais, que aconteceram comigo, porem eu não queria abraçar o Shoran e sim a Tomoyo xD ! E sim..claro que a sua opinam é importantíssima para mim, não se engane quanto a isso menina ! Sobre o seu comentaria final, eu achei muito interessante. Eu planejo seguir o meu próprio ritmo e não apressar nada. Afinal de contas, Sakura e Shoran não é o única casal que eu planejo desenvolver na minha fic ! Xau e ate mais e muito obrigado pela a review ,vio?_

**MeRRy-aNNe : **_Humm..que chato hein..mas não se preocupe ..é so ler a minha fic e logo logo vc melhora ! E beijinho na testa ainda não vai rolar..mas em breve..hehe..vc verá..ate la..bejos!_

**Makino : **_Ahh..que bom ver vc novamente e não..vc ianda não pode dizer isso, pelo menos não ainda ! Obrigado pelo os elogios e eu vou continuar me esforçando para que a fic fique cada vez melhor..ate a proxima !_

**Lexiaki : **_É..realmente nos perdemos a compostura quando estamos em uma situação parecia a de que o Shoran estava na fic. E eu fico feliz em te rever mais. Espero rever vc sempre com reviews loucos ou não..hehe. Bjinhos e ate mais !_

**Sango : **_humm..o Shoran se apaixonou primeiro foi? Eu acho que vc está equivocada nesse ponto menina. Tipo..o Shoran não se apaixonou pela a Sakura, pelo menos não ainda, o que aconteceu foi somente um inicio de um relacionamento mais intimo. E não se preocupe, vio, vc ainda vai ver muitas trocas de olhares na minha fic e pode Ter certeza que eu vo caprichar nesse aspecto. Beijos e ate mais !_

**Musette Fujiwara : **_Se preocupa se preocupa sim. Mas fique atento.. o Shoran ainda não é nada para a Sakura..sem colegas e nem nada, apesar de eles estarem começando a se dar bem ! é..a Tomoyo ta dando muito trabalho..mas daqui a pouco ela vai ver a verdadeira personalidade do Shoran. Fique atenta no próximo capitulo e ate mais !_

**Stra. Malfoy : **_É a sua primeira fic de CCS ? LEGAL !! Que bom que vc decido ler a minha fic. Espero que depois dessa vc leia muitas fics de CCS. Bejos e ate mais !_

**Jhé : **_E ai preguiçosa ..hehe..bom..antes tarde do que nunca né..que bom que vc resolveu me mandar uma review, pelo menos agora eu sei que vc existe xD . E sim..sou uma pessoa romântica e tento passar isso para a minha fic . E sobre a sua critica, devo admitir que eu fiquei um pouco chateado no começo mais depois vi que vc esta certa e eu seguirei o seu conselho e eu não estou bravo com vc não...muito pelo contrario, ate agradeço a critica ! beijinhos e ate mais !_

**saRetes : **_Bom..antes tarde do que nunca né...que bom que vc resolveu postar ! E espero receber mais reviews suas ! E eu não escrevo tão bem assim..eu tento ne mais as vezes não da.. que bom..espero que a minha fic te inspire a ler outras fics de CCS(apesar que as fics de Inuyasha serem de um excelente nivel ). Ate a proxima !_

**Tek Train : **_Puxa..pequena a sua review não?! Ahh..não é pra tanto..eu não so isso tudo..vc ta se iludido menina..hahahah.Uma declaração de Independência dos EUA so de elogios?!ehhe..se vc diz né? Vc tb escreve fic..legal e saiba que eu tb sou iniciante e não se preocupe com isso.Esse talento que vc diz esta escondidinho ai dentro de vc..é so vc procurar ! Ahh sim..gostaria de te agradecer pela a idéia do Miseno-mail! Achei super 10 ! Bem..quanto aquela parte que ficou faltando que eu não sei o que era..a sua sugestão é boa,porem,no momento eu não poderia colocar aquilo que vc falou,pois o Shoran não sentia muita coisa pela a Sakura naquela época. E realmente, eu fiz uma Tomoyo inimaginável, porem ela logo entrará nos eixos.Ah..entam vc foi obrigada a ler a minha fic é..tipo..quem é essa sua amiga que te "empurrou" para ler a minha fic? E sobre o fato de vc não gostar de fics sem magia ,eu sou exatamente ao contrario, adoro fics sem magia pq eu acho que ela se concentra mais no romance do casal.E eu tb adoro escrever "atenciosamente". Bom..é isso. Ate mais e eu espero que me mande outra review hein !?_

**Raposadodeserto : **_Senti a sua falta raposinha..por onde tens andado? Espero que vc continue acompanhando a minha fic,apesar de tudo..já deixei uma review em respeito ao ótimo capitulo da sua fic..vc já leu? Abraços e ate mais !_

PS : Eu to tirando a parte da minha fic no qual eu faço uma historinha no qual eu converso com os meus próprios personagens. Motivo : falta de criatividade e tempo ! Desculpem !

**Data Prevista para o Próximo Capitulo : Indeterminada. – Resolvi não colocar uma data certa para atualização do próximo capitulo pq eu ainda não tenho ideias fixas do que eu vou escrever futuramente.**

**Miseno-san**


	12. O Coelinho de Pelúcia

**Capitulo 12 – O Coelinho de Pelúcia**

**Olá meus caros leitores.. puxa vida hein.. que saudades de vocês.. hehe.. bom.. parte disso foi culpa minha.. mas deixa para la..**

**Bom.. finalmente estamos entrando no capitulo 12 da minha estimada fic.. ela já ta bem grandinha, não é mesmo? Pois bem.. no capitulo de hoje.. humm.. bom.. eu não vou falar muita coisa não.. pois eu quero manter suspense nesse capitulo. O motivo? Vocês logo iram saber.. hehe**

**Puxa vida.. cada vez mais eu me surpreendo com essa fic.. tipo.. de novo eu bati o meu recorde em reviews mandadas em respeito a um único capitulo. Eu, euzinho, um escritor de fics iniciante recebi 20 reviews em um so capitulo.. nossa.. é um novo record.. hehe.. estou muito feliz com isso.. e isso tudo eu devo a vocês, meus queridos(as) e estimados(as) leitores(as).Não tenho nem como agradece-los, por isso, continuarei dando o melhor de mim ao escrever a minha fic e a atualizando-a o mais breve possível.. pois eu me comprometi com vocês em atualizar a minha fic semanalmente. **

**Aproveitando isso, gostaria de oferecer-lhe as minhas mais sinceras e humildes desculpas pelo o atraso na atualização da minha fic. Quer dizer, desculpas pela a minha demora em postar, já que eu coloquei INDETERMINADO na data prevista para o próximo capitulo no capitulo anterior. Pois bem.. o fato é que esse capitulo já deveria ta no site a uma semana, so que eu acabei entrando em semanas de provas quando esse capitulo estava quase pronto e eu também tive que prestar vestibular esses dias.. por isso ele acabou atrasando muito..mil desculpas meus caros leitores, mas agora que eu estou de FÉRIAS, duvido que isso voltará a acontecer novamente.. hehehe..**

**Bem.. vamos ao tão esperado capitulo 12.Boa leitura para todos !**

**Legenda : **

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens **

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira.. hehe**

**Disclaimer – Sakura Card Captor não me pertence. Pertence a CLAMP.. so enquanto eu deixo.. hehehe**

**Capitulo 12 - O Coelinho de Pelúcia**

Duas semanas se passaram desde a chegada de Eriol na escola de Sakura, e uma familiar cena estava acontecendo, quase no término do terceiro tempo.

- Tomoyo, por favor... – implorou Eriol.

- Eriol, pára com isso. Eu já disse não!

- Mas, Tomoyo... Tomoyozinha, por favor... – implorou novamente, ajoelhando-se aos pés da garota.

- Não, Eriol. Pela milésima vez, NÃO!

- Mas, por que não?

- Porque eu não gosto de você, e gosto muito menos da sua companhia durante o intervalo.

- Mas, Tomoyo... eu não...

Eriol foi interrompido pelo som do sinal que indicava a hora do intervalo.

- Me escute bem, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Se eu ver a sombra do seu ser no intervalo de hoje, eu juro que quebro o seu pescoço. Está me escutando? – disse Tomoyo, ameaçadoramente.

- Isso quer dizer que você me ama? – perguntou Eriol inocentemente, arrancando risos da sala.

A vontade de Tomoyo era de matar Eriol só para se ver livre da raiva que sentia por ele no momento. Porém, controlou-se, já que afinal de contas, era Tomoyo Daidouji, a calma garota que todos conheciam não poderia perder a compostura só por causa de um novato metido a "Dom Juan". Tomoyo contou até dez, e se dirigiu até a tradicional árvore onde lanchava junto a sua melhor amiga, Sakura.

Ao chegar no local aonde tradicionalmente lanchava, sentou-se e começou a comer, enquanto observava sua amiga Sakura vindo em sua direção. Cerrou os olhos ao perceber que ela estava sendo acompanhada por Shoran. No meio do caminho, o rapaz se separou dela, e sentou-se ao pé da árvore onde normalmente se sentava durante todos os intervalos.

- O que Shoran estava fazendo te acompanhando até aqui? – perguntou Tomoyo, desconfiada.

- Bom dia para você também, Tomoyo. – ironizou Sakura.

- Sakura, é serio! Não gosto de te ver ao lado do Shoran. – ralhou Tomoyo.

"Até porque, eu odeio admitir, mas Sakura e Shoran formam um lindo casal!" – pensou Tomoyo

- E por que você acha isso, Tomoyo?

- Ai, ai... eu não estou com cabeça para discutir com você hoje, Sakura. Desculpe-me.

- Ah, entendi. É por causa do Eriol, não é? – brincou Sakura.

- Lá vamos nós de novo.

- Qual é, Tomoyo? Você deveria dar uma chance ao pobre rapaz. Afinal de contas, todas as meninas da nossa sala o amam, quer dizer... todas menos nós duas. Eu até que o acho fofinho, mas ele não é do meu tipo. Já você...

- Já eu o odeio, porque ele acha que só porque é bonito e educado pode conquistar qualquer garota.

Enquanto isso...

Eriol finalmente tinha conseguido achar uma brecha para fugir das suas fãs e mais do que rapidamente se dirigiu ao local aonde sabia que Tomoyo estaria no momento.

- Te aconselho a mudar de direção agora mesmo. – aconselhou Shoran.

- E por que me aconselha? – perguntou Eriol.

- Para a sua segurança, é claro. Tomoyo é capaz de machucar muito. Falo isso por experiência própria.

- Tanto faz para mim. Vou lá de qualquer maneira.

- Faça o que quiser. O enterro é seu mesmo. – ironizou Shoran.

- Ok, então. Você se chama Shoran, não é?

- Sim. Esse é o meu nome, vê se não gasta. – brincou.

- Humm... não sabia que Shoran Li, o futuro herdeiro da família Li, uma das mais tradicionais e poderosas famílias de toda a China era brincalhão.

Shoran rapidamente mudou sua face risonha para uma face mais séria. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado, e se dirigiu para onde Eriol estava.

- O que disse? – perguntou Shoran, ameaçadoramente.

- O que foi? Você ficou surdo agora, é?

- Não importa, Eriol. Quero saber como você soube disso.

- Clow me contou.

_"Maldito Clow!"_. – pensou Shoran.

- Droga!

- O que me traz a uma segunda pergunta. O que o grande herdeiro de uma das mais poderosas famílias do mundo, faz nesse finzinho de mundo que é Tomoeda?

- Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta a você, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eu também sei que você é o herdeiro legítimo da família Hiiragizawa, famosa e conhecida em toda Londres, por causa de seu histórico de descendentes bem sucedidos.

- De fato, Shoran. Mas, eu perguntei primeiro.

- E isso importa algo?

- Claro que sim. Se eu perguntei primeiro, você responde primeiro.

- Ai, ai... olha Eriol.

- Desculpe Shoran, mas eu não posso prolongar o nosso papo. É que a Tomoyo está aguardando ansiosamente a minha companhia.

_"Vai sonhando Romeu."_ – pensou Shoran.

- Certo. Mas, depois não diga que eu não lhe avisei.

- Ok, ok. Mas, quanto ao seu segredo, não se preocupe. Eu não ganho nada espalhando por aí que você é um cara importante, então não falarei nada a ninguém.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Eriol.

Eriol caminhou em direção a Tomoyo, que conversava alegremente com Sakura.

- Bom dia, Sakura. E muito bom dia para você, cara Tomoyo.

- Você não está aqui, Eriol. Devo estar ouvindo coisas. – disse Tomoyo, nem olhando para o rapaz.

- Eu sei que é simplesmente inacreditável o fato de estar aqui junto a você, mas eu estou aqui sim, e estou aqui só por você. – disse Eriol, galanteador.

- Essa é a parte em que devo ficar completamente hipnotizada pelo seu charme e a sua beleza, e me jogar cegamente em seus braços para sermos felizes para sempre? – perguntou Tomoyo, irônica.

- Eu já disse que você fica muito kawaii quando é irônica comigo?

- Já sim. E eu não gostei.

- Nossa, Tomoyo! Dê uma chance para o pobre rapaz. Ele só quer ser o seu amigo, não é Eriol? – perguntou Sakura.

- Bom... – disse Eriol, virando os olhos com cara de inocente.

- Viu, Sakura? Ele só é um Dom Juan querendo me conquistar, e eu vou sair daqui!

- Espera, Tomoyo! Eu não...

- Se você me seguir, é um homem morto, Eriol. E Sakura, não se esqueça que você me prometeu ir ao shopping comigo hoje depois das aulas para fazermos compras, então não se esqueça, ouviu?

- Claro, Tomoyo!

- Ótimo, te vejo na sala de aula. E Eriol, se você não parar de me seguir, eu vou ter que partir para a ignorância com você!

- Mas, você já me ignora o tempo todo! Qual é a diferença?

- Ai, cansei! Te vejo depois, Sakura. – disse Tomoyo, correndo e sendo seguida de perto por Eriol.

_"Esses dois... ainda vai dar casamento... hehe."_ – pensou Sakura.

- Ai, ai... que droga! Não gosto de lanchar sozinha, e parece que a Tomoyo não vai mais voltar pra cá.

Nesse momento, Sakura fitou o local onde estava Shoran.

_"Humm... não é má idéia!"_ – pensou.

Então, Sakura levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção ao local onde Shoran estava. Ao chegar, a garota se deparou com uma cena familiar, a que ele estava com a face calma e serena, não parecendo nem um pouco com o rapaz que conhecia. Nesse momento, Sakura ficou meio paralisada, não queria acordá-lo de seu sono, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ficar os trinta minutos do intervalo sozinha, que tinha começado apenas cinco minutos atrás.

- O que você quer Sakura? – perguntou Shoran, olhando fixamente para a moça a sua frente.

_"Ai, ai, ai... e agora?"_

Sakura não tinha idéia do que falar ou fazer. Nesse momento, ela tomou ciência de sua imprudência. Como sequer chegou a pensar que Shoran era um dos seus muitos amigos, e que simplesmente ela poderia chegar até ele e começar um bom papo, como se eles se dessem bem há muito tempo.

- Ah, bem... é que...

- É que o que Sakura? – perguntou novamente Shoran.

- Bem, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta. – disse Sakura, sem pensar.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Bem, eu queria saber... bem, eu queria saber se você acha que a Tomoyo e o Eriol um dia vão se casar..

- O quê? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – estranhou Shoran.

- Uma pergunta, oras. – disse Sakura, como se isso fosse normal.

- Se você quer saber a minha opinião, acho que eles se merecem. – disse Shoran, voltando a fechar os seus olhos.

- Humm... bem...

- O que foi agora, Sakura? – perguntou Shoran mais uma vez, abrindo os olhos.

- Humm... bem, é que... é que... bem, que dia lindo está fazendo hoje, não? – disse Sakura, olhando para o céu azul.

- É, tanto faz! – disse Shoran, fazendo pouco caso.

- Puxa vida! Você é muito grosseiro, sabia? – disse Sakura, nervosa.

Ao pensar em que acabara de falar, a garota rapidamente cobriu a sua própria boca com suas mãos, porém, já era tarde demais.

_"Parabéns, Sakura! Agora você conseguiu."_ – pensou Sakura se criticando.

- É! Eu devo ser mesmo. – disse Shoran, voltando a fechar seus olhos.

- Olha Shoran, eu não...

- Esqueça Sakura! Eu sou uma péssima pessoa mesmo. Mas, que droga! Talvez a Tomoyo tenha razão, no final das contas...

- NÃO! Ela não tem não! – disse Sakura, quase gritando.

- Hunnmm?

- Você não é uma péssima pessoa, Shoran. Você é uma boa pessoa. Já me provou isso, ensinando-me Trigonometria, ou me socorrendo quando eu desmaiei na aula da professora Satsuke,ou até mesmo ajudando aquele menino com medo de tirar Raio X. Eu realmente achei que você era uma pessoa ruim quando nos conhecemos, mas agora... eu... eu...

- NÃO IMPORTA, SAKURA! – exclamou Shoran.

- Mas, eu só...

- Olha Sakura, que isso fique bem claro. Eu não me importo com o que você acha ou deixa de achar sobre a minha pessoa, eu não me importo mesmo.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Sakura ficou estática. Uma lágrima rolou em sua delicada face. Ao presenciar essa cena, Shoran sentiu uma dor no peito, porém ainda manteve o seu exterior hostil.

- Com licença. – disse Shoran, levantando-se e saindo do local.

Sakura não poderia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Será mesmo que Shoran, no final das contas era uma pessoa realmente má como sempre falara Tomoyo? Talvez, o Shoran que a ajudou em ocasiões passadas fosse simplesmente uma ilusão ou simplesmente um engano.

Shoran finalmente encontrou um lugar deserto para poder pensar um pouco. Nesse momento, uma lágrima caiu de seu olho. Ele rapidamente tratou de enxugá-la.

- Me desculpe, Sakura. Mas, é melhor assim.

O som do término do intervalo ressoava pelos arredores do colégio. Uma triste Sakura e um triste Shoran começaram a se dirigir de volta à sala de aula. No resto do dia escolar, os dois não se olharam mais. Para não preocupar seus amigos, Sakura fingiu estar normal, sempre sorridente, mas no seu interior estava muito, muito triste e decepcionada.

O sinal que indicou o final das aulas finalmente tocou, para o alívio dos alunos.

- Ufa! Pensei que essa aula não teria fim. – disse Tomoyo à amiga.

- É mesmo! – disse Sakura, fingindo normalidade.

- Sakura, você está bem? – perguntou Tomoyo, ao ver a sua amiga um pouco estranha.

- Estou sim. Não se preocupe. Então, você passa lá em casa às 14:00h para nós irmos ao shopping, ok? – perguntou Sakura, desconversando.

- Ok, então. Até lá! – disse Tomoyo, despedindo-se da amiga.

No Shopping..

Uma multidão de pessoas andando para todas as direções, sorrindo, conversando, lanchando. Lojas que não pareciam ter fim. Esse era o cenário em que Sakura e sua melhor amiga, Tomoyo estavam às 14:30h daquela tarde. Sakura se esforçava para não se perder de sua amiga Tomoyo que andava apressadamente olhando de tudo um pouco, e ficando literalmente hipnotizada pelos preços baixos e promoções que as lojas de roupas ofereciam.

- Olha só esse vestido, Sakura. É tão lindo e aquele, e aquele... olha, esse está em promoção e...

- Calma, Tomoyo. Calma... escolha um e compre. Quero voltar para casa logo.

- Nossa, Sakura! Que desânimo. Você costuma ser tão alegre quando a gente vem aqui. O que está acontecendo?

- Me desculpe, Tomoyo. É que eu não tô com cabeça pra isso hoje.

- Humm... nesse caso, vamos deixar as comprar de lado e vamos bater um papo.

- Mas Tomoyo, e o seu vestido?

- Não se preocupe. Eu o deixo reservado, e depois volto para comprar. Agora, o que nós duas precisamos é de um bom milk-shake de morango e uma boa conversa de amigas.

- Eu não sei, Tomoyo. É que...

- É que nada, Sakura. Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo e vai me contar agora! – ordenou Tomoyo.

Ao ouvir o tom de voz de sua amiga, Sakura sentiu que não teria muitas chances de réplica. Por fim, cedeu as vontades de Tomoyo, afinal de contas, era a sua melhor amiga, talvez ela lhe ajudasse nesse momento de confusão.

- Muito bem Sakura, pode começar.

- Bem Tomoyo, é que...

- Oi, meninas. Que surpresa ver vocês por aqui! – era Eriol, aparecendo do nada e assustando as duas.

- Eriol, seu idiota! Será possível que você está me seguindo? – ralhou Tomoyo, dando um tapa no braço do rapaz.

- Ai, é muito bom ver vocês também! – exclamou Eriol, massageando o local dolorido.

- Eriol, dá o fora... AGORA! – gritou Tomoyo.

- Estou interrompendo algo importante? – perguntou Eriol.

- É claro que...

- Não! – completou Sakura. – Vamos, sente-se, por favor.

- Mas Sakura... – tentou protestar Tomoyo, mas já era tarde demais, pois Sakura já tinha iniciado um papo com Eriol.

_"Droga, Sakura! O que está acontecendo com você?"_ – pensou Tomoyo.

- Então, minha cara Tomoyo, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha, Eriol?

- Ahh, eu não acredito que você está com raiva de mim. – mimou Eriol.

- Eriol, se liga, eu SEMPRE estou com raiva de você!

- Bom, sendo assim, eu vou ter que usar a minha arma secreta.

- O quê? – perguntou Tomoyo, confusa.

Então, Eriol se abaixou, pegou uma sacola que estava ao lado dele e retirou uma pequena caixa em forma de retângulo, e mostrou o conteúdo que tinha dentro dela para as garotas. Era um vestido. E ele era lindo. Era um vestido longo de cor violeta, decorado por pérolas prateadas e lindas pétalas de flores douradas. Tomoyo ficou maravilhada com o que acabara de ver.

- Eriol, eu não... – Tomoyo estava estática com o que vira.

- Nossa! Que vestido LINDO, Eriol. Onde você o achou? – perguntou Sakura, animada.

- Eu estava comprando alguns presentes para a minha irmã, que está lá em Londres agora, e foi aí que vi esse vestido magnífico e logo de cara vi que tinha a cara da Tomoyo.

- Eriol, eu não sei o que dizer. – disse Tomoyo, boquiaberta.

- Não precisa me dizer nada, minha cara Tomoyo.

- Puxa, Tomoyo! Que inveja! Queria tanto que um menino lindo como Eriol me desse um presente desses.

- Mas, minha cara Sakura... se você quiser eu compro um presente para você também.

- NÃO! Não, que isso... eu só tava brincando... hehe... na verdade, eu acho que vou ao banheiro rapidinho. Preciso retocar a minha maquiagem. Tomoyo querida, saia desse transe e faça companhia ao nosso querido amigo Eriol, enquanto eu me ausento por alguns instantes, sim?

- O quê? – perguntou Tomoyo, confusa.

- Claro, Sakura Não demore. – disse Eriol.

- Ok. Até mais! Divirtam-se pombinhos. – disse Sakura, distanciando-se do casal.

- Ei, Sakura! Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha com esse Romeu, vai? – perguntou Tomoyo, aflita.

Mas já era tarde demais. Sakura já tinha desaparecido na multidão, deixando os dois jovens, sozinhos na mesa.

- Eu vou encarar isso como um elogio, minha cara Tomoyo.

- Ai, ai Eriol. Olha, sobre esse presente...

- O que tem ele, minha cara Tomoyo?

- É que... bem, esse presente era originalmente para a sua irmã, não é? Não seria justo com ela.

- Não, Tomoyo. Eu realmente estava fazendo compras para a minha irmã, mas isso não me impede de comprar uma lembrancinha para uma amiga querida.

- Lembrancinha? Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. E espera aí... desde quando nós somos amigos?

- E por acaso nós não somos?

- Bem, eu não sei.

- Por acaso, você acha que eu sou uma pessoa ruim? – perguntou Eriol com certo receio.

- Não, Eriol. Sabe, eu já observo você há algum tempo. Você é uma pessoa boa, muito legal até... o que é chato em você é essa sua mania de Dom Juan.  
- Ahh, então você me observa? Fico lisonjeado.

- Não pense besteira, Eriol. Eu te observo do mesmo jeito que observo qualquer pessoa a minha volta.

- Desculpe-me. – disse Eriol, um pouco decepcionado.

Um silêncio se formou entre eles.

- Então, Eriol... conte-me mais sobre sua irmã. Como ela é?

- Ah, sim. Ela é uma pessoa incrível...

E assim se iniciou um bate papo bem agradável entre Eriol e Tomoyo. Eriol ia descrevendo detalhes de sua irmã à Tomoyo, e ao mesmo tempo ia contando histórias de sua infância junto à ela.

Enquanto isso, Sakura calmamente passeava no shopping, olhando as lojas. No momento, sentia-se um pouco mais alegre, sabia que não era muito legal da sua parte deixar a amiga sozinha com Eriol, porém sabia que era uma oportunidade perfeita para que esses dois entrassem nos eixos. Sakura acreditava que Tomoyo e Eriol poderiam se dar bem, apesar de suas personalidades conflitantes, assim como, acreditava e muito que ela e Shoran também poderiam se tornar bons amigos. Pena que essa realidade se mostrava impossível agora, já que tudo indicava que o Shoran que ela conhecia não passava de uma mera ilusão.

Quando se deu por si estava no Play Center, um local repleto de jogos eletrônicos, e que pipocava com as luzes coloridas e sons de games dos mais diversos tipos. A garota estava um pouco fascinada com aquilo tudo, não que ela gostasse muito de jogos, mas aquela mistura de sons e cores a impressionava muito.

Sakura começou a caminhar por aquele brilhante local. Ficava observando garotos e garotas de todas as idades jogando os mais diferentes tipos de jogos eletrônicos. Parecia muito divertido. Porém, toda essa diversão, luzes e sons era só mais um pretexto para esquecer sua magoa em relação a Shoran.

Pensado bem, Sakura e Shoran não brigaram. Mas, o modo como ele falou com ela que tinha estragado tudo. Seria uma oportunidade perfeita para que eles finalmente entrassem nos eixos e se tornassem amigos, mas o contrário de suas expectativas, ele a expeliu, preferiu se afastar dela quando a mesma tentava se aproximar dele. Mas, por quê? Não entendia. Bem, não fazia diferença agora. Shoran não a queria como amigo e ela não poderia fazer nada, infelizmente.

Distraída em seus pensamentos, Sakura acabou por esbarrar em alguém enquanto caminhava.

- Ai, desculpa. Eu não estava prestando atenção, e...

- Não. Não foi nada. – disse o estranho.

Sakura levantou a cabeça e fitou em quem esbarrara.

- Shoran é você? – perguntou Sakura, incrédula.

- Sakura? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Shoran, surpreso.

- Ahh, bem... eu é que pergunto. O que VOCÊ faz aqui?

- Eu estava morrendo de tédio lá em casa, e resolvi conhecer um pouco melhor a cidade.

- Hum, não sabia que gostava de joguinhos eletrônicos.

- Você não sabe muita coisa ao meu respeito, Sakura.

- Eu até prefiro não saber, Shoran.

- Faz muito bem.

Sakura e Shoran passaram a fitar um ao outro em um longo silêncio. Até que a garota se cansou disso e deu as costas para Shoran, na menção de ir embora, porém, ela viu de relance algo na mão do rapaz que lhe chamou muita atenção.

- Shoran, o que é isso na sua mão?

Shoran levantou o objeto que segurava a fim de mostrar a Sakura, quando viu o objeto que ele segurava simplesmente desaparecer na frente de seus próprios olhos. Ele estava segurando um coelhinho de pelúcia de mais ou menos vinte e cinco centímetros. O coelhinho era verde, com detalhes em azul e branco. E segurava uma pétala de Flor de Cerejeira, com um lindo coraçãozinho bordado em vermelho bem no centro. A pelúcia era muito fofinha e macia ao toque. Ao vê-lo, os olhos de Sakura brilharam, afinal adorava esse tipo de coisa.

- MINHA NOSSA, MINHA NOSSA, MINHA NOSSA, EU NÃO ACREDITO! – gritou Sakura, pasma.

- Ei, isso é meu. – Shoran protestou.

- Seu? Quer dizer que esse coelhinho de pelúcia super lindinho, bonitinho, fofinho e Kawaiizinho é SEU?

- Lógico que é Sakura. Por que mais seria se eu estava segurando ele antes?

Sakura abraçava fortemente o coelhinho de pelúcia e Shoran ficou sem reação ao presenciar tal cena. Não poderia simplesmente dizer "Ei! Devolve isso aí que é meu!". Aliás, até que poderia, mas resolveu não fazê-lo. Ele não queria admitir, mas a cena da Sakura abraçando um coelhinho de pelúcia era muito kawaii. Mas, o que estava pensando? Tinha que recuperar o que era seu e recuperar logo antes que...

- Sakura, Sakura. Onde você estava menina? – era Tomoyo acompanhada por Eriol.

- Oi, Tomoyo. Desculpe-me por não ter voltado lá para aonde nós estávamos. É que eu encontrei o Shoran e...

- Shoran... o que o Shoran faz aqui? – perguntou Tomoyo, incrédula.

- Essa é a pergunta do dia. – disse Shoran entediado.

- Ahh, Sakura. Onde você conseguiu esse coelhinho de pelúcia? – perguntou Eriol, ao perceber o objeto que a garota carregava.

- Nossa! Essa é a coisa mais Kawaii que eu já vi na minha vida. – disse Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando.

- E você acha que eu não sei, menina? Ai, ai, ai... adorei esse coelhinho.  
- Mas, Sakura... onde mesmo você conseguiu esse coelhinho de pelúcia? – repetiu Eriol.

- Ela não conseguiu. Esse coelho aí é meu! – falou Shoran.

- Seu? Não acredito! – disse Tomoyo, pasma.

- É. Eu também não acreditei. – disse Sakura, abraçando ainda mais forte o bichinho.

- Onde você comprou isso, Shoran? – perguntou Tomoyo, curiosa.

- Eu não comprei. Eu ganhei.

- O QUÊ? – perguntaram os três amigos juntos.

- Vocês ficaram surdos agora, foi? – brincou Shoran.

- Como assim você ganhou? – perguntou Sakura.

- Simples. Estavam fazendo o lançamento de um novo game de luta. Estavam dizendo lá que o primeiro cara que zerasse aquele game, iria ganhar um prêmio surpresa. Eu me interessei e fui jogar. No final das contas, eu ganhei e o "grande" prêmio surpresa era essa coisa peluda que a Sakura está abraçando agora.

- E o que você pretende fazer com esse coelhinho de pelúcia, Shoran? Você não parece o tipo de cara que gosta desse tipo de coisa. – comentou Eriol.

- Realmente. Na verdade, eu estava indo jogar em um cesto de lixo antes de esbarrar na Sakura.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – exclamaram Sakura e Tomoyo juntas.

- Exatamente o que as duas senhoritas ouviram. O coelho é meu, e eu faço dele o que bem entender.

- Você não ousaria. – falou Sakura, ameaçadoramente.

-Ahh, é? Observe então.

Dito e feito. Shoran tomou o coelhinho de pelúcia da Sakura elegantemente, e foi em direção a cesta de lixo mais próxima. Retirou a tampa e pendurou o pobre coelhinho em cima do cesto de lixo, na menção de jogá-lo dentro.

- Shoran, eu estou te avisando. – Sakura ameaçava cada vez mais.

- Cara, se eu fosse você, não faria isso. – Eriol aconselhava.

- Se você jogar essa pobre criaturinha no lixo, é um homem morto! Shoran, então... o que está esperando? – disse Tomoyo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Tomoyo, cale a boca. E Shoran, se você não gosta desse coelhinho, tudo bem. Mas jogá-lo fora assim, é um total desperdício. Por que você não o doa para a caridade ou até melhor... por que você não me dá ele de presente? – disse Sakura.

- Porque eu não gosto de caridade, e nem de você. – dizia Shoran.

Após alguns instantes, Shoran exibiu um sorriso divertido no rosto e largou o pobre coelhinho no lixo. Sakura tentou impedir, mas não conseguiu. Ao ver que fracassara, a garota caiu de joelhos no chão e depois fitou Shoran. O mesmo estava com um sorriso divertido no rosto, como se aquilo tudo fosse uma brincadeira engraçada.

- SEU IDIOTA! – exclamou Sakura, enquanto acertava Shoran, com um belo soco de direita, fazendo com que ele caísse com o impacto.

- Hihihi... bem feito, boboca! Quem manda irritar a Sakura assim. – falou Tomoyo, em tom divertido. Eriol apenas observava com aquele olhar de Sherlock Holmes.

Shoran se levantou, ainda com aquele divertido sorriso no rosto, massageando o local atingido pelo golpe de Sakura.

- Muito engraçado, Shoran. Mas, a mim você não engana. – disse Eriol.

Dito isso, Eriol se dirigiu à lixeira onde Shoran tinha jogado o coelho de pelúcia, e colocou o seu braço lá. Procurou um pouco, e logo tirou o coelhinho de pelúcia de Shoran, novinho, limpinho e sem nenhum arranhão, para a surpresa de Tomoyo e Sakura.

- Cara, você é um estraga prazeres, sabia? – disse Shoran, chateado.

- É. Mas, pelo menos não fui eu quem levou uma surra de uma garotinha.

- Mas como? O coelhinho estava no lixo e... – disse Sakura, ignorando a enorme besteira que Eriol tinha dito, devido a surpresa e alegria que sentia naquele momento.

- Elementar, meu caro Watson – disse Eriol, imitando o famoso detetive inglês. – A lixeira estava vazia o tempo inteiro, e Shoran sabia disso. Por isso, ele jogou o coelhinho lá. Agora não me pergunte o porque disso, pois disso eu não faço idéia.

- É Shoran! Por que você fez isso já sabendo que a Sakura ia te bater?

- Simples. Porque é muito divertido. – disse Shoran, com um sorriso mais divertido ainda.

- Divertido? – perguntava-se Sakura.

- Sim. Chame-me de louco, mas é muito divertido para mim, ver você toda nervosinha por causa desse pedaço de pano que nem é seu.

- Ei! Ele não é um pedaço de pano. Ele é... – protestou Sakura.

- Um pedaço de pano. – completou Shoran. – Agora, com suas licenças, eu e o MEU pedaço de pano, temos que voltar para casa agora. – pegando seu "pedaço de pano" e se dirigindo à saída.

- Ei! Você não pode... – tentou Sakura.

- É. Eu já sei. Não se preocupe. Não vou jogar esse estúpido coelhinho de pelúcia fora. Não se preocupe. – disse Shoran, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

- Louco. – comentou Tomoyo.

Shoran se dirigiu até a saída, e viu estacionado o carro, no qual seria o seu veiculo em Tomoeda. O motorista era, claro, Wei, seu mordomo de confiança.

- Entam jovem Shoran? Como foi o seu passeio?  
- Ahh.. foi excelente Wei.. me diverti muito.  
- O senhor esta machucado jovem Shoran? O que houve? – perguntou Wei ao ver o rosto do Shoran machucado.  
- O que? Ahh sim, isso foi porque eu brinquei com a cara da Sakura um pouco..  
- Da Sakura? Seria aquela sua amiga que estuda junto com o senhor?  
- Ela não é a minha amiga Wei. Ela me deu um soco porque eu ameacei jogar esse estúpido coelho de pelúcia em uma cesta de lixo vazia.  
- Entam o senhor acabou apanhando de graça? – surpreendeu-se Wei  
- Pode-se dizer que sim.. mas que foi muito divertido, foi sim.. hehe..  
- Se o senhor diz..

Formou se um silencio entre Wei e Shoran. Afinal de contas, Shoran nunca foi muito de falar e não seria agora que ele se tornaria do tipo comunicativo. O jovem chinês massageava o local dolorido enquanto pensava na Sakura. Shoran estava de olhos fechados, imaginando o porquê de tudo aquilo esta acontecendo com ele.

_" Sakura.. humm.. desde que eu te conheço minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo.. Realmente, eu mudei muito desde que eu cheguei aqui. O engraçado é que quando eu estava na China, era um cara que nunca sai de casa, de repente estou indo no Shopping para passear.. Eu era um garoto concentrado, sobretudo quieto e odiava conversar com os outros. Agora eu estou ate brincando com a cara dos outros.. Claro, eu ainda não curto muito conversar ou brincar, mas é inegável o fato que eu estou mudando e muito, e isso se deve, é claro, a presença da senhoria Sakura Kinomoto. O que será que a minha mãe pensaria se me visse assim, fazendo brincadeiras com os outros e rindo disso? Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu ate que gosto desse "novo Shoran" no qual eu me tornei. Quem diria que rir e brincar com outros era tão legal assim? Com certeza é bem melhor que ficar quieto no meu canto, como eu fazia la na China, mesmo que eu leve uns socos de vez em quanto da Sakura.. hehe.. Sakura.. De uma menina chata e imbecil, ela se transformou em uma pessoa forte (ver definição de forte no cap 09),quase tão forte quanto eu mesmo. Será que a Sakura seria uma boa amiga? Amiga? Seria possível que um dia nós nos tornemos bons amigos? Talvez.. Eu não sei.. Só o que eu sei é que já chegara a hora de fazer uma coisa que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo. E eu já sei como exatamente fazer isso._

**Hahahaha.. ai ai meus caros leitores.. e ai? O que acharam desse capitulo hein? Sabe, eu gostaria muito de saber se toda essa minha demora em atualizar essa fic valeram a pena.. Eu acho, que sinceramente, esse capitulo ta muito bom, sabe.. talvez se mudasse algumas partezinhas ele ficaria mais legalzinho.. mas eu, pessoalmente acho que ficou muito bom. Porem, a minha opinam não importa e sim a de vocês !**

**Bom.. falemos agora sobre o capitulo, sim? Entam.. eu comecei esse capitulo com uma briga do Eriol com a Tomoyo. Se vocês perceberem bem nesse capitulo, notaram que eu tentei ser engraçado o máximo que eu pude, claro, fracassando miseravelmente.. mas eu acho que deu para abrir um sorrizinho enquanto vocês leram a minha fic, não deu? heheh.. Ai depois a Sakura e a Tomoyo foram ao Shopping fazer umas comprinhas. Sabe, faz algum tempo que eu tava querendo tirar os meus personagens do ambiente escolar, sabe como é né? Mudar de ares.. heheh.. uma parte que eu adorei escrever foi quando o Eriol deu aquele vestido para a Tomoyo. Gente, eu adoro o casal Tomoyo x Eriol e com certeza deu para perceber uma mudança de atitude por parte da Tomoyo em relação ao Eriol. E a parte em que a Sakura encontra o Shoran no Play Center? Hhahaha.. adorei essa também.. escrever eles discutindo por causa de um Coelinho de pelúcia foi muito divertido, e coitado do Shoran, levando outro soco da Sakura e dessa vez por causa de um Coelinho de pelúcia. Para falar a verdade, eu escolhi um coelho de pelúcia porque é algo bem mais original e fofo do que um ursinho de pelúcia. E eu acho que foi uma boa idéia? Vocês não acham? Para finalizar, um pensamento retrospectivo do Shoran. Eu tentei me aproximar ao máximo da maneira de como o Shoran realmente pensaria depois de tudo o que ele passou. Eu queria saber muito a a opinam de vocês sobre essa parte em particular.. eu achei que foi mais ou menos.. por isso quero saber se os meus leitores gostaram.. **

**É isso gente.. para finalizar galera.. eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente aos 20 leitores que mandaram reviews para mim, e eu, claro estarei respondendo a todas com o maior carinho. Realmente eu não sabia que todo esse povo se interessava tanto assim na minha fic.. **

**Bom.. como eu tradicionalmente faço.. eu vou responder todas as reviews que estam no meu "Miseno-mail". E puxa.. como esta cheio hoje.. LEGAL !! Vamos la entam !!**

**Raposadodeserto** : _Aee.. ola minha rapozinha.. como vai hein? Fico feliz em te ver por aqui.. Pois bem.. realmente.. já estava na hora do Eriol aparecer não é.. e é claro.. como fã n° 1 da sua obra prima " E se fosse verdade? " eu não poderia deixar o Eriol se apaixonar por nada menos que Tomoyo não é? Nossa.. você rio dessa parte? Que legal.. estava muito inseguro se realmente aquela parte estava engraçada.. mas se você rio.. quer dizer que ela estava realmente muito engraçada! Quanto a eles ficarem juntos.. so o tempo dirá minha cara.. Bom.. sobre aquela review que eu mandei.. bem.. eu sou mesmo um boboca, sabe? Fiz todo aquele discurso pensando que você iria parar de escrever e no final você nem parou.. QUE MICO !! heheheh.. Mas fico feliz em saber que você ainda não vai parar de escrever e eu estou adorando os seus novos trabalhos.. Continue assim ! Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**Angiegirl** : _E ae menina.. que bom que você gostou do capitulo.. realmente eu fiz de tudo para que aquela parte do Eriol ficasse boa, que bom que você gostou.. hehe. Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**princesayoukai100**_ : hehehe.. "gatinho siamês".. gostei dessa.. heheh.. bom.. de uma chance para o pobre rapaz princesa.. é que esse Eriol que eu criei é bem diferente dos outros, mas no fundo ele é uma boa pessoa ,vio? E enquanto ao nosso "gatinho siamês", não se preocupe.. ele encontrará a sua "gatinha siamesa", ou talvez não...heheh_

**Nádila**_ : Nossa.. que bom que você decidiu sair do anonimato para mandar uma review para mim ! Legal da sua parte ! Fico feliz em saber que eu te agradei com a minha fic.. pera ai.. você acompanha a minha fic desde o 1° capitulo e NUNCA me mandou uma review agora? Puxa.. mas tudo bem né.. antes tarde do que nunca.. hehe.. obrigado assim mesmo e espero ver mais reviews suas daqui para frente ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Sakura-mostrenga**_ : Fic perfeita? Quem dera.. hehehe.. sou so um amador nesse negocio de fics.. mas saiba que eu fico feliz em saber que você rio com as minhas piadinhas sem graça.. hehe.. é, realmente eu gosto muito de mudar as personalidades dos personagens da minha fic.. quero que a minha fic fique algo bem original, sabe? Obrigado pelo os seus elogios, mais eu não so tão bom assim.. bom.. eu tiro as minhas idéias da minha imaginação maluca, senhorita Juanna.. puxa.. esse nome não me é estranho.. fiquei surpreso em saber que eu estou no seu seleto grupo de escritores que escrevem fics sobre CCS.. prometo que me esforçarei para continuar nesse grupo.. hahahah.. Sakura e Shoran juntos.. bem.. é possível mais nada decidido ainda.. e por favor.. não me mate.. sobre a sua pergunto com relação ao Eriol, eu escrevi ele assim porque, como eu já disse antes.. eu gosto de um Eriol diferente do anime.. por isso eu o criei galanteador.. Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**Mannu Slytherin**_ : Ola minha querida revisora.. como vai? Que bom que você conseguiu deixar uma review na minha humilde fic, não é mesmo? É.. realmente já estava na hora de rolar um romance mais apimentado na minha fic.. hehe.. e por favor.. a esperança é a ultima que morre.. entam não desista da Sakura e do Shoran.. hehe.. quanto a Tomoyo.. realmente ela precisava pedir desculpas ao Shoran.. foi muito ruim o fato dela Ter acusado o Shoran sem provas.. E o Eriol não é superior.. ele so é ele mesmo.. hehe.. eu sei que esse Eriol que eu criei é meio "fora dos padrões" mas ele vai melhorar.. É ISSO AE ! VIVA A REVOLUÇÃO ! euheuueuhe.. mas aguarde.. logo você terá uma grande surpresa.. hehe.. Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**Aishiteru-chan**_ : Como vai minha escritora querida? hahah.. quem dera.. ela ainda vai incomodar o Shão sim.. hehe.. claro que eles tem que defender um ao outra não é.. hehe.. afinal futuramente eles estaram apaixonados.. hehe..Bom..quanto ao meu Eriol.. ele ta fora dos padrões mesmo.. mas continua sendo aquele Eriol que nos conhecemos e amamos.. Calma que a Tomoyo ainda vai melhora.. enquanto isso ela da uma vingança básica no podre do Eriol. uhehueuhe.. Beijinhos minha fiel leitora.. adorei conversar com você la no MSN.. ate mais !_

**kureopatsura-chan**_ : ola kureopatsuraonne-chan.. como vai? Bom.. para começar.. gostaria de dizer que eu nunca duvidei nem por um segundo das suas palavras.. pois seu que uma escritora do seu calibre NUNCA iria mentir sobre a sua opinam em uma fic.. sempre confiei e gostei das suas reviews não so por causa dos seus elogios, e sim porque apresentavam criticas construtivas que me ajudaram e muito a me desenvolver como escritor, e essa review não foi diferente. Não precisa se desculpar minha querida, eu é que agradeço por esta me criticando, pois como bem sabe, as criticas so me fazem crescer ainda mais.. bom.. você disse que não gosta da Tomoyo.. pois bem.. é perfeitamente normal que alguém não goste de um personagem em especial.. porem entenda minha querida leitora. Eu decidi, que nesse fic eu desenvolveria diferentes casais.. e um desses casais seriam Tomoyo e Eriol.. me desculpe se esse capitulo não ficou do seu agrado, mas eu realmente precisava fugir um pouco do casal Sakura x Shoran. Mais uma vez, obrigada pela as criticas e não se preocupe.. eu não fiquei de maneira nenhuma magoado ou chateado com as suas criticas.. pelo o contrario.. fiquei ate feliz.. agradeço a honestidade que tens perante mim e espero que continues assim.. se não gostar de alguma coisa.. pode falar comigo sem medo.. respeitarei a sua opinam assim como respeito você como escritora! Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**MaY**_ : Finalmente saíste da sombra não é mesmo.. puxa.. que bom que arranjaste um tempinho para me mandar uma review.. pelo menos agora eu sei que você existe.. hehe.. Obrigado pelo os elogios.. fico muito feliz com eles.. Um fã é.. legal !Alguém que gosta de mim.. ehhehe! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Stra. Malfoy **_: Ahh.. que bom que você esta gostando tanto assim da minha fic. E se você gostou tanto assim da minha fic, te aconselho a ler outras fics de CCS que estam por ai.. nossa.. elas são D+.. Demorou um pouquinho, mas eu a atualizei sim.. foi mal a demora.. Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**Tek Train**_ : Aee..."Quem é vivo sempre aparece!" Da onde eu tirei esse Eriol.. do anime, lógico.. não foi eu que criei ele.. hehe.. eu so fiz umas pequenas modificações.. hehe.. O seu Shoran perdendo para o meu Eriol? Nossa.. que loucura.. quando ao dialogo entre os personagens.. bom.. sinto informar que ele não vai mas acontecer.. é que eu também estou sem tempo para colocar eles na minha fic.. bom.. eu acho que é so.. Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**Jhé**_ : Bravo? Que isso.. eu fico é agradecido por você ter me criticado.. mas deixa isso para la né.. afinal de contas a partir de agora você sempre vai me mandar uma review e eu estou muito feliz com isso ! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado mais do meu Eriol do que do Eriol do anime.. quanto a sua duvida duvidosa.. so o tempo dirá minha cara.. so o tempo dirá.. hehehe.. Também gostei muito do "Miseno-mail". Beijinhos ! Ate mais !_

**Aryll Higushi**_ : Oi.. hehehe.. esse Eriol não tem jeito mesmo.. hehe.. mas o Eriol não é louco não e a Tomoyo sempre esta atacada.. O li ficar com ciúmes da Sakura é meio manjado.. por isso eu não pus na minha fic.. Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**MeRRy-aNNe**_ : É.. finalmente o Eriol apareceu na parada, né? E o Shoran desapareceu.. hehe.. não se preocupa não.. ele lodo logo aparecerá.. Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**Lolla Sagara**_ : Sim senhora.. imediatamente senhora.. uhehuehue.. achei idéias so que as exibi muito tarde.. hehe.. que bom que você resolveu reaparecer dos mortos.. hehe.. e melhoras para o seu PC, vio? Realmente esse Eriol é um abusado e eu espero que ele melhore de comportamento.. o Shoran quase não apareceu de fato.. mas isso não vai se repetir.. hehe.. Beijos ! Ate mais !_

**Analu**_ : E nem eu minha cara leitora.. para ver como a minha fic é meio doida.. hehe.. o Eriol ta meio saidinho mesmo.. mas já já ele melhora com a ajuda da nossa querida Tomoyo.. hehe E eu também adoro Inuyasha e adoro ainda mais aquela risada no Narak.. hehe. Beijos! Ate mais !_

**Lexiaki**_ : heheheh.. que bom que você resolvei aparecer hein.. legal.. mesmo depois de tanto tempo você continua gostando da minha fic.. e melhoras para o seu PC e mais ainda para o seu sinal de interrogação.. hehe.. obrigado pelo os elogios.. e enquanto ao seu recadinho.. bom..  
Tomoyo : Recebi o seu recado menina e saiba QUE EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR AQUELE IDIOTA TOCAR EM UM FIO DE CABELO DA SAKURA!!!!  
Vio no que deu o seu recadinho? De qualquer maneira.. obrigado pela a review e beijinhos !_

**Polly**_ : Obrigada pelo os seus elogios. E quanto a sua pergunta.. o anime que você procura se chama Tsubasa Chonicle.. é como se fosse uma continuação do anime de CCS. Te aconselho que assista.. é muito legal !Beijos e ate mais!_

**Gustavo.Friend**_ : o.o ..Nossa senhora.. o que um renomado escritor de fics esta fazendo aqui, mandando uma review para a minha humilde fic.. heheh.. fico feliz em saber que você esta gostando do meu trabalho como escritor e saiba que eu lhe admiro também.. hehe.. obrigado pelo os elogios e espero que continues acompanhando a minha fic.. Sayonara.. hehehe_

**Tolie**_ : Realmente.. o que os hormônios da puberdade não fazem.. hehe.. mas a Tomoyo alterada não é nenhuma novidade na minha fic.. heheh.. quanto aos beijos da Sakura.. hehe.. sei não hein.. hehe.. Beijos e ate mais !_

**Data Prevista para o Próximo Capitulo : 04 / 12 / 2006**


	13. Finalmente

**Capitulo 13 – Finalmente..**

**Bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite meus caros leitores, aqui quem fala o seu escritor de sempre, o bom e não tão velho assim, Miseno-san. É um enorme prazer reve-los novamente aqui para mais um capitulo dessa fic que conquistou o coração de todos..**

**Bem.. você devem está estranhando essa minha apresentação estilo "apresentador de televisão", mais é que eu estou muito feliz, sabe? Bom.. nem tão feliz assim né.. afinal de contas eu dei uma atrasada básica nesse capitulo, tipo, o que ocorreu foi que a minha querida revisora, a Mannu ficou "dodói" justo no dia em que ela iria revisar o capitulo, entam por causa disso é que esse capitulo atrasou um cadinho. Mas eu acho que ninguém morreu de ansiedade enquanto esperava né.. entam tá tudo bem.. E mais uma coisa, eu tenho que dizer para vocês, esse capitulo ta para lá de especial.**

**Ai vocês me perguntam : "Por que esse capitulo é especial?", bem.. isso vocês terão que descobrir sozinhos, mas, senhoras e senhores que acompanham a minha fic, devo alerta-los: esse não é um capitulo comum. Esse é simplesmente o MAIOR e MELHOR capitulo que eu já escrevi em toda a minha curta carreira como escritor de fics !!!**

**Entam preparem seus corações. Vão buscar logo a pipoca e o refrigerante que o show já vai começar !! Desliguem a TV, o radio, o som e mandem aquele vizinho barulhento chato para o inferno, pois eu sei que vocês iram AMAR esse capitulo..**

**Olha.. eu sei que eu estou me excedendo um pouco, nessas minhas considerações iniciais, mas é que eu não pude me conter. Esse capitulo é especial para mim não so porque é o melhor capitulo que eu já escrevi, e sim porque ele me fez perceber que eu realmente tenho jeito para escrever esse tipo de fic.. não que eu não tenha acreditado nas inúmeras reviews que eu recebi dizendo que eu era um bom escritor e que a minha fic era excelente e etc.. mas é que eu tinha que provar isso para mim mesmo que eu era de fato, um bom escritor. E com esse capitulo eu consegui faze-lo.**

**Bom.. eu acho que a essa altura vocês devem ta morrendo de curiosidade e ansiedade para começar a ler logo a minha fic.. entam se acalmem, esta bem? Antes de dar inicio a esse capitulo, eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente os 20 leitores que me mandaram reviews ! Aee.. bati o meu recorde de novo !! Ou melhor.. empatei com ele né.. mas de qualquer maneira receber tantas reviews assim é muito bom !! Humm.. eu acho que é só né? Entam, eu acho que o capitulo deve começar. Me bateu uma ansiedade agora.. e se vocês não gostarem do capitulo? Ai ai ai.. ok entam.. seja o que Deus quiser..**

**Legenda : **

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens **

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira.. hehe**

**Disclaimer – Sakura Card Captor não me pertence. Mas se bem que poderia me pertencer né?! Juro que faria um bom uso da serie.. huauhahuauh**

**Capitulo 13 – Finalmente ...**

A bagunça era geral naquele momento na sala do segundo ano, quando se iniciava a última aula daquele dia e a turma se preparava para descer a quadra poli esportiva da escola para fazerem a aula favorita de todos, Educação Física, com a já bastante popular professora Satsuke.

- Parece que os seus alunos estão bem animados hoje, não é mesmo senhorita Satsuke? – era Clow.

- Impressão sua seu Clow bobinho. É que todo mundo gosta da aula de Educação Física.

- É mesmo. Com certeza é mais divertido do que aprender sobre o período Edo.

- Bom, nisso você tem razão... hehe.

- Você sabe onde está a professora Mizuki? Gostaria muito de falar com ela. – perguntou Clow.

- Você e a Mizuki me parecem bastante amigos, não é? – enciumava-se Satsuke.

- Sim, de fato. Nós já temos uma longa história juntos. Mas não é sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com ela.

- E sobre o que seria então, meu Clow bobinho? – perguntou Satsuke em um tom brincalhão.

"Meu Clow bobinho"? – estranhou Clow.

- Sim, afinal de contas pelo que me consta você está muito solteiro, e você não se importa de receber um apelido carinhoso da sua amiginha aqui, não é?

- Humm... falando assim nem parece que você tem 29 anos.

- E você já se olhou no espelho por acaso? Está com 33 anos nas costas e ainda aparenta ter 25.

- Quem? Eu? Não, não... são seu olhos, minha querida, que são lindos se é que você quer saber a minha opinião. Não tinha percebido que os seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade de azul tão rara beleza. – flertou Clow.

- Ahh... você acha mesmo? – disse Satsuke toda derretida.

- Olá Clow, e oi para você também Satsuke. Desculpem-me. Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – disse Mizuki chegando, já percebendo o clima que estava rolando entre eles.

- Ahh... o quê? Mizuki? – Satsuke acordando de seus devaneios.

- Sim... a mesma. O que houve? Você parece um tanto alienada, Satsuke.

- Bem, é que o Clow... bem... deixa para lá. – desconversou Satsuke. – Humm... claro, é mesmo. Você não estava querendo falar com a professora Mizuki, Clow? Então, fale logo com ela. Agora eu preciso dar a minha aula e tomar um pouquinho de ar também. – distanciando-se do casal.

Clow e Mizuki ficaram observando Satsuke então colocar ordem na caótica turma do segundo ano. Ou pelo menos Clow estava a observando. Certamente Satsuke era uma mulher dona de uma beleza rara e dona de olhos de beleza mais rara ainda. Já Mizuki só olhava feio para a cara do pobre Clow.

- Então, Clow.

- ...

- Clow?

- ... ela é linda, não acha?

- CLOW! – irritou-se Mizuki.

- Ahh... o quê? – despertava Clow.

- Ai, meu Deus. Agora eu sei de quem o Eriol puxou essa mania de flertar com as garotas.

- O quê? Você estava me espiando por acaso? – indignou Clow.

- Lógico que não! Eu ouvi isso por acidente e também ouvi que você quer falar comigo.

- Sim. De fato. O fato é que eu subitamente me lembrei que você me deve um favor por causa da nossa pequena aposta que nós fizemos na primeira aula de Educação Física do segundo ano, você se lembra?

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_**Os times ficaram bem interessantes, não acha? – perguntou Clow a sua amiga.**_

**_- Sim. Vai ser um jogo em tanto – concordou Mitsuke._**

**_- Escute Mitsuke, gostaria de fazer uma aposta comigo? Entam? O que acha?_**

**_- Aposta? Com você Clow. Nem valeria a pena. Iria ganhar fácil. Mas me diga, do que se trata essa aposta? – disse uma confiante Mitsuke._**

**_- Eu aposto que ate o final desse jogo de queimada, a Sakura estará sendo carregada por Shoran – disse Clow convicto de si_**

**_- Você so pode esta brincando, caro Clow. Não tem jeito disso acontecer._**

**_- Ótimo. E entam? Esta apostado? – disse Clow estendendo a mão para a amiga._**

**_- Claro. Mais o que apostaremos?_**

**_- Se você ganhar, eu faço alguma coisa para você, e se eu ganhar, você faz alguma coisa para mim. Mas nada de humilhante ou impossível hein?_**

_**Claro. Claro. Isso vai ser muito divertido – disse Mitsuke, apertando a mão do amigo, e selando a aposta.**_

**_Fim do FLASHBACK!_**

- Ahh sim... claro, mas será que não podemos esquecer tudo isso? – desconversou Mizuki.

- Humm... eu acho que não, minha cara.

- Droga! Ok, então. O que você quer que eu faça? Cuide do seu diário de aula ou corrija as suas provas por uma semana ou...

- Não! Nada disso. Tenho um enorme prazer em fazer esse tipo de atividade. Por que pediria para que você fizesse esse tipo de atividade no meu lugar?

- Ai Clow... você é estranho! Tudo bem, então. Mas vou logo avisando que eu não sou faxineira de ninguém.

- Ok, calma. A única coisa que eu queria é que você passasse um dia inteiro de sábado comigo. – disse Clow.

- O QUÊ? – espantou-se Mizuki.

- Isso mesmo que a senhorita ouviu. E nem vou perguntar se você aceita ou não, já que você é obrigada a aceitar.

- Mas... mas... mas... – tentava replicar Mizuki.

- Nosso encontro começa às 8:30 da manhã em ponto e será no próximo Sábado ! Nesse horário, irei buscá-la na sua casa, então esteja pronta, ouviu mocinha? – Clow autoritário.

Mizuki nada podia fazer, a não ser pronunciar um desgosto "Sim". Afinal de contas, aposta é aposta. Não lhe agravada nada passar um sábado inteirinho na presença de Clow, apesar deles serem tão amigos, Mizuki tinha um certo medo de se aproximar demais de seu amigo de infância. Ela se via em uma situação difícil e só esperava que nada de extraordinário acontecesse no encontro entre eles. Mal Mizuki sabia que Clow já tinha planos feitos para esse encontro.

Enquanto isso, todos os alunos do segundo ano corriam de um lado para o outro feito loucos. O jogo decorrente na aula de Educação Física naquele dia era pique pega. A professora nada podia fazer, afinal de contas, sempre foi filosofia sua deixar os alunos escolherem a atividade física que eles mais queriam fazer naquele momento. Então, se a sala do segundo ano do ensino médio queria brincar de uma brincadeira do tempo da vovó, então que assim seja.

Sakura corria em direção a todos os lados, sempre rindo e brincando muito. Apesar da brincadeira ser antiga, ela parecia se divertir muito com ela. Finalmente, Sakura após algumas corridas, conseguiu pegar seu amigo Eriol em um momento de distração do próprio.

- Tá com você... tá com você. – brincou Sakura.

- Ok, então. Quem será a minha vitima? – perguntava-se Eriol.

Nesse momento, Eriol fitou Tomoyo e ela fitou-o também. Um duelo silencioso formava-se ali. Como um sacar de armas rápido, Eriol rapidamente se colocou em uma perseguição assiradíssima com Tomoyo, que não queria ser tocada por ele de jeito nenhum. Apesar da incrível velocidade de Eriol, a garota era tão veloz quanto ele. Não importa para onde ela corresse, Eriol sempre a acompanhava com precisão. O rapaz sabia exatamente os movimentos que Tomoyo ia fazer e vice-versa. Vendo por um ângulo mais artístico, eles pareciam mais um casal dançando balé com uma incrível agilidade do que simplesmente perseguidor e perseguido.

- Eles formam um lindo casal, mesmo quando estão brincando de gato e rato, não é mesmo? – Sakura comentou com a professora Satsuke, enquanto descansava um pouco.

- Sim. Eles por acaso estão namorando? – Satsuke curiosa.

- Humm... creio que não, mas não vai demorar muito para que isso aconteça.

- Concordo plenamente. – concordou Satsuke.

Sakura sentiu alguém tocando o seu ombro. Era Tomoyo.

- Tá com você, minha prima querida. – disse Tomoyo, enquanto se distanciava da prima.

- Droga! Vacilei agora. – Sakura brigava consigo mesma.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Você é rápida, com certeza vai pegar alguém rapidinho. – encorajou Satsuke.

- Ok, então. Vamos ver... quem vai ser dessa vez? – observava Sakura.

Enquanto Sakura procurava seu próximo alvo, acabou fitando Shoran. Ele se encontrava em pé, apoiado a uma parede e de olhos fechados, como se tentasse tirar um cochilo ali mesmo. A garota ao ver essa cena, calmamente caminhou para o local aonde o ele repousava, ignorando os desafios que ela recebia para pegar seus outros colegas.

- Ei, Shoran! Como é que vai, menino? – disse Sakura brincalhona, e assustando um pouco Shoran.

- O que você deseja de mim, Sakura? – respondeu Shoran.

- Bem... eu queria saber se você está participando da brincadeira..

- Não. Não estou não. – disse Shoran convicto de si.

- Sério? – questionou Sakura em tom desafiador.

- Seriíssimo. – respondeu Shoran com mais segurança ainda.

- Ótimo. Então, você não vai se incomodar quando eu tocar em você, não é? Afina de contas, está comigo agora... hehe. – Sakura questionou em tom de inocência.

- Não. Por mim tanto faz. – disse Shoran dando pouco caso.

Então, Sakura apelou para o dramático. Estava adorando aquilo. Lentamente ela aproximou o seu dedo indicador na posta do nariz de Shoran. O mesmo só observava enquanto o indicador da garota aproximava-se de seu nariz. Quando faltavam milímetros para que eles dois se tocassem, Shoran esquivou a sua cabeça. Sakura tentou tocar nele de novo, mas ele conseguiu escapar por pouco do toque da menina.

- Pensei que você não estivesse brincando conosco. – disse Sakura triunfante.

- E não estou. Só não vejo motivos para você me tocar, e, além disso, mesmo que eu entrasse na sua brincadeira estúpida, você jamais iria conseguir sequer tocar em mim. Sou muito rápido para você, pequena Sakura.

- Pequena Sakura, é? Isso está com cara de desafio. Eu vou mostrar o que essa pequena Sakura pode fazer... hehehe. – disse Sakura, com aquele olhar estilo "vou ganhar de você".

- Ah, é? Estou esperando então. Pegue-me se puder, pequena Sakura. – disse Shoran, com um grande sorriso desafiador no rosto.

- Ok, então. Vamos começar a nossa pequena brincadeira em 3... 2... 1... JÁ! –gritou Sakura, correndo em disparada em direção a Shoran.

Ao ver aquela "pequena Sakura" correndo com uma incrível velocidade, Shoran usou seus reflexos treinados e conseguiu evitar o toque inicial da garota, por muito pouco, já que ele pôde vê-la claramente quase tocar em seu rosto. Claro que ele não podia só ficar se esquivando, então usou sua agilidade e começou a correr em disparado, seguido de perto pela garota. A aula de Educação Física simplesmente parou, os alunos somente observavam aquela veloz perseguição de gato e rato. Era incrível o show de velocidade que os dois demonstravam naquela perseguição. Shoran tentava várias vezes driblar Sakura, fingindo que ia para um lado e na verdade indo para o outro, ou correndo em meio aos alunos que observavam a cena, mas ele não conseguia de jeito nenhum se livrar da garota. Por mais que Shoran fosse ágil, Sakura era tão ágil quanto ele e ela não saía do seu encosto.

_"Nada mal, Sakura. É muito rápida, tenho que admitir. Mas vai ter que fazer mais que isso para me pegar!"_. – pensava Shoran enquanto aumentava a sua velocidade.

Enquanto fugia de Sakura, Shoran avistou a porta de entrada do colégio. Nisso, teve uma idéia brilhante para fazer a brincadeira com a garota tornar-se mais divertida ainda.

- Me acompanhe, se puder, pequena Sakura... háháháhá. – desafiou Shoran, enquanto corria para dentro do colégio.

- Você acha que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim, é? Eu vou te perseguir até o inferno se necessário, Shoran! – disse Sakura, enquanto seguia o rapaz para dentro do colégio.

- Ei! Esperem! Vocês não podem... – tentou alertar Satsuke, mas já era tarde demais. Agora só poderia seguir aqueles dois e esperar pelo melhor.

Agora a perseguição era dentro do prédio da escola. O que tornava a perseguição muito difícil para os dois, já que o espaço era curto e tinha muita gente no caminho. A partir de agora aquela brincadeira, ou melhor, competição, exigiria muito mais reflexos rápidos e agilidade de ambos os lados. O que agradou muito os dois, pois aquilo se tornava mais divertido a cada instante que se passava.

Shoran achou que já estava na hora da diversão aumentar ainda mais. Então, entrou em uma sala de aula sendo seguido de perto por Sakura. Detalhe: os dois tinham entrado em uma sala que estava em plena aula de matemática. Sakura gelou ao ter visto o que fizera e sabia que poderia se encrencar por causa disso, mas ao ver o olhar desafiador e vitorioso ao mesmo tempo vindo dos lindos orbes âmbares de Shoran, ela não ligou mais para nada e ignorando totalmente os protestos do professor que estava na sala naquele momento, Sakura reiniciou a sua caçada ao rapaz, em plena aula de matemática. Shoran fazia o possível para poder se esquivar dela naquele pequeno espaço, mas estava divertido demais para parar agora. Enquanto ele corria de um lado para o outro da sala, seguido de perto pela garota, o casal espalhava o caos dentro daquela sala de aula. Eram cadeiras caindo, alunas chorando assustadas, trabalhos escolares pisoteados, o professor desmaiado, um caos total. Até que Shoran viu que não poderia mais manter aquilo e fugiu para o corredor, sendo perseguido de perto por Sakura.

Enquanto corria, Shoran viu as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar do prédio. Ele rapidamente começou a subir as escadas, sempre seguido pela garota. Shoran ficou pensando aonde é que eles iriam se divertir agora, até que viu de longe a cozinha da escola.

_"__Perfeito!"._ – pensava Shoran.

Shoran entrou na cozinha, e Sakura hesitou por um milésimo de segundo, mas voltou a persegui-lo. Naquele momento, as cozinheiras preparavam o almoço do dia. As pobres senhoras quase tiveram um ataque cardíaco ao verem dois alunos em uma perseguição alucinada por toda a cozinha. E não só isso, Shoran pegara frutas e legumes e tentava atirar contra Sakura, sem muito sucesso.

- Háháháháhá... vai ter que fazer muito mais que isso para poder me impedir! – riu vitoriosamente Sakura.

- Não se preocupe. Eu faço sim! – disse Shoran convicto de si.

Shoran acabou fugindo para o corredor novamente. Viu de novo as escadas, mas dessa vez elas os levariam para o terceiro e último andar da escola.

_"__Agora é que o bicho vai pegar!". _– pensava Shoran, enquanto subia as escadas que levavam ao 3° andar.

Quando acabou de subir as escadas, ele começou a correr de novo, mas notara que sua respiração já estava descompassada. Um sinal de cansaço. Shoran olhou para trás e viu uma Sakura muito determinada a pegá-lo.

_"__Incrível, como se não bastasse ser muito rápida, ainda tem uma resistência física extraordinária!". – _pensava Shoran, enquanto corria o que podia para manter a sua distância em relação a Sakura.

De fato, durante anos, Sakura sempre fora uma dorminhoca, e sempre acordava um pouco tarde para as aulas matutinas. Como resultado disso, sempre teve que ir correndo para a escola, e com isso, conseguiu uma grande agilidade em corridas e uma grande resistência física também. O que Shoran não sabia era que a garota também já apresentava dores musculares na altura de sua perna. Um sinal de cansaço. Mas nem isso, e nem nada deteria Sakura de continuar essa divertida perseguição ao rapaz.

Enquanto isso, na sala dos professores, o silêncio reinava naquele lugar. Oito professores faziam os seus relatórios a mão para serem entregues a diretoria. Até que a porta da sala foi bruscamente aberta, e Shoran invadiu a sala dos professores com tudo, seguido pela garota. Sakura nem se deu conta de onde estava. Tudo o que importava agora era a "pequena" competição que os dois travavam no momento. Shoran corria de um lado para o outro fugindo da garota enquanto os professores, assustados com aquela cena, derrubavam os seus preciosos relatórios no chão, e que ao mesmo tempo iam sendo pisoteados por todos ali presentes. Somente Clow continuava a trabalhar normalmente. Por fim, Shoran fugira para o corredor de novo, deixando a sala dos professores um verdadeiro caos. Sakura sabia que estava mais encrencada ainda, mas não deu muita bola, tinha que continuar a persegui-lo.

Shoran voltou a correr pelos corredores. Já mostrava sinais evidentes de cansaço, mas ainda assim continuou. Sakura estava na mesma situação dele, mas também não desistiu de persegui-lo. Até que aquela correria toda daqueles dois levou-os para um beco sem saída. Era o fim do corredor e Shoran se encontrava encurralado, sem ter para onde ir.

- Agora sim eu te pego... hehehe. – disse Sakura vitoriosa, ao mesmo tempo em que estava muito cansada.

- Não mesmo, Sakura! Você nunca irá me pegar. – disse Shoran confiante, porém cansado da corrida também.

Nesse momento, um fitou o outro. O semblante daqueles "competidores" era de muita alegria e satisfação. Ambos demostravam sorrisos de alegria e felicidade, apesar de seus estados físicos atuais. Com aquela troca de olhares, os dois acabaram por cair na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo.

- Háháháháháhá... Sabe Sakura, não importa quem ganhar ou perder. Queria te dizer que foi muito divertido brincar de pique-pega com você. – disse Shoran, sorrindo.

- Háháháháhá... eu digo o mesmo, Shoran. A sua velocidade e agilidade realmente me impressionaram muito. – sorrindo.

- A minha velocidade e agilidade? Que isso, Sakura. Você conseguiu me acompanhar nessa maratona toda que fizemos. Você merece mais elogios que eu.

- Que isso. Bondade sua. – encabulava-se Sakura.

- Bom... bondade à parte, ainda temos que terminar a nossa brincadeira. – desafiou Shoran.

- Mas nós já terminamos, Shoran. Eu te encurralei e você não tem mais para onde correr agora... hehe. – disse uma Sakura vitoriosa.

- Hehehe... é o que você pensa, pequena Sakura. Você ainda não viu a minha última cartada. – disse Shoran, em tom misterioso.

- Ah, é? E qual seria? – perguntou Sakura, curiosa.

- Isso. – Shoran começou a caminhar.

Sakura o viu abrir uma porta que estava ao lado dele, entrar e deixar a porta aberta para Sakura. Curiosa, ela foi ver onde o rapaz entrara. Era um banheiro. Ele olhava para ela de dentro do banheiro com um olhar vitorioso. Shoran apontou para uma placa dentro do banheiro que dizia "Banheiro Masculino". A garota bufou de raiva ao ler aquela maldita placa.

- Ei! Isso é trapaça, Shoran!

- Trapaça que nada. Eu tô bem aqui. É só vir me pegar, pequena Sakura.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso entrar aí.

- Meus pêsames. – Shoran fingiu estar triste com isso.

- Grrr... – bufou Sakura de raiva.

- Ok! Façamos um trato, então. Nós dois competimos muito bem, então eu proponho um empate.

Sakura pensou um pouco e...

- Ok, então. – concordou Sakura.

Shoran aproximou-se um pouco dando a mão em sinal de "fim de partida". Sakura ergueu a sua mão para apertar a do rapaz, mas ao invés disso, fez o que tinha mais vontade de fazer naquele momento. Ergueu o seu dedo indicador e tocou na ponta do nariz de Shoran.

- Ganhei! – falou Sakura, com simplicidade.

- Ei! Isso não é justo. Você me enganou. – reclamou Shoran.

- Há há há... até parece! Eu sei muito bem que no momento em que apertasse a sua mão, você me puxaria para o banheiro masculino e fugiria novamente de mim. – disse Sakura, com um ar de sabichona.

- O quê? Como você sabia que eu ia fazer isso? – Shoran parecia surpreso.

- Simples. O Shoran Li que eu conheço nunca aceitaria um empate desse jeito. Por isso, eu fui mais esperta que você e te enganei primeiro, antes que você me enganasse. – disse Sakura, com um ar triunfante.

Shoran não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Sakura tinha lido os seus pensamentos perfeitamente e tinha agido mais perfeitamente ainda. Era incrível. Além de ter dotes físicos incríveis, ela ainda era muito esperta, e ainda por cima era linda. Linda? No que estava pensando?

- Bom, Sakura... nessa você me pegou! Humildemente aceito a minha derrota e reconheço você, como campeã da nossa pequena competição. – disse Shoran, dando-se por vencido e prestando reverência à Sakura.

- Aceito humildemente o seu reconhecimento, e aceito também humildemente o meu titulo como campeã da nossa pequena competição. – disse Sakura, respeitosamente e também prestando reverência.

Os dois ficaram parados ali, em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que os dois caíram na gargalhada com aquela cena toda.

- Háháháháhá... Sakura, você não serve para princesa, sabia? – riu Shoran.

- Háháháháhá... você também não me parece um príncipe encantado. – riu Sakura.

- Ok, ok. Vamos logo embora. Hoje é sexta-feira e a semana foi bem agitada para nós dois. Principalmente depois de hoje. – falou Shoran.

- Ok. Mas acho que você vai na frente. Eu ainda tenho que pegar as minhas coisas lá na sala de aula.

- Ok. Até segunda, então pequena Sakura... hehehe. – brincou Shoran.

- Tchauzinho, menino Shoran... hehehe. – brincou Sakura.

- Ei! Não gostei. – emburrava-se Shoran.

- Pois, acostume-se. Enquanto você me chamar de "pequena Sakura", esse será o seu novo apelido a partir de agora. – gritou Sakura, enquanto se distanciava de Shoran.

Shoran apenas deu um terno sorriso e começou o seu caminho a pé para casa, como sempre fazia. Enquanto isso, Sakura abriu a porta de sua sala de aula vazia, já que todos já tinham pegado suas coisas. Foi aí que ela notou algo que estava em cima de sua carteira. Era uma linda cesta com um coelinho que ela conhecia bem, era o coelhinho de Shoran. A garota se assustou com aquilo. Foi aí que ela percebeu que havia um envelope ao lado do coelhinho de pelúcia. Com todo o nervosismo do mundo, Sakura abriu o envelope e começou a ler a carta que estava dentro do envelope e que dizia:

_**Cara Sakura,**_

**Não sei bem como falar isso da maneira mais apropriada, eu me sinto na obrigação de tentar. Desde o dia em que eu conheci você, minha vida mudou radicalmente. Você é diferente de tudo o que eu já vi até hoje, e devo confessar que isso me surpreendeu no início. Não me admira o fato de nós termos discutido bastante no início do ano letivo, já que eu não sabia muito bem como lidar com essa nova situação na qual me deparei. Mas com o tempo, comecei a te entender, pouco a pouco. Você pode até não ter percebido, mas com a sua ajuda, eu pude me descobrir novamente. Por exemplo, graças a você, eu descobri o quanto ruim é a palavra "vingança" e descobrindo isso, eu pude aprender o valor dos sentimentos de uma pessoa. Com você, também aprendi o quanto é recompensador receber um sorriso de alguém, principalmente o seu, já que você é dona de um sorriso de tão rara beleza. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, você conseguiu me surpreender ainda mais, na primeira aula de Educação Física do ano, quando você me provou que era uma pessoa mais forte do que jamais eu pensaria que você fosse. Mesmo que para isso, você tivesse que sacrificar até o último pingo de energia que você tinha no seu corpo, resultando no seu desmaio no fim do jogo. Mas no final das contas, você acabou se recuperando, como era de se esperar de uma garota tão forte quanto você. Sabe Sakura, sinto que eu tenho um enorme débito com você, já que foi você a responsável pelo fato de eu ter renascido, por assim dizer. Descobri e aprendi muitas coisas com a sua ajuda, por isso eu serei eternamente grato a você. E bem, sobre esse coelhinho de pelúcia, bem, achei que seria legal dá-lo a você, como uma forma de te agradecer tudo o que você já fez por mim desde que eu cheguei à Tomoeda, e além disso eu sei que o seu quarto tem um monte desses animaizinhos de pelúcia, e acho que esse "pedaço de pano" vai gostar de ter uma companhia tão adorável, quanto você, Sakura. Novamente, obrigado por tudo!**

_**Atenciosamente, Shoran Li**_

Sakura estava estática. Não movia um músculo sequer. Simplesmente não poderia acreditar no que acabara de ler. E acreditava menos ainda que fora Shoran Li que escrevera tudo isso. Ela fitou o nome do rapaz escrito no papel com grossas lágrimas nos olhos. Sakura fitou o coelhinho de pelúcia que estava dentro do cesto, pegou-o carinhosamente e abraçou-o, como se ela estivesse abraçando o próprio Shoran naquele momento. Até que Sakura ouviu a porta da sala sendo aberta. Era sua amiga Tomoyo.

- Sakura, é você? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Sim Tomoyo, sou eu. – disse Sakura, secando as lágrimas e abrindo um terno sorriso.

- Sakura? Você está chorando. O que foi que houve, Sakura? Foi o Shoran que te fez chorar? – desconfiou Tomoyo.

- Sim. Foi o Shoran que me fez chorar assim, Tomoyo. Só ele poderia fazer eu chorar dessa maneira. – disse Sakura, ainda secando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, porém ainda mantendo o terno sorriso.

- Mas Sakura, eu não entendo. – confundiu-se Tomoyo.

- Então, você terá que entender sozinha Tomoyo. Pois eu tenho pressa. Tenho que alcançar o Shoran ainda. Por favor, quero que cuide desse coelhinho de pelúcia e dessa carta com muito carinho. Amanhã, por favor, traga tudo isso para a minha casa. Agora, com licença que eu preciso correr agora. – disse Sakura, enquanto pegava a sua mochila e corria em disparada para fora da sala.

- Carta? – perguntava-se Tomoyo, fitando o envelope, ao lado do coelhinho de pelúcia.

Sakura corria o máximo que podia. Afinal de contas, tinha que alcançar Shoran. Olhava de um lado a outro, mas nada de vê-lo. Ela correu mais um pouco e então conseguiu finalmente avistar Shoran de longe, caminhando normalmente.

- SHORAN! SHORAN! ESPERA! – gritou Sakura, enquanto se aproximava do rapaz.

Shoran olhara para trás e viu Sakura correndo em sua direção. Seu rosto parecia um pouco cansado, mas era um rosto irradiando felicidade e alegria. Ele sabia que a garota provavelmente já tinha lido a sua carta. O que Shoran não entendia era o que ela queria falar com ele.

- Sakura? –falou Shoran, ao ver a garota correndo em sua direção ao longe.

Sakura continuava correndo em direção ao rapaz. Nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Relembrava pequenos trechos da carta que Shoran deixou para ela e isso aumentou cada vez mais o seu entusiasmo. Ela aproximou-se cada vez mais dele e sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-se em direção ao rapaz, em um abraço. Mas não era qualquer abraço. Era um abraço de alegria, felicidade, até de saudade por assim dizer. Shoran surpreendeu-se com o ato da garota. Nunca imaginaria que Sakura fizesse esse tipo de coisa. Na verdade, estava tão surpreso com aquela cena, que acabou se desequilibrando e caindo no chão, junto com Sakura.

- Ei! Mas que idéia foi essa Sakura? – surpreendia-se Shoran.

Sakura nada dizia. Continuava abraçada a Shoran. Ele estático com aquela cena. Nunca imaginaria, nem em um milhão de anos, Sakura o abraçando daquela maneira. Shoran não sabia o que fazer. Além de ter sido pego desprevenido, ele nunca enfrentara esse tipo de situação. Para a sua sorte, Sakura lentamente começou a soltá-lo e fitou-o, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ainda sim com um sorriso de felicidade.

- Ei! Você tá chorando? – Shoran preocupado.

- O quê? – Sakura enxugou as suas lágrimas.

- Você está bem, Sakura? – Shoran preocupava-se ainda mais. Os dois já estavam de pé agora.

- Se eu estou bem? Eu estou ótima, Shoran. Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida. – Sakura falou, com uma felicidade incomum.

- Você viu um passarinho verde ou o quê? – Shoran perguntou.

- Não, seu bobinho. É que eu li a carta que você deixou para mim, junto com aquele lindo coelhinho de pelúcia que era seu.

- Humm... e você ficou toda feliz desse jeito só por causa daquela carta? – Shoran incrédulo.

- Claro que sim, Shoran. Aquilo de longe é a coisa mais linda que já li em toda a minha vida. – Sakura eufórica – Na verdade, eu mal acreditei quando eu li aquela sua carta. Eu não sabia que você pensava tudo isso ao meu respeito. – corou um pouco.

- Pois pode tratar de acreditar, Sakura. Tudo aquilo que estava escrito na carta em que eu escrevi para você era a mais pura verdade. Não brincaria com uma coisa tão séria como essa.

- Sério? – Sakura não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Lógico. Você tá me achando com cara de mentiroso, por acaso? – Shoran apontou para o seu próprio rosto.

Parecia que uma bomba nuclear de sentimentos tinha explodido no interior de Sakura. Era simplesmente indescritível a sensação de misturas de sentimentos dentro da garota. Finalmente a última dúvida que ela tinha em relação a Shoran tinha se dissipado no ar. Finalmente, um antigo sonho de Sakura poderia se realizar. Os dois finalmente poderiam ser amigos, e bons amigos, como Tomoyo e Eriol também seriam em breve. E seriam os quatro melhores amigos que o mundo já vira. Com esses pensamentos, Sakura não se conteve, gritou de alegria para o céu, assustando um pouco o rapaz, mas logo em seguida, ela o abraçou novamente. Dessa vez, um abraço carinhoso, alegre e cheio de lágrimas. Shoran não entendia aquilo tudo muito bem, mas ao ver Sakura abraçando-o desse jeito, instintivamente, ele abraçou-a com carinho.

- Finalmente... finalmente poderemos nos tornar amigos, Shoran. Isso não é bom? – perguntou Sakura em tom baixo, para que somente Shoran ouvisse.

Sakura chorava de felicidade.

- Sakura. Escute-me. Eu já te magoei uma vez com aquela minha vingança estúpida. Se eu me tornar o seu amigo, talvez eu te magoe novamente. Você é uma boa pessoa, não quero isso para você... não quero! – disse Shoran convicto, mas também em tom baixo.

- Não importa, Shoran. Tudo o que eu desejo nesse momento é a sua amizade. Realmente pode chegar o dia em que você me magoe, mas pelo menos eu poderei dizer que a pessoa que me magoou foi um amigo e não um mero colega. – disse Sakura, enquanto levantava sua cabeça e fitava profundamente Shoran.

Shoran também fitava profundamente Sakura. Mesmo com os olhos da garota cheio de lágrimas, ele pôde ver pela a primeira vez o quanto os olhos esmeraldinos da garota eram lindos e profundos, apesar deles estarem cheios de lágrimas. Ver orbes tão lindos como era os de Sakura úmidos de lágrimas entristecia e muito Shoran.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Shoran.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida. – disse Sakura convicta.

Shoran viu que não tinha mais saída. Na verdade, ele também queria ser amigo de Sakura, mas ele tinha muito medo de magoá-la novamente. Por isso, ele mantinha distância dela, porque pelo menos assim, Shoran não poderia magoá-la como fez em ocasiões passadas. Depois de refletir um pouco, Shoran deu um suspiro pesado.

- Tudo bem, então Sakura. Seremos amigos daqui para frente. Mas, por favor, pare de chorar. Não gosto de te ver chorando assim. – disse Shoran docemente, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas da delicada face de Sakura.

Sakura sorriu como nunca sorrira antes, enquanto mais lágrimas insistiam em continuar caindo de seu rosto.

- Desculpa. É que eu... eu... – disse Sakura, parando de abraçar Shoran e enxugando as suas lágrimas.

Nesse momento, um fraco chuvisco começou a cair sobre eles.

- É melhor você correr para sua casa. Se você continuar ao relento, vai ficar gripada.

- Ficar gripada com uma garoaizinha dessa? Eu não sou tão vulnerável assim, meu amiginho Shoran. – disse Sakura, recuperando a sua alegria e seu entusiasmo.

Shoran corou um pouco com o comentário da nova amiga. Tudo isso era muito novo para ele, porém, não deixou que isso atrapalhasse a sua linha de pensamento.

- Eu sei, Sakura. Mas não se esqueça que você ainda tem que voltar a pé para a sua casa. E se essa "garoazinha" se transformar em uma tempestade enquanto você estiver voltando para casa? – perguntou Shoran, preocupado com a sua nova amiga.

- Você tem razão, Shoran. Eu devo me apressar. Mas e você? Pelo que eu saiba, a sua casa fica mais longe do que a minha. – disse Sakura, também preocupada com o seu mais novo amigo.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou rápido. Eu devo me molhar um pouco, mas...

- Nada de "mas", Shoran. Você vai comigo até a minha casa e esperar essa chuva passar. Não vou permitir que você fique doente por minha causa.

- Mas Sakura... – tentava replicar Shoran.

- Mas nada, Shoran. Você vem comigo para a minha casa e pronto. Não vai ser incômodo nenhum a ninguém! Agora vamos, temos que correr. Tente me acompanhar, menino Shoran. – brincou Sakura, enquanto começava a correr em direção a sua casa, acompanhada por Shoran.

Shoran não sabia muito bem o caminho, mas seguiu Sakura e por fim acabaram chegando na casa da menina. Quando os dois chegaram na porta da casa, a chuva começou a engrossar rapidamente.

- Viu? Se você tivesse indo para a sua casa agora, com certeza estaria encharcado a uma hora dessas.

- Tem razão. Mas eu não teria morrido por causa disso.

- Mas teria pegado um resfriado e...

- Nós podemos entrar logo? É que eu já estou ficando molhado.

- Ok... ok. – disse Sakura ao entrar em casa, seguida pelo amigo.

- Papai! Cheguei, e trouxe um amiginho para almoçar hoje conosco. – gritou Sakura ao entrar na sala de estar da casa.

- Amiguinho? – estranhou Fujitaka da cozinha.

- É, papai. Deixe eu te apresentar. Esse é o meu mais novo amiguinho, Shoran Li. Meu amiguinho, esse é o meu papai, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- Muito prazer, senhor Kinomoto. – Shoran prestava reverência.

- Não precisa fazer essas reverências, Shoran. Se você é um amiguinho da Sakura, você é muito bem-vindo aqui em nossa humilde casa. Você vai ficar para almoçar?

- Fico honrado com o seu convide, mas receio que devo...

- ACEITAR! – completou Sakura.

- Ótimo. A mesa já está servida. O Touya acabou de me ligar, dizendo que não vai chegar em casa a tempo do almoço, então você pode se sentar no lugar dele.

- Certo. – disse Shoran, deixando seu material em um canto da sala.

Shoran estava suando frio, estava estático com tudo aquilo. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação, até que Fujitaka tomou a palavra.

- Então, Sakura. Você disse que esse é o seu novo amigo. Você se conheceram recentemente? – perguntou Fujitaka, começando o interrogatório.

- Bem... na verdade, nós estudamos na mesma sala. Ele senta na carteira atrás de mim, mas só agora é que nós viramos amigos. – disse Sakura, feliz.

- Ah, interessante. E por que é que vocês só agora formaram uma amizade? – perguntou Fujitaka, curioso.

- Ah, bem... é que muitas coisas aconteceram, papai. – disse Sakura, já ficando com medo daquele papo.

- Então, por favor. Nos conte essa história. Creio que ela é muito interessante.

Sakura congelou naquele momento. Tentou fitar Shoran em busca de socorro e ele fitou-a de volta. Ele entendeu o recado.

- É uma história muito longa. – disse Shoran, tomando a palavra.

- Não se preocupe. Temos muito tempo até essa tempestade cessar. – disse Fujitaka, insistindo na conversa.

Shoran fitou Sakura e ela fitou-o. Ambos não tinham mais idéias de como evitar aquela conversa.

- Acho que o seu pai merece saber toda a verdade, Sakura. – disse simplesmente, Shoran.

- É, tem razão. Ok papai, eu vou te contar a história toda. – disse Sakura, já vencida.

E Sakura o fez, contou todos os detalhes. Desde como conheceu Shoran, a vingança, a trégua, o desmaio na Educação Física, o Shopping, a carta e finalmente a formação da amizade entre eles. Ela contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, nem tentou esconder nada, pois tinha certeza que o seu pai perceberia se ela fizesse isso. Fujitaka manteve-se calado e manteve o mesmo semblante sério enquanto ouvia a história toda.

- ... então eu e Shoran nos tornamos amigos, e convidei-o para almoçar aqui em casa, já que estava chuviscando, e eu não queria que ele ficasse resfriado por minha causa. E foi isso. – disse Sakura, com um certo receito.

Fujitaka manteve o semblante sério em seu rosto. Ele fitou sua filha, que parecia ter um pouco de medo e depois fitou Shoran, que parecia muito sério após ouvir toda essa história. Após ouvir toda essa história e fitar seus protagonistas, Fujitaka simplesmente se levantou e se dirigiu a cozinha, em silêncio.

- Com licença. – disse Fujitaka, enquanto se retirava da mesa.

Sakura e Shoran se entreolharam. Os dois pareciam um tanto confusos com a atitude do pai de Sakura. Até que Fujitaka voltou, com uma bandeja contendo três taças com um delicioso sundae de chocolate com uma cobertura de chantilly.

- Alguém quer sobremesa? – perguntou um sorridente Fujitaka.

Os dois jovens quase caíram da cadeira ao verem aquela cena. Mas sentiam-se profundamente aliviados por não terem que enfrentar a enorme fúria do pai de Sakura. Os dois agradeceram as sobremesas, e logo em seguida provaram o sorvete. Estava uma delicia.(**deu fome agora, não?)**

- Puxa vida, que história incrível a de vocês, daria uma excelente Fanfic, não acham?

- É. Daria sim. – concordaram os dois ao mesmo tempo enquanto saboreavam a sobremesa do pai de Sakura.

- Concordo plenamente com você, Fujitaka – disse Miseno-san, enquanto se servia da deliciosa sobremesa do pai de Sakura. (**O quê? Vocês não acharam que eu ia passar fome na minha própria fic, acharam?)**

E assim enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos banais, os três (**ou quatro, por assim dizer) **continuaram a saborear a deliciosa sobremesa que Fujitaka preparou, todos muito alegres e felizes. Parecia que Shoran era um velho conhecido da família. Ele estava se sentindo tão bem naquele ambiente familiar, até que o barulho de uma porta interrompeu a conversa entre eles.

- Cheguei! Todo molhado, mas cheguei. – era Touya que chegava em casa, finalmente.

- Touya? O que faz aqui? – Sakura parecia surpresa.

- Eu moro aqui, Sakura – disse Touya, cínico.

- Ah, eu sei seu bobão. Tô perguntando isso porque o papai disse que você não chegaria a tempo do almoço de hoje! – irritou-se Sakura.

- Ahh... é que com toda essa chuva eu resolvi voltar mais cedo para casa do que eu esperava e... EI! O QUE ESSE MOLEQUE TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – surpreendeu-se Touya ao ver Shoran a mesa.

- Acredite... eu também gostaria de saber. – respondeu simplesmente Shoran.

- SAKURA. EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO AGORA. ESSE CARA NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI E...

- ACALME-SE, TOUYA! NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ ELEVE A SUA VOZ DESSE JEITO NA NOSSA CARA! – esbravejou o calmo Fujitaka.

Formou-se um silêncio naquela pequena casa amarela. Touya parecia estar se acalmando enquanto Fujitaka mantinha seu semblante sério. Já Shoran não ligou muito para isso, e continuou a se deliciar com sua sobremesa, já Sakura estava branca como um lençol, nunca vira o pai desse jeito.

- Mas pai, você não entende, esse garoto... ele machucou a Sakura e... – justificou Touya.

- Eu já ouvi toda a história, e creio que eu e você devemos ter um papo em particular sobre isso, agora! – disse Fujitaka, retirando-se para o seu quarto, acompanhado por Toya.

Shoran continuava a comer normalmente, mesmo com toda essa gritaria. Já Sakura se mantinha imóvel.

- Ei, Sakura. Você está pálida. Você está bem? – perguntou Shoran, enquanto se levantava, e ia em direção a menina.

- Ahh... eu estou sim! É que eu nunca vi o meu pai desse jeito e fiquei meio assustada com aquilo tudo.

- Acho melhor você tomar um pouco de água e se sentar. Você vai se sentir melhor. – disse Shoran, oferecendo um copo de água para a garota.

- Puxa. É muito gentil da sua parte se preocupar comigo. – alegrou-se Sakura.

- Não é nada, Sakura. Não posso permitir que a minha amiga se sinta mal de maneira alguma. – sorriu Shoran.

Sakura sentiu seu lindo rostinho corar. Sentia uma imensa alegria em saber que Shoran se preocupava tanto assim com ela. Não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, já que seu pai e o seu irmão voltavam para a sala. Fujitaka foi em direção a cozinha, lavar a louça do almoço enquanto Touya só ficou ali, olhando feio para Shoran.

Shoran e Touya se fitavam intensamente. O irmão de Sakura tinha um olhar ameaçador, enquanto Shoran só o fitava normalmente, como se estivesse observando uma pintura.

- Bom, Sakura... eu já me aproveitei da sua hospitalidade. Já comi a sua comida e já descansei. Agora eu preciso ir. – disse Shoran, enquanto trovões ressoavam lá fora.

- Sem chance, Shoran. Você vai ficar aqui até essa tempestade passar. E eu não aceito um NÃO como resposta. – disse Sakura, decidida.

- Ta! E o que eu vou ficar fazendo enquanto espero a tempestade passar?

- Vamos para o meu quarto. Sei que vou achar um ótimo passatempo para nós dois enquanto esse dilúvio não passa. – disse Sakura, enquanto subia as escadas e puxava Shoran.

- Ei, moleque! Fique aqui mais um pouco. Temos que bater um papo aqui entre nós. Então monstrenga... suba que o seu "amiginho" já vai te fazer companhia. – disse Touya, entre os dentes.

- Ahh... bem... – Sakura com receio desse papo.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu vou ficar bem. Pode ir para o seu quarto tranqüila. – disse Shoran, seguro.

Sakura, ao ouvir as palavras seguras de Shoran, começou a subir as escadas. Chegando em seu quarto, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, preocupado com o seu novo amigo.

- Você se acha muito esperto, não é mesmo? – disse Toya, quebrando o silêncio.

- Você ficaria surpreso. – disse Shoran, replicando.

- Bom... o papai me explicou a história que você e a Sakura têm juntos. Então, eu acho que te devo desculpas. – disse Touya, super furioso.

- Ahh... não precisa não. Aquilo lá no hospital não foi nada. – disse Shoran, fazendo pouco caso.

- Bom... parece que você é o mais novo amiguinho da Sakura, não é mesmo?

- De fato. Algum problema nisso?

- Mais do que você imagina, cara. Mas, já que você é amigo da Sakura agora, eu vou te falar isso só uma vez: mantenha distância da Sakura ou senão eu te mato, está me entendendo? – disse Touya, ameaçadoramente.

- Não. Não estou entendendo não. Você está me ameaçando de morte só por que agora sou um amigo da Sakura? – Shoran se espantava.

- Isso mesmo. Eu conheço os tipos que nem você. Fingem que são amigos, mas depois usam garotinhas inocentes e ingênuas como a Sakura para seus fins maléficos. – afirmou Touya.

- Puxa! Eu não sabia que era tão mau assim. – surpreendeu-se Shoran.

- Então estamos entendidos, não é moleque? Não se esqueça das minhas palavras. Estou de olho em você. – disse Touya, mais ameaçadoramente ainda enquanto se retirava do recinto.

Shoran ficou meio surpreso com tudo aquilo. Mas resolveu subir logo as escadas. Sakura já deveria estar esperando por ele. Chegando em frente ao quarto da garota, ele respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Meio segundo depois, a porta fora violentamente aberta, revelando uma Sakura preocupadíssima.

- Você está bem? Se machucou? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não. – disse Shoran simplesmente, e entrando no quarto.

Sakura respirou fundo ao receber essa negativa. Sabia como o seu irmão odiava que ela tivesse amigos homens e estava preocupada por causa da conversa que eles estavam tendo.

- Espera só um pouquinho, Shoran Preciso escovar os meus dentes, agora. Por favor, fique a vontade.

- Tá legal. – disse Shoran, ficando no mesmo lugar onde estava.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Shoran nem se mexia. Até que o telefone no quarto da amiga tocou.

- Atende para mim, por favor, Shoran. – Sakura gritou do banheiro.

Shoran hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu atender ao telefone. Afinal de contas, o que poderia dar errado?

- Alô? – atendeu Shoran.

- Alô, Sakura. Eu... ei... quem tá falando? – surpreendeu-se na outra linha

- É o Shoran Li. Com quem gostaria de falar? – perguntou Shoran.

- Aqui é a Tomoyo. O que você está fazendo no quarto da Sakura, Shoran? – irritou-se Tomoyo.

- Nada. – disse Shoran, simplesmente.

- Grr... chame a Sakura agora, seu...

Sakura apareceu e tomou o telefone de Shoran.

- Tomoyo, eu te retorno mais tarde, ok? Tchauzinho! – disse Sakura, enquanto desligava o telefone.

- Nossa! Essa sua amiga Tomoyo é estranha. – afirmou Shoran.

- Ela é assim mesmo. Mas de qualquer maneira, vamos para o meu quarto, eu tenho um monte de coisas que nós podemos fazer e... – entusiasmava-se Sakura.

- Desculpe, Sakura. Mas a tempestade já passou, e agora eu tenho que ir. – disse Shoran, enquanto descia a escada.

- Ahh... mas você não pode nem ficar um pouquinho que seja? – implorou Sakura.

- Desculpe, mas não dá. O meu responsável já deve estar preocupado com a minha demora. Segunda de manhã nós nos vemos na escola, tá legal? – disse Shoran, enquanto abria a porta para sair.

- Ok, então Shoran. Até lá! – disse Sakura, alegre.

- Até lá, minha amiga Sakura. – disse Shoran sorridente, enquanto saía da casa.

Sakura suspirou ao ouvir as palavras do novo amigo. Realmente tinha ganhado o dia e a amizade de Shoran também. Estava muito feliz com esse feito. Mas agora tinha que se preocupar com sua amiga Tomoyo. Ela com certeza não aprovaria isso, mas Sakura estava confiante que com uma boa conversa entre amigas, ela daria um jeito nisso. De qualquer maneira, agora tinha Shoran ao seu lado, como um amigo querido que ela sempre desejara, e de agora em diante, Sakura sabia que a sua vida iria mudar radicalmente.

**AMIGOS !! Finalmente Amigos.. esse era o titulo original que eu ia colocar nesse capitulo.. mas eu resolvi fazer um pouco de suspense. Sabe como é né?!**

**Uhauhauhauhah.. Eu não consigo imaginar a cara de vocês agora. Durante toda a minha fic, vocês ficaram implorando para mim para que a Sakura e o Shoran se tornassem bons amigos.. e agora que isso finalmente rolou, vocês devem ta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.. hehe.. E sobre o coelinho entam.. ahh.. seria legal que o Shoran tivesse dado o coelinho para a Sakura no Shopping, mas eu acho que da minha maneira ficou bem melhor, não é?? hehehe**

**Bom.. vocês acabaram de ler o melhor capitulo que eu já escrevi como escritor de fics durante toda a minha carreira. Eu afirmo isso ate com uma segurança exagerada pelo o simples fato de que, nesse capitulo, podemos observar a combinação perfeita dos principais pontos que eu quero que estejam presentes na minha fic. Olhando de um angulo diferente, podemos dizer que esse capitulo é a representação mais fiel de tudo o que eu desejo escrever na minha fic !**

**Em outras palavras, esse capitulo tem todos os gêneros que eu planejo que a minha fic tenha. Esses gêneros estam todos dispostos nesse capitulo, por isso, pode-se dizer que esse capitulo é um reflexo do que tem sido a minha fic ate agora. Esses gêneros do qual eu falo são : Humor, drama e romance. Se vocês observarem bem, minha fic esta voltada a esses 3 gêneros. Em alguns capítulos, nota-se a uma presença dominante de um desses gêneros que eu citei, mas nesse capitulo, em especial, podemos ver um certo equilíbrio entre eles. Isso me agradou muito, pois vendo desse prisma, pude ter uma exata noção de como a minha fic esteve se desenvolvendo ate agora. Eu sei que isso é um pouco complicado de entender e de fato isso é irrelevante, para vocês, meus queridos leitores, mas eu gostaria de deixar bem claro a grande orgulho que eu tenho em relação a esse capitulo, em especial.**

**Bem.. sobre a capitulo de hoje. Bem.. atendendo a inúmeros pedidos dos meus adorados leitores, eu dei mais espaço a Satsuke se expressar mais né? Eu também achei que já estava na hora de rolar um triângulo amoroso na minha fic ! E a Satsuke caiu como uma luva nessa quesito. Vai ser muito interessante ver como esse triângulo amoroso vai se desenrolar, entam me aguardem. E sobre o jogo de pique pega hein? Essa parte eu adorei escrever. Tipo, inicialmente eu planejava algo bem simples para ela, mas ai eu comecei a me empolgar escrevendo essa parte e ai eu não consegui mais parar ! Outra coisa que eu adorei escrever foi aquela carta do Shoran. O Shoran escreveu essa carta como uma maneira de dizer tudo o que ele sentia pela a Sakura. Talvez ele devesse ter falado para pessoalmente, mas eu acho que o Shoran não teria feito uma coisa assim, uma vez que ele é bem reservado e tímido. Não sei se ela ficou muito boa, mas eu fiz o possível. Aquela parte em que a Sakura e o Shoran se encontram no parque foi tocante, não é?! Eu me esforcei para ficar o mais dramático o possível, e eu acho que eu consegui. Depois de todo esse drama, eles finalmente se tornaram amigos. É claro que eu não ia me esquecer do Toya nessa cena toda, outro personagem desaparecido que deu as caras na minha fic. Realmente, agora que Sakura e Shoran são amigos, eu quis que esse fato se torna-se conhecido para a família da Sakura. O Fujitaka, o pai da Sakura que também estava desaparecido da minha fic, agora ele reapareceu. Quis que ele ficasse a par de tudo, afinal ele é o pai da Sakura né? Quanto ao Toya, nada de especial, ele ameaçado de morte o Shoran foi muito legal.. Eu sei, eu sei.. certamente eu deveria ter colocado um pouquinho mais de romance entre Sakura e Shoran no finalzinho desse capitulo, mas calma gente, é so o começo. Não apresemos as coisas !**

**Agora vamos falar serio gente. Tipo, não é mentira o fato de eu me orgulhar muito desse capitulo em especial. Mas so por que eu me orgulho desse capitulo, não significa necessariamente que ele esteja perfeito. Entam, meu caro leitor, se você não gostou de qualquer coisa, ou achou algum erro ou que alguma parte tivesse ficado melhor de uma maneira diferente, POR FAVOR, ME FALE ! É de total importância que vocês, meu caros leitores, me digam aonde é que eu estou errando para que eu não volte a cometer os mesmo erros passados. Não tenham medo de me magoar ou achar que eu não vou gostar mas de você so por que você me criticou, muito pelo o contrário, admiro e muito os leitores que me criticam !**

**Ok.. dado o recado.. agora vamos relaxar né? Bom.. eu já estava a algum tempo querendo por em pratica um projeto dentro da minha fic. E creio que já esta na hora de começar a tornar esse projeto realidade. O lance é o seguinte: eu gostaria de propor um pequeno concurso entre os meus queridos leitores. Esse concurso se trata de escolher um nome para o lindo e fofinho coelinho de pelúcia da Sakura. Sabe, é meio cansativo ficar digitando "coelinho de pelúcia" quando eu estou me referindo ao coelinho de pelúcia da Sakura, por isso, eu resolvi que eu deveria batizar aquele coelho felpudo de algum nome, e eu acho que fica mais bonitinho também ! Entam vai funcionar assim : Se você quiser participar do concurso, você so tem que me mandar uma review com os seguintes campos preenchidos:**

**Sugestão para o nome do Coelinho de Pelucia :**

**E-mail do participante :**

**Eu também estou pedindo o e-mail por que quem me sugeri o melhor nome, ganhará o concurso. E como prêmio, receberá o capitulo 14 antes dos outros !O nome que você sugeri pode ser em inglês, japonês, português.. qualquer língua que você quiser ! Mas por favor, me ajude a achar um nome para esse coelinho que todos nos amamos ! Vocês tem ate o dia 10/12/06.. entam boa sorte a todos e ate lá !**

**Bom.. para encerrar eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente as 20 reviews que me mandaram referentes ao capitulo 12. Puxa vida.. quase que eu bato meu recorde de novo.. mais uma reviewzinha e eu batia ele .. hehe.. mas de qualquer maneira, eu estou muito feliz por saber que todo esse povo gosta da minha fic..**

**E para você ai, é.. você mesmo.. você que ainda não se deu ao trabalho de mandar uma única review para mim, tipo.. eu tenho um pedido a te fazer, honoravel estranho.. por favor.. se você esta lendo isso.. por favor.. mande uma review para mim.. so saber que você existe.. hehe.. não custa nada.. é so digitar "Ta boa" ou "Ta mal" que já basta para mim.. eu so queria saber a opinião daqueles que lêem o meu trabalhos, de TODOS aqueles que lêem o meu trabalho.. E por ultimo.. mas não menos importante.. você ai.. que é iniciante no mundo das fic ou que ainda não sabe mandar reviews, se você gostaria de mandar uma review para esse humilde escritor? É muito simples.. tipo.. laaaa no finalzinho da fic tem um quadro azul escrito "Submit Review" e do lado desse quadro tem um botãozinho escrito "Go". Você aperta esse botãozinho escrito "Go" e daí, aparece uma tela.. aonde você coloca o seu nome.. e-mail (se você quiser) e a review.. dizendo se você ta gostando ou não da minha fic.. simples não? Pois bem.. o que você esta esperando? Vamos logo**

**Depois dessa propaganda toda, eu acho que já esta na hora de abrir o " Miseno-mail" e responder as reviews** **que eu recebi. Entam vamos la !!**

**Aryll Higushi : **_É um prazer enorme escrever essa fic para uma leitora como você ! Tipo, eu não sinto pena da Tomoyo, eu sinto pena do Eriol, ele é que leva os "fora" da Tomoyo e não o contrário ! Bem.. quanto ao Shoran, acredito que você tenha amado ele nesse capitulo né? Espero que tenha gostado ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Hell di Sanseverini : **_É.. obrigado pelo os seus elogios.. mas eu não mereço tanto ! E o Shoran já se decidiu sim ! Ele vai ser um bom amigo da Sakura agora ! E quanto ao coelinho.. bom.. você já viu né.. Beijos e ate mais !_

**Sakura-monstrenga : **_Ótimo.. adoro reviews grandes.. quando o leitor realmente solta o verbo e fala o que pensa ! 1 – Calma ! Sakura e Shoran vão sim Ter seus momentos, mas não agora.. eles acabaram de fazer amizade, entam seja paciente ! 2 – Eriol fofo? Creio que ate tenha razão.. mas ele nunca vai largar aquele jeitão de "Dom Ruan". 3 – Eu já respondi a essa pergunta, espero que tenha gostado dessa parte ! 4 – Também gosto muito desse casal.. e que bom que eu te fiz rir um pouquinho ! Espero repetir a dose em breve.. Obrigado pelo os seus elogios e eu não fui mal com você. Um suspence é bom de vez em quando ! Estou fazendo vestibular para Engenharia, mas depois que você disse, vou pensar melhor sobre esse assunto ! E saiba que a sua opinião é muito importante para mim.. continue opinando hein ! E por favor.. fale o que você tiver na mente quando você me mandar a sua próxima review! Já te disse que eu adoro reviews grandes?! Joannna hein? Sabia que te conhecia ! Não fique receosa em expor a sua opinião a mim. Fique a vontade para me criticar e me xingar da maneira que mais lhe convém. Eu ate gosto que me critiquem ! Faz bem para mim, pois me ajuda a melhorar como escritor ! beijos e ate mais !_

**Lolla Sagara : **_Aee.. quem bom que retornou dos mortos, menina ! Fico feliz em receber uma review sua ! Nossa.. a Tomoyo é tudo isso?! Mas quanto ao vestido, mas detalhes no decorrer da fic ! Shoran masoquista é.. não não.. ele so gosta de se diverti, não é mesmo? E não.. o Shoran não é gay.. pelo o amor de deus.. hehe !! Não.. a Sakura so "gostou D+" do coelinho.. so isso. E sem duvidas, meus personagens são bem extrovertidos mesmo ! Não fala assim do Eriol.. ele vai ficar magoado ! De qualquer maneira, espero receber outra review sua em breve ! Beijos e ate mais !_

Raposadodeserto : _É né.. eu faço o que eu posso para agradar aos meus leitores.. tipo.. você estava tendo um ataque de risos ao mesmo tempo que lia a minha fic, rapozinha, pois eu NUNCA te superaria no quesito HUMOR em uma fic ! Você é a minha mestra quando se trata em fics engraçadas. Tudo o que eu aprendi sobre fics engraçadas devo a você, minha mestra ! Nunca ousaria desafia-la em termos de HUMOR em uma fic.. Obrigado pelo os elogios.. significam muito vindo de você ! Sobre aquela parada de você sair la na Fan Fiction, é CLARO que eu levei a serio.. o mundo estaria perdendo uma EXELENTE MAGA DA COMÉDIA e eu fiquei muito triste com isso ! Você, uma raposa fria e calculista? Vou fingi que eu acredito.. hehuehe. .beijos e ate mais !!_

**LoUqUiNhA : **_Bom.. o Shoran estava pensando em se diverti, claro. Ele levou um cascudo da Sakura por que ele se divertiu um pouco, mas eu acho que foi uma punição de bom tamanho para ele, afinal de contas, o coelinho saio ileso dessa história toda. Quanto a vingança.. eu ainda não sei.. eu verei melhor isso mais tarde. hehe. Beijos e ate mais !_

**Tek Train : **_Realmente, aquilo que o Shoran fez não foi legal, mas pelo menos agora você entendo o por que dele esta mantendo distância da Sakura. Vocês mulheres são todas iguais mesmo.. mas o Eriol sempre teve um bom gosto, é natural que o vestido que ele comprou fosse lindo de qualquer maneira. Nossa.. não era para tanto.. mas era so um vestidinho né? Nada D+. O Eriol levando uma surra, não.. não.. não seria o estilo dele. Desculpa amiga, mas o coelinho já é da Sakura agora.. hehe. E eu não notei nada de estranho nessa parte não.. O QUE FOI QUE EU ESCREVI??!!. Acho que é so né.. Xauzinho !_

**Saky-Li : **_Puxa.. que bom que você resolveu se manifestar. Finalmente ! Bom.. muito obrigado pelo os elogios. Tipo.. sem duvidas o Shoran já mudou muito, mas não foi maldade que ele fez com o coelinho. So foi uma brincadeira inocente !! Bom.. agora você já sabe o que o Shoran quis dizer.. espero que tenha gostado ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Tolie : **_Oi Tomoyo- Chan.. como vai? Nesse exato momento eu estou tentando falar com você no MSN mais você não esta falando comigo.. puxa.. bom.. sobre a sua review.. tipo.. o Shoran não é mal.. você que já leu esse capitulo, já sabe os motivos que o levaram a fazer o que ele fez.. e quanto ao casal Eriol x Tomoyo.. bem.. vamos ver no que vai da né.. também espero um romance entre eles ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Stra. Malfoy : **_perfeito³³?? Nossa.. tanto assim??! Obrigado.. como você pode ver.. ele acabou dando o coelinho para a Sakura, mas de uma maneira bem mais legal...que bom que você já esta lendo outras fics de CCS. Continue assim ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Mikarim : **_Obrigado pelo os elogios.. significam muito vindo de você ! O Eriol continuam o mesmo de sempre, o mesmo vale para o Shoran e a Tomoyo não é grosseira, ela so tem que colocar o Eriol no seu devido lugar né? Beijos e ate mais !_

**AngieGirl : **_Ola para você também ! Review grande a sua não? hehe.. Obrigado pelo os elogios, me esforçarei para continuar lhe agradando ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Lexiaki : **_Posso saber por que a senhorita me mandou 2 reviews referentes ao mesmo capitulo? hehe.. não que eu esteja reclamando, sabe, eu que gostei. Mas la para baixo eu to respondendo a sua outra review que você me mandou.. entam depois da uma lida la.. ok? Bem.. vamos por partes ! Bom.. melhoras para o seu PC e dessa vez tranca ele em casa para não ficar gripado de novo ! E de fato, aquela primeira review que você me mandou não chegou ate mim, entam foi uma boa idéia Ter me mandado outra ! Tipo, você começou a sua review mal, e muito mal ! Você sabe que eu sou escritOR e não escritORA.. você por acaso ta duvidando da minha masculinidade é? Bom.. deixando isso para la.. fico feliz em saber que você é minha fã numero 1..mas não precisa matar por causa disso não, viu? Mas uma coisa, você precisa controlar esse ódio que você tem dentro de você hein.. ta certo que o Shoran fez uma "certa sacanagem" com o coelinho, mas não é para tanto assim, pega leve ai.. tadinho do Shoran.. a Tomoyo ta arrasando mesmo.. eu não entendi muito bem o seu recado, por isso não o passei para ela, gomen ! Suspençe faz parte da minha fic, entam se acostume ! Ahh sim.. quase ia me esquecendo de agradecer a Kami pela a melhora do seu ponto de interrogação !! E a Sakura não tem todo esse poder não.. ela poderia da um "kameramera" mais um raduken? Sei não hein? Beijos e ate a próxima !!!_

**Inês : **_Obrigado pelo os elogios.. gostei muito da sua review.. espero receber mais reviews assim de você ! Passe bem também !! ate mais !!_

**kureopatsura-chan : **_Oi kureopatsura-channee-chan, como vai? Não sabia que você tinha dado tanta importância a esse fato. Mas minha onne-chan, você já é uma leitora minha de longa data, eu nunca iria deixar de gostar de você ou de te respeitar so por causa de uma critica sua. Não se preocupe, eu so te peço para que seja honesta comigo. Se você não gostou de uma parte da fic, pode me falar sem medo de ser feliz ! Respeitarei a sua opinam da mesma maneira como eu lhe respeito também ! Que bom que você já tenha gostado mais desse capitulo ! Bom, quanto a sua opinião sobre a Tomoyo, bem, primeiramente, obrigado pela a crítica, você me ajuda muito assim ! Agora, falando sobre a Tomoyo, realmente você tem certa razão, mas entenda uma coisa: A Tomoyo já viu como o Shoran magoou e muito a sua melhor amiga, a Sakura. É perfeitamente normal que ela seja um pouco mais grossa do que ela normalmente seria com outra pessoa, como por exemplo o Eriol, pois na mente de Tomoyo, ela acha que Shoran so quer machucar a Sakura de novo, e ela se sente do dever de protege-la contra ele. Eu creio que já respondi a sua pergunta, não é? Mas se você acha que homens são complicados, tente entender as mulheres para você vê so uma coisa.. hehe. E tipo, não me importo muito com o tamanho da review, com o que eu me importo mesmo é com o conteúdo da review.. entam.. se você me mandar reviews com criticas e comentários que me ajudem a me tornar um escritor de fics melhor, eu ficarei feliz, não importando o tamanho da review ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Aishiteru-chan : **_Que Kami seja louvado, o seu PC prestou ! Aleluia irmãos !! Obrigado pelo os elogios, mas tipo, o Shoran sempre foi do tipo mais reservado, ele não pode simplesmente se abrir para a Sakura(no bom sentido é claro) de uma hora para a outra. Mas se você acha que homens são complicados, tente entender as mulheres para você vê so uma coisa.. Eriol e Tomoyo se entendendo? Não.. ainda não.. calma.. o menina apresada.. nasceu de 7 meses foi?! Hehehe.. tipo.. bem que eu queria te da o coelinho, mas ai o Shoran deu o coelinho para a Sakura primeiro, ai babo.. heheh. Beijos e ate mais ! PS : Você sumiu do MSN menina.. kd você??!!_

**Lexiaki : **_Ei ei.. calma ai.. puxa vida.. não precisa fazer esse drama todo menina ! Olha.. "Errar é humano e perdoar é divino".. por isso não esquente a sua pobre cabeçinha com coisas tão simplizinhas como essas. Tudo bem que eu estranhei um pouco a sua review com você me chamando de "escritora", mas não se preocupe, eu não me chateei.. da próxima vez preste mais atenção, esta bem.. leia uma fic de cada vez.. é bem mais divertido ! Aquela fic que você tava lendo é muito legal. .tava acompanhando ela também ! E tipo.. não é por causa de uma besterinha como essa que você vai deixar de ser a minha fã n°1..hehe.. pode continuar com esse titulo para você.. e para de chorar viu? A minha fã n° 1 é muito forte para ficar chorando pelos cantos. Beijos e ate mais !_

**Daia-chan : **_Ooi Daia-chan.. como vai? Que bom que você gostou do meu capitulo !E ele não ta tão engraçado assim.. mais eu acho que deu para rir um pouquinho com ele né? Obrigado pelos elogios e vou continuar assim sim !!Adorei a sua fic ! Beijos e ate mais !_

**Analu : **_Minha fic não é doida.. é so diferente.. hehe. Obrigado pelo os seus elogios, mas quanto a Tomoyo, ela vai esnobar muito o Eriol.. não se preocupe ! O Shoran sempre fora instável né.. nada de especial nisso ! Não sabia que alguém tinha gostado da minha descrição do vestido da Tomoyo. LEGAL ! Beijos e ate mais !_

Data Prevista para o Próximo Capitulo : 14/12/2006 

**Sim, eu to colocando alguns dias a mais no prazo que seria o normal na minha fic por que eu quero ter tempo para enviar ao vencedor do nosso pequeno concurso o capitulo 14 já revisado. Entam, o vencedor do nosso concurso receberá o capitulo 14 no dia 11/12/2006 por e –mail ou MSN.. enquanto o restante so verá o capitulo no dia 14/12/2006, como esta na data prevista.. entam se esforcem galera e ate mais !**

**Miseno-san**


	14. A Garota dos Meus Sonhos

**E ai gente.. como é que vão hein.. bem.. espero que todos estejam muito bem.. Pois o Natal ta chegando ai (ou já chegou, depende do dia em que você esta lendo isso).. bom, de qualquer forma, esse capitulo vai ser o meu presente de Natal. Ou melhor, é em grande parte o meu presente de Natal.. pois eu fiz uma pequena histórinha no final desse capitulo.. entam para os interessados, por favor, leiam.. não ta muito boa, mas faz parte né?!**

Inicialmente, eu gostaria de agradecer aos 20 leitores que mandaram review para mim em respeito ao ultimo capitulo.. como eu já disse anteriormente, me orgulho e muito do capitulo 13, mas não sabia que faria tanto sucesso assim entre os meus leitores.. fico feliz com isso.

Sobre o capitulo de hoje, bem.. vai acontecer uma coisa muito legal.. vocês nem imaginam... mas se você quiser saber o que é, entam leia o capitulo. Sem mais delongas, vamos começar, né. E antes que eu me esqueça, Feliz Natal e um prospero Ano Novo para todos vocês !!!

Legenda :

- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens

" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens

(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira.. hehe

Disclaimer : CCS não me pertence.. mas a CLAMP que me aguarde, pois eu já mandei a minha cartinha para o Papai Noel e eu já pedi para ele me dar CCS de presente !!!

Capitulo 14 – A Garota dos Meus Sonhos

Sábado de manhã, Tomoyo estava deitada em uma confortável cama de hotel. A viagem de Tomoeda a Nakano fora muito longa e cansativa para ela. Tomoyo estava de olhos fechados, pensando em sua melhor amiga, Sakura.

" _Sakura, queria tanto falar com você, mas terei que esperar mais um pouco para isso" – _pensava a amiga um tanto irritada com o fato

Cansada de tanto ficar deitada, Tomoyo da uma longa esprigissada e se põe de pé, fitando um pedaço de papel que se encontrava em cima de uma escrivaninha, ao lado de um coelinho de pelúcia. Tomoyo se encaminhou ate a escrivaninha e pegou o pedaço de papel. Era a carta de Shoran.

"_Não acredito que foi mesmo o Shoran que escrevera isso.. " – _pensava Tomoyo enquanto fitava a carta de Shoran

Tomoyo já tinha lido varias vezes essa mesma carta, e ainda custava a acreditar que fora mesmo Shoran Li que escrever aquilo tudo para a Sakura. O Shoran Li que ela observava era quieto, antipático, grosseiro e tinha um péssimo caráter. Mas as palavras da carta que ela tanto incansavelmente leu provaram outra coisa. Seria possível que Shoran Li fosse realmente uma boa pessoa, como Sakura sempre afirmara para ela? Sem duvida tinha mesmo que falar com a amiga o mais rápido o possível e tirar toda essa história a limpo.

Sentindo fome, Tomoyo saio do seu quarto e foi tomar café da manhã fora. Sentiu falta da companhia da mãe nessa hora, queria muito alguém para conversar enquanto tomava o café da manhã, mas Tomoyo era madura o bastante para compreender perfeitamente que a sua mãe sempre fora uma mulher muito trabalhadora, e como a mansão dos Daidochi estava iniciando uma reforma, Tomoyo decidiu acompanhar a mãe em uma viagem de negócios em Nakano.

Tomoyo saio do elevador e se dirigiu ao centro de refeições do hotel aonde hospedava naquele momento. Estava sendo servido um café da manhã que parecia uma delicia. Tomoyo logo pegou um prato e começou a pegar tudo o que era do seu agrado para sua refeição matinal. Após pagar pela a refeição, se dirigia para uma das mesas vagas para melhor saborear a sua refeição. Estava uma delicia. No prato de Tomoyo tinha pedaços de frutas como maçã, laranja, uva, pêra , alem de torradas, 1 pão francês e tudo isso acompanhado de um copo de suco de laranja.

- Posso me sentar aqui, senhorita? – perguntou alguém a jovem de olhos violeta.

- Tomoyo fitou o homem que lhe dirigi a palavra e não acreditou em quem era.

- Eriol Hiragisaua, o que você esta fazendo aqui ? – perguntou Tomoyo furiosa e ao mesmo tempo surpresa

Eu a algum tempo queria viajar um pouco para conhecer o Japão mais profundamente. Entam foi ai que o Clow me aconselhou a ir para Nakano. Disse que aqui a primavera era linda, mas é claro, não tão linda quanto você, Tomoyo – disse Eriol, galanteador como sempre

_" Preciso me lembrar de agradecer ao Clow pela essa sugestão de viagem, e também de pergunta-lo de que maneira ele soube que a Tomoyo estaria nesse hotel"_ – refletiu o jovem

Tomoyo deu um suspiro pesado. Sim, ela queria mesmo uma companhia para conversar durante a sua refeição matinal, mas com mais de seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo, porque tinha que ser logo o Eriol?

Tomoyo nada podia fazer. Estava faminta e mal tocara na sua refeição. Teria que "suportar" a presença do Eriol durante o seu dejejum matinal. Eriol falava "pelo os cotovelos", por assim dizer. Eriol comentava sobre como tinha a sua viagem ate Nakano, de como essa cidade era linda, de todo o tipo de assunto. Tomoyo tentava "fingir" interesse no papo, e fingia ate que muito bem, mas o que ela mais queria era sair dali. Ela precisava refletir um pouco e a ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de ver nesse momento era o Eriol. Ao acabar o seu dejejum, Tomoyo rapidamente saio do recinto aonde estava, deixando Eriol falando sozinho. Tomoyo sabia que era falta de educação deixar o colega nesse tipo de situação, mas precisava deixar aquele lugar imediatamente.

"_Depois eu peço desculpas para ele " – _pensava Tomoyo enquanto andava apressadamente para fora do hotel

Tomoyo se pois a caminhar em uma lindo e florido parque próximo ao hotel onde residia. O parque era lindo, com lindas flores e com uma grande fonte bem no centro do parque. Tomoyo decidiu se sentar em um dos bancos do parque e refletir um pouco sobre a carta de Shoran. Ainda não acreditava que fora mesmo Shoran que escrevera aquilo tudo para a sua melhor amiga. Sem duvidas, haviam sentimentos puros e verdadeiros naquela carta. Nada daquilo parecia mentira. O que simplesmente não entrava na cabeça da Tomoyo era o fato de Shoran Ter escrito aquilo tudo para a sua amiga.

_" Mas, e se for verdade ?"_ - Pensava Tomoyo consigo( **Me lembrei da Desert agora xD** )

Bom, se fosse mesmo o Shoran o autor daquela carta, Sakura e Tomoyo estariam com problemas.. Problemas?! Mas que problemas?? Se o Shoran fosse mesmo esse cara legal que ele mostrava ser naquela carta, Tomoyo não via problema algum em em ver Sakura e Shoran como amigos. Mas ai o que aconteceu com aquele Shoran vingativo que Tomoyo imaginava que Shoran fosse? E se Shoran estivesse, na verdade, enganando a Sakura para cometer mais um ato de maldade com a mesma? Ou se na verdade o Shoran nunca fora um cara mal de verdade? Ou se.. Ou se..

_" __AIII !! QUE CONFUSÃO !! "_ – a cabeça de Tomoyo doía

Resolveu deixar esse assunto de lado, afinal de contas, tudo isso se resolveria em uma conversa de amigas quando voltasse a Tomoeda. Deixou a sua mente relaxar e descansar um pouco. Tomoyo estava quase caindo em um sono profundo ate que Tomoyo sentiu uma presença familiar. Olhou para um lado e não viu nada, olhou para o outro e viu Eriol, sentado em um banco próximo ao seu, de olhos fechados. Tomoyo se lembrou que devia desculpas ao Eriol pela a cena do café da manhã daquele dia.

_" Ahh.. eu posso pedir desculpas para ele hoje, amanhã, ou daqui a quinze anos. Não faz diferença"_ – pensou Tomoyo fazendo pouco caso

Tomoyo estava la, sentada naquele banco, a sombra de uma arvore, ate que as sabias palavras da sua mãe lhe vem a mente _: " Não deixe para fazer amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje."_. Ok, esta mais para ditado popular do que palavras sabias, mas mesmo assim era um alerta a Tomoyo. Ela não queria pedir desculpas, pelo menos não agora, mas acabou se levantando e indo em direção ao banco aonde Eriol estava sentado.

- Ahh.. Eriol ? – perguntava Tomoyo ao ver que ele estava de olhos fechados

- Sim? – perguntou Eriol se esprigissando um pouco

- Bem, é que.. é que eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas pelo o ocorrido hoje no café da manhã. É que eu.. bem.. eu.. eu..

- Não importa Tomoyo. Eu já desisti.. – falava Eriol com certa tristeza

- Desistiu ? – perguntou Tomoyo curiosa e ao mesmo tempo surpresa

- Sim, desisti.. – Eriol mantinha o tom de voz um tanto triste.

- Desistiu de que? – perguntava Tomoyo curiosa

- Desisti de te conquistar Tomoyo. Acabou.. – Eriol se mantinha triste

Tomoyo estranhou muito aquela afirmação. Porem, não ficou feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras vinda de Eriol. Era muito estranho, Tomoyo sempre desejou se ver livre das cantadas chatas do Eriol, e agora que ela finalmente conseguira isso, não se sentiu nem um pouco feliz com isso. Muito pelo o contrario, se sentia triste, chateada e ate mesmo, um pouco culpada

- OTIMO ! Já estava na hora de você se tocar que você NUNCA iria me conquistar !! – dizia Tomoyo fingindo alegria.

- É.. você tem razão – concordava tristemente Eriol.

- E eu posso saber o porquê de você esta desistindo de mim Eriol? Não é pelo o que aconteceu hoje de manhã né? – Tomoyo tentava se livrar do sentimento de culpa.

- Não não.. é que eu percebi que eu nunca poderei te conquistar, nem que eu me esforce muito ! Por isso, eu julguei que era melhor desistir de Ter o seu amor. Assim pelo menos eu paro de te chatear.. – Eriol triste

- Faz muito bem Eriol. – Tomoyo firme

- Talves – disse Eriol um tanto melancólico

Um silencio se fez entre aquele casal. Tomoyo fitava muito profundamente Eriol, enquanto o mesmo se mantinha de olhos fechados, mas dava para ver que ele se sentia profundamente triste.

- Não entendo o porquê da sua tristeza Eriol. Você é super popular entre as meninas do colégio aonde estudamos, fora as suas outras amigas que eu nem conheço. Por que ficar triste so por que uma singela garota como eu não fica perdidamente apaixonada por você? – perguntava Tomoyo.

- É que você era especial para mim Tomoyo. Você é única. E eu estou triste assim por que o meu coração esta ferido agora. Não é fácil desistir de conquistar uma garota que eu julgo o amor da minha vida. – dizia Eriol fitando profundamente

Tomoyo também fitava Eriol profundamente. Não sabia que ela era tão especial assim para Eriol. Se sentiu triste, muito triste ao ver aqueles lindos orbes azuis de Eriol tristes daquele jeito. De alguma maneira, Tomoyo queria confortar o colega naquela hora de tristeza.

- Eriol, eu.. – começou Tomoyo.

Tomoyo foi interrompida pelo o som de seu celular que tocara. Era a sua mãe, que havia lhe enviado uma mensagem, combinando um local para as duas almoçarem justas. Já passava de meio dia e Tomoyo percebera que já estava faminta.

- Hora do almoço – dizia Eriol um pouco mais alegre

- Sim.. a minha mãe quer que eu almoce com ela e..

- Entam vá.. boa almoço para você, minha querid... digo.. cara Tomoyo.

Tomoyo não queria deixar Eriol sozinho ali, mas já ouvira o som da buzina do carro da sua mãe lhe chamando e não tinha mais tempo.

" _Eu posso conversar com ele outra hora "_ – dizia Tomoyo enquanto corria em direção ao carro da sua mãe.

O restaurante em que Tomoyo e a sua mãe, Sonomi Daidochi, estranhamente estava praticamente vazio naquele dia. Sonomi conversava alegremente com a sua filha, já que eram raras as vezes que podiam sentar em uma mesa e saborear de uma refeição juntas, assim como mãe e filha, sem qualquer interrupção. Sonomi não palavra de falar, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, contando as boas novas do trabalho e os seus planos para o futuro, já sua filha Tomoyo parecia muito distante. Seus pensamentos voavam alto e ela nem prestava atenção no que a sua mãe dizia.

- ... entam com esse dinheiro extra nos podemos viajar para a Europa, o que acha? Quem sabe França ou Itália ou.. – Sonomi percebi a filha distante – Tomoyo? Você esta bem minha filha? Você parece tão distante – preocupava-se Sonomi

- Eu estou ótimo mamãe.. por favor.. continue.. – dizia Tomoyo

- Tudo bem.. entam..

E Sonomi voltou a falar, mas logo, Tomoyo se encontrava distante novamente.

- TOMOYO !!! – gritou Sonomi

- Ahhh.. QUE SUSTO ! – espantou-se Tomoyo

- Filha, me diga agora, o que esta acontecendo? – ordenava Sonomi

- Não é nada mamãe, nada – entristecia-se Tomoyo

- Filha.. – advertia Sonomi

- Ta.. ta.. é que eu so estou sem fome.. queria da um passeio por ai.. pensar um pouco.. – pedia Tomoyo

- Sem fome.. Tomoyo minha filha, você pode esta doente. Vamos, precisamos ver um medico já ! – preocupava-se ainda mais Sonomi

- Não mamãe.. eu estou bem.. é que eu já comi D+ no café da manhã.. por isso estou sem fome.. agora eu queria ir dar um passeio no parque. Eu posso? – pedia Tomoyo

- Tem certeza que você esta bem? – Sonomi mais calma

- Claro mamãe.. – Tomoyo abria um lindo sorriso

- Ok.. Mas eu te levo ate la ! – dizia Sonomi enquanto pagava a conta

Alguns minutos depois, Tomoyo já estava no parque. Se despediu da mãe e começou a caminhar sem um rumo definido. Enquanto caminhava, Tomoyo pode observar que tinham muitos casais naquele parque. Nesse momento, não deixou de lembrar de Eriol. Abaixou a cabeça e começou a caminhar mais rápido.

" _Isso não faz sentido, é isso que eu quero, que o Eriol parasse que me cantar, por que eu me sinto tão triste agora que ele já desistiu de me conquistar? Por que?"_ – confundia –se Tomoyo.

Ate que Tomoyo parou de andar, não tinha idéia da onde estava. Levantou a cabeça para ver se reconhecia o local. De cara se lembrou. Era o lugar aonde Tomoyo e Eriol conversaram a algumas horas atras. Tomoyo rapidamente olhou para a sua frente e encontrou o Eriol, de olhos fechados, como se estivesse meditando ou algo do gênero. Pela a primeira vez, Tomoyo pode constatar como Eriol era lindo. Tomoyo imediatamente corou com esses pensamento. Não poderia pensar naquilo, não agora. Nesse momento, Eriol abre os seus olhos e fita Tomoyo profundamente, fazendo a mesma corar mais ainda !

- Tomoyo? – perguntava Eriol

- Tomoyo respirou fundo, tinha que manter o controle dos seus pensamentos. Não poderia vacilar agora, em um momento tão crucial. Entam, respirou fundo e começou a sua investigação.

- Você não é do tipo que desiste fácil assim das coisas, Eriol – começou Tomoyo

- Não sou mesmo. Luto muito por algo quando eu quero, porem eu também sei ser sábio, e desistir quando eu julgo que eu não tenho mais a a mínima chance de sucesso.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa: Por que entre tantas garotas que você conhece, por que tinha que se apaixonar justo por mim. Existem inúmeras garotas mais bonitas que eu no colégio, no mundo afora, por que justo eu, Eriol ? – perguntava Tomoyo com um certo ar de tristeza.

- Engano seu Tomoyo. Você é única, simplesmente a garota mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida. Mas não foi por causa disso que eu me apaixonei por você, na verdade, em parte foi sim, mas eu me apaixonei por você por um motivo bem mais.. complicado.

- E que motivo seria esse? – perguntou Tomoyo já muito curiosa

- Essa é uma história antiga, de quando eu ainda tinha uns 12 anos..

**_FLACH BLACK :_**

**_Em uma mansão na cidade de Londres, dois irmãos brincavam de cartas._**

**_- GANHEI ! – gritava a irmã mais velha_**

**_- Ahh... – decepcionava – se o irmão mais novo_**

**_- Não liga para isso não Eriol. É como dizem: "Azar no jogo e sorte no amor" – brincava a irmã mais velha_**

**_- É.. você tem razão.. um dia eu vou encontrar a garota dos meus sonhos e vou me casar com ela e depois viver feliz para sempre !!_**

**_- Uhhhh.. que sonho mais romântico para alguém de tão pouca idade, mas me diga ai maninho, como é essa "garota dos seus sonhos" de que você fala.. – perguntava a irmã mais velha, curiosa_**

**_- Bem.. um noite eu sonhei com ela, entam vai ser fácil te dizer. Ela é morena, de cabelos negros e lisos feito seda pura. Ela tinha lindos olhos violetas. Você precisava Ter visto mana, ela era linda, parecia um anjo. Mas isso não é tudo, apesar de toda essa aparência angelical, eu consegui detectar uma presença marcante nela. Eu percebi que apesar de toda aquela beleza divina, ela era uma garota de caráter muito forte e definido. Nossa mana.. ela era tão.. tão_**

**_- ... Perfeita –completou a irmã_**

**_- Sim.. perfeita.. Essa é a palavra, e um dia eu vou encontrar essa garota e vou me casar com ela. – dizia Eriol convicto_**

**_- Para de falar bobagem irmãozinho.. essa menina so existe nos seus sonhos.._**

**_- Pode falar o que você quiser maninha.. eu vo encontrar ela um dia.. vou sim !!!_**

**_FIM DO FLACK BLACK_**

- Desde aquele dia, eu nunca me esqueci daquele lindo sonho. Daquela linda garota... – Eriol parecia muito melancólico

- Tomoyo estava estática, não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

- Mentiroso.. belo plano Eriol, mas eu não acreditar nessa história de contos de fadas.. você deve Ter inventado essa história toda so para que eu ficasse com peninha de você e para que depois eu caia nos seus encantos.. ISSO NÃO VAI FUNCIONAR – irritou se Tomoyo

- Você acha mesmo que eu seria tão insensível ao ponto de inventar mentiras para que eu me apaixone por você, cara Tomoyo?

- Bom.. eu acho que.. bem.. – Tomoyo se confundia

- Você já me conhece muito bem Tomoyo. E sabe muito bem que eu não brincaria com um assunto tão serio quanto o amor.. ainda mais se for o caso no qual a pessoa que eu estou me dirigindo for o amor da minha vida, ou melhor.. que um dia foi o amor da minha vida – entristecia se Eriol

- Tomoyo parou tudo o que estava fazendo e fitou os olhos de Eriol. Seus belos orbes azuis mostravam uma profunda tristeza. Tomoyo não conseguia ver mentira ali, somente tristeza, e um pouco de melancolia.

- Não vejo mentira nas suas palavras, nem nos seus olhos Eriol. Me desculpe por Ter duvidado de você, é que eu não.. – Tomoyo tentava se redimir

- Não se preocupe com isso Tomoyo. Não tem importância agora. E também não precisa ficar me olhando com essa carinha de pena que não combina com você..

- Mas Eriol, eu não..

- Não há nada para se dizer agora Tomoyo, eu so lhe peço que não me olhe com esse sentimento de pena ou de culpa. Eu ainda não perdi as esperanças, nunca irei desistir do sonho de encontrar a garota daquele lindo sonho que eu tive nos meus 12 anos.. É uma pena.. aquela linda garota dos meus sonhos não era você.. mas isso não significa que ela não exista, não é? – Eriol se alegrava um pouco

- Sim Eriol.. tenho certeza que um dia vai encontra-la – Tomoyo também começava a recuperar o animo.

Os dois fitavam um ao outro, com lindos sorrisos tímidos nos lábios. Uma brisa fresca passou por aquele lugar, fazendo pétalas de flores voarem entre eles. Como se por magia, Tomoyo vê via sentado ao lado de Eriol no banco do parque. Tomoyo estava muito confusa, como será que ela se sentou ao lado de Eriol sem ao menos pensar nisso. Mais isso não importava muito agora, a sensação de esta sentado ao lado de Eriol era muito boa, muito confortante. Parecia que todos os seus problemas haviam desaparecido no ar. Tomoyo corou um pouco ao perceber em que caminho os seus pensamentos a levavam, entam, sem pensar, Tomoyo começou a fitar Eriol, porem o mesmo já estava fitando Tomoyo, o que deixou a mesma mais coraram ainda. Eriol apenas deu um terno sorriso e se levantou do banco.

- Agora eu devo voltar.. – disse Eriol

- Voltar? Para o hotel? – dizia Tomoyo

- Não. Vou voltar para Londres. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui no Japão.

Essa noticia foi como um grande choque para Tomoyo, tanto é que sentiu uma forte dor no peito, de motivo desconhecido.

- Ir-ir embora? Mas como.. por que?? – Tomoyo parecia desesperada

- Sim. Já é hora de ir embora. Você já me deu o fora não é, entam eu não tenha mais o que fazer aqui no Japão.

- Mas Eriol, eu não quis.. – Tomoyo em lagrimas

- Não Tomoyo. A minha ida de volta para Londres não é culpa sua.. eu vim aqui para observar alguns acontecimentos, mas quando eu pus meus olhos em você, bem.. meus planos mudaram de uma hora apara outra. O que importava a partir daquele instante, quando eu fitei seus lindos orbes violetas era te conquistar. Eu lutei muito para isso, mas no final, vi que era uma batalha perdida. Por isso voltarei para Londres, quem sabe la, eu encontre a garota dos meus sonhos.

- Eu não quero eu vá Eriol – disse Tomoyo em tom baixo

- Desculpe Tomoyo, falou algo? Eriol se esforçando para ouvi o que Tomoyo falara.

- Eu disse que eu não quero que você va Eriol – disse Tomoyo já em lagrimas

A cena da Tomoyo chorando não estava nos planos do Eriol. Eriol achou que Tomoyo ficaria feliz com a volta dele para Londres, mas o inesperado aconteceu. Tomoyo estava chorando, chorando por causa dele. Eriol se sentia a pior das criaturas, como pode fazer uma criatura de tão rara beleza chorar daquele jeito? Sem duvidas, Eriol ainda amava e muito Tomoyo, e não queria voltar a Londres, queria ficar perto dela, mesmo que ela não correspondesse os seus sentimentos. Mas Eriol sabia que isso não era possível, se ficasse, Eriol acabaria flertando com Tomoyo novamente, entam tomou a dura decisão de voltar para Londres, e esquecer de uma vez por todas a sua querida e amada Tomoyo, a garota dos seus sonhos..

- Por favor Tomoyo, não derrame suas preciosas lagrimas por casa de um ser tão medíocre como eu. Eu não as mereço. Eu estou partindo por que isso é o mais certo nesse momento.

- Mas.. mas..

- Olha. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei que encontrarei a garota dos meus sonhos em algum lugar. E enquanto a você, eu tenho certeza que logo logo encontrará o amor da sua vida. Um rapaz que eu tenho certeza que lhe fará feliz mais do que qualquer outro poderia fazer. Por isso Tomoyo, eu lhe desejo os meus mais sinceros votos de felicidade para o resto da sua vida Tomoyo, e que..

- ISSO É BESTEIRA ERIOL ! – Irritou-se Tomoyo

- Mas Tomoyo, eu so – tentou concertar Eriol

- CALE-SE ! Você já falou D+.. agora, por favor.. deixe-me falar o que eu penso – acalmou-se um pouco

- Eriol não falou nada, apenas se manteve em silencio e se sentou ao lado de Tomoyo.

- Sabe Eriol, da primeira vez que eu te vi, senti de imediato que eu já te conhecia a muito tempo. Foi muito estranho na hora. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Eu ainda estava muito confusa com aquilo tudo quando você foi falar comigo pela a 1° vez.. Sabe Eriol, eu nunca liguei muito para namorados. Sempre pensei que eu teria muito tempo para isso quando eu estivesse na faculdade. Você me surpreendeu muito quando foi dar uma de "Dom Ruan" para cima de mim. Eu não sabia o que falar ou o que dizer em uma situação dessa. Por algum motivo, nunca fiz muito sucesso entre os meninos, mas também nunca liguei muito para isso, foi por isso que eu senti muito medo quando eu falei com você pela a 1° vez. Foi por causa desse medo que eu acabei te repelindo quando você foi falar comigo. E foi assim desde entam, sempre te repeli quando você falava comigo por causa que eu tinha medo de você, Eriol. Eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer entre nos. Medo de me apaixonar por você..

- Tomoyo – falou Eriol estático com aquilo tudo

- Mas os meus medo não se concretizaram. Eu acabei não me apaixonando por você. E você acabou desistindo de Ter o meu amor.

- Tem razão. Por isso, voltarei para a Inglaterra. Pensei que finalmente tinha achado o que eu tanto procurava, mas creio que a minha busca continua – disse Eriol se levantando

- Entam você vai embora mesmo, não é ? – disse Tomoyo triste

- Sim.. vou. Foi um prazer conhece-la, cara Tomoyo. Nunca me esquecerei de você . Adeus.. – disse Eriol se virando e saindo do local

- Sabe.. – começou Tomoyo e ao ouvir isso. Eriol parou e fitou Tomoyo

- Eu – Tomoyo hesitava um pouco, mas tinha que continuar – Eu desde pequena sempre gostei de conhecer lugares. De viajar por ai e conhecer lugares diferentes e exóticos. Meu sonho é dar a a volta no mundo ao lado do amor da minha vida. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, eu queria que você ficasse aqui, Eriol. Eu queria que ficasse aqui e se tornasse o meu amigo, e que me contasse como é a linda Londres que você conhece. Suas histórias, seus pontos turísticos, suas lendas.. Sabe, eu sempre quis Ter um amigo que nem você, Eriol, um amigo estrangeiro que pudesse me presentear com histórias dos lugares que já estivera, e eu queria sinceramente que esse amigo fosse você, Eriol

Eriol estava de queixo caído, literalmente, não acreditava no que acabara de ouvi da garota dos seus sonhos. Seus olhos doíam, queria chorar, mas estava muito feliz para isso agora.

- Eriol, entenderei perfeitamente se você insistir em voltar para Londres, mais por favor, se esse for mesmo o seu desejo, eu quero que saiba que eu nunca te odiei de verdade. Apesar do fato de eu não poder corresponder os seus sentimentos, saiba que você foi uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci, e que eu.. bem.. eu.. – Tomoyo já derramava lagrimas.

Eriol se sentia o garoto mais feliz do mundo por Ter ouvido tais palavras. Claro, Tomoyo não retribuía os seus sentimentos, mas e daí? Era simplesmente inacreditável para Eriol o fato da Tomoyo sentir tudo aquilo por ela. Eriol se aproximou de Tomoyo e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Quer tomar um chá comigo?

Tomoyo levantou a cabeça e deu um dos seus mais lindos sorrisos para Eriol. Ajudada pelo o seu novo amigo, Tomoyo se levantou do banco e os dois caminharam juntos para uma lanchonete que se encontrava próximo dali.

O som de risos podiam ser ouvidos naquela lanchonete que se encontrava quase sem nenhum cliente naquele momento. Tomoyo ria como nunca ria antes enquanto Eriol saboreava uma deliciosa xicara de chá.

- Tomoyo.. você esta bem ? – se preucupada um pouco Eriol com a sua nova amiga

- Hhahahahahaha.. o gnomo..hahahahah.. o gnomo..ahahahaha

- Não sabia que gostava tanto de piadinhas sobre gnomos..

- Ahhahaha.. E eu não gostava, ou melhos, não sabia que eu gostava ate você me contar uma..hehehe – Tomoyo tomava uma gole de chá para se acalmar um pouco

- Fico feliz em ver você rindo.. – dizia Eriol

Tomoyo meio que se surpreendeu com a afirmação do amigo. Normalmente, isso seria mais uma cantada do Eriol, mas dessa vez era diferente. Eriol falava aquilo docimente, sem segundas intenções. Realmente Eriol estava falando serio. De fato, ele finalmente desistiu de conquista-la. Mas Tomoyo não ligava muito para isso. Esses acontecimentos eram passado agora, o que importava era que tinha Eriol como amigo agora, e que se sentia muito bem com isso.

- Muito bem Eriol, eu quero que me conte de novo aquela fabula do "Gato de Sapatos" de novo. Ainda não entendi direito como é possivel um gato falar, andar e ate se vestir que nem um humano..

- Bom Tomoyo, para começar, a fabula se chama " Gato de Botas" e não "Gato de Sapatos".. e enquato a sua duvida, bem.. é que em muitas fabulas Europeias, usan-se personagens animais como protagonistas, os humanos também tem a sua parcela de participação nessas fabulas, mas de maneira diferente de como um humano participaria de uma lenda, por exemplo. Em uma fabula, os humanos "contracenam" com os animais, como no caso do "Gato de Botas" , o gato ajuda o seu amo a subir na vida, mais isso difere de outras fabulas, como por exemplo da Chapeuzinho vermelho, aonde temos o lobo Mal querendo devorar a pobre grotinha de gorro vermelho.Mas é claro, não podemos nos esquecer que..

Os olhos de Tomoyo não piscavam. Queria prestar atenção em cada palavra que Eriol pronunciava,sempre quis um amigo que nem o Eriol, com o qual pudesse converçar sobre os mais diferentes assuntos relacionados a paises distantes. E realmente acertara em cheio. Eriol era um garoto muito culto, conheçedor de muitos aspectos históricos e turisticos sobre toda a Europa. EW assim, o casal, entre um gole e outro de chá, ficaram a atrde inteira converçando sobre os mais variados assuntos. Ate que o celular de Tomoyo toca. Era a sua mãe

- Alo mãe? O que foi? Eu estou meio ocupada agora – dizia Tomoyo anciosa para ouvir mais coisas sobre a Inglaterra

- Ocupada? Com o que minha filha? – perguntava a sua mãe curiosa no outro lado da linha

- Bem.. é que eu estou converçando com o .. ahh.. esqueçe..deixa para la.. o que você quer de mim mesmo? – dizia Tomoyo desconverçando

Sonomi estranhou um pouco, mas resolveu deixar isso de lado.

- Eu queria que você jantasse comigo hoj minha filha querida. Onde você esta que eu passo ai e vamos direto para o restaurante mais proximo. Estou morta de fome.

- Jartar? Mãe, ce é louca é.. ainda é de tarde..

- Louca é você sua louca. Já são 7:30 e você acha de ainda é de tarde?

- 7:30? Não é possivel.. – Tomoyo olha no seu relogio de pulso e contasta a vericidade da afirmação da sua mãe. – Minha nossa..é verdade..

- Filha.. aonde você esta. Vamos cançelar o jantar para que eu possa te levar a um medico agora mesmo. – dizia Sonomi preucupada

- Ahh mãe.. eu estou bem.. serio.. é que eu acabei me entretendo D+ com a converça que eu estava tendo com o Eriol que eu acabei esquecendo da passagem do tempo.

- ERIOL? QUEM É ERIOL? TOMOYO DAIDOCHI, NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ ARRANJOU UM NAMORADO !! – gritava Sonome do outro lado da linha

Eriol ouviu o ultimo comentario da mãe de Tomoyo ao telefone e não deixou de dar uma leve gargalhada, fazendo Tomoyo corar violentamente

- MÃE...ai ai.. olha.. eu estou aqui no Café Express..eu vou voltar para o hotel e vou me arrumar. Quer que você me encontra la para que nos possamos jantar juntas?

- Café Express é.. ok entam..ate logo filha..

- Ate logo..

-Tomoyo desligo o telefone, Eriol ainda ria um pouco dos comentarios da mãe de Tomoyo

- Acho que você tem que ir né? – dizia Eriol com certa tristeza

- Sim, creio que agoratenho que jantar com a louca da minha mãe – brincava Tomoyo

- Acho que você deve ser apressar Tomoyo. Pode deixar que hoje é por minha conta – disse Eriol pegando a sua carteira

- Negativo. Nos bebemos muito chá hoje, fora os lanchinhos que comemos.. não vou deixar que você gaste todo o seu dinheiro pagando pelas as coisas que eu consumi.

- Não Tomoyo . Não é incomodo nenhum e..

- Não quero saber. Vamos dividir a conta entre nos. Aqui esta a minha parte – disse Tomoyo depositanto 15 reis na mesa.**( Eu sei que no Japão não usam esse tipo de dinheiro, mais é so para se ter uma ideia)** e saindo apressada do estabeçimento

Tomoyo andava apressada para chegar logo ao hotel, ate que reconheçe um dos carros estacionados perto dali. Era o carro da sua mãe. Tomoyo se aproxima para constatar e descobre que suas suposições são verdadeiras.

- Mãe ?

- E ai Tomoyo.. vim te buscar...

- Mas eu não disse para você me encontrar no hotel – Tomoyo parecia braba

- Sim.. mas é que eu estava perto, entam pensei..

- TTOOMMOOYYOO.. gritava alguem ao lonje

Tomoyo se virou e viu Eriol correndo em sua direção. Estranhou o fato.

- Tomoyo, você se esqueceu do seu celular e ..

- Ora ora... entam você é o famoso Eriol? – dizia Sonomi

- Sim.. sou eu – respondia Eriol

- Entam você é o novo namorado da minha filha Tomoyo não é? Nada mal.. ate que você é um gatinho e..

- MÃE !! QUER ME MATAR DE VERGONHA. EU E O ERIOL SOMOS SO AMIGOS E SOMENTE AMIGOS !!

- Ok..tenha calma minha filha. So foi uma brincadeirinha da minha parte – Sonomi tentava acalmar a filha.

- De qualquer maneira.. senhora.. – iniciava Eriol

- .. senhorita Sonomi. Sonomi Daidichi, prazer em conheçe-lo, senhor Eriol..

- ...Hiragizaua. O prazer é todo meu. Eu gostaria de pedir minhas humildes por Ter meio que " sequestrado" a sua filha durante a tarde de hoje. É que eu acabei perdendo a noção do tempo também e.. – desculpava-se Eriol

- Não presisa se desculpar Eriol. Foi a 1° vez que eu vi a Tomoyo corar por causa de um menino. Eu ate tenho que agradeçe-lo por isso..

- Mãe.. eu vou te matar – disse Tomoyo ameaçadoramente.

- Foi um prazer Ter a presença da sua filha essa tarde. Desejo a vocês um otimo jantar. Divirtan- se – disse Eriol com um sorriso e já se afastando do local

- Espere Eriol.. você não quer acompanhar duas damas desacompanhadas em um jantar hoje a noite? – convidava Sonomi

O cenario era um restaurante não muito luxuoso localizado proximo ao centro da cidade. Sonomi morria de rir da paida do gnomo que Eriol acabara de contar. Tomoyo também ria muito. Já tinha ouvido essa piada, mas a piada era engraçada D+ para deixar de rir.

- Incrivel Eriol. Essa foi o jantar mais divertido da minha vida. Suas histórias são facinantes e suas piadas são hilarias.. hahahah.. o gnomo..hahahahah

- Ela tem razão Eriol. Aonde você aprendeu essas coisas?

- Eu me intereço muito pela a cultura Europeia e a piada do gnomo.. bem.. o Clow me contou um dia desses. Eu ri um pouco da piada, mas não sabia que faria tanto sucesso entre os japoneses.

- É que a piada é engraçada.. heheh – ria Tomoyo

- Ei.. os dois pombinhos ai.. vamos logo com isso. Eriol, eu lhe dou uma carona ao hotel. Já que nos estamos hospedados no mesmo hotel, não é mesmo? – perguntou Sonomi

- Sim. Lhe agradeço muito senhorita Sonomi.

- E assim, os 3 entravam no carro e se dirigiram para o hotel. Sempre rindo e converçando muito. Parecia que Eriol já era parte da familia e não simplismente o "novo amigo" da Tomoyo.Chegando ao hotel, os 3 se dirigiam ao 14° andar, aonde ficaval os aposentos dos 3 individuos. O quarto de Sonomi era um pouco mais adiante, entam se despedio de Eriol e dejejou boa noite aos dois, deixandos-os sozinhos.

- Eu queria te agradeçer Eriol. Esse dia em que nos passamos juntos foi incrivel.

- É.. realmente esse dia foi memoravel – respondia Eriol

- Mas eu ainda quero saber sobre aquele negocio de Elfo.. eu ainda não.. – Tomoyo deixa escapar um bocejo

- Deve descançar Tomoyo. Presisa recuperar suas forças para amanhã. Mas atrde podemos converçar sobre Elfos, agora você deve descançar, viu?

- Tudo bem.. mas que horas você vai ao Aeroporto amanhã? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Estou no voô das 17:00 e você?

- LEGAL ! Estou nesse mesmo voô.. vamos voltar juntos a Tomoeda.. ai você vai me contar aquela histórias dos Elfos direitinho, ouviu bem..

- Claro.. vai ser o maior prazer.. mas agora você presisa durmi, esta bem?

- Tudo bem entam.. boa noite Eriol – disse Tomoyo entrando no seu quartyo

- Boa Noite Tomoyo – disse Eriol entrando no seu quarto também.

Tomoyo rolava de uma extremidade a outra da sua confortavel cama tentando durmir. Estava sentindo o sono, mas estava muito agitada para durmir. Tomoyo se lembrara que ainda tinha problemas para resolver com a sua amiga Sakura, mas agora que tinha Eriol como amigo, as coisas seriam bem mais faceis de agora em diante.

**CONTINUA.. ( Tava me esquecendo disso ultimamente .. )**

Hô Hô Hô.. e mais um capitulo acabou.. e que capitulo hein.. tipo, eu particularmente tenho um carinho bem especial por ele, pois quando eu fui ler ele antes de postar, eu realmente gostei desse capitulo.. assim como aconteceu com o capitulo 13. Eu me surpreendo cada vez mais comigo mesmo. Espero que eu possa continuar assim !!

No capitulo de hoje, podemos ver a formação dos laços de AMIZADE entre Tomoyo e Eriol. Não se enganem meus caros leitores, esta certo sim que a Tomoyo se sentiu diferente em relação ao Eriol em alguns momentos, mas isso não quer dizer que já esteja rolando um romance entre eles.

Como vocês puderam observar, no capitulo de hoje, so apareceram 3 personagens: Tomoyo, Eriol e a Sonomi. Eu já planejava a algum tempo colocar a Sonomi na fic, fico feliz em vê-la em cena. A sua participação foi um tanto curta, mas ela vai aparecer mais ! A Sonomi na minha fic não ta muito diferente da do anime, mas eu acho que não tinha o que mudar mesmo.. Uma vez Sonomi, sempre Sonomi.

Em especial, eu me orgulho muito do enredo desse capitulo. Ele esta tão mágico, não acham. A idéia de fazer a Tomoyo como a garota dos sonhos do Eriol foi uma idéia muito louca no inicio, mais ate que deu um certo temperinho de romance na minha fic, que estava precisando urgentemente. 

Finalmente Tomoyo e Eriol são amigos, assim como Sakura e Shoran. Agora que os nossos queridos casais já formaram laços de amizade, é agora que o circo vai pegar fogo, minha gente !! Finalmente poderei começar a exercitar o meu lado romântico nessa fic ! E podem esperar muito romance, por que depois de 13 capitulo sem quase nenhum romance, já esta mais do que na hora de rolar um beijo na boca, né?

Antes que alguém pergunte, sobre o pequeno concurso que eu propus para escolher o nome do lindo coelinho de pelúcia da Sakura, bem.. antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer imensamente a participação de todos os que participaram desse concurso. Adorei os nomes que me enviaram, serio.. mas eu acho melhor prolongar o concurso por 2 razões :  
 Como o capitulo de hoje focalizou somente o casal Tomoyo x Eriol, não foi necessário usar o nome do coelinho nesse capitulo, mais no próximo, será necessário sim !  
 Eu gostaria de Ter mais opções de escolha. Não que as opções que eu já tenho sejam ruins, mais eu gostaria de Ter pelo menos 10 nomes para escolher, como eu recebo uma media de 17 reviews por capitulo, isso não vai ser problema..

Eu gostaria também de deixar os meus votos de fim de ano para vocês, meus caros leitores. Nós nos conhecemos a menos de um ano, mais desde que eu comecei a escrever essa fic, já conheci pessoas incríveis, mesmo que nunca tenha conversado com elas. Através das suas review, pude conhecer um pouco da personalidade de cada um. Algum são um pouco tímidos, escrevem 3 linhas e encerram a review.. outros fazem questão de comentar cada virgula que estava no capitulo.. outros são mais críticos, falam o que gostaram e não gostaram e criticam mesmo. São personalidades diferentes, logo daria reviews diferentes. Me sinto abençoado por Ter conhecido cada um de vocês, meus caros leitores, por isso, gostaria de desejar para vocês, do fundo do meu coração, um felicíssimo Natal e um prospero ano novo, com muitas alegrias, diversão, felicidade e tudo de bom que esse mundo tenha a oferecer. Como escritor, no ano que se aproxima, tentarei escrever melhor ainda, para continuar dando a vocês um momento de alegria e de felicidade enquanto lêem a minha humilde fic. No resumo da Opera : FELIZ NATAL E UM PROPERO ANO NOVO PARA TODOS VOÇÊS !!!!!

Agora vamos abrir o Miseno-mail..

**LoUqUiNhA :** _Que bom que você amou. É uma pena né, não foi nesse capitulo em que nos descobrimos como a Tomoyo vai reagir a amizade entre Sakura e Shoran. Mas esse capitulo ficou legal também né? Pudemos ver a formação da amizade entre Eriol e Tomoyo. Você chorou naquela parte, nossa.. que legal.. minha missão esta completa !! Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!_

**Saky-Li :** _Melhor capitulo? Serio ??!! Puxa vida.. eu sabia que o capitulo tinha ficado legal, mais não sabia que tinha fiado tão bom assim.. Você chorou, você riu, é.. esse capitulo teve de tudo mesmo ! E vejo que você adorou né? Clow e Mitsuke ainda teram seus momentos, entam aguarde. Tentarei me esforçar ao máximo para continuar agradando a você ! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo de hoje. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!_

**Stra. Malfoy :** _Ohhh... puxa vida.. ficou tão perfeito assim? Que legal hein? Mais o Toya é assim mesmo, eu sei que eu exagerei um pouquinho nesse ponto, mais uma vez Toya, sempre Toya.. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!_

**Inês :** _Muito obrigado pelo os elogios.. quando vai acabar.. bem.. so Deus sabe, ou melhor.. so EU sei.. huehuehuehu.. obrigado pela a força hein ? Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!_

**Aryll Higushi **: _Que bom que você gostou desse capitulo.. e o Shao é fofo.. puxa.. aonde eu já ouvi isso?? hehehe a perseguição foi engraçada né.. ate eu ri naquela parte.. hehe.. o Toya é um chato no anime e um chato na minha fic também.. e você tem razão.. ele nunca vai mudar.. hehe .. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!! _

**Raposa do Deserto :** _E ai Desert.. como vai.. tipo.. eu também me atraso muito quando vo escrever as minhas reviews, principalmente quando eu estou lendo a sua fic ! Esquenta não.. isso acontece ! Quando ao casal Tomoyo e Eriol, eu acha que eu já te satisfiz né.. um capitulo inteirinho so para eles dois ! Espero que tenhas gostado ! Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!! _

**kureopatsura-chan :** _ola kureopatsuraonee-chan.. eu estou ótimo, já que eu estou respondendo a uma review sua !! Bom, o tamanho da review é você que decide, mas se você quiser escrever um texto na sua review( como eu ) se sinta a vontade para faze-lo.. mas também não é obrigada a isso, viu? Obrigada pelo os seus elogios, eu me esforcei bastante naquela parte, que bom que foi do seu agrado. Quando aquela parte que você gostou, bom.. é perfeitamente normal que você se confunda em alguma parte, a minha fic é meio doida mesmo.. te atirar pedras??! NUNCA !!! Adoro suas criticas, por mais mínimas que elas sejam.. continue assim !! Obrigado pelo a sugestão do nome ! Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!!_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto** :_ Olha.. bem.. como eu vo dizer isso.. tipo.. o fato é que eu não sou uma MENINA.. eu sou um MENINO !! hehueuhe.. tudo bem.. claro.. é um erro comum.. você não é a 1° que o comete.. é, finalmente agora eles são amigos.. já era hora né? Sim.. é mesmo.. você tem razão, eles são parecidos mesmo.. também adoro Inuyasha.. quanto a eles ficarem juntos.. eu ainda não sei ao certo quando eles vão ficar juntos.. isso é.. se eles vão ficar juntos.. hehe Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!! _

**Mikarim **:_ PERFEITO?! Não não.. nem tanto assim.. hehe E eu não exagerei naquela parte não. Tipo, o cartigo ainda virá.. aguarde ! É.. mais a amizade entre eles já é um começo né? Obrigado pela a sugestão ! Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!! _

**Aishiteru-chan :** _Ola Aishiteru-chan.. como vai.. eu vou bem.. bom.. primeiro, obrigado pela a sugestão ! Obrigado pelo os seus elogios.. quanto a Tomoyo, você verá isso no capitulo que vem.. e o cartigo também, viu? Triângulo amoroso é o que eu faço melhor.. espero que tenha gostado ! Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!! _

**Jhé :** _Claro que eu senti falta da sua review no ultimo capitulo.. ainda bem que você voltou.. e vê se não separasse de novo !! Ooo Vidão hein.. hehe.. eu também gostaria de acordar 12:00 todos os dias.. mais infelizmente minha mamãe não deixa.. hehe.. obrigado pelo os elogios, tentarei continuar assim ! Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!! _

**Musette Fujiwara :** _Escuta.. por que você me mandou 3 reviews? ehheheuhe.. não que eu esteja reclamando, mais é que é so meio estranho né.. de qualquer maneira, muito obrigado pela a s 3 reviews, realmente não precisava ! Muito obrigado pelo os elogios que você fez nas 3 reviews que você mandou, eu comentaria mais sobre cada uma delas, mas a minha mãe já ta me chamando para irmos a ceia de fim de ano la na casa da minha avó, entam.. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo !!! _  
**  
**

**Data Prevista para o próximo capitulo : So no ano que vem**

**A sim.. antes de finalizar, gostaria de desejar um FELIZ NATAL E UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO !!**

**Miseno-san**


	15. Surpresas

_**Cap. 15 - Surpresas**_

**Ahhh.. que preguiça... ai ai.. puxa.. to morrendo de sono.. mais ainda sim eu tenho um compromisso com vocês meus caros leitores.. Tipo.. perdoem a minha ausência por quase um mês.. sabe como é né??! Nem eu.. o super escritor de fics Miseno-san sou de ferro, por isso eu resolvi tirar um mês de férias para mim. Sim, eu sei que foi um ato irresponsável desaparecer assim do nada, mais é que ocorreram alguns acontecimentos fora isso que complicaram a minha vida mais ainda. Por isso, esse capítulo atrazou mais ainda do que o previsto por mim inicialmente.**

**Mas eu acho que independente de tudo o que aconteceu, o que importa mesmo é que eu estou retomando a minha fic. Eu fiquei meio triste em não receber nenhum "Feliz aniversario" dos meus queridos leitores, já que o meu niver rolou no dia 15 de Janeiro, mas deixa pra lá.. ate por que não tinha como vocês saberem que o meu niver era naquele dia né?**

**Bom. Chega de embromação. Vamos logo ao tão esperado capitulo 15. Boa leitura a todos vocês!**

**Legenda:**

**- Blábláblá - Fala dos personagens**

"**Blábláblá" - Pensamento dos personagens**

**(Blábláblá) - Eu falando alguma leseira.. hehe**

**- Disclaimer – Sakura Card Captor não me pertence. Mas isso não me impede de escrever uma fic atormentando os personagens de CCS né??!**

**Capitulo 15 – Surpresas**

Segunda feira. Doce e CHATA Segunda feira. A sala do 2° ano se encontrava em sua euforia habitual. O sinal ainda não tocara. Todos conversavam muito, mas ninguém conversava mais do que Tomoyo e Eriol. Desde cedo, os dois conversavam alegremente sobre os mais variados assuntos. Já corriam boatos que Tomoyo e Eriol já estariam namorando devido a alguns acontecimentos que ocorreram no fim de semana, porem Tomoyo estava ocupada de mais para ligar para esse tipo de boatos. Tomoyo estava adorando ser a amiga de Eriol. E Eriol também não poderia reclamar. Sempre quisera conversar com a Tomoyo dessa maneira informal, como bons amigos. De fato, Tomoyo nunca seria a sua namorada, mas te-la como amigo estava se revelando muito compensador.

O sinal que indicava o inicio das aulas ressoa pelo o colégio e quase ao mesmo tempo, Sakura abre a porta, ofegante.

- Bom dia.. Lindo dia hoje não? – cumprimentava Sakura

- E entam Eriol, eu tive que.. – Tomoyo sente a presença da amiga – SAKURA! Bom dia menina.. - Como foi o seu final de semana? – perguntava entusiasmada

- Ahh.. foi.. brilhante – dizia Sakura fitando Shoran, recebendo um terno sorriso do mesmo. – E o seu Tomoyo? Eu tentei ligar para a sua casa ontem, mas me disseram que você tinha saído de viagem..

- Sim... e por causa disso, o meu final de semana foi.. memorável.. – disse Tomoyo fitando Eriol.

- Memorável é? quero saber de detalhes hein.. mas.. EI... te contei as novidades Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura eufórica

- Não.. se bem que eu também tenho novidades para lhe contar.. – respondeu Tomoyo

- Ótimo.. quero saber de tudo hein?

Antes que as meninas continuassem o papo, Clow adentra a sala. Organizando a sala rapidamente.

- Muito bem. Antes de começar a aula de hoje, eu gostaria de fazer uma pequena pergunta a Sakura e ao Shoran.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a afirmação do professor, menos Sakura e Shoran, que já tinham uma vaga idéia do que seria.

- Sakura, Shoran.. gostaria de saber dos dois o que vocês acharam da aula de Educação Física da Sexta feira passada? – perguntou Clow, enigmático

A sala ficou em silencio. Todos já tinham entendido as intenções de Clow. Todas já sabiam da confusão que Sakura e Shoran tinham causado na aula de Educação Física da semana passada. Seria bronca na certa

- Eles não precisam responder a essa pergunta Clow, seus atos já o fizeram. – disse um homem entrando na sala.

- Mas o senhor é.. – disse Clow um tanto espantado (**O onipotente Clow surpreso com alguma coisa.. milagre.. uheuhe**)

- Deixe eu me apresentar perante a sua sala Clow. O meu nome é Yue, serei o novo dono e diretor dessa escola de agora em diante.

Yue entrou na classe com um ar onipotente. Sua estatura alta e seus longos e lisos cabelos prateados davam a ele um ar de onipotência perante todos. Seus olhos exibiam um azul incomum, que nesse momento observava todos a sua volta.

O alvoroço tomou conta do 2° ano. Comentários sobre o novo diretor da escola começaram a rolar livre, leve e soltos pela a sala de aula. O que não estava agradando nada o novo diretor.

- Quietos. – Yue falou isso com tamanha frieza e somado a um olhar penetrante e ameaçador, calou a classe como se por magia.

- Enquanto estiverem lidando comigo, lembre-se da seguinte frase: "Severo, porem justo". Eu assumi o controle dessa escola hoje de manhã, e não me agradou nem um pouco começar a dirigir esse escola já com um problema em mãos.- disse Yue nem um pouco feliz – Senhorita Sakura Kinomoto e Senhor Shoran Li.. queriam se levantar, agora !

Sakura e Shoran imediatamente se levantaram de seus lugares. Sakura parecia esta com um pouco de medo do novo diretor, já Shoran estava sorrindo, como se não temesse a nada.

- Vocês dois me acompanharam ate o meu escritório para que possamos decidir o futuro de vocês.. – disse Yue, serio.

- Não será necessário, Yue. – falou Shoran

- O que você disse? – Yue se mostrava irritado

- Eu disse que não será necessário levar nos dois para a diretoria. Se você quer um culpado para essa bagunça toda, eu sou o responsável, a Sakura apenas foi prejudicada devido a circunstancias. – disse Shoran, serio.

- Explique isso melhor, senhor Shoran – disse Yue recuperando a calma.

- Simples. Pode perguntar a qualquer um dessa classe, e constatará que eu e a Sakura somos inimigos declarados. E por isso, na aula de Educação Física da semana passada, eu a xinguei de "monstrenga".. ela no começo me ignorou, mas eu continuei xingando ela ate que ela perdeu a paciência e começou a correr atras de mim, afim de me bater.. e eu, que não queria levar porrada, fugi dela, indo em direção a escola. Enquanto eu fugia da Sakura, eu acabei criando uma enorme confusão, mas foi unicamente EU que fiz aquela confusão toda e não a Sakura. Ela so estava correndo atrás de mim já que ela é uma TONTA – disse Shoran fitando a Sakura

- TONTA??!! Mas Shoran.. – Sakura parecia surpresa

- Fique quieta sua MONSTRENGA IMBECIL. A conversa ainda não chegou a Monstros S.A - disse Shoran arrancando risos da Classe.

- Basta! – disse Yue com certa frieza – Shoran, quero que me acompanhe ate a diretoria, já você, senhorita Sakura, dou-lhe a minha palavra que Shoran receberá um castigo severo pelo o seu palavreado. E isso serve para todos vocês, não permitirei falta de respeito dentro minha escola.

Dito isso, Yue, junto a Shoran saíram da sala, fazendo a turma ficar em alvoroço novamente. Sakura estava estática com aquilo tudo.

"_Por que Shoran fez isso??"_ – era a pergunta que martelava na cabeça de Sakura.

Shoran andava confiante pelos corredores, acompanhado de perto por Yue. A expressão no rosto de Shoran era de confiança e demostrava um sorriso largo no rosto. Chegando a sala de Yue, o mesmo o convidou para que entrasse. Shoran se sentou um uma cadeira, enquanto Yue lia uma pasta, sentado em sua confortável cadeira.

- Seu nome é Shoran Li, essa informação esta correta?

- Se é o que diz ai, entam sim, esta correta.

- Shoran Li. Futuro herdeiro do clã Li. Um dos mais respeitáveis clãs de toda a China e uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo também. Essa informação esta correta? – perguntou Yue fitando Shoran

- Sim. Vejo que você fez bem o seu dever de casa, Yue..

- De fato, mais de diga, por que uma pessoa tão importante como você estaria estudando nessa escola medíocre? Claro, essa escola possui dois dos mais renomados mestres de ensino do mundo, o Clow e a Mitsuke, mais isso ainda não muda o fato dessa escola ser inferior a outras instituições existentes na China.

I- sso não é da sua conta, seu intrometido - declarou desafiosamente Shoran.

- Yue fichou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Sem duvidas, os boatos que diziam que o herdeiro da família Li era um tanto "difícil" estavam confirmados.

- Você pode ate ser alguém importante lá no seu país, mais aqui, no Japão, na MINHA escola, você não passa de um estudante comum, como os outros.

- Se isso é verdade, entam me de uma suspensão e caso encerrado.

- Você tem muita coragem, garoto – disse Yue se levantando e ficando de costas para ele.

- Eu não tenho medo de suspensões. Na verdade, eu tava mesmo querendo tirar três ou quatro dias de férias – disse Shoran, despreocupado.

- Não é por causa disso que eu te chamei de corajoso. Foi pelo o que você fez na sala de aula agora a pouco, você não só mentiu para mim, mais mentiu para toda a sua classe, gritando aos céus que você odiava a senhorita Kinomoto e colocando toda a culpa em si mesmo.

- Mas... mas... como você.. – Shoran estava atônico.

- Ninguém consegue mentir para mim, senhor Li. Mas eu engoli a sua mentira na hora por que gostaria de lhe fazer a seguinte pergunta: Por que fazer esse auto sacrifício somente em pró a uma adolescente comum. O que faria o poderoso e importante Shoran Li proteger uma singela e comum adolescente de 16 anos? – disse Yue com uma cara de deboche.

- Por que você não me da essa suspensão logo? E para de se meter em assuntos que não lhe vem ao respeito – disse Shoran, irritando-se.

- Se você não quiser responder, tudo bem. Mas saiba que eu saberei o motivo, mas cedo ou mais tarde – disse Yue fitando Shoran.

- Pois eu duvido muito – Disse Shoran

- Ah.. Enquanto a sua punição, eu cuidarei disso mais tarde. Por hora, você esta livre.

- Ótimo - disse Shoran indo embora daquela sala.

Depois que o Shoran saiu, Yue pegou a sua agenda e começou a procurar algo. Pegou o telefone e discou alguns números. Do outro lado da linha, atenderam.

- Por favor, gostaria de falar com a matriarca do Clã Li. Eu sou Yue, o diretor e dono da escola aonde seu filho estuda e tenho que falar com ela, por favor – disse Yue em um chinês perfeito.

Enquanto isso, Shoran caminhava pelo os longos corredores daquele colégio, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça. E o motivo dela era um certo diretor. Agora, existia alguém que sabia do seu segredo. Não que isso fosse um segredo de fato, mas Shoran preferiria que ninguém soubesse da sua "verdadeira identidade" enquanto a sua estadia em Tomoeda não acabasse. Agora que o segredo fora revelado, nada poderia fazer. A não ser observar e esperar pelo o melhor.

Shoran chegara ao seu destino. A sala de aula do segundo ano. O 2° tempo acabara de começar. Era Geografia.

- Dane-se a Geografia. – disse Shoran se afastando da sala do 2° ano

O sinal que indica o fim do 3° tempo e o inicio do intervalo ressoava pelo os corredores do colégio. Ao mesmo tempo em que os adolescentes que a pouco estudavam, saiam das suas respectivas salas apressados para comprarem logo os seus lanches.

Entre esses adolescentes, se encontravam Sakura e Tomoyo. Tomoyo conversava alegremente com a sua amiga Sakura, enquanto a mesma estava com uma cara tão preocupada, que mal prestava atenção em sua amiga.

- Hei Sakura.. você esta me ouvindo??

- Ah.. desculpa Tomoyo.. é que eu estava pensando no Li. Eu ainda estou pensando por que ele fez aquilo? Assumindo toda a culpa, quando eu também tenho a minha parcela de culpa naquele incidente.

-Ah Sakura. Deixa o Shoran para lá. Se ele quer levar suspensão sozinho, deixa. Isso não é problema seu não é?

-Mas..

- Nada de "mas" mocinha. Vem eu quero chegar logo aonde nos sempre lanchamos por que eu to faminta.. – disse Tomoyo começando a correr e puxando a sua amiga junto.

Enquanto Sakura era "arrastada" pela a sua melhor amiga, Sakura acaba fitando Shoran, que se encontrada sentado apoiado em uma parede no edifício da escola. Sakura rapidamente escapou das mãos da sua amiga e correu em direção ao Shoran. Sem cerimônias, Sakura agarrou o pulso de Shoran e começou a arrastá-lo, não literalmente, é claro, ate chegar a arvore aonde Sakura e Tomoyo normalmente lanchavam.

- Mas o que significa isso Sakura? – disse Shoran, surpreso.

- Eu também gostaria de saber – replicou Tomoyo

- Já vai saber Tomoyo. Agora Shoran, me responda por que você fez aquela "cena" quando o novo diretor da escola entrou na nossa sala. Nos dois sabermos que eu também tenho a minha parcela de culpa nessa história toda.

- Ah Sakura, me poupe.. você me arrastou aqui só para me perguntar sobre isso?

- Sim.. foi isso mesmo. Agora me responda de uma vez. – ordenou Sakura

- Ai ai.. que garota complicada você é hein Sakura. Olha.. os meus motivos não importam.O importante é que você não se encrencou por causa disso. Isso já não é o bastante para você?? –disse Shoran

"_Shoran protegendo a Sakura? Mas afinal de contas, o que esta acontecendo aqui?" _pensou uma confusa Tomoyo.

- Claro que não seu bobo. Eu não posso permitir que você se encrenque sozinho por minha causa. Eu vou agora mesmo à diretoria e dizer..

- Hei.. será que da para alguém me explicar o que afinal de contas esta acontecendo aqui? – interrompeu Tomoyo

Sakura deu um terno sorriso para a amiga. Já estava mais do que na hora de contar tudo a sua amiga. Sakura respirou fundo e começou a contar todos os acontecimentos daquela sexta-feira que marcou a sua vida para sempre.

-... e foi isso Tomoyo – Sakura respirou alegre, ainda com o terno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Humm.. isso explica aquela carta que o Shoran escreveu para você – afirmou tranquilamente

- Como assim? – Shoran se surpreendia – Sakura, não me diga que a Tomoyo leu a carta que eu tinha escrevido para você??! – ameaçou Shoran

- Ah Shao.. é que quando eu acabei de ler a sua carta, eu larguei tudo e corri atraz de você e deixei a carta e o ursinho que você me deu com a Tomoyo.. – disse Sakura manhosa – E eu ia pegar a carta e o ursinho na casa da Tomoyo no Sábado passado, só que me informaram que ela tinha saído de viagem..

- E é claro, a intrometida ai tinha que ler a carta que eu escrevi para a Sakura – disse Shoran fitando Tomoyo.

- E daí se eu li. Você tem algum problema com esse fato?? – Tomoyo desafiadora

- E se eu tiver?! – Exclamou Shoran no mesmo tom

-Calma gente.. calma.. somos todos amiginhos aqui e..

- EU NÃO SOU AMIGINHO DELA – disseram Shoran e Tomoyo em unissimo

Assim que Sakura ouviu essa frase, o sorriso de Sakura desapareceu e ela se sentou, soluçando baixinho, sentada aos pés da arvore aonde se encontravam

- Ah Sakura, por favor.. você sabe muito bem que eu e o Shoran nunca nos demos bem – exclamou Tomoyo

- Mas é que eu pensei que depois que você lesse a carta que o Shoran fez para mim, pensei que você finalmente visse o Shoran com os mesmos olhos que eu. Eu esperava que você percebesse, assim como eu percebi, que apesar de tudo, o Shoran é uma pessoa boa, assim como você é também Tomoyo – disse Sakura baixinho.

Nesse momento, Tomoyo fitou Shoran, este se encontrava meio corado. Tomoyo estranhou um pouco esse fato e resolveu continuar.

- Então, tudo aquilo que você escreveu na carta era muito bonito, mas a minha pergunta é : será que aquilo era verdade?

- É LOGICO QUE É! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU MENTIRIA PARA A SAKURA?? – Se exaltou Shoran

Tomoyo deu um suspiro pesado. Sua amiga Sakura parecia feliz com as ultimas palavras que Shoran pronunciara, e realmente, os olhos do Shoran não demonstravam mentira, assim como as palavras que ele escrevera na carta para a sua amiga Sakura. Tomoyo deu mais um logo suspiro.

- Shoran, me acompanhe, por favor.. precisamos ter uma conversa particular.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes e fechou a cara

- Que conversa particular?! – declarou Sakura enciumada

- Sakura, se você quer mesmo que eu e o Shoran nos tornemos amigos, me deixe ter uma palavrinha à sos com ele. É só um momento.. – disse Tomoyo "arrastando" Shoran

Mesmo a contra gosto, Sakura permitiu que eles distanciassem. Tomoyo continuava caminhando, levando Shoran consigo ignorando os protestos do mesmo. Te que chegaram a um lugar um pouco distante donde estavam.

- E então Shoran, quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções com a minha amiga Sakura?? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Hei.. pêra ai.. eu quero ser amigo dela, e não namorado..

- Eu sei disso.. mas nos dois sabemos que você não tem um passado muito "limpo" com a minha amiga Sakura. Eu me pergunto q você derrepente quer ser o amigo dela. Você não acha isso muito suspeito não?? – declarou Tomoyo

- Olha, eu sei que eu errei feio no passado, mas eu aprendi com os meus erros..tudo aquilo que você leu naquela carta, era verdade. Porem, essa idéia toda de eu e a Sakura sermos amigos não surgiu de mim não. Ela que inventou essa história toda. Acredite, quando eu solbe que ela queria a minha amizade, eu também fiquei com receio, eu achava que se eu me tornasse amigo dela, talvez, mesmo sem querer eu acabasse machucando ela ainda mais. Eu não quero isso, não quero mesmo, acredite em mim, por favor, eu não desejo nenhum mal a Sakura, mas ao ouvi a minha negativa ao pedido de amizade dela, ela não aceitou isso. Ela foi tão insistente que eu acabei cedendo. Ate por que, sendo amigo dela, talvez eu possa me redimir perante aos erros que eu cometi no passado – declarou Shoran não parando de fitar a Tomoyo

- Não vejo mentira em seus olhos – Tomoyo suspira pesadamente – Droga.. tudo bem então..eu me dou por vencida.. eu aprovo a amizade de vocês, mas tem uma CONDIÇÃO ! – declarou Tomoyo

- Condição?!

- Isso mesmo. Se você quer mesmo ser o novo amigo da Sakura, você vai ter que ser meu amigo também!!

- Ser o seu amigo também.. mas por que?? – confundio-se Shoran

- Lógico, pois assim vai ser mais fácil ficar de olho em você. Eu ainda não confio plenamente em você, por isso vou ficar te observando por hora..

- Olha.. eu não sei..

- Ou você aceita ou eu juro que você nunca mais fala com a Sakura.. e então? O que você decide? – impôs Tomoyo

- Aff.. tudo bem então eu aceito..

- Ótimo.. vamos voltar logo, pois a essa altura, a Sakura deve ta pensando que nos estamos namorando aqui – disse Tomoyo começando a caminhar

_**Alguns minutos depois..**_

- Ah.. ate que fim.. vocês demoraram hein.. – exclamou Sakura ao observar seus amigos se aproximando

- Calma Sakura.. nos não brigamos se é isso que você quer saber. Na verdade, nos acabamos nos tornando amigos – disse Tomoyo sorridente.

- LEGAL!! – Exclamava Sakura enquanto abraçava amiga.

Shoran, que estava meio distraído com a cena toda acabou recebendo um abraço da Sakura também.

- Ora ora.. isso não é uma coisa que se vê todo o dia..

- Eriol!! – exclamou Tomoyo

- Aqui esta Tomoyo.. como você me pediu – entregando um livro a Tomoyo

Os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam e ela saltou, abraçando o amigo.

- Obrigada Eriol. Você é um amor!!! – disse Tomoyo ainda abraçada ao amigo

- AMOR??!! – Estranharam Sakura e Shoran em unissimo

- Há.. é mesmo.. eu esqueci de comentar com você Sakura – disse Tomoyo um pouco envergonhada da cena que fizera a pouco – Bem.. em resumo, eu e o Eriol somos amigos agora, mas tarde eu te conto os detalhes. Agora eu tenho que da uma olhadinha nesse livro aqui.

- Amigos é?? – um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios de Sakura – Sabe, por mais amigo que eu seja do Shoran, eu nunca diria "Obrigada Shoran, você é um amor" só por causa de um livro – dizia Sakura ao mesmo tempo que a vermilhão tomava conta os rostos de Tomoyo e Eriol.

- PARA SAKURA! NÃO TEM GRAÇA! – exclamou rubra a morena

Sakura rio com gosto da amiga. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, sua amiga e o Eriol acabariam se apaixonando. Mas isso só aconteceria com o passar do tempo.Sakura viu o seu amigo Shoran começar a caminhar

- Hei Shoran, aonde você vai ? – perguntou Sakura

- Pra sala, o intervalo já acabou – declarou Shoran.

- Mas.. – Sakura foi interrompida por o sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo. Bufou de raiva, nem lanchara ainda e estava faminta.

Sakura, juntamente a Eriol e Tomoyo que conversavam alegremente, se levantaram e partiram em direção a sala de aula.

E assim o dia se esvarieceu. O relógio marcava 19:30 e logo o jantar na casa de Eriol Hiragizaua estaria pronto. Eriol morava em uma casa luxuosa, por assim dizer, tinha dois andares e ele vivia sozinhos, apenas acompanhados por alguns empregados de confiança que realizavam algumas funções. Apesar de ter empregados a sua disposição, Eriol era muito amigo de todos eles e ajudava no que podia, sempre que podia, já que às vezes Eriol desejava fazer tudo e os empregados não poderiam permitir que o futuro herdeiro da família Hiragizaua preparasse a sua própria comida.

No momento, Eriol estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona, lendo um livro sobre a Europa Medieval enquanto acariciava o seu gatinho de estimação, chamado Spineel (**é assim que se escreve??**), ate que fora interrompido pelo o som da campânia. Como estava próximo, Eriol interrompeu a sua leitura e foi ver quem batia. E abrio a porta. A face de Eriol se embranqueceu rapidamente ao ver quem era

- Olá maninho. Vim passar uns tempos aqui. Sua irmã preferida esta de volta!!!

_**Continua...**_

**Uahuhahuahua.. Como eu sou mal com vocês. Alem de não ter atualizado a fic por um longo período de tempo, ainda deixo um maldito suspense no ar. Eu sei que eu sou mal, mas eu também sou muito bonzinho, pois na verdade, eu deveria ter demorado mais para postar esse capitulo, mais como eu já estava demorando D+.. eu resolvi postar logo ele !**

**Bem.. vamos ao capitulo. de hoje: por causa dos milhões pedidos que eu recebi, eu resolvi sim punir a Sakura e o Shoran, mais de uma maneira bem diferente, como vocês puderam observar. Agora vocês devem esta se perguntado "Mas o que diabos o Yue esta fazendo em uma fic UA como essa??!". A resposta é simples. Eu sempre gostei mais do frio e calculista Yue do que aquele bobinho do Yukito. Claro que muitos leitores vão discordar de mim, mas eu precisava de um personagem frio e calculista para o papel de diretor da escola e o Yue se encaixou perfeitamente nesse papel. Bem, respondendo as bilhões de reviews, finalmente fiz Tomoyo confiar um pouco no Shoran, claro, eu não poderia fazer a Tomoyo confiar plenamente no Shoran de cara, mas eu fico feliz em ver o Shoran e a Tomoyo se dando bem,pois esse é o 1° passo definitivo para Sakura e Shoran se apaixonarem. Falando nisso, eu também dei uma pequena ressalva no casal Tomoyo e Eriol, notaram. Logo logo os corações desses dois bateram mais forte um pelo o outro.. me aguardem !!**

**Bom.. depois desse reencontro lindo que tivemos hoje, infelizmente tenho uma noticia triste para dar a vocês. Acontece que um dos motivos de eu ter atrazado esse capitulo, alem das minhas férias, foi o fato da minha revisora, a Mannu "se demitir", ou melhor, desistir de ser a minha revisora de uma hora para outra, fato que me deixou surpreso. Ou seja, eu tinha o capitulo prontinho mais não tinha quem revisasse para mim! A Mannu me explicou os motivos da desistência dela e eu compreendo perfeitamente, e quero aproveitar a oportunidade e agradece-la do fundo do meu coração por não só revisar os capítulos dessa fic, mais agradecer também por ter me apresentado ao mundo das fics. Se não fosse a Mannu eu provavelmente nem estaria escrevendo essa fic agora. Muito obrigado Mannu e espero que tudo de bom lhe aconteça de agora em diante!! Boa sorte para você "miginha"!!**

**Bom.. feito os agradecimentos, agora eu tenho um pedido importante para fazer a vocês, meus caros leitores. Como sabem, essa é a minha 1° fic e pelo o fato de ser um horror em gramática, preciso de um revisor (a) para postar os meus capítulos. Por isso, eu gostaria que algum de vocês, que lêem a minha fic, fosse o meu novo revisor (a). Não precisa ser nenhum gênio da gramática para exercitar tal cargo, mais uma coisa que eu exijo do meu futuro (a) revisor (a) é que tenha TEMPO LIVRE para revisar os capítulos dessa fic. Não quero que o "trabalho" de revisar essa fic se torne um empecilho na sua rotina diária.**

**E o Miseno-mail não vai abrir hoje. Peço minhas humildes desculpas aqueles que tiveram o trabalho de mandar as suas reviews respeito ao capítulo 14, mais é que devidos a problemas técnicos, eu não pude mesmo abrir o Miseno-mail hoje.**

**Bom, antes de me despedir de vocês hoje, eu gostaria de contar uma grande novidade. É que eu finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e montei o meu próprio profile aqui na Fanfiction. Lá vai ter tudo o que vocês querem saber sobre a minha pessoa, então, quando estiverem tempo, dêem uma olhada por lá.. ok ?**

**PS : Perdoem-me por qualquer erro gramatical que vocês encontrarem nessa fic. É que como eu estava sem tempo, eu resolvi eu mesmo revisar esse capítulo, por isso a ocorrência de erros gramaticais deve está maior do que normalmente**

**Miseno-san**


	16. Acontecimentos

**Cap 16 - Acontecimentos**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH. QUE PREGUIÇA! Nossa. Quanto tempo hein gente. hehe.. pois é.. eu estou de volta.. tipo.. os motivos do meu sumiço eu explicarei mais tarde, agora vamos ao que intereça.**

**Bom, esse capitulo, já digo logo, ta muito interessante. Creio eu que voçês iram adorar.. tem de tudo um pouco nele. Foi um dos melhores caps que eu já escrevi, então, por favor, leiam ele com atenção.. ok? Sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap 16 **

**Acontecimentos.**

**Legenda:**

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**"Blablabla" - Pensamento dos personagens**

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer : Sakura Card Captor não me pertence.. pertence a Clamp.. droga :(**

**Cap 16 - Acontecimentos**

Uma jovem no auge de seus 17 anos descansava tranqüilamente em seu quarto, ou melhor, suíte, com os olhos fechados e com seus pensamentos voltados aquela pessoa que fez o seu coração bater mais forte.

- Quer sobremesa, irmãzinha? – era Eriol entrando.

- Eriol?! É você... que susto!

- Parece distraída, no que estava pensando?

- É verdade, eu ainda não te contei o que aconteceu antes de eu vir parar aqui, não é? – disse a jovem um pouco rubra ao irmão mais novo.

- Bom, me conte então – disse Eriol incentivando.

_**Flash Black**_

- Nossa... que incrível. O sorvete japonês é bom mesmo – disse a jovem se deliciando com o sorvete que tomava.

- A senhorita por acaso vai viajar? – perguntou o sorveteiro, que estava próximo dela.

- Ahh... não, não.. eu já viajei. Eu estava indo a casa aonde eu ia me hospedar na minha temporada no Japão, mais quando eu vi a sua sorveteria não resisti e sai do táxi pra tomar um sorvete aqui!

- Ah... isso explica as malas que a acompanham. Elas parecem ser bem pesadas, hein?

- Sim, sim... mas eu sou mais forte do que eu aparento!

- Entendo... mas você sabe aonde é a casa que você vai se hospedar?

- Hum... pensando bem.. Eu acho que eu estou perdida, sabe. Mas isso não é problema – disse a jovem se levantando e pegando as suas pesadas malas de viajem - Eu encontro o caminho sozinha!! Obrigado pelo o sorvete e até mais!! – disse a jovem saindo do local.

_**Alguns minutos depois...**_

- Droga, estou perdida!! – disse choramingando

Olhou para todos ao lado. Não viu uma alma viva naquele lugar. Não tinha placas de sinalização e nem transito passando por aquelas ruas. Um gélido vento frio soprou, fazendo todos os pelos do seu corpo feminino de arrepiarem. Até que avistou alguém ao longe. Julgando ser a sua ultima esperança de se localizar naquele lugar desconhecido, a jovem se pôs a correr em sua direção.

- Ahh... com licença.. é que eu... – começou

O estranho se virou para ela. Sim, era um menino, ou, melhor dizendo, era um homem, e que homem. Seus cabelos negros, quase castanhos, um tanto rebelde, em contraste com os seus olhos igualmente escuros, fizeram a jovem perdida congelar no tempo e espaço.

- Sim, o que deseja? – perguntou o estranho.

- Bem... é que eu... sabe... é que eu tipo... eu me perdi e... tipo... não sei aonde estou e... – além de nervosa, estava muito vermelha.

- ahh... entendo. E aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou educadamente

- Bem – a jovem, usando as suas mãos já tremulas, pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel aonde anotara o endereço da residência onde iria ficar e o entregou ao belo desconhecido.

- Humm... eu sei onde fica esse lugar. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é entrar naquela rua ali e...

O estranho começou a orientá-la, mais a jovem nada escutava. As informações tão vitais as quais precisava no momento se perdiam no nada, tudo por causa daquele jovem. Aquele lindo jovem que entrara na vida dela de surpresa. Seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu sorriso. Tudo nele era perfeito. Ele parecia um sonho.

-... hei... você me entendeu senhorita... ei... – alertava o estranho

- ahh?! O que?! Desculpe, disse algo? – acordou dos seus devaneios.

- Você é muito distraída.. se você começar a andar sozinha por ai provavelmente vai se perder ainda mais. Nesse caso eu acho que vou te acompanhar ate o seu destino.

- Ahhnn... o que? – ela disse saindo dos seus devaneios novamente

- ahh... esquece... Somente me siga... ok? – disse o jovem estranho

Não sabia como e também não sabia por que, mas de uma maneira inexplicável, tinha conseguido um pouco mais de tempo com aquele belo estranho.

- Escuta... essas malas parecem estar pesadas. Não quer que eu a ajude? – perguntou o jovem.

- Ahh... não... não precisa... eu consigo sozinha – disse a jovem.

- humm... – jovem parou – Eu me chamo Touya, Toya Kinomoto e como você se chama? – perguntou.

- ahnn... bem... eu me chamo Nakuro, Nakuro Hiragizawa. Prazer em conhece-lo – disse meio rubra.

- Então Nakuro, não quer mesmo que eu te ajude com essas malas??

- Não, não.. obrigada.. você já está fazendo muito me guiando até meu destino. Eu agüento carregar isso sozinha ate chegar lá. Não se preocupe!

- Tudo bem então.

E assim, o eles continuaram a caminhar. Nakuro caminhava com muita dificuldade, já que estava carregando 2 malas pesadíssimas. Percebendo isso, Touya para de caminhar.

- Ei, você, passa para cá essas malas. – disse Touya.

- Mas como assim... o que? – ai droga... com tanta gente no mundo para pedir informação, eu tinha que pedir justo para um assaltante com um rostinho bonitinho? – inconformou-se Nakuro.

- Assaltante? – perguntou Touya

- Não sabia que o Japão era um local tão violento.

- Ahh droga... parece que eu não tenho outra escolha – disse Touya

Dito isso, Touya empurra Nakuro que cai no chão, conseqüentemente soltando as suas malas.

- Eu vou ficar com isso – diz Toya com um sorriso zombador pegando as malas, e depois começa a correr.

- ahh... isso não vai ficar assim não! – Nakuro se põe em perseguição.

Touya era um bom atleta, e apesar do peso extra que agora carregava, ainda conseguia correr em uma boa velocidade, porém, Nakuro o seguia de perto, xingando o seu perseguido de todas as formas possíveis. Enquanto corria, Touya olhava para todos os cantos, como se procurasse por algo, fato percebido por Nakuro. Ela estranhou um pouco, mas não deixou de perseguir-lo.

Até que em um determinado momento da perseguição, Touya para de correr. E assim que o alcança, Nakuro o acerta com um soco bem no meio da cara. Touya cai ao chão, mas ainda se mantém consciente.

- Seu idiota, acha mesmo que ia escapar com as minhas malas? – Nakuro enfurecida.

Touya não fala nada. Somente a observa e leva a sua mão ao bolso da sua calça. Nakuro, observando os movimentos dele, recua, pois poderia ser uma arma de fogo. Mas na verdade, ele pega um pequeno pedaço de papel.

- Rua 9, casa 157.. é nessa residência que você gostaria de chegar, Nakuro?? – perguntou Toya apontando a uma pequena mansão com uma plaquinha escrito Hiragizawa na frente.

- É sim... puxa vida... muito obrigado por me guiar e... EI... pera ai... você tava me roubando seu babaca!! – berrou Nakuro.

- Roubando? Você esta louca menina? Eu só estava te ajudando a carregar as suas malas. – explicou Touya.

- Droga... você pelo menos deveria ter avisado antes. Você me assustou, sabia??

- Ahh claro que se assustou... Isso explica o fato de você ter me dado um soco – brincou Touya.

- Ai meu deus... me desculpe por isso! É que eu não sabia e... – envergonhou-se Nakuro.

- Que isso... não foi nada – disse Touya enquanto se levantava – Então... essa é mesmo a casa que você procurava?

- Sim, sim... é essa mesmo. Muito obrigada pela a sua ajuda Touya!!

- Sem problemas e... aiii droga... eu já estou atrasado!! Tenho que ir... Tchau!!

- Ei... pera ai..

Mas já era tarde demais. Touya já tinha sumido de vista, talvez, para sempre.

_**FIM DO FLC BLACK**_

- Puxa... que história!!

- É mesmo... parece um conto de fadas.

- Bom, deixando de lado os contos de fadas... você ainda não me explicou o motivo da sua vinda até aqui!!

- Ahh... bem... isso é fácil. Eu queria visitar o meu irmãozinho querido!! – disse Nakuro abraçando o seu irmão.

- Ai ai... tudo bem... eu já entendi... Então você só veio aqui pra me chatear né? – disse Eriol se soltando da sua irmã.

- Bom... é mais ou menos isso... hehehe.

- Deixa pra lá. Bom... já que você vai ficar aqui, deveria pelo menos se transferir para alguma escola daqui. Não quer perder o seu ultimo ano de Colegial né?

- Claro que não, por isso me transferi para a sua escola antes de vir para cá!

- Ahh sim... claro... O QUE?!?! VC É LOUCA?!?! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VC ESTUDE NA MESMA ESCOLA QUE EU!! – desesperou-se Eriol.

- Tarde de mais irmãozinho. Amanhã mesmo eu vou começar a estudar na mesma escola que você. Agora se me da licença eu tenho que dormir! Boa noite – disse Nakuro expulsando seu irmão do quarto e trancando a porta logo em seguida.

- Droga... minha vida só vai ficar mais complicada... – disse Eriol enquanto se dirigia ao seu próprio quarto. O dia seguinte seria um dia cheio!!

Nakuro estava em frente de uma grande porta de mogno, aguardando. Trajava o uniforme da mesma escola em que o seu irmão estudava.

- Pode entrar senhorita Hiragizawa – disse uma recepcionista.

Nakuro abriu as postas e entrou naquela sala um tanto sombria. Viu uma plaquinha dourada no qual estava escrito "Diretor" em cima de uma grande mesa.

- Então você é a senhorita Hiragizawa? É irmão do Eriol Hiragizawa?? – perguntou alguém que saia das sombras ocultas daquela sala, assustando a menina.

- S-sim.. sou eu e quem é você?

- Sou o seu diretor. Me chamo Yue.

- Muito prazer Yue, eu me chamo Nakuro Hiragizawa – disse Nakuru sorridente.

- Não precisa repetir o seu nome. Eu já sei ele! – disse Yue frio.

- Nossa... tudo bem... desculpe... eu só quis ser educada – replicou Nakuro

- Não importa mais. Agora, deixe-me explicar umas regras básicas de condita na MINHA escola.

E assim Yue começou a enunciar as regras para a adolescente. Uma mais rígida do que a outra. Enquanto enunciava as suas regras, Yue caminhava pelo o seu escritório, procurando um livro na sua instante.

- Que cara chato – disse Nakuro para si mesma, em tom de voz baixíssimo.

- E uma ultima coisa senhorita Hiragizawa. Quero que faça uma redação com um titulo "Porque o diretor NÃO é chato". Eu quero isso para amanhã e com o mínimo de 30 linhas, entendido??

- O que... mas o que? Por que?? – Nakuro confusa.

- É apenas uma forma de mostrar que eu não aceito desrespeito no meu colégio – Yue frio.

- Grrrrr... sim senhor. Eu entendi senhor... – disse Nakuro entre os dentes

- Ótimo, está dispensada. Fale com a minha secretária, ela lhe dirá em que classe você ficará e a guiara até lá. O resto você aprende sozinha!

Nakuro saiu do escritório pisando fundo, estava realmente com raiva. Quem aquele diretorzinho de meia tigela pensa que é? Antes de abrir a porta para sair do escritório, Nakuro deu uma olhada maligna para o seu diretor.

- Idiota – pronunciou em tom quase inaudível, nem ela conseguiu ouvir direito o que dizia.

Quando Nakuro pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, Yue a interrompeu.

- 40 Linhas... – disse Yue não tirando os olhos do livro que linha

- Mas por que?? O que foi que eu fiz?? – Nakuro surpresa.

- Além de ter olhado feio para mim, ainda me chamou de idiota... – disse Yue como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Agora Nakuro não estava nem com raiva do seu diretor, e sim assustada com ele. Como é que o Yue conseguiu saber que ela tinha olhado feio para ele e ainda saber que ela o chamou de idiota. Temendo pela a sua vida, Nakuro tratou de sair de lá rapidinho. Ao sair da sala, a secretária de Yue a abordou.

- Então, como é que foi a conversa com o diretor? – perguntou uma moça já com alguma idade.

- Eu não sei. Eu só sei que aquele cara precisa cortar o cabelo. Meu Deus, ele parece uma mulher com aquele penteado – Nakuro sorriu divertida, agora era humanamente impossível Yue ouvi aquele comentário.

- São 50 linhas agora senhorita Hiragizawa, e não se esqueça que essa redação é para amanhã! – disse uma voz ao longe que vinha da sala de Yue.

- GGRRR... AQUELE...

- Senhorita Hiragizawa, acho melhor eu lhe acompanhar até a sua sala. Não piore a sua situação com o diretor – alertou a senhora.

- Tudo bem... me fala ai em que sala eu vou estudar. – disse Nakuro recuperando a calma.

Em sua sala, Yue refletia seriamente. O que estava ocorrendo afinal? Todos os herdeiros das famílias Li e Hiragizawa estavam estudando nesse mesmo colégio ao mesmo tempo. Estranho, muito estranho. Yue sabia que, além de serem famílias de muito prestígio, as famílias Li e Hiragizawa tinham muito dinheiro. Não fazia sentido mandar seus preciosos herdeiros para um colégio qualquer como esse, visto que eles poderiam estudar em colégios muito mais avançados.

Mas o que mais intrigava Yue era a singularidade da situação. Como era possível essas famílias mandarem seus herdeiros estudarem no mesmo país, na mesma cidade, no mesmo colégio e até na mesma sala. Seria coincidência? Não, uma vez aprendeu que nesse mundo não existem coincidências, só existia o inevitável. Mas então como explicar os acontecimentos que estão ocorrendo? E o que ocorrerá a seguir? Yue não sabia, mas ele estava disposto a tudo para solucionar esse mistério.

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, Yue nem nota uma presença feminina a sua frente.

- Estava querendo falar comigo, Yue? – disse a jovem.

- Que bom que você pode vir, Satsuke! – disse Yue com um pequeno sorriso enquanto se sentava em sua confortável poltrona.

- Você é o meu chefe aqui, eu não posso desobedece-lo – disse Satsuke se sentando em uma cadeira também.

- Vou ser muito claro com você, Satsuke. Preciso dos seus serviços – Yue direto.

- Mas você já os tem, Yue – Satsuke confusa.

- Não desses serviços. Estou falando dos serviços que você prestava a 6 anos atrás – disse Yue se levantando.

- Do que você está falando?? – Satsuke assumiu semblante sério.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, agente 03. Codinome: Dinne.

- Então você sabe... – Satsuke relaxa mais um pouco.

- Sim, eu sei. Ha 6 anos atrás você fazia parte de uma unidade policial secreta de elite, cuja a função, além de varias outras coisas, era roubar informações que levassem a um possível ataque terrorista em território japonês. Porém, por algum motivo você se separou deles e desde então vem dedicado a sua vida a educação. Essa informação está correta?

- Nem eu poderia ter dito isso melhor. Mas, o que exatamente você quer que eu faça para você?

- Quero que você faça aquilo que você sabe fazer melhor: espionar e roubar informações – disse Yue direto

- E quem você quer que eu espione?

- Você já deve ter ouvido falar nos alunos incomuns que entraram aqui, não é?

- Sim. Shoran Li, herdeiro do clã Li e Eriol e Nakuro Hiragizawa, herdeiros da prestigiada família Hiragizawa, acertei?

- Você é mesmo tão boa quanto os relatórios dizem. – disse Yue se colocando frente a ela

- Não é só isso em que eu sou boa – disse Satsuke encostando sua cabeça no peito do Yue.

- O que esta fazendo? – pergunta Yue sem emoções

- Me desculpe. Me esqueci com quem estava falando – disse Satsuke se afastando dele.

E sobre a sua recompensa, não se preocupe... será bem recompensada quando você me disser o que eu quero saber.

- E o que você deseja saber?

- Quero que você descubra para mim os verdadeiros motivos que levaram as famílias Li e Hiragizawa terem mandado seus herdeiros para cá.

- Humm... vai ser um prazer descobrir isso para você. Até por que eu também quero essa informação para mim.

- Muito bem então, se está tudo de acordo, você esta dispensada, pode ir – Disse Yue se dirigindo a sua mesa.

- Eu tenho um tempo limite para descobri essa informação?

- Não. Porém eu a quero o mais rápido possível. E mais uma coisa que eu ia esquecendo...

- Hum??

- Quero que você descubra também qual é a relação existente entre a aluna Sakura Kinomoto e Shoran Li. Eu tenho um certo interesse nesse casal.

- Entendido...agora eu tenho que dar uma aula. Então, até mais!

- Tudo bem, mas não se esqueça da sua missão, agente Dinne...

- Certo – disse a professora saindo do local, deixando Yue sozinho.

Enquanto isso, Nakuro caminhava calmamente, acompanhando a recepcionista que a guiava até a sua nova sala de aula. Um sinal soou indicando o inicio das aulas daquela manhã. Foi quando Nakuro entrou na sua sala.

- Alunos, essa é Nakuro Hiragizawa. Ela é uma aluna transferida da Inglaterra, porém ela sabe falar nosso idioma perfeitamente. Senhorita Hiragizawa, você se sentará.. humm.. ao lado do Touya.

- O que? Touya?

- Ei.. você é a menina de ontem! – surpreendeu-se Touya.

- TOUYA !!! QUE BOM !! – disse Nakuro abraçando seu novo colega de classe

- Ai ai... me solta garota. Tudo bem, eu já entendi... é muito bom te ver também, mas é que eu estou começando a ficar sem ar – declarou Touya um pouco envergonhado da situação enquanto tentava escapar dos braços da sua nova colega.

- Ei vocês dois. Quietos! Vamos começar logo a aula.

- Sim senhor – disse Nakuro sentando-se ao lado de Touya.

O 3° tempo chegara ao fim, era a hora do intervalo. Touya estava tirando uma ultima duvida com o professor quando foi abordado pela a sua nova amiga

- TOUYA ! – disse Nakuro entrelaçando os seus braços aos de Touya – Você vai me mostrar a escola, não vai?? Vamos, vamos... deixe isso para depois – Nakuro puxando Touya para a porta da sala.

Mesmo a contra gosto, Touya decidiu mostrar a escola à novata. Por experiência própria, ele sabia o quanto ruim poderia ser o 1° dia de aula. Porém Nakuro era diferente, em todos os possíveis sentidos da palavra. Nakuro era do tipo de pessoa extrovertida e sem nenhum pingo de timidez. Era uma pessoa incrível, provara isso na noite anterior. O soco da sua nova amiga ainda estava doendo.

Touya e Nakuro ainda estavam caminhando quando ele vê uma cena que não lhe agrada. Sua irmã casula Sakura Kinomoto rindo e conversando com o tal de Shoran Li. A cara de Touya fecha imediatamente, fato não percebido por Nakuro, pois ela estava olhando as redondezas, até que avista seu querido irmãozinho junto com outras pessoas. Nakuro vai a sua direção, arrastando Touya junto, claro!

- Eriol, meu bebezinho fofinho, bunitinho... como é que você ta?? – pergunta Nakuro enquanto abraça o irmão.

- Eriol, quem é ela? – pergunta Tomoyo, que estava conversando com ele, com um misto de raiva e ciúmes.

- Ta ta... me solta ! Pessoal, essa é a minha irmã, Nakuro. E Nakuro, esses são meus amigos, A Tomoyo, a Sakura e o Shoran Li.

A face de Nakuro muda completamente, estava séria.

- Shoran Li? É uma verdadeira honra conhece-lo – diz Nakuro séria em uma reverência.

Como resultado disso, Shoran olha mortalmente para Eriol, o mesmo apenas esboça um sorriso de divertimento. Porém, não tinha tempo para ficar zangado com o Eriol, tinha que reverter essa situação imediatamente! Mas Eriol agiu antes.

- Nakuro, aqui no Japão você não precisa ser tão formal como você era lá na Inglaterra. O Shoran é um aluno normal, assim como eu e você. Não precisa dessa cortesia toda!

Nakuro olhou para o irmão com um enorme ponto de interrogação. O mesmo apenas piscou o olho para ela. Entendendo o recado, Nakuro começou a agir normalmente.

- Gente, vocês conhecem o meu novo amiginho? Ele se chama Touya. Touya. Esse é o pessoal. Essa daqui é...

- Tomoyo Daidouji – aponta para Tomoyo – Eriol Hiraguizawa – aponta para Eriol e o "moleque" também conhecido como Shoran Li – Apontando para o Li.

- Quem é que você está chamando de moleque? – irritou-se Shoran.

- Você seu moleque!! – irritou-se também Touya.

- EI VOCÊS DOIS! PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! EU QUERO LANCHAR EM PAZ DROGA! – gritou Sakura, assustando a todos.

Nessa briga toda, o sinal que indica o fim do intervalo soava.

- Salvo pelo o gongo, moleque – anunciou Touya

- Eu digo o mesmo – disse Shoran.

O resto do dia foi normal. As aulas transcorreram normalmente.Ao término do 6° tempo de aula, Eriol aborda Sakura e Tomoyo que estavam conversando.

- Ei, vocês querem ver algo muito interessante – disse Eriol com "aquele olhar".

Eriol, Tomoyo e Sakura estavam em frente à porta da cozinha da escola. Vindo de dentro da cozinha, o ouviu-se uma voz muito familiar:

- Ei, você ai... corte esses legumes direitos! Eu quero isso para hoje – a voz parecia um tanto nervosa.

Não acreditando no que ouvia, Sakura abre a porta violentamente e se depara com uma situação no mínimo, muito estranha. Sakura via uma cozinha onde 4 cozinheiros(a) trabalhavam ao mesmo tempo, mais existia um 5º cozinheiro e esse era o Shoran, seu amigo Shoran Li. Ele estava um avental rosa, com uma toca de cabelo que não conseguia segurar seus cabelos rebeldes. Shoran corria de um lado para o outro ordenando e passando informações aos demais 4 cozinheiros(as). E o mais estranho de tudo isso é que parecia realmente o que o Shoran sabia o que estava fazendo.

Porém, Shoran estava tão ocupado com seus deveres que nem prestou atenção nos seus observadores, e continuou trabalhando normalmente. Só parou de trabalhar ao ouvir o som de uma alta e gostosa gargalhada vindo da porta da cozinha. O que incomodava Shoran nem era a gargalhada, pois até ele mesmo admitia que ele estava ridículo mesmo, mas sim quem estava dando aquela gargalhada. A sua melhor amiga Sakura Kinomoto estava rindo da cara dele, uma vez que a mesma também tinha culpa no incidente provocado por eles dois. Por um instante, Shoran se arrependeu de ter assumido toda a culpa por causa daquilo, mas isso foi muito momentâneo. Faria aquilo 50 vezes se fosse necessário só para ver aquela face risonha e aquele lindo sorriso que a Sakura esbanjava naquele momento. De fato, o sorriso da Sakura é único!

- Ta bom, ta bom... você já riu. Agora para de rir. Isso não é tão engraçado assim – disse Shoran com uma falsa irritação.

- Hahahaha... desculpa... mas é que você de avental rosa é muito engraçado – disse Sakura enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Bom Sakura, eu adoraria ficar aqui rindo da minha cara, mais eu tenho um trabalho a fazer agora. Aquele maldito Yue ainda me paga – disse Shoran.

- Esse foi o castigo que o diretor lhe deu, Shoran? - perguntou Tomoyo

- Sim, aquele maldito – disse com clara raiva.

- Bem feito para você. Quem manda ficar arrumando confusão pela a escola? – disse Sakura em tom de brincadeira.

Shoran ia replicar a afirmação ousada da amiga. Ia sim, mais infelizmente não pode. Teve que interromper a conversa, pois o dever chamava.

- Desculpe Sakura. Não posso conversar agora. Amanhã nós conversamos ok? – declarou Shoran

- Tudo bem, mas...

Sakura se aproximou do seu amigo e deu um tímido beijo na bochecha dele. Fazendo ambos corarem com a situação.

- É um beijo de boa sorte. Espero que ajude no seu trabalho hoje – declarou Sakura um pouco vermelha.

- O - obrigado – disse Shoran um pouco vermelho também.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo e Eriol caminhavam em direção a saída da escola enquanto conversavam sobre um assunto banal. Eriol estava calmo como sempre, mas Tomoyo estava muito agitada. Isso já ocorria há algum tempo. Sempre que conversava com Eriol, se sentia estranha por dentro, nem Tomoyo sabia explicar o que sentia. Mas apesar disso, adorava as conversas que tinha com o seu amigo. Ele era tão culto. Desde que se tornaram amigos, Tomoyo e Eriol conversavam e trocavam idéias sobre os mais diferentes temas. Tomoyo simplesmente não conseguia mais se afastar de Eriol. Porém há alguns dias atrás, essa sensação começou a lhe ocorrer. Ela não conseguia conversar tão naturalmente com Eriol como conversava antes. Isso era muito estranho para ela. Ela começou a ficar nervosa na presença do amigo, começou a tropeçar nas palavras, enfim, não era mais aquela calma e controlada Tomoyo que conheceu o Eriol no inicio do ano.

- Tomoyo, você está bem? – preocupa-se Eriol.

- Cl-claro que eu estou Eriol, não se preocupe! – disse Tomoyo ao amigo

- Tem certeza? Você anda um pouco estranha esses dias... tem certeza de que está tudo bem mesmo? – Eriol preocupando-se cada vez mais.

_- "que amor... ele está preocupado comigo"_ – pensou Tomoyo, mas logo em seguida espantando "certos" pensamentos da mente.

- Olha Eriol, eu estou bem, sério mesmo, mas vou ficar melhor ainda se você aceitar o meu convite – disse Tomoyo sorridente tentando mudar de assunto.

- Convite??

- Sim. Gostaria de ir a Biblioteca Municipal comigo hoje à tarde? É que tem um livro muito interessante lá sobre a cultura japonesa que eu gostaria que você desse uma lida.- convidou Tomoyo um pouco nervosa.

Eriol ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Não era uma má idéia afinal. Mas aquilo tudo significava que eles iriam ter o seu 1° encontro. Eriol sorriu internamente, estava muito feliz com a notícia, mas estava muito preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer, e talvez acabasse magoando Tomoyo sem querer durante esse encontro. Hesitou em aceitar.

- Tudo bem Tomoyo, eu aceito – resolveu aceitar, pois não queria ver Tomoyo triste, afinal de contas, ela era a sua melhor amiga, não poderia fazer uma desfeita daquelas – Mas você vai ter que me ensinar como chegar lá, ok? – declarou Eriol.

Tomoyo deu o seu sorriso mais sincero. Estava muito feliz, apesar de muito nervosa também. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer em um encontro a sós com o Eriol, mas mesmo assim tinha certeza que seria uma tarde incrível para ela.

Uma singela e bonita garota de cabelos longos e lisos, com os olhos violetas olhava no seu relógio de pulso, que marcava 14:59. Ela estava em frente a um grande prédio branco, era a Biblioteca Municipal.

- TOMOYO!! TOMOYO!! – gritava um rapaz ao longe.

- Eriol? – surpreendeu-se.

- Me atrasei? – disse tentando buscar um pouco de ar.

- Não, chegou bem no horário – disse Tomoyo sorridente.

- Ufa, ainda bem!!

- É... parece que existe aquela famosa" pontualidade inglesa" – disse Tomoyo sorridente.

- Pode ter certeza disso! Mas então, vamos? – convidou Eriol.

- Sim! Vamos.

E assim o primeiro encontro entre Tomoyo e Eriol teve inicio! Como Eriol ia pela a 1ª vez naquele lugar, Tomoyo estava andando na frente para guiá-lo, até chegarem no balcão da recepção da biblioteca.

- Boa tarde senhorita May, como é que vai? – cumprimentou Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, que surpresa agradável! Como é que vai a minha leitora favorita?

- Vou bem, obrigada! Aquele livro que eu separei, está ai com você?

- Sim, sim! Aqui está – disse entregando o livro a morena – E Tomoyo, quem é esse gatinho atrás de você?! – perguntou a jovem recepcionista.

- Bem, esse é o...

- Meu nome é Eriol Hiragizawa. Prazer em conhece-la – declarou finalmente Eriol.

- Nossa!! Seu namorado é lindo Tomoyo! Que inveja! – falou May, fazendo Tomoyo e Eriol ficarem vermelhos.

- Ahh??!! Namorado? N-não... não May... não seja boba... o Eriol é só meu amigo! – encabulou-se Tomoyo.

- Serio? Puxa... que pena Tomoyo! Vocês formam um lindo casal, sabia? – decepcionou-se May.

- B-bem... deixe isso para lá.. Venha Eriol, quero te mostrar esse livro logo – disse Tomoyo praticamente arrastando o seu amigo.

Assim que encontraram uma mesa vaga, Tomoyo entregou o livro ao Eriol que começou a lê-lo, e Tomoyo sentou-se ao seu lado.

"_Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo sentada ao lado do Eriol"_ – pensou Tomoyo

- Humm.. então é o livro sobre a cultura dessa cidade. Que interessante – disse Eriol.

- É, é mesmo... né?! – disse Tomoyo nervosa com a proximidade entre os dois.

Como se Eriol não estivesse preocupado o bastante com Tomoyo. Novamente a mesma mostra sinais incomuns. A Tomoyo que ele conhecia sempre fora uma pessoa acima de tudo, segura de si. Ha alguns dias atrás, Eriol notara uma mudança no comportamento da sua amiga. Tomoyo estava estranha sem sombra de duvida. Alguma coisa mudara dentro daquela jovem. Tomoyo estava mais distraída, mais ausente, principalmente na presença dele.

Isso estava corroendo Eriol por dentro. Ele se preocupava de mais com a sua amiga. Ele queria ajudar de alguma forma. Perguntar o que estava acontecendo não adiantava de nada, já que Tomoyo sempre dizia que estava bem, quando na verdade agia de maneira estranha. Eriol precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Tomoyo, eu... – começou Eriol.

- Ei... vocês estão sabendo? – interrompeu May

- Sabendo de que? – declarou Tomoyo

- Sobre a exposição de artes. Hoje é o ultimo dia, por que vocês não dão uma conferida? – disse May entregando um panfleto e correndo de volta ao seu posto de trabalho

- O tema da exposição é "Cenário de Tomoeda" Parece interessante!

- Eu também acho. Vamos conferir então? – Tomoyo entusiasmada

- Sim! Vamos! – Eriol se levantando.

Eriol estava mais aliviado. Tomoyo estava melhor agora. Parecia muito feliz e contente naquele momento. Realmente ela é uma pessoa de beleza rara e única. Considerava-se o garoto mais sortudo do mundo por ter um tipo de amiga assim! Porém, sabia que no fundo, lá no fundo do seu coração, não era somente um sentimento de amizade que sentia por Tomoyo. Porém isso não importava mais.

- Ei Eriol, vamos entrar logo! Vem – convidou Tomoyo.

- Sim, me desculpe Tomoyo.

E assim, o casal entrou em um grande salão, aonde eram exibidos os quadros de maior destaque. Não tinha muitas pessoas, pois era o ultimo dia de exposição, o que tornava a visita mais agradável, pois assim poderiam apreciar os quadros sem tumulto.

Sem sombra de duvidas a exposição estava linda, e muito bem decorada. Mais lindo ainda estavam os quadros exibidos naquele momento. Os olhos de Eriol brilhavam ao observar a beleza de cada quadro. Era uma coisa nova e incrível para ele.

- Você parece estar se divertindo muito, Eriol – comentou Tomoyo ao observar o amigo.

- Eu não estou só me divertindo Tomoyo, estou simplesmente vislumbrado com toda essa beleza. Todos esses cenários magníficos existem mesmo nessa cidade?

- Sim, ou pelo menos eu acho. Eu reconheço alguns lugares, mas outros não.

- Adoraria visitar esses lugares tão lindamente retratados nesses quadros – comentou Eriol

- Você ainda não fez o tour pela cidade, Eriol? – estranhou Tomoyo.

- Bem, eu ando muito ocupado ultimamente e com a chegada surpresa da minha "querida" irmãzinha... – declarou Eriol

- Isso não pode ficar assim Eriol, vamos marcar um dia para que você conheça alguns pontos turísticos da cidade. Eu mesma te guiarei! – declarou Tomoyo entusiasmada.

"_Eu mesma te guiarei? O que eu estou falando??! Eu estou convidando o Eriol para sair comigo, de novo??!!"_ pensou Tomoyo.

Aquilo tinha pegado de surpresa o Eriol. Tomoyo o estaria convidando para sair, de novo? Ou será que era impressão sua. Sim, era impressão, Tomoyo só estava sendo gentil com um amigo, mas, ainda sim, Eriol estava muito feliz com isso!

- Puxa Tomoyo. Eu adoraria – disse Eriol sincero.

De novo, Tomoyo começou a ficar estranha novamente. Começou a desviar o olhar de Eriol, olhando fixo para o chão. O que estava acontecendo com a sua amiga? Ele simplesmente não entendia! Será que ela se arrependera de tê-lo convidado para sair? Eriol deu um suspiro, não sabia mais o que fazer, até que viu uma pequena sorveteria no interior do museu.

- Ei Tomoyo, aquilo é uma sorveteria? – perguntou Eriol

- Sim. Curiosamente, esse museu é o único museu do Japão que tem uma sorveteria em seu interior. – comentou Tomoyo divertida – Estranho, não?

- Não é que seja estranho Tomoyo, é só diferente – replicou Eriol.

- Tudo bem Sr. "eu sou o filosofo mais sábio do mundo". Eu entendi... me desculpe pela minha imperfeição. É que eu sou meramente uma mortal, sabe?! – comentou Tomoyo mal humorada.

Eriol estranhou isso e depois sorriu. Agora sim parecia a Tomoyo que ele conhecia!

- Tudo bem. Não vamos discutir hoje, ok?

- Certo, vamos até a tal sorveteria então!

E assim eles se dirigiram a singular sorveteria. Ao entrarem, percebem que o lugar estava deserto. Sem nenhum cliente. Mesmo assim são logo recepcionados por um garçom que os acompanha até a mesa e anota os seus pedidos. Após isso, se retirando.

- Gostei desse lugar. É bem aconchegante e calmo – começou Eriol

- Vai ver por que nós somos os únicos clientes aqui – replicou Tomoyo.

Alguns segundos de um incomodo silencio.

- Tomoyo eu... – começou Eriol novamente, um pouco tímido.

"_Ohh não... aquela sensação de _novo não" pensou Tomoyo.

- Eu quero te falar uma coisa que eu já deveria ter falado... –Eriol

"_Aiaiaiai..."_ – desesperou-se Tomoyo

- Tomoyo... eu gostaria de te dizer... Obrigado...

- O que? – confundiu-se Tomoyo.

- Muito obrigado Tomoyo – Eriol sincero.

- Mas obrigado pelo o que? – confundia-se ainda mais Tomoyo

- Por tudo – Eriol simplesmente

- Tudo?

- Sim. Tudo! Tudo o que você fez por mim desde que eu te conheci.

- Mas eu não entendo...

- Sabe Tomoyo, você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Em todos os sentidos. Desde que eu te conheci, eu mudei muito. De um simplório adolescente que adorava flertar garotas, eu me transformei nisso que eu sou hoje. Graças a você, eu descobri o valor verdadeiro dos sentimentos humanos e como eles são importantes para qualquer pessoa. E devo tudo isso a você, Tomoyo. Por isso lhe agradeço do fundo do meu coração! – disse Eriol finalmente.

Tomoyo estava perplexa. Não sabia o que pensar ou dizer naquela situação. Eriol esboçava um tímido sorriso, enquanto Tomoyo olhava para o chão. Pensando no que dizer ou falar naquela situação incomum! No final das contas, Tomoyo respirou fundo e falou com toda a sua sinceridade ao amigo.

- Eu também tenho muito que te agradecer Eriol. Apesar do nosso começo conturbado, nós acabamos nos tornando amigos. Refletindo sobre isso agora, você me ensinou uma importante lição de vida... Que nós não devemos julgar alguém pelo o que aparenta ser. Pode parecer bobagem, mais eu me sinto profundamente agradecida por ter aprendido essa lição com você! Você disse que eu sou uma garota incrível, mas você não tem idéia do quão incrível você é também, Eriol.

A atmosfera naquela mesa estava fantástica. Tomoyo e Eriol trocavam sorrisos verdadeiros. Como era bom ter um amigo assim. Ambos tinham muita sorte de terem se conhecido, apesar de tudo.

O garçom os interrompeu, servindo os sorvetes pedidos anteriormente por eles. Tomoyo e Eriol conversavam banalidades enquanto se deliciavam com os seus respectivos sorvetes. Ao terminarem, ambos saíram do museu, ainda conversando.

- Tem certeza Tomoyo? – Eriol inconformado.

- Claro que eu tenho Eriol. O ônibus não vai demorar a passar. Estarei na minha casa em breve.

- Mas mesmo assim. Seria mais seguro para você ir de táxi. – replicou Eriol.

- Tubo bem Eriol, eu... ai... olha o meu ônibus ali... desculpa Eriol, eu já vou indo. – disse Tomoyo e logo depois deu um beijo estalado na sua bochecha – Até mais menino! – disse Tomoyo entrando no ônibus, deixando um preocupado Eriol para trás.

Tomoyo estava deitada em sua confortável cama. Sim, ela tinha voltado para casa em segurança, se lembrando dos momentos agradáveis que teve junto ao Eriol naquela dia. Demonstrava um tímido sorriso, porém esse sorriso desapareceu ao se lembrar do rosto preocupado do amigo.

Sim, já estava mais do que na hora de fazer uma analise do seu coração. Descobrir o que realmente sentia. Tomoyo voltou a fechar os olhos e começar a meditar profundamente sobre o que sentia de verdade pelo o seu amigo Eriol.

Tomoyo gostava de Eriol, disso não tinha duvidas. A grande questão era: será que o amava também? Esse era o grande enigma para Tomoyo. De fato, Tomoyo se sentia muito bem na presença de Eriol, mas será que poderia classificar isso como amor? Ou talvez fosse um simples sentimento de afeto pelo o amigo. Tomoyo não sabia o que sentir. Ainda era muito jovem e muito inexperiente nesse tipo de situação. Nunca viu necessidade de se aprofundar algum relacionamento com o sexo oposto. Eriol foi o primeiro e único rapaz que se tornou realmente seu amigo . Talvez por isso se sentisse diferente na presença dele. Não sabia mais o que fazer ou pensar. Sua mente estava uma confusão, formulando hipóteses e idéias sobre o que estava sentindo, todos levando a um beco sem saída.

- Tomoyo, esta acordada minha filha? – pergunta uma voz gentil ao longe.

- Estou sim mamãe, pode entrar – disse Tomoyo se levantando.

- Soube que você teve um encontro com aquele seu amigo Eriol. Como foi?? – perguntou Sonomi super interessada.

- Ahh mãe, foi divertido, nós nos divertimos muito – disse Tomoyo com um certo desanimo.

- O que foi filha? Parece um tanto desanimada – disse Sonomi preocupada.

- Não é nada mãe... – replicou a filha.

- Tomoyo, eu sou a sua mãe. Se algo te incomoda, por favor, me diga. Talvez eu possa te ajudar.

- Bom, é que eu... eu... – começou Tomoyo.

- Vamos – incentivou a mãe.

- Eu estou confusa sobre os meus sentimentos, mamãe – declarou finalmente Tomoyo.

- Me explique isso desde o principio.

E assim Tomoyo o fez. Contou tudo o que tinha que contar a mãe. Como foi o começo conturbado que tivera com Eriol e a posterior amizade que surgira a partir daí. E logo após isso, o início da confusão dos sentimentos da morena até o encontro ocorrido naquele dia.

- Entendo – disse Sonomi pensativa.

- Mamãe, quando o papai estava vivo, você era apaixonada por ele, não era? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Ahh Tomoyo, sim. Eu era perdidamente apaixonada por ele. E ele por mim – abriu um singelo sorriso como se lembrasse de lembranças felizes do passado – apesar de sermos casados, nos parecíamos mais como dois namorados no auge da paixão. E quando Deus nos presenteou com você, nossa relação só se fortaleceu mais ainda. – seu sorriso aumentara – Porém o seu tempo de vida se esgotara e ele veio a falecer, infelizmente. – seu sorriso espaireceu Mas ainda sim eu o amo! – disse fitando a filha.

- Que lindo mamãe – disse a morena.

Sonomi somente se limitou a dar um singelo sorriso a menina.

- E como você sabe que esta apaixonada por alguém? O que você sente quando esta apaixonada? Por favor, mamãe, me diga – Tomoyo parecia ansiosa.

Sonomi fitou profundamente a sua filha. Tomoyo parecia ansiosa pela a resposta.

- Desculpe filha, isso é algo que eu não posso responder.

- O que?? – surpreendeu-se Tomoyo.

- Filha, nos estamos vivendo a realidade aqui. Nos animes que nós assistimos ou nos mangás que nós lemos, quando vemos algum personagem corar, ao ver ou falar com alguém do sexo oposto, significa que ele está apaixonado, mas, a vida real não é assim. O amor não pode ser identificado por sinais externos e sim internos. A única pessoa que pode realmente te dizer com absoluta certeza se você está apaixonada ou não é você mesma Tomoyo.

Tomoyo olhava fixamente para a mãe, como se meditasse sobre o que a mesma acabara de falar.

- Isso mesmo Tomoyo. Pense muito bem no que eu disse, mas não se esqueça de descansar, tudo bem? – disse Sonomi se levantando.

- Tudo bem, boa noite – disse a filha dando um beijo na bochecha de sua sábia mãe.

Após a saída da sua mãe, Tomoyo continua a refletir sobre o assunto, olhando para um ponto qualquer do seu quarto. Dando-se por vencida, se joga na sua cama.

- Droga... esse negócio de se apaixonar é muito complicado. – irritou-se Tomoyo

Tomoyo respirou fundo. Descobrir se estava apaixonada ou não pelo o amigo se provara ser mais difícil do que se imaginara.

"_Seria tudo mais simples se eu fosse um anime, assim era só me olhar e um espelho quando eu estivesse perto do Eriol e saberia se eu estava ou não apaixonada por ele."_ – pensou Tomoyo, sonhadora.

O som do telefone celular de Tomoyo acaba interrompendo a meditação da morena.

Alô – atendia Tomoyo

- Tomoyo, sou eu, o Eriol – respondeu Eriol

- Eriol.. que surpresa ! receber uma ligação sua !

- Bom.. eu liguei só para saber se você tinha voltado bem para casa.. – Eriol parecia sério

- Bom, eu não morri se é isso que você quer saber – Tomoyo brincalhona.

- Tomoyo, eu estou falando sério!

- Para de ser chato Eriol. Eu estou bem... voltei para casa sã e salva !!

- Eu não sou chato Tomoyo. Você sabe, eu gosto muito de você

A ultima informação tinha pegado Tomoyo de surpresa. De que tipo de gostar o Eriol estava falando? Do tipo gostar de amar ou um simples gostar de amizade? Tomoyo não sabia e até tinha medo de descobrir. Sua segurança tinha evaporado.

- B-bem..e-é que e-eu.. – Tomoyo gagejava

- Tomoyo? – Eriol voltava a se preocupar – Tomoyo, você esta bem?

Tomoyo estava estática na sua cama. A frase _"Você sabe, eu gosto muito de você" _zunia na cabeça da morena como mil abelhas. Não sabia o que pensar, dizer ou fazer naquele tipo de situação. Estava muito confusa

- TCHAU ERIOL ! – foi a única coisa que a Tomoyo teve coragem de dizer antes de desligar o telefone na cara do amigo.

Eriol esta estava estático, olhando para o seu próprio reflexo. Ainda segurando o telefone, ouvindo o som de "Tuuu.. tuuu" do outro lado da linha. Eriol coloca o telefone no gancho.

- SEU IDIOTA !! – Grita Eriol ao mesmo tempo que soca a sua própria imagem refletida no espelho, rachando a mesma. – SEU IDIOTA, SEU INUTIL, SEU BABACA – gritava desesperadamente Eriol ao mesmo tempo que socava violentamente a sua imagem no espelho cada vez mais distorcida devido as rachaduras causadas pelo os violentos socos de Eriol

Alguns segundos depois, Eriol se sente puxado por alguém. Era a sua irmã, Nakuro.

- SEU IDIOTA! O QUE ESTAFAZENDO?? – gritou Nakuro ao seu irmão

- ME SOLTA SUA CHATA! EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOÇÊ, EU NÃO PRECISO DE NINGUEM. – gritou Eriol

Uma veia no lindo rosto de Nakuro apareceu. Em um ato inesperado, a irmã da um tapa em Eriol, que cai para o lado com a força do impacto. Nakuro pega o colarinho da blusa do seu irmão

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA DIZER QUE NÃO PRECISA DE NINGUEM ERIOL? EU SOU A SUA IRMÃ MAIS VELHA, VC SEMPRE PRECISOU DE MIM, VC PRECISA DE MIM E SEMPRE PRECISARÁ! – gritou Nakuro

Eriol estava de cabeça baixa, soluçando baixinho. Ate que vê uma lagrima caindo do rosto do seu irmão. Sim, ele estava chorando. Nakuro observa uma manca de sangue no carpete. As mãos do Eriol estavam sangrando devido aos violentos socos que ele dera no vidro pontiagudo.

- Senhorita Hiragizawa, o que houve? – era uns dos empregados da mansão

- Rápido, traga o estojo de primeiros socorros! – ordenou Nakuro

- Sim senhora – o mordomo desapareceu

Nakuro via que o seu irmão ainda chorava. Gentilmente começou a abraçá-lo, a confortá-lo.

Alguns minutos depois, Nakuro estava sentada na confortável cama de Eriol, junto ao mesmo, enquanto limpava e enfaixava as feridas que Eriol causou para si.

- Meu gentil e calmo Eriol perdendo a compostura desse jeito. Estou surpresa com você maninho – debochou docemente a irmã

Eriol nada respondeu, continuava com a cabeça baixa.

- Vamos Eriol, me diga. O que houve? Por que você fez aquilo tudo? – perguntou Nakuro

- Por que eu sou um idiota Nakuro, um inútil – disse Eriol cabisbaixo.

- E por que você acha isso?

- Por que eu não consigo ajudar a minha melhor amiga quando ela esta com problemas.. – disse Eriol triste.

Nakuro gentilmente olhou para o irmão. Nessa hora ele precisava dela. E ela o ajudaria de alguma forma.

- Vamos Eriol, me conte a história toda, desde o começo.

Um profundo silencio se fez. Eriol ezitou um pouco em atender ao pedido da irmã, mas logo começou a falar. Contou tudo a ela, desde a sua chegada a Tomoeda ate o encontro que ele tivera com a sua melhor amiga.

- .. e foi isso Nakuro

- Talvez seja só a sua imaginação Eriol. Talvez a Tomoyo não tenha nada de errado

- Não Nakuro, eu sei do que eu estou falando. A Tomoyo esta diferente, alguma coisa

nela mudou de uns tempos para cá. Eu não sei se foi por minha culpa ou não.. mas eu so sei que ela esta diferente.

- Eriol..

- Eu quero ajuda-la, eu tento ajuda-la, mais nada disso adianta, ela me diz que esta bem.. mas.. mas.. ela age de uma maneira completamente diferente e..e.. eu não posso fazer nada a não ser observar ela nesse estado.. eu sou.. eu sou um inútil mesmo- disse Eriol quase voltando a chorar

Nakuro gentilmente abraça o irmão, ficando assim durante alguns minutos, ate que o mesmo acaba dormindo em seus braços. Nakuro gentilmente o coloca em sua cama e sai do seu quarto.

Muitos empregados da família Hiragizawa esperavam ansiosamente do lado de fora para saber como o herdeiro da família Hiragizawa estava. Nakuro tranqüiliza a todos e diz que ele esta bem.

Minutos depois, já em seu quarto, Nakuro refletia sobre tudo o que ela ouviu do irmão.

- Eriol.. será que você..

Nakuro é interrompido pelo o som do seu telefone celular. Seus pensamentos iniciais são totalmente dissipados quando ela vê no identificador de chamadas o nome do Toya. Se apressa em atender, porem, ainda sim preocupada com o seu irmão !

_**Continua...**_

**AHHHH.. QUE PREGUISSA.. pensei que eu nunca ia acabar esse capitulo. Na verdade, era para ele ser bem curto, mas ai as idéias foram aflorando e.. bom.. deu nisso que vocês leram agora pouco. Eu particularmente me orgulho muito desse capitulo.. foi um dos melhores que eu já escrevi ate hoje ! E espero que vocês também achem o mesmo.**

**Muitos devem esta se perguntando o por que de eu ter sumido. Bom, o único e principal motivo foi por causa dos meus estudos. Para os que não sabem, eu estou cursando o 3° ano do ensino médio. E como ano que vem eu já vou fazer faculdade, os estudos estão pesando muito, eu acabei me afastando um pouco do mundo das fics.. por isso, minhas sinceras desculpas pelo o meu sumiço.**

**Vocês se lembram quando eu lancei aqui na minha fic um concurso para decidir o nome do coelhinho de pelúcia da Sakura? Pois bem, uma menina muito chatinha mais muito legalzinha chamada Tayna ficou me enchendo o saco via MSN para eu anunciar logo o vencedor desse concurso, pois bem. Sem mais delongas, o nome do coelhinho da Sakura é : _Yukito_ Parabéns a ****_kureopatsura-chan_****que deu a sugestão que venceu o concurso !**. **Como esse capitulo foi feito meio as pressas, eu enviarei o premio do vencedor no próximo capitulo.. obrigado a todos que participaram ! Muito obrigado mesmo gente!!**

**Bom. Vamos aos comentários do capitulo de hoje. Como puderam perceber, esse capitulo ta um pouquinho grande. Pois bem, o motivo para isso, como eu já disse acima foi que varias idéias surgiram na minha cabeça enquanto eu escrevia o capitulo. Na verdade, esse capitulo deveria acabar só mostrando a chegada da Nakuro em Tomoema,mas entam eu aproveitei para abordar diversos temas que e muito tempo eu queria colocar na minha com o encontro inusitado entre Toya e Nakuro. A idéia de fazer o Toya se passar por ladrão só para ajudar a Nakuro foi brilhante, modéstia a parte, mas falando serio, eu nem sei donde eu tirei uma idéia dessas. Outro ponto culminante nesse capitulo foi a reaparição da professora de Educação Física, Satsuke. Sim, ela estava sumida não, mais agora reestreiou na fic, mais agora ela esta bem mais legal não? Quem iria imaginar que ela era uma ex-agente da policia secreta?! Pois bem, isso infere em outro ponto crítico da minha fic. Sabe, eu quero experimentar escrever outros gêneros, e eu vou começar com mistério. Sim, isso é lógico não? Ate porque, se eu não explicasse o motivo que levou as famílias Li e Hiraguizawa a enviarem seus herdeiros ate o Japão, a minha fic iria ficar com um buraco, e eu não quero isso. Por isso, usei o personagem Yue, é ele que vai dar essa resposta ate vocês, ou melhor, ele vai tentar! Ahh.. e vocês gostaram da punição que o Shoran recebeu ? Pois eu gostei, e muito!!! E por ultimo mais não menos importante, temos o tão esperado encontro entre Tomoyo e Eriol. Sabe, eu estou muito inseguro dessa parte. Eu fiz tudo para que ela ficasse mais perfeita o possível, mais não sei se ficou bom mesmo. Aqui, nos vemos os sentimentos da Tomoyo finalmente começarem a aflorar. Agora so nos resta esperar para saber se vai ser uma rosa do amor ou uma margarida da amizade. Vale lembrar que a Tomoyo ainda não sabe se ama ou não o amigo e o mesmo nem nutre mais sentimentos por ela, porem, tudo isso pode mudar. Vale ressaltar que eu AINDA não decidi o futuro desse casal.**

**Bom, eu vou ficando por aqui. Ahh sim. Outra coisa: Eu vou expandi o prazo de atualização dessa fic para 3 semanas. O motivo? Sobrecarga de afazeres. Minhas sinceras desculpas por isso.**

_**Miseno-mail**_

**Saky-Li** : _Corajoso? Bem, talvez.. so o tempo dirá.. mas eu não tiraria conclusões precipitadas se fosse vc.. realmente eu tb estou feliz em ver Shoran e Tomoyo calmos, mas ainda haverão muitas turbulências na minha fic, entam aguarde !_

**Tek Train : **_Eu tb sinto por isso. Realmente tempo é algo escasso na vida. Bom, aquela afirmação da Tomoyo foi um tanto inusitada, não acha? Ate por que eles são somente amigos ! Eu já escolhi o nome do coelhinho. Espero que tenha gostado!_

**Aishiteru-chan** : _Aee doida..hehe.. __como vai? Não é para tanto assim, eu demoro mais no final eu posto !! Tipo, eu sei que eu erre muito, mas se a Mika for tudo isso que ela diz, com certeza esse cap deve esta limpinho em termos de erros. Foi por isso mesmo que eu te pedi esse favor, por isso a agradeço ! E eu não achei o Shao metido não, vc achou? E tipo.. eu sempre li esse apelido bobo em muitas fics por ai.. por isso achei legal colocar na minha fic. Sabe, eu já te disse isso via MSN, mas digo de novo. Vc é muito curiosa. Todas as suas duvidas serão respondidas em breve..hehe_

**Saky-Moon** : _Obrigdo pelo os elogios !_

**Daia-****chan** : _Aee Daí.. como vai? Pois é.. eu desapareci.. mas estou de volta ! Muito obrigado pelo os elogios, vou tentar continuar assim.._

**Melzinha** : _Puxa.. que honra receber uma review de uma escritora tão bem renomada na Fanfiction. Obrigado por perder a sua tarde lendo a minha humilde fic. Obrigado pelos os elogios ! Qualquer dia tb vou tirar uma tarde para ler a sua fic inteirinha.. at mais !_

**Inês : **_Que bom que vc gostou do meu Yue, porem eu não concordo que ele seja "do mal" como vc diz. Tipo, ele so é um pouquinho mais serio que os demais, porem la no fundo ele é uma pessoa super legal. Vc vai perceber isso no decorrer da fic,ok? Ahh.. Obrigado pelo o bolo ! Estava delicioso! Adorei!_

**Luna : **_Obrigado pelo os elogios. E ai esta a continuação. Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado !_

**Jhé : **_Desisti de escrever? Nunca! Pelo menos ate eu completar essa fic, por consideração a vc, minha querida leitora! Realmente não deu para abrir o Miseno-mail no cap anterior, mais hoje eu arranjei um tempinho e to respondendo ao pessoal que lê a minha fic ! Realmente eu prefiro a Tomoyo assim, e o Yue tb é um dos meus preferidos, eu adoro o jeitão serio dele !_

**Aryll Higushi**_É.. Realmente faz sim ! Obrigado pelo os elogios. E eles enganam sim ta.. eu ainda não decidi se eles vão ficar juntos ou não, entam me aguarde. O Yue realmente se encaixou perfeitamente no personagem que eu dei a ele, ele ta muito bem como diretor da escola da Sakura. QUE MASSA!! Serio mesmo que vc faz aniversario dia 15 de Janeiro.. legal ! E não, eu não leio fics em espanhol, infelizmente, pois eu queria muito ler a fic que vc me falou_

**Analu** : _Eu tb prefiro mil vezes o frio Yue do que aquele alegre do Yukito. ! Muito obrigado pelo os elogios e não se preocupe, eu tb riu sozinho quando leio uma fic ! Vc não esta sozinha, vio?_

**Sakura-monstrenga** : _Sim, vc acertou na mosca ! heheh.. o Shoran foi mesmo corajosonaquela parte.. eu tb gostei disso ! E o Yue não é intrometido não, logo vc saberá o motivo das suas ações !_

**lunamc** : é.. realmente demorou muito.. mas finalmente eles são amigos. E a Tomoyo vai sim perceber que o Shoran é um bom rapaz, mas de uma maneira um tanto diferente !

**Data prevista para o próximo cap : 23/04/07 ( ou ate antes, vai depender do meu tempo disponível para eu trabalhar na minha fic !)**

**PS : Eu tenho um aviso ao vencedor do concurso, a **kureopatsura-chan..**como vencedora o concurso, receberá o capitulo 17 antes dos outros leitores ! Meus parabéns!!**

**Outro PS : Gostaria de agradecer a minha antiga revisora Camila por ter me ajudado a revisar esse capitulo. Eu diga antiga porque ela não vai mais poder revisar a minha fic, mais ela me fez o "favor" de revisar esse capitulo para mim. Por isso,estou sem revisora. Entam, a possibilidade do próximo capitulo atrazar em decorrência disso. Se alguém ai quiser ser o meu revisor (a), me mande um e-mail, que esta no meu profile. Lá nós convençamos!**

**Miseno-san**


	17. VagaLumes

**Capitulo 17 - Vaga-lumes**

**Como a minha grande mestra de Fics de Comédia e amiga, Raposa do Deserto diria: **_**"Quem é vivo sempre aparece"**_**. E como eu ainda não fui encontrar o meu criador, aqui estou eu com um novo capitulo da minha fic.**

**Sim, eu sei que eu estou mais do que atrasado, eu sei. Mas é que vocês já sabem as minhas velhas desculpas né.. formatura, vestibular, estudos, etc. E sabem muito bem que esses fatores não me deixam me concentrar devidamente na minha fic, causando os meus atrasos. Então pulemos essa parte.**

**Ao invés disso, tratemos de assuntos mais importantes, como a minha fic (XD ­). Pois então gente. Finalmente o capitulo 17 foi postado e ele marca o começo do fim dessa fic. Sim! A fic "Ódio e Amor 2 Lados da mesma Moeda " finalmente esta chegando ao seu final, para o delírio dos que a lêem. Bom, sem mais a declarar, eu desejo uma boa leitura a todos!!**

**Legenda :**

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens**

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem.. simples assim !!**

**Capitulo 17 - Vaga-lumes**

- Um trabalho?

- Sim, isso mesmo. A professora Nayame que pediu.

-odeio geografia... – retrucou o garoto.

Sakura e Shoran conversavam tranquilamente apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Por terem chegado mais cedo ficaram encarregados de limpar a sala de aula que por mera casualidade estava deserta.

- Bom como nós somos uma dupla, logicamente iremos fazer esse trabalho juntos, não é? – disse Sakura.

- Humm. Mas pelo o que eu saiba, esse trabalho pode ser feito individualmente – respondeu Shoran indiferente.

- E daí?

- E daí que você é capaz de fazer esse trabalho sozinha, sem a minha ajuda.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Sakura para o que esta fazendo e observa Shoran

- Então você não quer fazer dupla comigo no trabalho?-disse Sakura um tanto magoada, abaixando um pouco a sua face.

Shoran sentiu um leve aperto em seu coração. Fitando os orbes verdes tristonhos da amiga, Shoran abre um pequeno sorriso.

- Sua boba, não é nada disso. É que. Bem. – Shoran parecia meio sem jeito – Bom. O fato é que eu sou uma negação em Geografia, e se eu fizesse o trabalho junto com você, eu acabaria mais te atrapalhando do que te ajudando, e eu não quero isso. Você é talentosa Sakura, é a melhor aluna em Geografia da nossa classe, não quero te atrapalhar com a minha burrice nessa matéria, por isso queria fazer esse trabalho sozinho -

Sakura levantou um pouco a sua face, ficando face-a-façe com Shoran.

- Bobo é você seu bobo. É por isso que eu quero te ajudar. Eu já te falei, amigos ajudam uns aos outros e eu sou a sua amiga e gostaria de ajudá-lo. Gostaria de retribuir aquele grande favor que você me fez no dia em que nos estudamos trigonometria juntos na minha casa. Por favor, Shoran, deixe-me ajuda-lo – conclui Sakura.

Shoran olhou para os olhos esmeraldinos da Sakura. Eram perfeitos, definitivamente perfeitos. Sakura e Shoran ainda estavam próximos um do outro. Então, Shoran fechou os seus olhos e... Suspirou??!

- Eu não tenha escolha, não é?! – disse Shoran já se dando por vencido

- Não. nenhumazinha. – declarou Sakura "sapeca"

- Tudo bem então, mas depois não reclama quando as suas notas perfeitas em Geografia caírem drasticamente – alertou Shoran.

- Ahh. Vale a pena o sacrifício se for para ajudar o meu melhor amigo – disse Sakura dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do chinês, deixando-o visivelmente rubro. Sakura nem percebera isso, pois estava ocupada D+ rodopiando pela a sala de aula comemorando a sua "vitória".

Escutando toda essa conversa, estava a ex-agente secreta de codinome Dinne, mais conhecida como Satsuke, a professora de Educação Física daquele colégio.

"_Humm. Muito interessante."_ – e desapareceu.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo se encontrava na frente dos portões da escola. Parecia esperar por algo, ou alguém...

Ela estava tão nervosa que nem notou um jovem inglês caminhando em sua direção. e o mesmo parecia estar muito concentrado e pensativo. E Tomoyo só notou isso quando ele estava a poucos metros dela.

- Bom Dia Tomoyo – começou Eriol, porem sem o seu famoso sorriso inglês.

- B-Bom dia Eriol – respondeu Tomoyo

- Bem. Vamos entrar então? – convidou Eriol

- Sim. Vamos – disse uma Tomoyo insegura.

E assim os dois se puseram a caminhar lado a lado, no mais absoluto silencio. O que era uma cena irreal, pois sempre que se encontravam, Tomoyo e Eriol conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos. Incomodada com todo esse silencio, Tomoyo tomou coragem e decidiu começar.

- Eriol. sabe.. Sobre ontem à noite eu. – começou Tomoyo

Eriol imediatamente parou de andar e olhou fixamente para a sua amiga.

- Sabe. Não era a minha intenção desligar o telefone sem mais nem menos. O que aconteceu foi. Bem. É que. A linha caiu. É. Foi isso. – disse Tomoyo com um sorriso amarelo.

Eriol ouvia a sua amiga pacientemente, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Apos Tomoyo finalizar a sua fala, Eriol se aproxima da sua amiga e a abraça carinhosamente.

- Não importa Tomoyo. Você é a minha melhor amiga e sempre será. Se você está ou não com algum problema eu não sei, só quero que saiba que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado para te ajudar, não importa o que seja. – disse Eriol ainda braçado a amiga

Tomoyo foi pega de surpresa, depois do incidente da noite anterior ela nunca pensara que o seu amigo a abraçasse daquela forma. Apesar de visivelmente corada e um pouco nervosa, Tomoyo retribuiu ao abraço do amigo.

- Obrigada. Eriol.

Enquanto isso, na sala dos professores, uma jovem professora de Matemática chamada Mitsuke dormia tranquilamente em um sofá que se localizava dentro da sala dos professores. Ate que o silencio é quebrado, quando Clow entra na sala.

Apesar do barulho. Mitsuke não acorda. O que da a chance de Clow se aproximar e observar o rosto da sua linda colega de trabalho. Ela era realmente linda, principalmente dormindo. Clow deu um sorriso bobo e se aproximou lentamente do rosto da professora. Seus lábios ficam a milímetros de distancia. Clow exitou por alguns instantes, mas logo colou os seus lábios juntos a da ruiva em um selinho rápido.

Com o ato, Mitsuke acorda e mais do que rapidamente empurra seu colega ao perceber o que acontecera naquele instante.

- SEU IDIOTA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO??? – disse Mitsuke visivelmente envergonhada

- Te acordando – Disse Clow simplesmente enquanto levantava.

- Ahh claro. Como foi que eu não percebi isso antes? – disse a ruiva com um visível tom de ironia na sua voz.

- Pare com esse tom de ironia Mitsuke, você sabe muito bem que eu sempre te acordava assim naquele tempo. – disse ele fitando o rosto cético da mulher a sua frente.

- Naquele tempo?

_**FLACK BLACK**_

Uma jovem menina ruiva, que aparentava ter nove anos de idade dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto recheado de ursinhos de pelúcia kawai e outros brinquedos que a menina gostava. E essa menina se chamava Mitsuke, que nesse momento residia em Londres, Inglaterra. O silencio daquele recinto foi quebrado com o som da porta do quarto sendo aberta, revelando um garoto de 12 anos de idade. Seu nome era Clow Reed, e nesse momento estava no quarto da sua melhor amiga, Mitsuke

O relógio do quarto marcava 8:00 da manhã. Para alguns, isso é muito cedo, considerando que era sábado. O pequeno Clow deu um terno sorriso, poderia muito bem deixar a sua doce amiga dormir mais um pouco, ate por que, Mitsuke ficava linda dormindo. Quando a sua mão tocou a maçaneta, Clow teve uma idéia melhor. Ficou um pouco rubro com os seus pensamentos, mas mesmo assim achou que não era má idéia. Afinal de contas. Eram amigos desde que se entendia por gente. Então, silenciosamente, o menino, a "passos de gato" se aproximou da cama da amiga. Quando estava bem próximo da face da garota, reuniu toda a sua coragem e depositou um pequeno selinho na boca da sua amiga. Com o contato, a mesma começou a acordar lentamente. Olhou surpresa para Clow, que exibia um pequeno sorriso.

- Clow-nii-cham. Você por acaso me beijou? – perguntou a menina um pouco rubra e tocando seus lábios.

- Sim – disse simplesmente – Ontem o meu pai leu para mim um conto chamado "A Bela Adormecida", aonde o príncipe desperta uma princesa do seu sono eterno com um beijo – continuou.

- Nhaa. Mas eu não sou uma princesa, seu bobo – disse a pequena Mitsuke corada enquanto escondia o rosto nas cobertas.

- Mas tem a beleza de uma. – respondeu Clow se aproximando da amiga.

- Bobo – disse Mitsuke mais envergonhada ainda.

Clow se limitou a sorrir ao ver a amiga toda sem jeito, ate corada ela fica linda.

- Me desculpe então Mitsuke-nee-chan, foi uma idéia boba. Não vou fazer mais isso! -Desculpe-me! – disse Clow

- Hum.. Não precisa se desculpar!Eu. eu.. Gos-gostei do beijo.. – disse a pequena Mitsuke.

- Serio?!

- S-Sim.

- Sendo assim, da próxima vez que eu te ver dormindo, como a princesa no conto, eu vou te acordar com um beijo, para que você possa acordar e sorrir para mim, assim como você esta fazendo agora.

Mitsuke fica muito corada com a afirmação do amigo

- T-ta bom. Clow-nii-chan !

_**FIM DO FLACH BLACK**_

- Me poupe Clow, isso foi há muito tempo, nos ainda éramos crianças bobas naquela época!

- Eu não me recordo de ver você reclamando quando eu te acordava assim.

- Mas esta vendo agora. Muita coisa mudou quando você partiu para o Japão a fim de concluir seus estudos.

- Você sabe que eu não tive escolha – disse Clow mais serio

- Sim. Eu sei. A sua família.

- Isso mesmo. Mas o importante é que nós nos reencontramos e... – começou Clow.

-. e o que Clow – interrompeu Mitsuke

- ... E eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa, desde que eu te reencontrei aqui, Mitsuke..

- E - e o que seria? - Mitsuke tinha medo da resposta

- Mitsuke. Por favor – Clow pega na mão da sua amiga - quer corrigir alguns exames para mim? – disse Clow simplesmente

Mitsuke Capota **(acho que todo mundo sabe o que significa esse terno né??!).**

**- **Seuidiota. Você queria me perguntar se eu queria corrigir os seus exames desde quando nós tínhamos 16 anos de idade??! Isso é ilógico! – irritou-se Mitsuke

- Hum.. pensando bem.. é mesmo.. – disse Clow enquanto coçava a sua cabeça com cara de pensador -... bom, deixa isso para lá! Você aceita?

- CLARO QUE NÃO!! – bravejou – Não sou a sua escrava!!

- Humm. E que tal uma troca de favores. Você ME AJUDA a corrigir esses exames e em troca, eu preparo um jantar magnífico para você. Peça o que você quiser e eu cozinharei para você!

- Não sabia que gostava de cozinhar – estranhou Mitsuke

- Bom. Morando sozinho no Japão, eu tinha que me virar, e o Yue me ensinou a preparar uns pratos deliciosos também!

- Pera ai.. O Yue? Nosso diretor? – surpreendeu-se Mitsuke

- Sim, Yue é um velho amigo meu. Ele parece um pouco malvado, mas é uma pessoa legal, quando se conhece ele bem é claro!

- Nossa, eu nunca adivinharia que você era amigo do Yue – declarou Mitsuke.

- Acredite, nem eu – disse uma pessoa na porta de entrada.

- Senhor Yue - disse Mitsuke se levantando rapidamente e arrumando as suas roupas amarrotadas.

- Clow, Mitsuke. Se forem ter algum relacionamento mais intimo, que o tenham FORA da MINHA escola. Fui claro? – disse Yue autoritário

- Sim. Perdoe-me, Yue – disse Clow.

- Yue. Não é o que...

- É tudo – disse Yue saindo do local

Mitsuke olhou para o amigo com uma cara de ódio.

-E então. Aceita a troca de favores?

- humm. – Mitsuke pensativa

- Gosto de comida Italiana. – Mitsuke declarou.

- Ótimo! Esteja na minha casa no próximo sábado, às 10 horas da manha! E o jantar vai ocorrer no próximo domingo, tudo bem?

- Ta. Tanto faz – disse Mitsuke fazendo pouco caso, o que era uma mentira, a ruiva estava ansiosa para o fim de semana chegar.

E para sorte e felicidade de muita gente, era sexta feira! Logo as aulas do dia começariam, mas, enquanto não, os alunos do 2° ano, ainda brincavam e conversavam. E entre esse grupo estava Sakura Kinomoto, que se encontrava sentada na sua carteira conversado com o seu melhor amigo, Shoran.

- Então eu soube que a Tomoyo é a nova dupla do Eriol, isso não é D+?

- Hum.. Pode ser legal. Mas o que isso tem de tão "D+"?

- Ora Shoran, não está obvio, a Tomy tem uma quedinha pelo o Eriol!

- Serio? O.o

- Claro. Eu posso ser distraída, mas esta tão na cara que ela gosta do Eriol que até eu percebo isso.

- Eu não sou distraído, e não notei nenhum relacionamento mais intimo entre eles. Eu acho que isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeçinha boba e romântica, Sakura!

- Nhaa – reclamou Sakura dengosa – Não é verdade. Ate por que. Você viu quando eles se conheceram. Eles se odiavam profundamente e agora são amigos inseparáveis! Esse é um típico caso de ódio que vira amor!

- Grande coisa. Eu também te odiava quando eu te conheci e olha como estamos agora? Somos amigos, assim como eles também são.

Um silêncio profundo se fez entre aqueles dois. Como se os dois seres envolvidos ali refletissem sobre o que estava sendo "discutido". Era verdade, não era? O modo como Tomoyo e Eriol se tornaram amigos era bastante parecido com o modo como Sakura e Shoran se tornaram amigos. Em ambos os casos, no inicio existia um ódio profundo entre os envolvidos, porém, com o passar dos tempos e dos acontecimentos, acabou se formando um profundo laço de amizade entre eles.

E se Tomoyo e Eriol acabassem se apaixonando? Claro, Sakura iria ficar muito feliz pela a amiga, porém, isso significaria, necessariamente, que Sakura e Shoran também deveriam se apaixonar?

Dizem por ai que "os opostos se atraem". Essa é uma verdade universal no campo da Física, sem sombra de dúvidas. Porém, esse conceito não somente pode ser aplicado no campo de Física, como também pode ser aplicado no campo do relacionamento humano. Sakura e Shoran eram lados totalmente opostos, assim como positivo e negativo, ou cara e coroa. O mesmo vale para Tomoyo e Eriol. De início, o relacionamento de ambos os "casais" foram bem conturbados, porém, no final, a verdade universal da física prevaleceu. Assim como os pólos positivo e negativo de um imã tende a se atrair, ou como os lados cara e coroa de uma moeda tendem a se completar, Sakura e Shoran, assim como Tomoyo e Eriol, no final das contas, se tornaram amigos.

Porém até onde essa verdade Universal da Física vale? Claro, Sakura e Shoran, assim como Tomoyo e Eriol se tornaram amigos. Mas isso significa necessariamente que eles precisem se apaixonar pelo seu "antigo inimigo"? Levando em consideração que aquilo não se tratava de simples equações físicas, e sim de algo muito mais complicado. O campo do relacionamento Humano. Ao contrário da Física, que é uma ciência puramente exata, o campo de Relacionamento Humano é algo totalmente incerto. Não existem leis que governam aquela área. Talvez, no final das contas, os opostos não se atrairiam tanto como todos pensavam. Ou talvez, essa atração seja algo momentâneo, que por um motivo ou outro, faça os opostos se repelirem. Não é à-toa que muito de nós encontre surpresas nesse desconhecido campo do amor.

De fato, nenhum daqueles quatro adolescentes sequer imaginaria que as suas vidas tomassem rumos tão "inesperados". Aliás, nenhum ser humano é capaz de saber o que o espera no futuro. A morte é a única certeza nesse mundo. É por isso que é tão "divertido" viver a vida. Nenhum de nós, seres humanos, sabemos o que nos espera a cada novo instante das nossas vidas. E por causa disso, muitos de nós ficamos muito nervosos em determinadas situações, pois, nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer no próximo minuto, no próximo segundo, no próximo instante. Qualquer um de nós pode a qualquer instante morrer, ou até, se apaixonar.

Era assim que uma jovem de orbes violetas se sentia naquele instante. Medo, insegurança, _nervosismo. _Estava ali, parada, em frente a uma porta, com uma plaquinha ao lado escrita "Hiraguisawa". Ela estava ali para fazer o trabalho de Geografia, uma vez que Eriol era o seu novo parceiro de duplas para trabalhos escolares, assim como Sakura e Shoran eram um para o outro.

Tomoyo ainda se lembrara da surpresa ao receber essa notícia. Infelizmente, sua antiga parceira de trabalho teve que ser transferida subitamente e Eriol estavam sem ninguém fazendo dupla com ele. Por isso, os dois acabaram tendo que formar uma dupla, juntos!

- Tomoyo. Que bom que pode vim. Entre, por favor – Era Eriol, educado como sempre.

- Obrigada – disse Tomoyo timidamente.

Eriol acompanhou a amiga ate a sua sala, que era muito bem decorada, por sinal. Tomoyo percebera isso, uma das suas muitas habilidades era de ser observadora em todos os detalhes.

- Eu vou pegar um pouco de chá e biscoitos. Ainda está cedo, podemos conversar um pouco antes de iniciar o trabalho.

- Ah. Claro Eriol.

Alguns instantes depois, Eriol voltara com uma bandeja com um bule de chá e alguns biscoitos. Apos servir a sua amiga e depois de se servir, começaram a conversar normalmente, como sempre conversaram, sobre os mais variados assuntos. Apesar de algumas interrupções de Nakuru...

A conversa entre eles estava, por sinal, muito boa, porém, Tomoyo não fora lá para uma visita social. Ela estava lá para fazer um trabalho escolar, e não para conversar. Então, os dois logo começaram a pesquisar as informações necessárias para o término do trabalho.

- Humm. Eu acho que eu tenho um livro que pode ajudar muito nessa parte aqui. Eu vou descer para procurá-lo. Pode ficar a vontade na minha ausência, eu não demoro.

- Tudo bem Eriol – confirmou Tomoyo

Após a saída de Eriol, Tomoyo continuou trabalhando normalmente. Anotando algumas informações importantes para a sua apresentação oral do trabalho. Passara-se 15 minutos desde a saída do amigo. Estranhando isso, Tomoyo interrompe o seu trabalho e sai do quarto. Péssima idéia. Ela acabara se perdendo na casa. Não que a casa fosse uma verdadeira mansão, até por que a casa da própria Tomoyo era maior do que aquela, porém, como não conhecia os caminhos, se perder era fácil.

Tentando achar o caminho de volta para o quarto do amigo, Tomoyo acaba achando um jardim que se encontrava aos fundos da casa. Eram 19:30 horas e a noite já tinha caído inteiramente naquela cidade. O jardim era lindo, apesar de ser um pouco pequeno, ele abrigava uma variedade de rosas, e tulipas belíssimas. No meio desse jardim, existia um grande carvalho. E perto dessa arvore majestosa, encontrava-se um jovem de cabelos meia noite, que observava a arvore com muito interesse.

Sem perceber, Tomoyo começa a caminhar em direção ao jovem. O jardim tinha uma iluminação fraca, porém continuava a caminhar em direção a arvore. Ao perceber os seus movimentos, o jovem se vira e põem-se a observar a figura feminina que o fitava.

Era o Eriol? A falta de luminosidade não deixava a pergunta ser respondida. Isso até que um pequeno ponto brilhante de cor azulada passa em frente ao rosto do jovem que ali se encontrava. Tomoyo sente seu coração disparar instantaneamente, sim, Era o Eriol, o seu Eriol.

Mas ele estava diferente. Alguma coisa tinha mudado ali. Já olhou para a bela face do Eriol muitas vezes, e sempre o maximo que sentia era os suas bochechas esquentarem ou ela corar levemente. Só isso. Mas agora não. Seu coração estava descompassado. Suas pernas bambas. O que estava acontecendo?

- É um Vaga-lume? – perguntou Tomoyo, como se a pergunta tivesse "pulado" de seus lábios.

- Sim, eu estava procurando o livro quando eu vi que algo brilhava nessa arvore. Sai para averiguar e acabei achando o meu pequeno amigo aqui – disse Eriol enquanto o vaga-lume dava voltas pela a sua cabeça.

- Será que existe mais?

- Não sei

Nesse momento, o rosto de Tomoyo é iluminado por uma pequena fonte de luz flutuante. Sim, existia mais um vaga-lume naquele jardim, que agora iluminava timidamente o rosto da jovem ali presente.

Como obra da ironia, Eriol sente seu coração bater mais forte, ao observar a suave face de Tomoyo sendo iluminada por aquele solitário vaga-lume. Pela a falta de luminosidade e com a ajuda do vaga-lume, Eriol agora poderia apreciar cada parte da linda face de Tomoyo, agora fracamente iluminada por aquele vaga-lume. Seu rosto era perfeito, já sabia que a sua amiga era linda, porém nunca havia notado os mínimos detalhes de sua beleza incomparável. Era um momento raro e único, em que Eriol vislumbrava de uma beleza infinita, sem comparação a beleza que vira nos seus sonhos, sem comparação a qualquer coisa existente naquele mundo.

Eriol abriu seus lábios, na tentativa de pronunciar algumas palavras, mas logo os fechou. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento único. Ele contemplara a coisa mais perfeita na sua vida.

Tomoyo ainda tentava, inutilmente, desviar o olhar daquela face que tão intensamente a vislumbrava naquele momento. Os dois pequenos pontos de luz que ali flutuavam só permitia ao casal que observassem um ao outro e mais nada.

Como se estivesse sendo puxada por algo invisível, Tomoyo começa a caminhar novamente em direção ao amigo, e quanto mais ela se aproxima, mais o local era iluminado com pequenos pontos brilhantes e flutuantes, que iluminavam o restante do jardim, tirando-o das trevas que uma vez estivera.

Era como se a própria natureza quisesse ajudar a aproximar esses dois seres. O silencio, reinava soberante e absoluto ali. A única coisa que importava era o aqui e agora.

Nesse momento, Tomoyo se encontrava a centímetros do seu amigo. Enquanto no jardim reinava o silencio celeste, na mente da jovem, reinava o caus absoluto. Tomoyo não conseguia raciocinar. Era como se o seu lado racional tivesse sido sobrepujado pelo o lado irracional, ou melhor, emocional.

Enquanto Eriol tinha a sua mente organizada. Porém, nada pensava nada refletia. A única coisa que importava era a figura a sua frente. A beleza mais bela e perfeita que ele já vira naquele mundo. Era como se ele estivesse ipinotizado por ela.

Naquele jardim, um minuto parecia uma hora e um momento parecia uma eternidade. E o casal agradecia aos céus por isso. Esse era o momento mais perfeito da vida de cada um deles. Tanto que meras palavras não seriam capazes de explicar o que ocorria ali.

Sem alguma explicação lógica, Eriol da um passo em direção a jovem a sua frente. Ação que assustou um pouco a menina, de tal modo que a sua parte racional lhe ordenava que desse alguns passos para trás, como um instinto de defesa, porém, seu corpo não obedeceu, talvez por que, na verdade, Tomoyo não corria perigo nenhum ali.

Eriol fitava intensamente Tomoyo. Não sabia bem o porquê daquela súbita aproximação, daquele súbito passo que dera, somente para ficar mais próximo da amiga. Talvez quisesse observar melhor o rosto ainda iluminado por vaga lumes da sua amiga. Ou talvez houvesse outro motivo.

Sim, era outro motivo. Mas qual seria? Eriol não sabia o certo a resposta, porém, isso não é a maior das suas preocupações agora.

Pois, naquele lindo jardim agora iluminado por inúmeros vaga-lumes, aqueles dois jovens ali presentes, tão próximos de si, começaram a se aproximar mais e mais. Era algo fora do controle de ambos, sim, era o coração que mandava agora.

E quanto mais aqueles dois seres aproximavam a suas faces, os inúmeros pontos brilhantes que ainda iluminavam o jardim começaram a se agitar, se movimentando como uma perfeita valsa. Aqueles pontos brilhantes agora circulavam entre aqueles dois seres que se aproximavam cada vez mais e mais. Como se a própria natureza os incentivassem a não desistir do que estaria prestes a acontecer.

E em todos os momentos, os lábios trêmulos de ambos se aproximavam cada vez mais. A cada centímetro, a cada milímetro que a distancia entre os seus lábios diminua o coração de ambos agora batiam descompassados, enquanto os inúmeros vaga-lumes "dançavam" cada vez mais rápidos em volta deles, como se eles fossem o próprio centro do universo.

E então, acontece. Um beijo, um contato, emoções a flor da pele. E se ainda existiam lugares naquele jardim que ainda não eram iluminados, agora isso jaz mentira. Tudo, absolutamente tudo era iluminado. Como se a natureza comemorasse aquele momento único que marcaria a vida dos dois para sempre.

Como era estranho beijar! Ao primeiro contato dos lábios, ambos sentiram uma descarga elétrica gostosa passar pela a sua coluna espinhal. Apesar de surpresos, não recuaram nem por um milímetro. Ao contrário, aquela sensação só os incentivou mais a continuarem aquele ato.

Aos poucos, um beijo que começara tão timidamente, agora se aprofundava cada vez mais e mais. Não era necessária pressa nenhuma. O tempo era algo totalmente irrelevante para aquele casal, naquele lugar, naquele momento. Ambos queriam aproveitar cada segundo disso, como se fossem morrer apos concluírem esse ato.

Apesar da atmosfera quase mágica naquele lugar, Tomoyo e Eriol ainda continuavam muito humanos, consequentemente, teriam que se separar para buscar oxigênio. Porém, mesmo se separando, ambos aproveitaram esse momento ao Maximo, fazendo isso de forma bem lenta. Como se esse ato de se afastar fosse como uma extensão do beijo que acabaram de executar.

Os dois continuavam muito próximo um do outro. Apesar de muito confusa, Tomoyo não consegue tirar os olhos de Eriol, mesmo estando muito corada naquele momento, enquanto Eriol fitava um ponto qualquer no chão.

- Me desculpe Tomoyo.

Aquilo foi um grande choque para a menina. Não esperava aquelas palavras naquele momento. Não que a mesma esperasse uma declaração de amor por parte do amigo naquele momento. Simplesmente não esperava um pedido de desculpas naquele instante.

- Eriol.

Eriol da dois passos para trás, se distanciando da sua amada, e como conseqüência disso, os vários pontos brilhantes que uma vez iluminavam tão belamente aquele lugar, se extinguiam pouco a pouco, até que o jardim todo fosse tomado pelas as trevas mais uma vez, sobrando somente um ponto brilhante, que flutuava entre o casal.

- Me desculpe Tomoyo. Eu sou realmente um idiota. Não mereço ser seu amigo, não mereço ser o seu amado, não mereço se quer olha-la – disse Eriol, que não conseguia olhar para o ser a sua frente.

- Mas então? Por quê? – perguntou Tomoyo.

Sim, já estava na hora de por tudo a limpo. Por que eles se beijaram agora? Por não antes ou talvez depois? Por que ambos se permitiram esse beijo, uma vez que eles deveriam ser somente amigos, e nada mais.

- Beija-la foi o pior erro da minha vida, Tomoyo – nesse momento, o coração de Tomoyo aperta – Eu nunca, em hipótese alguma deveria ter feito isso. Quando eu percebi que você não me amava, eu decidi que ser somente o seu amigo, já era mais do que o suficiente. Por que sendo o seu amigo, eu poderia ficar próximo de você, eu poderia conversar com você, brincar com você, estudar com você! Mesmo que eu nunca fosse o seu escolhido, já me bastava ter você próximo a mim. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensei, pois, quanto mais me aproximava de você, mais e mais o amor que eu selei para sempre no fundo da minha alma, se libertava. E hoje, esse amor se libertou completamente.

Tomoyo estava com os seus lindos orbes violeta arregalados. Então, mesmo quando eram amigos, Eriol ainda a amava. Como Tomoyo fora tola. Como nunca percebera isso? Justo ela que era tão observadora, não conseguiu enxergar o que estava na sua frente o tempo todo.

- Então Eriol, você. – continuou Tomoyo

- Sim Tomoyo, eu te amo. Eu te amo desde a 1° vez que eu te vi e sinceramente, eu nunca deixei de te amar, nunca Porém, só agora eu aceitei os sentimentos que eu sinto por você, Tomoyo. Antes, eu negava os mesmo, em nome da nossa amizade. Mas hoje eu percebi que eu não posso mais negar o amor que eu sinto por você, mesmo que isso signifique o fim da nossa amizade para sempre – diz Eriol, dando as costas para a amiga.

Uma fina lagrima correu pela a face de Tomoyo, seguido de um pequeno soluço que a mesma dera.

- Por favor, Tomoyo, não chore por mim, eu não mereço as suas lagrimas, eu não mereço sua amizade. Eu não mereço você. – disse Eriol abaixando a sua cabeça, ainda de costas para a amiga.

Tomoyo se aproxima novamente do amigo e toca-lhe o ombro, fazendo o amigo a fitar.

- Então, por que me beijou hoje, Eriol.?

- Eu já te disse Tomoyo, eu te beijei hoje por que eu te amo. – disse Eriol, triste. Sabia que o seu amor era impossível.

- E. – Tomoyo cora levemente – Por que você acha que eu te beijei, Eriol – pergunta Tomoyo docemente ao amigo.

Eriol, que estava de cabeça baixa, levanta-a subitamente e olha para a amiga, que sorria docemente para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, que o jardim começara a se iluminar novamente, como se a esperança renascesse ali das próprias cinzas, como na lenda da ave Fênix.

- Tomoyo. Não. Não pode ser. – Eriol estava chocado. Não, aquilo não poderia ser verdade;

- Pode sim – disse Tomoyo sapeca, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais da face do seu "amigo", que não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Quando os lábios de ambos estavam a alguns milímetros de distancia, Tomoyo interrompe o seu movimento.

- Sabe, eu passei vários dias e noites refletindo sobre os meus sentimentos, tentando descobrir o que eu sentia de verdade por você. Mas agora, eu não tenho mais duvidas de nada, Eriol, por que agora eu tenho absoluta certeza que eu amo você e somente você, meu querido Eriol.

- Tomoyo. Eu não. – a voz de Eriol saia fraquíssima.

- Talvez eu tenha descoberto isso tarde D+. Mas mesmo assim, eu não me arrependo desses sentimentos que eu guardo aqui dentro do meu coração. Talvez, seja tarde D+ para nos ficarmos juntos, mas...

- Sua boba – interrompe Eriol. – Se eu estou bem lembrado, EU me declarei para você primeiro. Depois do que você falou o que te faz pensar que você vai escapar de mim – diz Eriol em um tom maroto.

- Desculpe, eu não resisti – disse Tomoyo tirando o espaço que ainda existia em seus lábios e começando um cálido beijo, agora com mais amor e paixão, aonde Tomoyo se entrega ao seu amado Eriol que a envolve em seus braços delicadamente.

Perto dali, Nakuru observava a cena toda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Mal podia esperar o momento para começar a encher o saco do seu irmãozinho dizendo que eles formavam o casal mais kawai de toda a Tomoeda e outras brincadeirinhas que fariam o seu irmão corar de vergonha na presença da Tomoyo. Até que sente uma presença estranha. Não estava sozinha ali. Agilmente, ela sobe no teto da casa e descobre quem é o "invasor".

- Então é você. – acusou Nakuru

- Senhorita Hiraguisawa? – surpreende-se o "invasor"

- Não precisa ser tão formal comigo, Satsuke. Ou devo chama la de Agente Dinne?!

- Nossa. Parece que o meu passado secreto não era tão secreto quanto eu pensei – debochou a ex agente

- Digamos que a família Hiraguisawa gosta de saber que tipo de pessoas leciona para os seus herdeiros – comentou.

- Muito esperta Nakuru.

- Mas me diga. O que você esta fazendo aqui?! – exclamou a adolescente.

- Nada. Só observando as estrelas. – disse inocentemente.

- Estrela é...? suspiro Você esta aqui por ordens do Yue, não é?! – disse em tom meio cansado.

- Não sei do que esta falando – disse Satsuke me tom serio.

- Claro que você sabe Dinne. Não se faça de idiota comigo. Nós já sabemos que esse tal de Yue quer se meter em negócios que não lhe vem ao respeito. E é claro, que ele não poderia fazer isso sozinho, então ele contratou você, não é?

- Muito esperta novamente Nakuru! Com certeza você é membro da família Hiraguisawa. – elogiou a agente

- Deve existir um motivo muito forte para uma ex agente como você ter voltado a ativa.. Quanto foi que ele te pagou? – indagou Nakuru

Satsuke se deu apenas ao trabalho de dar um meio sorriso

- Muito – simplesmente

- Não importa. Eu pago 10 vezes mais que ele. Mas por favor, Satsuke, pare com isso, por favor! Você sabe que sua vida correrá um grave risco se você continuar com isso! – implorou Nakuru

- Uma proposta tentadora, muito tentadora. Mas eu não irei aceita-la.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não faço isso só por dinheiro, Nakuru. – disse em um olhar misterioso.

- Não é por dinheiro?! Então. Não. Não pode ser.

- Isso mesmo cara Nakuru. Eu estou apaixonada pelo o Yue. – disse Satsuke

Nakuru abre a sua boca, em sinal de surpresa, mas logo a fecha, e abre um pequeno sorriso maroto.

- Humm. Pensando bem. Não estou surpresa. Só por esse motivo mesmo para fazer você se arriscar de tal maneira.

- De fato. Então você já sabe que não importa o que você fale ou faça, eu vou continuar a minha missão, pelo o meu amado Yue – disse Satsuke sonhadora.

- Se você me perguntasse, eu diria que você esta agindo como uma completa idiota, minha amiga. Arriscando a vida só por causa de um homem. Isso é bobagem – irritou-se Nakuru

Satsuke apenas se limitou a olhar a garota com desdém

- E se você estivesse no meu lugar? O que faria? – questionou

- Oras, eu mandava aquele Yue para o.. – começou

- E se o diretor não fosse o Yue, e sim o seu amado Toya? – interrompeu-a

Nakuru parou e refletiu um pouco. Abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de desistência.

- Eu faria exatamente o que você esta fazendo agora. Nossa como eu sou boba. Fica te chamando de "boba apaixonada" quando eu sou mais boba ainda – choramingou Nakuru

- Tudo bem Nakuru. O amor é um sentimento estranho que às vezes nos força a fazer loucuras. É assim mesmo. Mas olhe pelo o lado positivo: o seu amor ainda tem chance de ser correspondido. Entanto o meu não passa de um amor platônico – disse Satsuke com um saudosismo na voz.

Nakuru se surpreendeu com a afirmação.

- Se você sabe que não vai levar a nada, então por que você continua com isso?! – questionou a garota.

- Até hoje eu me pergunto a mesma coisa. Eu sou uma garota muito emotiva, talvez por isso meu coração ainda insiste em manter acessa uma pequena luz de esperança. Acho que é por causa dessa luz que eu estou fazendo isso – comentou

- A minha relação com o Toya também não é um mar de rosas, como você pensa. Sim, nós somos amigos, mas eu acho que ele não sente nada por mim. – comentou triste – Ele nem sequer me nota – completou no mesmo tom

- Então faça ele te notar! – disse Satsuke enquanto saltava até a sacada onde Nakuru estava

- Como? – confundiu-se

- Toda sexta feira à noite, o Toya, apos finalizar seus estudos, vai para um pequeno banco situado no parque me que vocês se conheceram. Ele vai lá e fica por mais ou menos 1 hora, somente apreciando a natureza. Pode ser um bom momento para fazer ele te notar ou quem sabe se declarar. – comentou a professora divertida.

- Nossa que idéia brilhante e. EI. Como você sabe de tudo isso? – exclamou Nakuru

- Huhuhu. Eu não sou uma ex-agente secreta a toa, maninha. – comentou Satsuke divertida

- Bom, eu vou seguir o se conselho. Muito obrigada e eu também lhe desejo sorte com a sua "aventura" amorosa. – comentou, com um meio sorriso.

- Lhe desejo o mesmo. Até mais. Disse pulando da sacada e desaparecendo em seguida, deixando a sonhadora Nakuru para trás.

**Continua no próximo capitulo.. e que capitulo será... (:P )**

**Bom.. vocês acabaram de ler o cap 17 da minha fic ! Legal não?! Sabe, eu gostaria de ver a cara de vocês nesse exato instante. Eu nem consigo imaginar o que vocês acharam desse capitulo. Espero que ao menos tenham gostado, nem que só um pouquinho!**

**Bom.. antes que vocês me matem, eu não posso deixar de pedir as minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo o meu monumental atraso. Eu sei que é muita irresponsabilidade minha, como escritor de fics, mas mesmo assim gostaria de pedir a compreensão de vocês sobre isso!**

**Aproveitando, também gostaria de parabenizar mais uma vez a leitora **_**kureopatsura-chan**_** que ganhou o meu concurso e agora esta lendo (ou melhor, acaba de ler) o cap 17 antes de todo mundo! Espero que a mesma tenha gostado tanto do capitulo quando eu gostei de escrevê-lo!**

**No capitulo de hoje, eu procurei falar de todos os casais. Uma vez que essa fic se aproxima do seu fim, eu achei melhor da uma "geral" para que todos saibam o que exatamente esta acontecendo. Eu comecei com o casal ****Sakura x Shoran****. E sim, de novo eu os fiz passarem por mais um trabalho chato! E um trabalho de geografia, que é uma das minhas matérias favoritas sendo irônico. Oras, se eu tenho que me matar de estudar, os personagens da minha fic também tem né??! De início, essa primeira cena deveria ser algo bem mais intimo entre Saki e Shao, porém, minha revisora me deu outras idéias. Por isso, só fiz mais uma cena "kawai" entre eles. O próximo casal da lista é ****Clow x Mitsuke****. Dei mais uma mexidinha nesse casal. Em breve, eles estarão juntinhos! Me aguardem ! E é claro, a atração principal do capitulo. E é claro, antes da atração principal do capitulo de hoje, eu fiz uma seria de parágrafos de narração explicando parte da idéia da minha fic. Eu acredito que mesmo se duas pessoas totalmente opostas possam sim ter uma linda história de amor juntas. Como eu venho mostrando durante a minha fic. E ao mesmo tempo eu monstro que isso é praticamente impossível, uma vez que o campo do Relacionamento Humano é algo totalmente imprevisível. Em outras palavras, só por que o casal ****Tomoyo x Eriol**** acabaram juntos na minha fic, não significa necessariamente que Sakura e Shoran também seguiram a mesma sina dos amigos. Até por que, esses dois casais são bastante parecidos, olhando por um certo ângulo. E finalmente, o **_**"gran finale":**_** Tomoyo x Eriol. Como um dos meus casais favoritos, tinha que ter uma cena toda especial entre eles. Há muito tempo eu já pensava como fazer esse casal se apaixonar um pelo o outro de uma maneira bem legal, afinal de contas, foi o primeiro casal que eu formei na minha fic, alem de ser um dos meus casais favoritos. Então tinha que ser algo quase mágico mesmo! E como se nesse capitulo já não houvesse emoções o bastante, o Miseno-san aqui surpreende todos mais uma vez com outra revelação chocante: Sim, a Satsuke, nossa agente secreta número 1 não vai acabar sozinha não! Sim, Satsuke é apaixonada pelo o Yue! Varias perguntas devem esta bombardeando a sua mente agora, caro leitor. E não se preocupe, por que eu não responderei nenhuma delas (: P ). Mas ao menos eu posso explicar o porquê de eu ter "criado" esse casal( e olha que eu ODEIO fics com casais inventados). Um dos motivos para isso foi que, eu não gostaria de ver o Yue, um dos meus personagens favoritos, sozinho no final da minha fic. Afinal de contas, o Yue também é humano ( somente na minha fic, é claro..) e ele também tem o direito de se apaixonar, mesmo que seja por uma personagem que eu criei ! Outro motivo que me levou a isso foi que eu gostaria de ter experiência com casais " adultos", uma vez que a minha fic os personagens são quase todos adolescentes. Faço isso por que em uma fic futura que eu farei com S x S, eu quero usar personagens adultos e gostaria de saber como eu vou me sair escrevendo com esse tipo de casal.**

**Aproveitando, gostaria de fazer um agradecimento muito especial a minha nova amiga e revisora **_**EMY**_**, que teve a bondade de revisar o capitulo de hoje e de me ajudar a corrigir alguns erros que se encontrava nela. Alem de melhora-la muito também com as suas dicas e sugestões. Espero que ela possa me ajudar no futuro assim como me ajudou hoje! **

**E para finalizar, gostaria apenas de fazer uma pequena correção que a minha revisora me alertou. Parece que o prefixo "nee-chan" usada pela a Mitsuke se referindo ao Clow durante o Flach Black desse capitulo foi incorretamente usada. O prefixo "nee-chan" é usado para irmãozinhos menores, ou seja, o Clow seria mais novo que a Mitsuke. Intrigado com esse fato, eu resolvi pesquisar as datas de nascimento oficiais desses dois personagens. Eu só achei a da Mitsuke ( 11 de fevereiro) e parece que a do Clow é desconhecido. Então, nessa fic, eu vou colocar a data de Nascimento do Clow no dia 15 de Janeiro ( meu niver xD) somente para esclarecer essa questão do uso incorreto ou não no prefixo "nee-chan" no capitulo de hoje.**

**Hoje eu vou somente agradecer aos seguintes leitores que tiveram a gentileza de me mandar uma review a respeito do capitulo anterior da minha fic.**

**mary-chan!!**

**Tammy Hunter**

**AnGe Lille**

**Nysmaella**

**Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan**

**Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**

**Saky-Li**

**Inês**

**Musette Fujiwara**

**kureopatsura-chan**

**Daia-chan**

**MeRRy-aNNe**

**Lunamc**

**Saky-Moon**

**Não vou responder a cada uma das reviews por motivo de força maior. Sim, eu sei que eu sou um idiota por fazer isso com vocês, mais é que realmente não da pessoal. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas!**

**Miseno-san**


	18. Chuva

**Capítulo 18 - Chuva**

**AHHH..huumm..bom..deixe-me apresentar..**

**Meu nome é Miseno-san e eu escrevo essa fic..sim.. isso mesmo.. você, caro leitor deve ter uma vaga lembrança sobre a minha pessoa,por isso mesmo eu estou me apresentando novamente. Bom..agora que você já se lembra de mim.. eu posso começar a dar as minhas " desculpas esfarrapadas" sobre o por que da minha infinita demora em postar esse cap..**

**E a minha desculpa é :NÃO TEM DESCULPA ! u.u**

**Na verdade, é muito pelo o contrario.. eu tenho uma avalanche de desculpas que justificariam o meu atraso. Só que é muito..humm..problemático para mim ficar listando essas desculpas uma por uma.. então eu prefiro deixar vocês pensando que foi irresponsabilidade minha e ir direto a fic de uma vez..**

**Legenda :**

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens**

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem.. e nem deveriam mesmo u.ú**

**Capitulo 18 - Chuva**

Sexta Feira. Uma forte chuva caia enquanto o sinal indicava pela ultima vez naquela semana o termino de mais um dia de aula.O ritmo de saída dos alunos era mais lenta do que de costume,uma vez que eles tinham a consciência da forte chuva que caia. No portão principal do colégio, muitos guarda-chuvas eram abertos, e embaixo deles alunos sozinhos ou em duplas e até em trios "se aventuravam" em sair naquele dia chuvoso. Porem, muitos alunos preferiam ficar secos no colégio a molhados fora dele o que era extremamente raro nas sextas. E no meio desses alunos, Shoran Li, indiferente a toda aquela algazarra dos alunos, estava com um semblante calmo, de olhos fechados encostado em uma parede.

- É um lugar meio estranho para tirar um cochilo, não acha, Li?! – quebrou o silencio

- Não estava cochilando, pequena Sakura.

- Não mesmo? Parecia que você estava em um soninho tão gostoso. – respondeu

- Não. Você esta enganada. Essa carinha kawai é minha mesmo. – brincou.

- Convencido!

- O que faz aqui ainda? – perguntou Shoran olhando para o guarda chuva que Sakura segurava.

- A Tomoyo ficou conversando com o Eriol sobre o trabalho de Geografia. Então eu acabei indo na frente dela.

- Humm. Vai logo pra casa, pequena Sakura. Se você demorar, e o seu irmão vai ficar preocupado com você! – disse Shoran sério.

- Você não pode me expulsar do meu próprio colégio, Shoran Li! – disse ela em um tom falso de indignação e deboche.

- Eu não estou te expulsando. Só estou dizendo para você não preocupar as pessoas que gostam de você!

- Inclusive você? – perguntou inocentemente

- CLARO! – disse ele meio irritado

Sakura somente esboçava um pequeno sorriso, como se achasse graça daquele Shoran que perdera a calma só por causa de uma discussãozinha boba como aquela. Já ele se mantia encostado na parede com os olhos fechados, tentando ficar calmo. Como a Sakura com tão poucas palavras já faziam com que ele, o frio e imutável Shoran Li emboçasse tantas emoções na presença dela.

Alguns segundos se passaram. A chuva ainda caia em Tomoeda, enquanto Sakura apenas fitava o amigo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Hei. Péra ai. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – a ficha caiu.

- Não? Serio? Puxa. Que coisa. Jurava ter ouvido que você gostava de mim – disse Sakura em um tom sapeca

- Sim. Eu disse isso sim. Mas eu não quis dizer isso. – tentou concertar, um rubro Shoran.

- Ahh. Então quer dizer que você não gosta de mim? – perguntou Sakura, interrogativa.

- É CLARO QUE NÃO – disse Shoran quase em um grito, novamente – eu gosto de você!

- Ahh. Então quer dizer que você REALMENTE gosta de mim – Sakura afirmou

- Não. Eu não gosto realmente de Você! – tentou concertar o estrago

- Mas você acabou de dizer... – Sakura já estava confusa

- Sim Sakura! Eu gosto de você. Mas o problema é que eu NÃO gosto de você. entendeu?

Alguns segundos de reflexão. Os dois estavam sozinhos naquele lugar. O silencio era total, quebrado somente pelo o som da chuva que continuava a cair.

- Não. – disse Sakura simplesmente

- Ahh. Esquece. Garotas são muito complicadas! – disse Shoran virando o rosto para esconder o rubro crescente na sua face.

- Você diz que gosta e não gosta de mim ao mesmo tempo e eu que sou complicada?! Disse Sakura se colocando na pose de "a ofendida"

- então vai logo pra casa, pequena Sakura – disse Shoran na esperança de encerrar a discussão.

- Por quê? – perguntou

- Porque senão as pessoas que gostam de você vão ficar preocupadas com a sua demora.

- Inclusive você? – perguntou normalmente.

- É claro que... – paralisou. Quase estava caindo na mesma armadilha que antes. Como uma menina tão "inocente" podia ser tão argilosa?

- Chega de brincadeira Sakura. Vai logo pra casa! – ordenou

- Nhay!Mas estava tão divertido. – choramingou a garota

Shoran apenas fechou novamente os seus olhos em sinal de "fim de papo". Então Sakura viu que a sua "pequena brincadeira" tinha chegado ao fim.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou indo seu chato sem humor. – disse Sakura dando a língua para o amigo, como uma criançinha.

- Obrigado pelo os elogios. Eu também te amo – disse Shoran despreocupadamente.

- Nossa Shoran. Não sabia que sentia algo tão profundo por mim – disse Sakura com lagrimas nos olhos.

Dessa vez Shoran fora mais esperto. A ficha tinha caído mais rápida dessa vez. Seu rosto adquiriu um tom de vermelho. Claro, conseguindo disfarçar muito bem com a sua expressão de falsa irritação, uma vez que na verdade, ele estava mesmo é corado de vergonha.

- VAI . PARA . CASA . AGORA! – silabou

- C.H.A.T.O! – resolveu dar o troco na mesma moeda – Mas tudo bem – disse abrindo o guarda chuva – se o meu melhor amigo não gosta da minha companhia, eu não tenho escolha, a não ser ir para casa. Sozinha, triste, profundamente magoada – começou a soluçar baixinho.

- Ei Sakura.. espera ai ! – disse Shoran tocando os ombros da amiga

Sakura se vira para o amigo. Ela esta com os olhos marejados.

- O que foi? Eu já estou indo embora, ta? – disse Sakura em um tom triste

- Não Sakura. Não vá. Fique aqui comigo.. eu preciso muito de você ! – disse Shoran num tom sincero

- Serio??!! – disse Sakura quase num grito, exibindo um grande sorriso..

- Ei.. espera ai. Você não estava chorando? – disse Shoran confuso

- Não Shoran. Eu não estava SHAOrando.. entendeu? "Shorando".. huahuahuauhauhauh !! – Sakura se contorcia de rir !

Shoran não sabia se estava confuso, com raiva ou ..ou..sei lá o que. Então decidiu por o fim naquela confusão toda. Parou os movimentos de Sakura segurando os seus ombros com as suas mãos e olhou fixamente para a sua amiga.

- Sakura. Para de rir e me escuta!

Sakura para de rir e olha fixamente para o seu amigo. Sua expressão é de surpresa.

- Shoran.. você quer.. – pausa dramática -..me beijar?! – diz Sakura com os olhos surpresos.

- Sakura? O que você.. – disse Shoran rubro com toda aquela situação

E só piorou quando Sakura, do nada, abraça Shoran, surpreendendo completamente o mesmo.

- Shoran.. eu não sabia que você era completamente apaixonado por mim.. agora que eu sei disso eu estou muito feliz, por que agora que eu sei disso.. eu- eu.. – Sakura encosta sua cabeça no peito de Shoran

O mesmo estava estático, congelado, sem movimentos..aquilo era muito repentino.

Shoran estava corado.. quer dizer.. estava vermelho.. nem vermelho ele estava.. ele tava mais para ..sei lá.. uma cor muito..mais muito forte de vermelho..

- Sakura.. espera.. eu..eu – Shoran não conseguia completar a frase.

Até que Shoran começa a ouvi um riso. Vindo do seu peito. Espera.. Sakura estava rindo?

- Sakura??! – Shoran confuso

-Hahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahah..Descupa.. Auhhuahuahuahuahuahuhauhua... eu não resisti...Huehueuhehuuehuehueuheuh – Sakura estava lacrimejando

Shoran não estava entendendo mais nada. Como se não tivesse confuso o suficiente. Então.. sem saber o que fazer com aquela Sakura que parecia que não iria mais parar de rir.. resolve ir "esfriar" a cabeça em um lugar que a Sakura não iria segui-lo. No banheiro masculino.

Enquanto Shoran jogava água fria em seu rosto,tentando refletir o que acabara de acontecer.O som da água corrente era o único som que se ouvia do banheiro masculino

"_Era uma brincadeira. Claro que era uma brincadeira. Eu sei muito bem que a Sakura nunca se declararia para mim, assim, do nada.. mas naquele momento..naquele momento eu não reagi assim. Mesmo o meu cérebro sabendo que aquilo era uma brincadeira, meu coração batia rápido e eu estava suando frio.O que houve comigo?!"_ – pensava ele confuso.

-Shoran? – uma voz chamava do lado de fora.

- Sakura? O que houve? Você já deveria esta em casa uma hora dessas. – disse Shoran enquanto secava seu rosto.

- Esquece isso... eu vim aqui porque estava te procurando...você esta bem?! – disse Sakura preocupada enquanto se aproximava do amigo

- Hei Sakura. Você não pode entrar aqui.. esse é o banheiro masculino e..

- Então a partir de agora sou uma lésbica. Agora para de frescura e me responde. Você esta bem ?! – insistiu

- Humm..eu não estou morto..se é isso que você quer saber.. – respondeu sem importância.

- Shoran! É SERIO!! – irritou-se

- Humm? – Shoran ficara surpreso

- Droga Shoran. Eu fiquei com medo!!

- Medo?

- Sim.. medo.. medo que por causa da minha "brincadeirinha" boba você tivesse ficado magoado comigo ou..sei lá.. – Sakura parecia abatida.

Shoran apenas suspirou aliviado e deu um sorriso bobo. Graças a Deus não era nada serio Então ele se aproximou dela que permanecia com um olhar triste mirando um ponto qualquer do banheiro masculino.

- Vamos...não precisa ficar triste – disse bagunçando levemente os cabelos da garota.

-Nhayy!! – disse dengosa

- Eu nunca ficaria bravo com você. Até por que eu acho que eu nem sou capaz disso.. – disse Shoran com um sorriso nos lábios. – Agora pare de manha e vamos sair logo daqui. Por que se aparecer alguém, isso pode nos trazer problemas.

- Ta bom. Mas mesmo assim. Desculpa Shoran. Eu realmente..

- Ta desculpada

Sakura ficou aliviada pelo amigo te-la perdoado.E sorriu amavelmente para ele,no qual ficou rubro pelo sorriso doce.

A chuva ainda caia forte naquela parte da cidade. No colégio, uma simpática garota de orbes esverdeados abria seu guarda chuva enquanto tentava puxar seu amigo para junto dela.

- Vamos Shoran.. parece que essa chuva não vai parar tão cedo. Você quer ficar sozinho aqui para sempre é?

- Claro que não Sakura. Eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre ta legal? Agora me deixa aqui e vai logo para sua casa. Sua família deve estar preocupada e..

- E nada Shoran.. eu não vou sair daqui sem você. – Jogou o guarda chuva no chão e olhou para o amigo com cara emburrada..

- Ahh não Sakura. Por mim você pode ficar ai para sempre. Não to nem ai – declarou Shoran enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava para o outro lado.

_Dois minutos depois..._

- Droga. Não acredito nisso. Como eu sou fraco ! – resmungava Shoran

Sim, caro leitor. Shoran acabou cedendo e nesse exato momento divide um guarda-chuva com a sua melhor amiga, Sakura ,enquanto vão caminhando pela calçada molhada e cheia de poças d'água. Como a chuva se intensificada um pouco, acabou obrigando o nosso casal a caminhar num ritmo mais lento e também fazer com que a proximidade deles diminuísse, já que o guarda-chuva não era tão grade assim.

- Ahh Shao.. ficar juntinho assim comigo é tão ruim assim ?! – perguntava ela em uma forma dengosa.

Já fazia alguns minutos desde o nosso casal começara a sua caminhada dividindo um guarda-chuva sob a chuva que caia naquele momento. O silencio ali instalado já estava começando a incomodar a jovem que ali se encontrava.

-Humm..Shoran – tentou iniciar um papo

- Humm.. – resmungou em resposta..

- Sabe..eu queria saber..humm – Sakura ficara nervosa

"_Droga..to sem assunto.."_ – desesperava-se a garota

- O que foi Sakura? – agora Shoran lhe dara mais atenção..

- Humm..sabe..eu tava querendo saber..se..bem.. – Sakura estava muito confusa.

"_Droga. Sem assunto.. Sem assunto..Sem assunto.. Sem assunto.."_ – desesperava-se ainda mais..

- Ahh..eu queria saber..EU QUERIA SABER SE VOCÊ TEM NAMORADA – falou desesperadamente..

Bom. É uma pergunta no mínimo inusitada, não concordam? Apos ver a besteira que acabara de falar, Sakura assume um tom rubro. E Shoran? Bom.. o Shoran tava com uma cara do tipo " O.o " misturado com "o///o". Alem de surpreso,claro..

- Ahh..humm.. não tenho não Sakura. Por que essa pergunta tão de repente? – disse Shoran um pouco nervoso e corado com a pergunta

- Ah.. é que..sei lá.. me bateu a curiosidade de te perguntar agora. – disse Sakura meio sem jeito.

-Humm.. – concluiu.

Mais alguns segundo de silêncio.

Que já estavam incomodando infinitamente a dona de certos olhos esmeraldinos.

- Shoran. Por que você não conversa comigo? Você ta com raiva de mim? O que eu te fiz? – Sakura resolveu por as cartas na mesa

- Nada Sakura. Você não me fez nada, pelo o que eu me lembre..

- Mas então por que toda essa frieza comigo? – insistiu

- Frieza? Não sei do que você esta falando.. – desconversou

- Sim. Frieza. Você poderia ser um pouco educado e bater um papo comigo né?! Afinal de contas, nós somos amigos, não somos?

- Sim Sakura. É claro que somos- enfatizou – Mas eu não vejo ligação no fato de nos semos amigos e na minha "obrigação" de dialogar com você nesse exato momento. - começou a se irritar

- Mas é claro que tem ligação seu baka.. – também começou a perder a compostura.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME CULPAR POR QUE VOCÊ É A 1° AMIGA QUE EU JÁ FIZ NA MINHA VIDA,SAKURA ! – irritou-se de vez..

**( Deixa eu explicar uma coisinha aqui. Quando o Shoran disse que a Sakura era a primeira amiga que ele já fez durante a vida, é no sentido que era a 1°amiga no FEMININO.. não significa que o Shoran nunca teve amigos.. e sim que ele nunca teve AMIGAS, no feminino..)**

Outro momento de silencio. E não..Sakura não estava "infinitamente incomodada" dessa vez. Tinha coisas mais importantes com o que refletir.. como por exemplo a ultima fala do amigo.

Enquanto Shoran estava caminhando normalmente, e por incrível que pareça.. já estava ficando incomodado com toda aquele silencio. Era muito estranho, mais Shoran naquele momento sentia falta de ouvir a doce voz da sua amiga Sakura "o incomodando".

- Desculpa.. – falou baixinho..

- Sakura? O que houve?!

- Desculpa Shoran por eu ter brigado com você daquela maneira..eu..bem.. eu so queria conversar com você por que quando eu converso com você eu me sinto muito feliz e eu consigo sorrir involuntariamente quando eu estou com você..e..

O casal parou no meio do caminho. Nesse momento.. a chuva diminuira a sua intensidade. Como se a própria natureza quisesse ouvir aquele dialogo..

-.. e..

- Sakura?

- .. me desculpe Shoran.. – disse Sakura, por fim..

- humm.. você chora por pouca coisa Sakura. Aonde esta aquela menina forte que eu conheci?! – disse Shoran fitando docemente a Sakura e lhe oferendo um lenço.

Sakura abre um tímido sorriso e aceita o lenço que Shoran lê oferece, enxugando suas lagrimas logo a seguir.

- Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas, Sakura – continua Shoran – Eu te fiz chorar novamente por minha causa – fita o chão – me deculpe por suas lagrimas, Sakura

Sakura não resiste. Abraça o amigo ali mesmo. Ainda com lagrimas nos olhos e um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto. Sem se importar se vai esta ou não protegida da chuva a pois aquele ato. E Shoran.. por sua vez, ficou tão surpreso com aquele ato que acabou largando o guarda chuva que segurava, permitindo que a chuva fina que ainda caia naquele momento molhasse aquele singelo casal abraçados no meio da calçada deserta.

Shoran, apesar de surpreso, sem hesitação correspondeu ao abraço da amiga, não por vontade, mais sim porque aquilo já era algo natural para ele. Sakura sempre estivera junto a ele.. desde que se mudara para Tomoeda, e nos bons e maus momentos durante a sua estadia em Tomoeda, Sakura sempre estava lá.. não importando se era como inimiga ou amiga. Sakura sempre estava la. Para ajudá-lo ou para irritá-lo, ou até para lhe ensinar preciosas lições de vida. Sakura sempre esteve ao seu lado, e se dependesse do Shoran, ela não sairia dali tão cedo.

Shoran dera um singelo sorriso e fita o céu ainda nublado..mais já dando sinais da dispersão das chuvas.. Sakura ainda estava abraçada ao amigo, e ele, é claro ainda estava retribuindo o carinho.

- Ei Sakura. Pare de "SHAOrar e vamos logo.. se ficarmos aqui.. Vamos ficar ensopados. – declarou Shoran em um tom divertido.

Sakura ao ouvir essas palavras, rapidamente desfez o abraço e fitou o amigo exibindo um dos seus mais belos e alegres sorrisos.

- Vem Shoran. Vamos rápido! Você não quer pegar um resfriado, não é menino – dizia Sakura alegremente enquanto puxava o amigo, que apenas a acompanhava.

Geografia era algo.. sem duvidas..muito irritante para Shoran Li.Apesar de se dar muito bem com matérias que envolvia números como Matemática ou Física..em matérias mais decorativas como História e principalmente Geografia, Shoran era uma negação. Por sorte, sua parceira, em trabalhos escolares,Sakura, não compartilhava dessa característica do amigo.

Sakura escrevia calmamente a sua parte do trabalho, consultando alguns livros enquanto Shoran se complicava com todos aqueles conceitos, mapas e índices.

- AHH! DESISTO !!- Disse Shoran enquanto largava a sua parte no trabalho e se jogava na cama da sua melhor amiga, com uma cara nada feliz.

- Ei folgado.. quem disse que você poderia ficar tão a vontade assim na minha casa?!- ralho Sakura – Alem do mais, você ainda tem que continuar com a sua parte do trabalho –continuou

- Isso é muito complicado Sakura..entam eu vou deixar você acabar o trabalho por mim.Tenho certeza que você consegue! – disse Shoran como isso fosse uma coisa normal

- Nada disso seu preguiçoso! Você vai fazer a sua parte do trabalho sim! Vem..deixa de moleza e vamos trabalhar.. eu te ajudo.. – disse Sakura "arrancando" o amigo da cama e o pondo para trabalhar.

E assim Sakura e Shoran continuaram a trabalhar. Com Shoran escrevendo a sua parte do trabalho e Sakura pacientemente o ensinando da melhor maneira possível.

- Não Shoran, essa afirmação está errada! Esse conceito não está certo!! – alertou Sakura

- AAHH !! – disse Shoran apagando com certo nervosismo o seu erro, enquanto se podia ouvir uma pequena rizada vindo da jovem que ali se encontrava.

- Qual é a graça, Sakura?! – perguntou Shoran com cara de poucos amigos. Achava que a amiga estava rindo da cara dele.

- É que essa cena toda me lembrou da vez em que nós trabalhamos juntos pela a primeira vez – disse Sakura, docemente

Shoran apenas continuou a fazer a sua parte em silêncio. Não eram lembranças muito agradáveis de se recordar para o jovem.

- Aconteceram muitas coisas desde aquele dia,não é? – continuou Sakura

- Humm – Shoran não queria continuar com aquele papo. Pois isso lhe fazia lembrar de como era antes de conhecer Sakura, e definitivamente não eram boas lembranças.

- Você talvez não goste de lembrar daquela data..mas depois de tudo que nós passamos,ao olhar para trás agora, eu me sinto imensamente feliz em ter conhecido você, Shoran.

O silencio predominava naquele recinto, enquanto a chuva ainda caia no exterior daquela casa. Sim,para Shoran, eram lembranças dolorosas,mais conhecer e se tornar amigo de Sakura valeu mais do que a pena depois daquilo tudo. Apesar do começo desastroso que tiveram, agora Shoran poderia se considerar uma pessoa de extrema sorte por ter Sakura como amiga. Uma pessoa na qual poderia confiar e quem sabe até..

- Sakura..eu..

- Desculpe Shoran. Com esse trabalho de Geografia eu acabei fiando um pouco melancólica.

- Tudo bem. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira que você Sakura. Eu acho que se eu não tivesse conhecido você, eu talvez continuasse a ser aquele frio e insensível Shoran que chegou a Tomoeda a alguns meses atrás. – disse Shoran já desistindo de continuar o trabalho

- Quem diria que depois de tudo aquilo, você se tornaria o meu melhor amigo, né?! – disse Sakura já "deitando" sobre o ombro do amigo.

Claro, aquela sena era muito kawai. Apesar de Sakura e Shoran serem amigos, aquela cena mostrava muito mais. Mostrava que sem sombra de duvidas existia alguma coisa a mais do que amizade entre eles. Obvio até de mais para os dois.Porem, apesar dos seus medos e receios que aquela cena toda poderiam resultar, nenhum dos dois ousou interromper aquele singelo momento. Mas,como dizia o ditado popular 'Tudo o que é bom,dura pouco'

- Ora, ora, ora.. eu espero não esta interrompendo algo – era o Toya, molhado e com uma cara nada feliz

O primeiro pensamento racional do Shoran foi dizer para o "intrometido" que SIM, que estava interrompendo SIM e que ele deveria se retirar. Porem,esses pensamentos nunca viraram palavras,pois Shoran sabia que ele e Sakura eram apenas bons amigos e que era muito falta de respeito da parte dele em relação a Sakura trocar carinhos com a Sakura na própria casa dela, considerando que eles não tinham nenhum tipo de relação mais intima.

E enquanto a Sakura,bom.. de imediato a pequena Sakura nem notou a presença repentina do irmão do seu quarto.Estava ocupada de mais abraçando o seu melhor amigo e sentindo como era gostoso ficar tão pertinho dele, sentindo o corpo dele mais intimamente e quase respirando o mesmo ar que ele. Ao ver a lógica que os seus pensamentos vagavam, aliados a sua percepção que o seu irmão estava observando tudo, Sakura,muito corada, mais do que imediatamente empurrou o amigo para longe de si,como puro reflexo,pois na verdade queria ficar mais ali e continuar a sentir aquela sensação gostosa que estava sentindo antes.

- Ei sua doida!! O que você pensa que esta fazendo?-disse Shoran irritado enquanto se levanta do chão

- Essa pergunta é minha,seu hentai! O que você estava fazendo com a minha irmãzinha hein?! – disse Toya imobilizando Shoran.

- Eu não tava fazendo nada, seu intrometido- disse Shoran enquanto tentava se libertar da imobilização

- TOYA ! SOLTA O SHORAN SEU BAKA ! Nós não estávamos fazendo nada !!- se pronunciou Sakura, finalmente

Toya parou de presta atenção no "muleque" e fitou a irmã que ainda mostrava sinais da sua rubrides, muito fortes no momento em que empurrou Shoran. Toya refletiu um pouco e largou o garoto.

- Sakura, precisamos conversar.. – fitou a caçula – Em particular – jogou um olhar gélido para o Shoran,que entendeu o recado e voltou ao seu trabalho de Geografia.

Sakura e Toya desceram para a cozinha

- O que você quer? – disse Sakura que queria acabar logo com esse papo.

- Percebi que você e o Shoran se tornaram muito íntimos nos últimos dias – comentou Toya

- E daí?Ele é o meu melhor amigo..caso não saiba.. você tem algum problema com isso?- perguntou Sakura

- O problema não está no fato de vocês serem amigos ou não.E sim está no fato de você está se aproximando muito dele – disse Toya,seriamente

- E daí eu querer me aproximar dele?Qual é o problema afinal de contas? – irritou-se Sakura

- Aquele moleque é problema. Queria que você soubesse disso antes que se apaixonasse de vez por ele- disse Toya se servindo de uma xícara de chá

- Você acha que eu me apaixonaria pelo o Shoran Li?! – disse Sakura,indignada com o que acabara de ouvi

- Depos da cena de hoje, eu não duvido em nada – disse simplesmente tomando um gole de chá

- Eu e o Shoran somos apenas AMIGOS !! A.M.I.G.O.S !! Não da pra entender algo tão simples não?! – disse Sakura irritadíssima com o rumo daquela conversa

- Se vocês forem apenas amigos,eu não interferirei em nada.Mas se isso se tornar mais serio,serei obrigado a te separar do seu "amigo",pelo o seu bem, Sakura – disse Toya se retirando da cozinha e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Baka – disse Sakura antes de voltar ao seu quarto

Ao chegar la,vê Shoran ja arrumando as suas coisas e saindo.

- Me desculpe pelo o que houve hoje. Tenha certeza de que não se repetirá- disse Shoran em um tom anormalmente frio e sentindo uma pequena dor no peito logo em seguida. E após isso, saído da casa.

- Shoran.. -foi tudo que a Sakura antes de se jogar na cama e se cobrir da cabeça aos pés..como se quisesse esconder do mundo a sua próxima fala:

- Será mesmo que eu estou apaixonada por você, Shoran?!

E a chuva continuava a caírem Tomoeda. Enquanto Yue serenamente observava aquele abondoso liquido cair do céu em formas de gotas,enquanto apreciava uma fina taça de vinho.

- Yue- chamou uma voz

- Bem no horário- olhou o relógio – Satsuke.. – se levantou e fitou a espiã.

- Sei que você não gosta de atrasos,por isso fiz o possível para não me atrasar –comentou Satsuke enquanto se aproximava de seu chefe.

-Pois bem..me acompanhe. Temos assuntos para resolver hoje e eu gostaria de resolvê-los e mais breve possível.Gostaria de voltar a apreciar o meu vinho o quanto antes- disse Yue largando a sua taça de vinho e fazendo sinal que a seguisse

Os dois entraram em um cômodo que parecia com um escritório. Bastante espaçoso e bem decorado, Yue se sentou em sua confortável poltrona.

- E então,o que tem para mim?! – declarou

-Muitas coisas, Yue..- disse arrumando seu note book - mas do que você pensa- disse Satsuke sedutoramente enquanto olhava para Yue

- Devo ficar eitado comesse tipo de comentário, Satsuke? – respondeu Yue, frio como sempre

- Humm.. talvez sim, talvez não..mas isso não muda o fato de você ficar uma graçinha corado do jeito que está,agora- disse Satsuke sapeca

- O que?!

Sim, Yue estava corado. E com o comentário da sua agente, Yue ficou mais corado ainda, coisa inadmissível para um homem da sua classe e posição,uma vez que ele era o chefe dela e ela não tinha o direito de mexer com os hormônios dele dessa maneira.

- O fato de eu esta corado ou não não lhe da o direito de brincar assim com a minha pessoa. Lembre-se que eu sou o seu chefe e você me deve respeito, Satsuke – disse Yue, friamente e tomando de volta o controle sobre os seus hormônios.

- Sim, mas ninguém aqui está lhe faltando ao respeito, Yue. Mas isso não vem ao caso,agora. Começarei a expor o meu trabalho agora.

- Eu espero que você não exponha mais nada alem do seu trabalho, minha cara Satsuke- disse Yue comum sorriso e tom maliciosos

E então uma surpresa até mesmo para o frio Yue. Ver Satsuke corar da cabeça aos pés e sem jeito daquele jeito agradou e muito Yue, que não deixou de dar um sorriso de satisfação logo em seguida.

- Bo-bom..eu vou começar então- disse Satsuke ainda meio corada. Ela ligou o retro-projetor e apagou as luzes, começando um show de slides que ela mesmo preparou para a ocasião

- Comecemos com o principal, Shoran Li - disse Satsuke mostrando uma foto do jovem herdeiro da família Li ,lanchando alegremente – Como você bem sabe,ele é o herdeiro da família Li e os motivos que o levaram a vim para cá ainda são desconhecido,até mesmo para mim- disse Satsuke,percebendo um olhar não muito feliz do seu chefe – Porém, eu descobri coisas muito interessantes sobre o seu passado, antes de vim para Tomoeda.Parece que o jovem Li sempre fora muito genioso, e estava causando muitos problemas a família Li por ser muito "rebelde",uma coisa que ele herdou provavelmente do pai –comentou a jovem

- Está insinuado que o Li poderia ter sido enviado para cá para "curar" essa rebeldia que ele possuía – interrompeu Yue

- Bom, essa é a teoria mais plausível até o presente momento. Porem, minha intuição me diz que a algo a mais que eu não estou captando.Existe algum objetivo oculto em mandar seu principal herdeiro para um lugar como Tomoeda.Alguma coisa que eu ainda não descobri,mas eu ainda descobrirei !! – disse entusiasmada

- Seu entusiasmo me alegra. Mas esse é um jogo perigo, cara Satsuke.Talvez os Li não gostem de gente se intrometendo em seus negócios – disse Yue, fitando profundamente sua agente

- Talvez – disse Satsuke refletindo um pouco - Porém, se eu estou jogando esse jogo perigoso com você, então eu me sinto muito segura - disse Satsuke docemente.

A ultima frase da Satsuke chamou a atenção de Yue. O mesmo não era um idiota. Já sabia muito bem que a sua agente tinha uma certa "queda" por ele, e essa fato realmente não interessava Yue em nada, uma vez que ele achava esse tipo de coisa perca de tempo. Porém, a ultima frase, inexplicavelmente, fez Yue pensar sobre Satsuke de um modo diferente do que pesava antes. Realmente ela era muito bonita. Desde o inicio, o que mais chamara atenção de Yue era o corpo da sua bela "agente particular". Muito provavelmente devido a sua profissão, Satsuke tinha um corpo escultural, que dava mulher a qualquer mulher. Seus seios eram perfeitamente delineados e sua bunda, ao que parecia, muito "durinha".E não,Yue não era um pervertido que ficava olhando para parte intimas das mulheres que trabalhavam para ele,porém,ele era um homem, e que homem "normal" não notaria uma beleza de corpo desse?! E o rosto da Satsuke não perdia em comparação ao ser corpo. Seus graciosos olhinhos azuis em contraste como seu rosto jovem lhe davam um olhar infantil e angelical, apesar de ser bem mais velha do que aparenta,mais nem tanto assim.

E ao ver o rumo dos seus pensamentos,Yue cora instantaneamente, disfarçando muito bem, é claro.

- O próximo quesito é Eriol Hiiragizawa – disse Satsuke, fitado novamente Yue, que parecia pensar sobre algo

- Yue?! – chamou a atenção do chefe

- Humm? O que foi Satsuke?! – disse Yue acordando dos seus devaneios

- Você ta bem?! – perguntou preocupada

- Estou bem – disse frio – E estaria melhor ainda se continuasse com a sua explicação disse mais gélido ainda. Ao poderia perder a sua pose de "poderoso chefão" pensado na sua "empregada"

- Bom, o próximo a ser analisado é Eriol Hiiragizawa – começou a agente – Ele é o principal herdeiro da família Hiiragizawa, ao lado da sua irmã, Nakuru Hiiragizawa. Eriol, segundo as minhas pesquisas, sempre fora um adolescente do tipo "conquistador", que arrancava suspiros e paixões das jovens inglesas que conheciam ele, apesar de nunca ter se interessado efetivamente por alguma delas. Tudo indica que Eriol foi mandado aqui com um único propósito de auxiliar o Shoran Li a fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos é o que as minhas fontes indicam. Eu, por outro lado, acho que ele está agindo somente como um observador do jovem Li, acredito também que aquele professor que trabalha para você, o Clow, também está envolvido de alguma forma com o Eriol, uma vez que eles são parentes próximos.

- Pro inferno com as suas fontes. Acredito muito mais em você, Satsuke – disse Yue, sedutoramente, fazendo Satsuke corar de vergonha.

- 'Brigada pela a confiança, Yue – disse Satsuke meia sem jeito, continuado a sua explicação.

- Recentemente, eu soube que a família Li e Hiiragizawa firmaram um acordo comercial entre as empresas que pertenciam aos respectivos clãs. Parece que os Li gostariam de expandir seus negócios a Europa e estaria usando esse acordo comercial como base para isso

- E o que isso tem haver?! – perguntou Yue, confuso.

- Bom Yue, como você bem deve saber, no mudo dos negócios não se firma um acordo dessa magnitude de modo simples, principalmente se tratado de duas das mais poderosas famílias do mundo, então, eu pesquisei e descobri que as famílias Li e Hiiragizawa já estavam tendo ligações comerciais em menor escala a muito tempo. E não só nos negócios, parece que os membros mais influentes de cada família são muito íntimos, caso contrario, esse atual acordo comercial ao seria possível – explanou Satsuke, mostrado diversas fotos e noticias , de modo que ilustrasse o que estava falado

Yue não pode deixar de se surpreender com o excelente trabalho que a sua espiã estava fazendo. Com certeza, os boatos que ele escutara a respeito de Satsuke eram verdadeiros, sorte sua que a contatou para que fizesse esse tipo de serviço para ele. Tinha uma pessoa de inteira confiança a sua frente, e sorrira ao pensar que Satsuke era uma pessoa de confiança.

- Entam, parece que as famílias Li e Hiiragizawa são fortemente ligadas uma na outra. Então suponho que a família Hiiragizawa sem sombra de duvidas esta envolvida com a vindo de Shoran Li para cá, não é?! – disse Yue

- Sim, você está certo. Porém, o motivo da vida de Shoran para Tomoeda é um segredo muito bem guardado pela as suas famílias. Creio que será quase impossível descobrir isso para o senhor – disse Satsuke, se entristecendo um pouco com si mesma

- Eu sei que você consegue Satsuke. Como eu já disse antes, eu acredito em você! – disse Yue, simplesmente, abalado Satsuke completamente.

- Ahh.. humm.. E-eu também preparei uma apresentação sobre as pessoas que estam mais próximas do Shoran e do Eriol Hiiragizawa. ou seja: Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidoji, Clow Read, e o empregado do Shoran, o Wei.. você gostaria de escutar?!

Se ele gostaria de escutar?! É LOGICO que ele gostaria de escutar. Yue pela a enésima vez repetia para si que o súbito desejo de ter Satsuke para si era o efeito do vinho que bebera anteriormente, mas esse "novo" desejo que aflorava dentro dele dizia outra coisa. Apesar de tudo, Yue ainda tinha que continuar sendo Yue.

- E isso me interessa? – perguntou sem emoções

- Bom.. para mim foi muito interessaste fazer essa pesquisa, mas creio que para o senhor ela não será de utilidade para os seus objetivos. – declarou

- Hummm.. então a deixemos para outra hora, sim?!

- Sim senhor – declarou Satsuke

Um silencio desconcertante se instalou naquela sala. Com Satsuke ali, parada e meio corada com os olhares nada discretos do seu chefe que insistia em fitar cada pedaçinho do seu corpo. Sim, Satsuke não era mais uma adolescente boba e sabia perfeitamente interpretar os seus sentimentos. Sabia que ela estava apaixonada pela a única pessoa com 0 de chance de lhe corresponder: seu chefe. E esse mesmo chefe continuava a fita-la de modo "hentai", por assim dizer.

- E - então.. eu acho que eu .. – começou Satsuke

Porém, logo fora interrompida pelo o barulho de um luminoso raio que acabara caindo pelas as redondezas e pela a queda de energia subseqüente desse fato.

Silêncio

Era tudo o que se podia ouvir naquele recinto escuro e frio

Depois alguns minutos, a escuridão é cessada com a volta da energia elétrica a casa de Yue. Porém, nem tudo estava como deveria está.

Yue ainda permanecia sentado em confortável poltrona, porém, não estava sozinho lá. Em seu colo, repousava uma singela garota de olhos azuis que tinha a sua face feminina descansando do pescoço de Yue.

Uma cena dessas deveria trazer surpresas a qualquer um, menos a Yue, que apenas sorria de lado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, senhorita Satsuke – disse ele, gélido como sempre, porém, dessa vez alguma coisa mudara.

- Sinceramente? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia – disse Satsuke retirando a sua face do pescoço de seu chefe e fitando o mesmo de perto

- Você quer ter um caso comigo?! – perguntou Yue, como se fosse uma coisa normal.

- Um caso?! Não.. não.. isso seria antiético.. – disse Satsuke sapeca

- Se você não quer ter um caso comigo, então isso significa que você está apaixonada por mim, certo? – deduziu Yue

- Bingo! – brincou Satsuke

Mais alguns segundos de silencio entre os dois. Apesar de suas faces estarem muito próximas, ambos não estavam corados. Pareciam analisar um ao outro naquele momento.Ate que Yue da uma pequena risada

- Minha cara Satsuke, eu gostaria de confirmar algo. Você poderia me ajudar? – disse Yue em mio tom malicioso

- Hum? – foi tudo que Satsuke pode pronunciar antes de ficar paralisada ao ver o seu chefe se aproximando cada vez mais dela. Ele iria beijá-la

Por um momento, Satsuke pensou seriamente em empurrar o seu chefe e lhe dar uma boa bofetada. Mas quem ela estava enganando? Queria beijá-lo mais do que tudo na vida. E assim que os seus lábios se unirão, Satsuke estava no céu

O beijo começo tímido. Mais ao poucos, foi se intensificando cada vez mais e mais. Ambos sentido os lábios do outro, sentindo uma sensação gostosa invadindo o seu corpo. Até se separarem

- Eu sei que você já deve saber disso, mas eu te amo, Yue – disse Satsuke, baixinho

- É, eu sei.. – disse Yue

Ambos se fitaram novamente, em silencio. De modo que somente o som da chuva, que ainda caia, pudesse ser ouvido pelo os dois seres que ali se encontravam

E assim, nesse clima, um segundo beijo não pode ser evitado pelo os dois. Era como se um não pudesse viver sem sentir o outro.

Um beijo na boca é uma das mais puras provas de amor que um menino pode dar a uma menina. Porem, Yue não era um simples menino, é um homem. E Satsuke não era uma simples menina, era uma mulher. Desse modo, a prova de amor (o beijo na boca) que ambos trocavam entre si se tornava a cada segundo cada vez mais intenso e sexual. De modo que em um momento, ambos perderam completamente o controle de suas ações. Sim, existia uma prova de amor que um homem poderia dar a uma mulher, porém, essa prova de amor não era tão pura assim.

Satsuke dormia tranquilamente no peito do seu amado Yue, enquanto o mesmo despertava lentamente. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rostinho cálido e de garota da jovem Satsuke dormindo tranquilamente em seu peito. Não pode deixar de sorrir consigo mesmo, tinha que admitir de uma vez por todas, Satsuke era uma mulher incrível.

-Vou ser despedida por isso, né?-comentou Satsuke c acordando do seu sonho

- Despedida?E por que razão? – perguntou Yue

- Transar com você não é motivo o suficiente? –perguntou Satsuke, sapeca.

- Da ultima vez em que eu vi o seu contrato, "transar com o chefe" não era um dos motivos lá citados que poderiam ocasionar a sua demissão - disse serio

Satsuke levantou uma sobrancelha

-Isso foi uma piada Yue?! –disse Satsuke não acreditando no que ouvira

- Era para ser. Mas pelo jeito,não teve muita graça,já que você não riu muito- disse Yue fechando os olhos novamente

- Hahahaha..é que você falou a sua "piada" tão serio..não dava pra ser engraçado com essa seriedade toda na voz Yue

Yue apenas ficou de olhos fechados, como se meditasse sobre o assunto..

-Humm.. entam? O que planeja fazer daqui pra frente?! –perguntou Satsuke com certo receio na voz

- humm.. não sei ao certo

- Você já sabe né?Eu te amo muito. -disse Satsuke se levantando e começando a se vestir – Porém, sei que esse sentimento nunca será correspondido, então por que nós simplesmente fingimos que isso nunca aconteceu? –propôs Satsuke terminando de se vestir

- Por que você acha que não pode ser correspondido por mim?-perguntou Yue ignorando a proposta da mulher.

- Você não é exatamente do tipo romântico Yue. E alem disso, eu sei que só foi para a cama comigo por que já estava meio "alto" por causa dos vinhos que você tomou essa noite – declarou

Hunf.. você ficaria surpresa,Satsuke..-disse de uma forma que fez Satsuke tremer por dentro

Dando nada mais do que um simples sorriso, Satsuke desapareceu na noite, sendo observada ao longe pelo o seu agora amante, Yue.

Na casa dos Kinomoto, Sakura dormia. Apesar de ter demorado muito para pegar no sono a pois se questionar se estava apaixonada pelo o seu melhor amigo ou não.Isso a deixou tão confusa que acabara perdendo o sono. E por pura exaustão, acabou "desmaiando" na cama. Apesar de agora está dormindo, não está dormindo tranquilamente. Sakura está suada e se contorce na cama. Estava tendo um pesadelo.

- SHORAN! – Sakura acorda de súbito.

Sakura esta com a sua respiração descompassada. Está suada e com uma expressão de medo no rosto. Tivera um pesadelo terrível, em quem o seu amado Shoran morria na frente dela. Amado Shoran?! Sakura não mais sabia dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação ao amigo. Antes as coisas eram tão mais simples, eles eram apenas grandes amigos, lanchavam juntos, se ajudavam nos deveres de casa, faziam tudo o que melhores amigos faziam normalmente. Porém, Sakura não sabia ao certo, mais de algum tempo para cá, seus sentimentos vem se apresentando de uma forma diferente para si. Sakura não via mais o seu amigo como um simples Amigo. Sakura via Shoran como..

- SAKURA! – era o pai da Sakura, que tinha entrado no quarto da mesma e parecia apreensivo.

- Papai? – Sakura estava confusa

- O Shoran está.. -começou Fugitaka, mas logo se calou – É melhor você ouvir isso de outra pessoa – disse o homem estendendo um telefone sem fio para Sakura, que o pegou

- Alo?! – Sakura parecia aflita

- Alo? Senhorita Kinomoto.. Sakura..por favor me ousa! Aqui quem fala é o mordomo do Shoran. O senhor Shoran.. – o outro lado ficou mudo

- Shoran?! – O QUE HOUVE COM O SHORAN?! – Sakura estava desesperada, tinha certeza absoluta que algo de ruim havia ocorrido.

- O senhor Shoran está nesse momento no Hospital Central! Ele está passando por uma cirurgia e esta _**entre a vida e a morte**_ !!

**Continua...**

**Pois é pessoas. O querido e amado Shoran está entre a vida e a morte. Maldade minha?! Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas o fato é que esse acontecimento vai desencadear muitos outros que iram influenciaram e muito a fic. Por isso, o estado de entre a vida e a morte do Shoran é necessário e muito para a continuação da fic.**

**Bom. Uma coisa que vale ressaltar é que eu não garanto que o Shoran Li saia vivo dessa. Motivo: eu gostaria de ver como eu me sairia (como escritor) com uma morte repentina de um personagem importante em uma fic dessa. Mais isso é so uma possibilidade. Não sei ainda ao certo o destino do nosso "Pequeno Lobo".**

**Agora vamos a parte em que ninguém gosta de ler. A parte aonde eu digo a vocês o motivo do meu atraso. Bom.. quem quiser saber coisas horríveis que aconteceram comigo no intervalo entre o capitulo anterior e esse,me mande uma review pedindo e eu com prazer enviarei a minha "listinha" de acontecimentos que me impossibilitaram de atualizara minha fic mais cedo. So peço uma coisa, que tenham bastante espaço no seu HD, pois a minha "listinha" é enorme de grande..u.u**

**Porém.. no geral, é o mesmo que antes: um mês lotado de provas e trabalhos escolares valendo ponto, problemas de cunho pessoal, criatividade.. e também o fato da minha revisora ter me abandonado de uma hora para outra sem motivo aparente, O mais engraçado disso tudo é que depois de um tempão desaparecida ela reaparece dizendo que eu troquei de revisora e ainda por cima me chamou de gay..pior que isso.. gay hentai.. u.u e por ultimo, mais não menos importante, meu PC e o meu teclado inventaram de quebrar. Primeiro eu tive que formatar o meu PC, depois a tecla de espaço do meu teclado começou a falhar. . ai eu comecei a chorar!! T.T**

**Eu estou escrevendo esse parágrafo alguns minutos antes de postar esse capitulo. O negocio é o seguinte: depois de semanas de esperas, tentativas de contatos e muita..MUITA dor de cabeça,no final das contas a minha atual revisora, **_** Emy**_** acabou "se demitindo" do cargo de revisora da minha fic. É realmente frustrante. Como se não me bastasse TODOS os problemas que eu tive que enfrentar enquanto eu escrevia essa capitulo, ainda tive que lidar com esse problema que se arrastou por semanas.. talvez até meses.. tudo por que a Emy simplesmente não queria mais falar comigo.. tentei de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis para falar com ela.. cheguei ao ponto de parar de escrever a minha fic so para me centrar nesse problema.. mas no final das contas..nada adiantou.. não pude faze nada.. por isso a Emy não é mais a minha revisora.. TT.TT**

**MAS, porém, contudo, entretanto.. nem tudo foi calamidade na minha vida esses tempos.. conheci uma leitora minha via MSN muito simpática chamada **_**Sara**_**.O mais interessante sobre ela é que ela é portuguesa de Portugal. Ela é muito legal e assim que ela soube que eu estava precisando de uma revisora, logo se prontificou ao cargo. Como eu já disse antes, ela é muito legal e com o que eu conversei com ela pude ver que ela daria uma excelente revisora. So não dei o cargo a ela no mesmo dia que eu a conheci por que eu ainda estava na minha "crise", mais agora que já passou, eu não vejo motivos para não da o cargo aminha mais nova amiginha Sara.. Parabéns Sara..você é a minha nova revisora**

**Alem disso,um acontecimento também merece destaque aqui. Bom.. o fato é que aconteceu algo muito chato comigo enquanto eu escrevia esse capitulo. Uma pessoa chamada **_**♥ nγsмαh**_**, usou a minha fic para seus propósitos malignos. Na verdade, nem foi lá grande coisa. Ela só pegou a minha fic e começou a re-postar ela em uma comunidade do **_**orkut**_**dizendo para as pessoas que liam a fic "Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda" pertencia a ela e que ela que escrevia a fic. Obviamente,quando eu descobri esse fato, fiquei muito "p" da vida. Eu queria matar aquela desgraçada e tudo mais. So que como eu sou uma pessoa muito calma, tomei 5 litros de suco de maracujá e me pus a refletir sobre o problema. Cheguei a conclusão que não adiantava "armar um barraco" em pleno orkut por uma besteira dessa que eu posso simplesmente resolver postando um tópico na comunidade que ela está postando a minha fic. É bem verdade que eu estou sendo muito bonzinho com ela..afinal de contas..isso foi um tremenda ofensa a minha pessoa, porém,estranhamente,quando eu descobri o que ela está fazendo,eu fiquei feliz em ver que a minha fic era boa o suficiente para outra pessoa chegar ao ponto de "rouba-la" de mim.E não so isso.. mas estranho ainda foi descobrir que a minha fic **_**também **_**faz sucesso entre os leitores de fics via orkut. A coisa toda chegou a tal ponto que uma pessoa chamada ****♥ Mιønє ℓσμяáн ( que eu suponho ser a ****♥ nγsмαh) criou uma enquête perguntando o que estavam achando da fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda, e 123 pessoas responderam a bendita enquete, e mais do que isso..os comentários que colocaram na enquete foram muito legais, cheios de elogios a minha fic..nesse momento,senti muito orgulho do meu trabalho,e percebi também que vale a pena escrever para a alegria e diversão dos outros.!!! Você tem idéia do que é saber que tantas pessoas estam interessadas na minha fic?? Realmente fiquei muito feliz com o fato, e por essa razão que eu não posso ficar com raiva da ****♥ ****nγsмαh****porque ela me mostrou que muita gente também lê fics via orkut, e alem do mais ela acabou me fazendo um favor, pois eu também já estava com idéias de postar minha fic no orkut, como experimento. Bom.. o importante é que no final das contas eu resolvi o problema.Postei um tópico na comunidade em que aquela garota estava postando a minha fic sem a minha autorização, explicando o fato para todo mundo, e também EU MESMO vou começar a postar os meus capítulos no orkut, para evitar outro incidente desse.Para os curiosos, os links relacionados com esse problema estaram no meu profile. Se tiverem tempo, passem lá a titulo de curiosidade mesmo.. **

**Bom.. depois desses pequenos incidentes, no final das contas, o capitulo está ai.Pessoalmente foi um capitulo que me deu bastante trabalho. Eu acho que foram mais de dois meses criando e escrevendo esse capitulo. Não sei se ficou do agrado de vocês, mas para mim, está mediano..u.u**

**E outra coisinha.. não liguem para os meus emoticon.. é que eu peguei essa mania de ficar colocando emoticon sempre quando eu posso de uma menina chamada Juliana.. adoro as fics de Naruto dela.. n.n**

**Agora sobre o capitulo: primeiro sobre o titulo, eu não sei bem se deu pra perceber, mas o elemento chuva é um fator constante na fic, por isso o titulo desse capitulo.. e eu também o fato de está chovendo para iniciar o capitulo de hoje. Ahh sim,é verdade, para quem não entendeu, esses fatos que ocorreram nesse capitulo ocorreram AO MESMO TEMPO que Eriol e Tomoyo faziam o trabalho deles de Geografia.**

**Alguns leitores atentos devem está se perguntando: " Se nesse capitulo choveu, então por que no cap anterior não teve a presença de chuva, como ocorreu nesse?Considerando,claro, que os dois capítulos ocorreram simultaneamente."**

**Eu explico: é perfeitamente normal que chuva em uma parte da cidade e chova em outra. Por isso a ausência de chuva no capitulo anterior. Alguns leitores devem está achando isso uma desculpa esfarrapada, e de fato, é ! Isso por que eu não tinha planejado o fator chuva nesse capitulo quando eu escrevi o cap anterior. Por isso, minhas mais sinceras desculpas pela a minha falta de coerência nesse quesito. Eu poderia reescrever os capítulos, de modo a ficarem coerentes, porém eu acho que os dois capítulos ficaram muito legais, não existindo a necessidade de mudar algo nos capítulos por um detalhe tão insignificante como esse, não acha?!**

**A primeira parte do capitulo, como puderam perceber, trata do casal principal da fic, Sakura e Shoran, esse parte é especialmente especial por que é ai que começa, a desabrochar os sentimentos que cada sente pelo o outro. Como puderam notar, os laços de amizade dos dois nunca foram tão forte, e agora da para se notar uma clara diferença entre o Shoran do começo da fic e o Shoran de agora. Porém, o Shoran tem que continuar sendo o Shoran: por isso, eu coloquei aquela parte em que a Sakura pergunta por que o seu melhor amigo não conversa com ela. A resposta do garoto foi a resposta que eu sempre dou as minhas amigas da minha escola. Nesse ponto eu sou muito parecido com o Shoran.**

**Minha revisora disse, antes de desaparecer do mapa e reaparecer novamente com um ataque de ciúmes, que a Sakura está muito dependente nesse primeira parte da fic, me aconselhou a mudar algumas coisas, de modo a corrigir esse "erro". Eu estudei algumas possibilidades, mas no final fiquei com o que escrevi inicialmente mesmo. Pois em minha opinião, a Sakura não está dependente do Shoran, ela só gosta muito de ser a amiga dele. E outra: que adolescente do sexo feminino não tem algum amigo o qual fica agarrada, mesmo não sendo o seu namorado? É da natureza das meninas ser assim, pelo menos assim eu observo quando eu estou na minha escola, por isso eu fiz a Sakura desse jeito nesse capitulo.**

**E outro motivo para a Sakura ser assim é que ela tem que começar a "perceber" os seus sentimentos pelo o Li. As das advertências do seu irmão, ao invés de intimidá-la e começar a manter alguma distancia do Li, só abriram a sua mente para uma nova possibilidade: está apaixonada pelo o seu melhor amigo.**

**E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, mais uma formação de casal na minha fic. Um dos meus preferidos devo salientar, Satsuke e Yue são um casal do estilo personagem x OOC. OOC pelo o que eu sei, seria um personagem inventado pelo o próprio escritor da fic. **

**Esse casal é mais uma das minhas experiências como escritor de fics iniciante. E pelo o que eu vi, é realmente muito difícil escrever sobre esse tipo de casal, mais eu devo admitir que eu me diverti escrevendo sobre eles.**

**Para os fãs de fics hentais, sinto muito te-los decepcionado pela a ausência de cenas mais "calientes". Eu não as escrevi por que demoraria muito tempo e esforço por minha parte, e como o capitulo estava mais do que atrasado, eu resolvi não escrever nessa parte, então fica pra próximo! ;D**

**Bom, eu acho que é so. Essas notas finais ficaram um pouco longas D+.. mais isso é por causa do meu longo tempo de ausência. Sem mais delongas.. vamos ao **_**Miseno-mail. **_**Não se esquecendo de agradecer a todos os meus queridos leitores que mandaram reviews em respeito ao cap anterior, no qual eu responderei agora:**

**Musette Fujiwara : **_Ahh..isso é perfeitamente normal..eu dou uma pirada de vez em quando..não ligue para mim ! E sim, o Yue tem um intereço no Eriol e no Shoran.. isso já foi um pouco explicado nesse cap..mais nos próximos vai ficar bem mais claro.. a minha Sakura esta de fato,muito UA,mais foi necessário para juntas Eriol e Tomoyo. Obrigado pela a review e até mais.._

**Mikarim** : Obrigado pelos os elogios.Eu também achei que esse era um dos melhores caps que eu já escrevi..e me deu muito trabalho também ! Aquela parte TINHA que ser fantasiosa D+ por que eu quis assim mesmo. Afinal o Eriol e a Tomoyo são um dos meus casais prediletos e eu tinha que fazer algo muito especial com eles!

**kureopatsura-chan : **Olá Onne-sama.. Receber uma review sua é sempre um grande prazer.Obrigado por ter se dado o trabalho! E muito obrigado pelos os elogios, eu sei que você está mentindo..mais tudo bem..: P E não..elas não são irmãs.. era so uma brincadeira do momento.Elas não tem nenhum grau de parentesco na minha fic.._ Obrigado pela a review e até mais.._

**nysmaella: **_Se eu não me engano.. você é a __♥ __nγsмαh. Se não for,minhas mais sinceras desculpas.. mas é que os seus nomes se parecem..entam..Obrigado pelos os elogios.Os casais estam evoluindo conforme o ritmo que eu esperava deles. Alguns já se juntaram e outros estam quase, agora é so aguardar e esperar o próximo cap para conferir.. Obrigado pela a review e até mais.._

**Emy Souma : **_Olá Emy !! Sua review me fez perceber o quão pouco tempo você revisou para mim..somente um cap..um cap e meio..não é?! Infelizmente o que é bom dura pouco.. mais sobre a sua review..eu sinto informar que dei uma atrazadinha sim.. e parte disso foi culpa sua..mas deixe está. Gostaria de voltar a conversar com você via MSN e também espero ansiosamente a estréia da sua primeira fic aqui na Fanfiction. Obrigado pela a review e até mais.._

**Jhé : O.O.. **_Não pelo o Amor de Deus.Eu já estou respondendo.. gomen pela as minhas "faltas" anteriores..é que realmente eu não pude evitar !! Por favor..não deixe de me mandar uma review.. pois a sua opinião é essencial para a continuação da fic.. E sobre a Sakura e o Shoran ficarem juntos..bem..se o Shoran escapar dessa..quem sabe?!Obrigado.. realmente minha inspiração estava em alta naquele dia..sorte minha... E OBRIGADO PELA A CRITICA !! VLW MESMO!!! E respondendo a ela.. deveras,você está certa..eu realmente exagerei um pouco nessa parte,mais se você perceber ai que tem fics por ai com guardiões alados e cartas mágicas rolando por ai..vai notar que se apaixonar por um sonho não é tão estranho assim !! Principalmente com o sonho vira realidade!! E eu acho que a maturidade é algo muito relativo. Se você prestar atenção na fic, o Eriol é o mais maduro dos personagens principais, então é possível ele ter uma paixão madura por alguém..apesar da pouca idade.. E não.. POR FAVOR !! CONTINUE ME CRITICANDO OMAXIMO QUE VOCÊ PODE !! Adoro receber criticar.. desde que as criticas fassão sentido..como a sua faz.. adorei a sua review.. saiba que pode me criticar a vontade.. so vai fortalecer nossos laços de amizade com isso Obrigado pela a review e até mais.. ahh sim..sobre o seu "PS" eu gostaria de informa-la que já estamos no anti-penútimo capitulo.._

**Inês: **_Cada vez melhor é?! Obrigado !! Que bom que você gosto desse cap,também.. hehe.. aquela parte dos vaga lumes foi um sucesso total..todo mundo gostou, e parece que você também ! Infelizmente eu tenho que encerrar essa fic por que eu quero começa outras.. não pense que vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente.. Obrigado pela a review e até mais.._

**MeRRyaNNe : **_Desculpa..como você pode ler la em cima..eu realmente não pude evitar..foram tantos problemas !!! x.x Mas o cap está ai e eu espero que você tenha gostado..ate mais !!_

**Aishiteru-chan**_Ahh..obrigado.. assim você me deixa sem graça.. n////n . É..realmente eu quis juntar logo a Tomoyo com o Eriol por que no final eu so quero me concentrar no casal Sakura e Shoran. E eu não te falei nada por que você não me perguntou!! u.u Sim.. eu sou estranho..mais quem é normal??!! U.u . Sabe como é eu consegui..mais um capitulo depois ela me abandonou x.x..acho que eu não tenho namorada por causa disso !! X.X Obrigado pela a review e até mais.._

**Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan : **_O.O !!! NÃOME ASSUTE ASSIM DROGA !! X.X. Quase tive um infarto quando li as primeiras linhas da sua review.. sorte que era so brincadeira..Que bom que você conseguiu captar bem a descrição que eu fiz do jardim, quanto ao Yue.. espero que esse cap tenha melhorado a sua opinião sobre ele !! Seu pedido foi atendido !! Espero que tenha gostado!! n.n\. E você não vê hentai D+não.. você é menina..meninas não curtem muito hentai..n.n. E a Sakura e o Shoran so se encontram porá estudar por que se eu tivesse os envolvido em algo mais intimo que não seja estudar..eles acabariam se apaixonando muito rápido..obrigado pela a sua sugestão.. vou considera-la !! Menos a parte da cachoeira..ta muito hentai.. !! xDDD. Adorei a sua review.. obrigado por tudo o que você escreveu..me ajudou muito... até mais!!_

**Mary-chan: **_Obrigado pelo os elogios.. sabe como é né?! Caps bons como esse demora a sair.. Espero que esse tenha recompensado o tempo de espera.. e eu INSISTO em agradecer !! Obvio.. eu tenho que agradecer por você perder o seu tempo escrevendo uma review para esse lixo que eu escrevo.. :P Obrigado pela a review e até mais.._

**Daiane A. Uchiha : **_Daí-chan..gomen mais eu não te entendi.. u.u.. como assim resumido?! Esse cap foi o mais detalhado que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida..me deu um trabalhão escrever os parágrafos de narração para esse cap você me vem dizer que esta resumido??!! Não te entendi.. u.u'' de qualquer maneira..obrigado pelos os elogios e MIL OBRIGADAS SUPER ESPECIAIS AS SUAS CRITICAS !! Vlw mesmo menina..so falta você me explicar aquele negocio de eu ter sido resumido D+.. _

**Lunamc : **_Obrigado pelo os elogios.. e não se preocupe..logo vai acontecer o que você tanto espera.._

**Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox : **_Eu não podia deixar de citar você nesse cap sensei..suas palavras de sabedoria sempre me guiaram pelo o mundo das fics..por isso resolvi fazer aquela pequena homenagem a você !! Espero que tenha gostado.. Fico imensamente feliz que a senhora tenha gostado do resultado do casal Tomoyo e Eriol na minha fic ! Até o próximo cap sensei e até mais!! xDD_

**E um agradecimento muito especial as leitoras **_**Sakura**_** e a **_**Mineinaine-chan, **_**em especial** a_** Sakura, **_**que foi a primeira leitora a me informar que a minha fic estava sendo re-postada sem a minha autorização no orkut! Vlw mesmo as duas!**

**Miseno-san**


	19. Sentimentos

**Hô Hô Hô ! FELIZ NATAL**

** Aparece o Miseno-san vestido de Papai Noel  
**

**Olá meus queridos leitores, como vão? Estou pagando esse mico de me vestir de Papai Noel por que eu quero lhes desejar um Feliz Natal!**

**- Hô Hô Hô !! **

**Mais o que é o Natal sem os tradicionais presentes que damos aquelas pessoas que nós são queridas? Por isso que hoje, no dia 25 de Dezembro, no Natal, estou presenteando a cada um dos meus queridos leitores com o penúltimo capítulo da minha fic. Eu bem que queria acabar a minha fic esse ano, mas inventar um final perfeito para essa fic se provou ser uma tarefa desafiadora. Por isso, o ultimo capitulo dessa fic só sairá em 2008, muito provavelmente em Janeiro!**

**Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a minha fic ate aqui, e eu não vou me prolongar mais por que eu sei que vocês estão muito ansiosos por esse capítulo. Então, sem mais delongas, vamos ao penúltimo capítulo da minha fic, Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda!**

**Legenda :**

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**" Blablabla " - Pensamento dos personagens**

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence, mais isso não me impede de lhes desejar um Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo, não é mesmo?**

**Capítulo 19 – Sentimentos**

Sakura naquele momento congelara. Tudo congelara em volta dela. A voz do mordomo do Shoran se esvaia, cada vez mais longe. Seus olhos esmeraldinos arregalados começaram a ficar úmidos e ao senti o gosto salgado das suas próprias lagrimas ao entrar em contato com a sua boca, Sakura mais do que rapidamente acorda do seu transe e olha fixamente para o seu pai, a sua frente.

- Eu já estou preparado. Se vista e vamos logo. O Shoran precisa de você agora!! – Disse o pai da Sakura saindo do quarto. Após a sua saída, Sakura mais do que rápido começou a se aprontar, com os pensamentos focados em uma só pessoa: Shoran Li.

Enquanto Sakura ia de carona com o pai ao Hospital Central, tentava olhar a paisagem que mudava rapidamente com o movimento gradativo do carro. Tudo para tentar não enfrentar a realidade, tudo para tentar acreditar que aquilo era só mais um pesadelo e que logo acordaria. Mas não era. Aquilo era a realidade e Sakura tinha que enfrenta-la. A dura realidade onde seu melhor amigo está entre a vida e a morte, e a pequena Sakura, apesar de está morrendo de preocupação pelo o estado do seu amigo, nada pode fazer nesse momento a não ser rezar pelo o melhor.

Sakura se sentia uma inútil. E daí que ela estava indo ao Hospital Central?? A vinda dela faria o Shoran milagrosamente voltar ao normal? Não, não faria. Então por que está ali? Por que esta ali naquele momento? No que Sakura poderia ser útil a Shoran em uma situação daquela?

Nada... Sakura definitivamente era uma inútil. Nada podia fazer para ajudar o seu amigo em uma situação como aquela. E ele que a ajudara tantas vezes, em tantos momentos, não só nos estudos, mais como um amigo, um companheiro, uma pessoa em que podia confiar, além da Tomoyo. E o que Sakura deu em troca disso? Praticamente nada. Somente o chateou com as suas brincadeiras sem graça e sempre dando trabalho a ele. Ao pensar nisso, uma lagrima solitária percorre o rosto preocupado da garota. Fugitaka, apesar de prestar atenção ao transito, nota que a sua filha está passando por enormes dificuldades naquele momento. Sente um aperto no coração ao ver Sakura assim, ameaça falar algo, mas novamente se cala, pois sabe que nenhuma palavra ou frase no mundo, por mais sabia que seja, possa ajudar a Sakura em alguma coisa naquele momento. Mais Fugitaka confiava na sua filha. Desde o dia em que ela conheceu o jovem chinês, Sakura tinha se mostrado uma pessoa cada vez mais forte, enfrentando o irmão, e até ele mesmo. Não deixando as outras pessoas pisem nela por ser a mais jovem da família. Isso não se confunde com rebeldia. Não. Era algo totalmente diferente. Sakura mudara e mudara para melhor!

Mas, nesse momento, não importava o quanto Sakura amadurecera por causa do Li. De nada isso adiantava, com uma situação dessas. Com o seu melhor amigo entre a vida e a morte, Sakura como um passe me mágica voltara a ser aquela garota "fraca" que era antes de conhecer o Shoran. Sakura sentia medo, tinha muito medo do futuro que a aguardava. Como seria a vida sem o Shoran Li ao seu lado?? NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! Sakura não podia pensar nesse tipo de coisa... Tinha que ser forte, e confiar no seu Shoran... No seu Shoran?!

Em um ato involuntário, Sakura acaba fechando as suas mãos e com isso sente algo macio entre os seus dedos. Era o coelhinho de pelúcia que Shoran lhe dera naquela ocasião. Naquela ocasião onde ganhara o coelhinho verde, com detalhes em azul e branco. Naquele dia todo especial onde começou, apesar de tudo, timidamente, a amizade entre eles. Que boas lembranças Sakura tinha daquele dia, da sua surpresa ao constatar o lindo coelhinho de pelúcia que anteriormente era só do Shoran. Porém, isso nem se comparava com a surpresa ao ler aquela carta toda especial que Shoran fizera só para ela. Lembrou-se da felicidade que sentira naquele momento, e a euforia em encontrar o "novo amigo" e dar-lhe um grade abraço, como prova de amizade.

Ao lembrar daqueles dias felizes, Sakura não deixou de esboçar um lindo sorriso em seus lábios. Apesar de todos os acontecimentos recentes, Sakura sorria ao ver mais detalhadamente o coelhinho kawai que agora segurava, ele tinha uma pétala de Flor de Cerejeira, com um lindo coraçãozinho bordado em vermelho bem no centro. Era simplesmente a coisa mais bonita que Sakura vira na vida.

_"Com exceção do Shoran, claro!"_ – Pensou Sakura quase que automaticamente.

Corou quase que instantaneamente ao ver aonde seus pensamentos a levavam. Sim, sem duvida alguma, Shoran era uma rapaz muito bonito, apesar de ser um pouco arrogante e grosso, Shoran era uma pessoa muito calma e centrada também. Tinha um ar misterioso, mais quando queria, também sabia ser simpático e até engraçado quando está passando por situações difíceis, como na vez em que ele teve que ajudar na cozinha como punição por "somente ele" causar toda aquela algazarra na aula de Educação Física.

Sakura mais uma vez deixa escapar um dos seus tímidos sorrisos. Ah que bons momentos eram aqueles, onde Sakura vivia sem preocupações e todo dia cumprimentava Shoran com um meio sorriso todas as manhãs, apesar de está exausta, devido à corrida que fizera para chegar a tempo no colégio. Queria que aqueles dias durassem para sempre, desejava, com todas as forças, que Shoran ficasse ao seu lado para sempre.

- Shoran... Meu querido Shoran – falou Sakura baixinho enquanto uma lagrima percorria seu triste rosto.

Sim, era inegável a essa altura do campeonato. Apesar de conhecer Shoran há poucos meses, a idéia de se separar do Shoran por mais de dois dias, equivalente a um final de semana, era terrivelmente insuportável para a dona de olhos esmeraldinos. Riu um pouco de si mesma. Como fora boba, como não pode perceber antes? Sakura amava Shoran! Isso é um fato, meio obvio nessa altura do campeonato, Sakura estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo o seu melhor amigo. Isso era nítido agora.

Mas como o destino é cruel. Bem agora que Sakura compreendera os seus sentimentos, ela era obrigada a passar por uma situação complicada como essa. Mal conhecera o amor e já tinha um grande risco de perdê-lo!

Sakura não era boba... sabia que o Shoran, iria morrer um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Esse é o destino de todo ser que nasce. É a única certeza nesse mundo. Mas por que Shoran tinha morrer logo agora, naquele momento em que Sakura finalmente decifrara os seus sentimentos pelo o chinês? Era um absurdo, uma total injustiça dessa entidade toda poderosa chamada "Destino". E se fosse o destino do jovem chinês morrer naquela madrugada, então NUNCA SE SUBMETERIA a essa entidade injusta. E com certeza Shoran também não.

Um olhar decidido se fez no rosto da Sakura enquanto saia do carro de seu pai e se dirigia a entrada principal do Hospital Central. Sakura lutaria até contra o próprio destino, se necessário, para ficar para sempre ao lado de Shoran Li.

Ao entrar no hospital, a primeira providencia a ser tomada é saber aonde a cirurgia de Shoran Li estava ocorrendo. Porém, Satsuke os interceptou.

- Que bom que vieram, Sakura, senhor Kinomoto.

- Onde está o Shoran, Mitsuke – perguntou rapidamente Sakura ignorando a surpresa de encontrar sua professora ali.

- Está no quarto 403. É preciso pegar um elevador para chegar. Eu guio vocês – disse Satsuke caminhando rapidamente para o seu destino.

Passos nervosos eram dados. O elevador do hospital parecia levar dias para chegar ao andar em que Sakura, Satsuke e Fugitaka esperavam impacientes. Mais logo o elevador chegou ao andar e quase que imediatamente se deslocou novamente, ao andar que Sakura ansiava para ir.

- É aquele ai – apontou Satsuke para uma placa que tinha escrito "403". Sakura sem hesitar, correu até a porta. Tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada. Tentou olhar pela a janela transparente que tinha na porta e só conseguiu ver sete pessoas vestidas de branco, em volta de algo.

Porém, por um momento, um dos vultos brancos se distanciou e Sakura pode ver. O rosto do seu amado Shoran. Uma lagrima rolou aos olhos de Sakura, seguidas de outras e outras. Limpando-as mais do que rapidamente, Sakura observa atentamente o rosto do chinês, que parecia está cheio de machucados e hematomas. Apesar de está inconsciente, seu rosto mostrava uma expressão sofrida, como se tivesse passando por maus momentos.

- Shoran! Shoran! Shoran! Sakura repetia freneticamente enquanto batia na porta de ferro com todas as suas forças. Mas não adiantava nada, pois a porta era grossa e só machucaria as mãos da jovem e sua voz também nunca seria ouvida dentro daquela sala.

Ao perceber que Sakura esta perdendo o controle, Fugitaka apressa-se em deter as investidas da Sakura contra a onipotente porta.

- Sakura. Assim você não está ajudando o Shoran em nada. Por favor, se acalme filha. – disse o ancião abraçando a sua filha querida, reconfortando-a – Tenho certeza que Shoran vai sair dessa.

Enquanto isso, em um lugar escuro e sombrio, um jovem com o corpo totalmente branco, estava deitado em posição fetal em um lugar onde a escuridão reinava absoluta. O jovem que ali estava sentia frio, medo, solidão e principalmente dor. Porém, alguma coisa o faz sair daquela posição. Alguma coisa que não podia ser vista ou ouvida. Alguma coisa que ele sentia. Apesar de todo o seu corpo está doendo, o jovem abre os olhos, revelando seus inconfundíveis olhos âmbares. Olha para todos os lados, e não vê nada, tenta ouvir algo, e só existe silêncio naquele obscuro lugar.

A solidão que ele sentira se tornara mais forte. Seu corpo definhava, ele sentira isso. A dor no seu corpo aumentada mais e mais, até o próprio perder a consciência devido à dor. Porém, antes de perder a consciência completamente, ele consegue pronunciar um nome: Sakura.

Já fazia uma hora que Sakura estava aquele hospital, e passara praticamente todas aquelas uma hora olhando pelo o pequeno vidro que dava visão de como estava a cirurgia de Shoran. Na maioria das vezes, o vidro somente mostrava sete pessoas vestidas de branco em volta do Shoran, porém, às vezes esses vultos brancos se movimentavam, dando uma visão do rosto do amado da Sakura, o que enchia de esperança o coração da mesma.

Sakura sempre estava de olho naquele aparelho que media a pulsação do coração do paciente, no caso o Shoran. Era como Sakura sabia que Shoran ainda estava vivo e lutando contra o seu destino, assim como ela. Porém, em um momento, os vultos brancos começaram a se movimentar rapidamente. Não entendendo o motivo, Sakura olha para o aparelho que media a pulsação dos pacientes e contasta que Shoran Li não tinha mais pulsação.

Aquilo foi um tremendo choque para a garota de olhos esmeraldinos. Não, Shoran não podia morrer dessa forma! Não ali, não agora! Sakura queria fazer algo por ele. Ela tinha que fazer algo por ele!

Mas o que poderia fazer afinal? Não era médica nem nada, não podia fazer nada... nada mesmo ! A vida da pessoa mais importante para a Sakura estava nas mãos de sete vultos brancos que ela nem conhecia.

Sakura não sabia quanto tempo já se passara desde que o seu corpo congelou ao constatar que a pulsação de Shoran parara de pulsar. Só sabia que o seu amado Shoran estava morrendo na sua frente e ela ainda continuava uma inútil naquela situação. Nunca se perdoaria se Shoran morresse assim! Nunca!

- Shoran... Shoran.. Shoran!! **SSSSHHHHOOOORRRAAANNNN** !!!!

Sakura gritara com as poucas forças que lhe restavam. A mesma estava exausta. Ainda não tinha dormido quase nada naquela noite e tinha se alimentado mal no jantar. Fora o cansaço que sentia em está plantada a mais do que uma hora em pé não tirando os olhos daquela janelinha transparente. A preocupação da Sakura era maior que tudo, ao cansaço, a fome, a sede, ao sono. Mas pensando bem, não era bem preocupação que Sakura sentira pelo o Shoran naquele momento, e sim, um amor puro e verdadeiro, um amor que foi aflorando timidamente enquanto os laços de amizade entre o casal se fortaleciam. Sim, definitivamente, Sakura amava Shoran.

Novamente no lugar dominado pela as sombras, um ser de corpo branco se encontrava inconsciente já algum tempo. O seu corpo, já anteriormente branco, se tornava cada vez mais branco, a ponto de ficar transparente em algumas partes e começara a desaparecer. Apesar de está inconsciente, a expressão em seu rosto era de pura dor e agonia, enquanto fechava seus olhos fortemente, em sinal de sofrimento. Ele sentia uma forte dor no peito, como se o seu coração não funcionasse mais. As suas ultimas forças estavam esvaecendo do seu corpo. Sim, Shoran Li estava morrendo.

Até que, uma luz se faz presente no meio daquela escuridão total e completa, uma luz que faz Shoran despertar com dificuldade, sua dor, ainda muito forte, começa a diminuir lentamente. Acompanhado dessa luz, uma voz. Não uma simples voz, estava mais para um grito, um grito de alguém muito especial!

- SSSSHHHHOOOORRRAAANNNN!!!!

O ser arregala seus orbes âmbares ao ouvir a voz que gritara aquele nome. Tinha certeza absoluta que já tinha ouvido aquela voz em algum lugar... Aquela voz era de...

-... Sakura? Sakura... SAKURA!!

Shoran tenta gritar de volta, mas o seu corpo ainda dói muito. Porém Shoran Li não se importa! Sakura estava lá e ele queria vê-la. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que, com dificuldades tenta se levantar, o brilho esmeraldino começa a desaparecer. Desesperado, Shoran começa a tentar caminhar em direção ao brilho, porém, o chão do lugar onde estava ganha vida própria e começa a puxar o chinês a um abismo sem fundo que se formara atrás dele. Ele se sente fraco, não consegue lutar contra isso. Estava definhando, até se lembrar. Se lembrar que existia um motivo para ele não perecer ali e agora. Existia uma pessoa esperando ele depois daquele brilho. Sim, uma pessoa muito especial, a pessoa mais especial para Shoran Li: Sakura Kinomoto.

Tirando forças de onde não existia, Shoran se liberta das correntes escuras que o prendiam e começa a correr desesperado em direção a sua luz salvadora: Sakura.

Enquanto isso, no hospital, Sakura já perdera toda a esperança. Seu corpo, já muito debilitado, finalmente perde a batalha contra o cansaço e contra o destino. No final das contas, o destino tinha vencido. Shoran Li estava...

- Hei sua monstrenga!! Acorda logo!! – uma pessoa familiar

Sakura abrira os olhos com dificuldade. Tinha a impressão de ter um leve desmaio. Estava nos braços do seu irmão chato, que sorria com a sua própria brincadeira.

- Levante-se logo sua monstrenga, o moleque precisa do seu apoio agora – disse ele ajudando a sua nee-chan a se levantar.

- Mas o Shoran está.. – Sakura não completou a sua triste frase, pois o seu irmão a interrompeu.

- Por que não olha na janela mais uma vez antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas? – Disse Touya apontando para a pequena janela em que a Sakura ficou vendo a operação do amigo

Meio insegura, Sakura olhou novamente para a janela. Constatou que o aparelho que media a pulsação do amigo ainda não acusava os sinais de vida de Shoran Li. Porém, a garota de olhos esmeraldinos nem teve tempo de ficar triste com o fato, pois logo em seguida, o mesmo aparelho logo voltou a mostrar os batimentos de Shoran Li. Era como se a Sakura acabace de nascer novamente. Os médicos, que já estavam desistindo do paciente logo se apressaram em dar continuação à operação. Apesar dos seus rostos estarem cobertos por mascaras, seus olhares eram de puro alivio, tanto que o principal medico responsável pela a operação deu-se ao trabalho de retirar a mascara e sorrir para a sua jovem espectadora de olhos esmeraldinos, mostrando o polegar, em uma clássica pose de Nice Guy **(em homenagem ao personagem Rock Lee, de Naruto). **

Sakura sentiu as suas pernas tremerem, teve que se segurar no seu pai, que esteve do lado o tempo todo, para não cair.

- Não se preocupem pessoal, o Shoran está bem! – disse a Sakura em um tom de muita felicidade misturada com alivio.

- Que bom minha filha.. Que bom.. - disse Fugitaka abraçando a sua filha, a confortando-a de todo o seu sofrimento passado..

- Que cena linda – disse Satsuke que acabara de chegar – Então o Shoran esta melhor, hein?! – deduziu

- Esta sim? Como você sabe? – surpreendeu-se Sakura com a capacidade de dedução da sua professora de Educação Física

- Por causa disso – disse Satsuke apontando para os lábios da Sakura que mostravam um lindo sorriso que se recusava a sair dos lábios da Sakura.

Trinta minutos depois, o medico que fez a posição Nice Guy para Sakura anteriormente finalmente sai, e com um sorriso de "trabalho feito", confirma que Shoran Li está bem e que logo a cirurgia irá acabar. Após as comemorações iniciais, o medico de nome Sano abraça Sakura. Após desfazer o abraço, Sano explica.

- Não fui eu que salvei a vida do seu amigo, foi você, menina, que inexplicavelmente fez um paciente já declarado morto voltar à vida! Ele deve ser algum muito importante para você.

- Sim, é sim doutor.. – disse Sakura meio encabulada

- é realmente inacreditável. Eu mesmo demorei um pouco para acreditar que ele tinha voltado à vida. Shoran Li tem muita sorte em ter você como amiga

Sakura se encabula com o comentário do médico a sua frente

- Eu devo está enganado, ele é o seu namorado, não é? – pergunta inocentemente o doutor

Sakura cora e uma veia infama na testa de Touya

Fugitaka e Satsuke:

- Bom, eu preciso cuidar de alguns detalhes pendentes sobre o tratamento do seu amigo, mas volto a repetir, ele vai ficar bem! – disse o médico se retirando de volta à sala de operação, aonde segundos depois uma cama saiu de lá com Shoran Li ainda inconsciente, mas pelo menos seu rosto estava sereno.

- Shoran.. – Sakura respirava aliviada.

- Bom minha filha, o que é que você acha? Amanhã não tem aula. Quer ficar aqui com o Shoran ou quer voltar para casa e descansar?

Sakura parecia refletir por um momento, mas Satsuke a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe Sakura, eu fico aqui de olho no seu "namorado" – disse Satsuke sapeca.

Sakura cora imediatamente, e até iria replicar com a sua professora, mas o cansaço se mostrou mais forte.

- Tudo bem professora, mas de manhãzinha eu vou está aqui de novo. Quero está presente quando o Shão acordar.. – disse Sakura cansada e ao mesmo tempo decidida.

- Ta ta.. Agora vai dormir menina!! Te vejo amanhã.. – disse Satsuke empurrando Sakura em direção à saída, mesmo com os protestos da mesma.

Sakura estava deitada na sua cama, se encontrava acordada, o que não deveria, pois estava muito cansada, dormira pouco naquela noite, mas mesmo assim não conseguia mais dormi. Até por que, quem conseguiria dormi com coisas mais importantes para se pensar, como o Shoran Li.

Estivera muito, mais muito perto mesmo de perder o seu precioso amigo, que a essa altura, nem era mais amigo dela, estava mais para "amor da sua vida".

- Ai ai.. – Sakura suspirava pela a enésima vez enquanto se remexia na cama tentando desesperadamente dormi mais um pouco, mas um garoto de olhos âmbares não deixava.

Percebendo que os seus esforços para dormi mais eram totalmente inúteis, Sakura se levanta da sua cama, se arruma e desce para tomar café da manhã, encontrando seu pai na cozinha.

- Bom dia Sakura, se levantou cedo, deveria dormi mais um pouco, a noite passada foi longa para você..

- Eu sei papai, mas eu não consigo mais dormi, disse se sentando a mesa enquanto seu pai a servia

- Ansiosa para reencontrar o Shoran? – disse Fugitaka indo se sentando a mesa também

Sakura cora um pouco com o comentário do pai. Não podia negar que estava morrendo de vontade de encontrar seu melhor amigo. Sakura olha mais uma vez para a mesa e encontra seu querido coelhinho de pelúcia jogado, quase caindo no chão, rapidamente Sakura o ampara e o abraça.

- Você ficou tão desesperada ontem que acabou esquecendo do precioso presente do Shoran – comentou o ancião.

- É verdade, desculpa Yukito, disse Sakura abraçando a pelúcia.

O som do telefone tocando é ouvido por aqueles ali presentes. Sakura pede licença ao pai e logo vai atendê-lo.

- Olozinho? - estava de bom humor

- SAKURA!! – gritou o outro lado

- Aii.. Tomoyo é você? Por que ta gritando? – disse Sakura ao ouvir o desespero da menina

- Por que você não me contou sobre a situação do Shoran? É verdade que ele foi atropelado? – perguntou Tomoyo mais calma

- Sim Tomoyo, mas ele está bem agora. Sua vida não corre mais perigo – disse Sakura se deitando no sofá, seu cansaço pesara novamente.

- Humm.. mesmo assim Sakura, você deveria ter me ligado, eu teria ficado no seu lado em uma hora tão difícil, você deve ter sofrido tanto ontem a noite – disse Tomoyo se penalizando

- Bom, eu já tive noites melhores do que a de ontem, mais eu estou bem Tomoyo, depois de tomar café da manhã, vou ir visitar o meu Shão – disse Sakura simplesmente, nem percebendo o uso do pronome possessivo se referindo ao Shoran.

A linha ficara muda por alguns instantes

- Tomoyo?

- Ahhh sim Sakura, isso mesmo, vá visitar o seu amigo, mas tarde eu passo lá para ver como ele está – declarou Tomoyo.

- Tudo bem então, talvez nós nos encontremos lá, então, até mais.

- Até

E desligaram.

Em uma luxuosa mansão, Tomoyo desligara o telefone com um semblante nem um pouco amigável. Um bom chá com biscoitos era servido para duas pessoas, uma era a Tomoyo, e o outro..

- Essa cara irritada não combina muito com você, minha cara Tomoyo -... era o Eriol

Os olhos violetinos olharam com tamanha fúria para o jovem inglês que o mesmo temeu um pouco pela a sua vida, logo após isso, o jogo de xícaras que servia o chá, juntamente com os biscoitos, encontraram o chão violentamente, os despedaçando.

Eriol ficou surpreso por um momento, mais depois abriu um "daqueles sorrisos".

- Eu O.D.E.I.O perder, Eriol - disse Tomoyo, emburrada enquanto se sentava em sua confortável poltrona

- E em que você perdeu Tomoyo? – Eriol adorava isso

- Por que faz perguntas às quais você já sabe a resposta? – Tomoyo se acalmou um pouco, olhando para o ser a sua frente.

- Por que eu simplesmente amo ouvir a sua voz melodiosa – disse Eriol enquanto também olhava para o belo ser a sua frente.

Tomoyo corou com o comentário do jovem, mas logo após, a raiva tomou pose dela novamente.

- Aquela idiota da Sakura está completamente apaixonada pelo o Shoran! – Disse Tomoyo enquanto se levantava e andava de um lado para o outro da sala.

- Ahh.. então foi nisso que você perdeu.. – concluiu Eriol

- Sim Eriol, foi nisso que eu perdi ¬¬ - Tomoyo já perdendo a paciência.

Eriol esboçou um pequeno sorriso com o comentário da dona dos orbes violetinos, irritada ela ainda mais linda e meiga.

- Você precisa se acalmar – disse Eriol a muito contra gosto, mas não deixando transparecer.

- Me acalmar? Como eu posso me acalmar vendo a minha melhor amiga se apaixonando por um chineizinho de merda qualquer – Tomoyo estava fora de si

- Por que esse "chineizinho de merda" vai trazer felicidade a sua melhor amiga – disse Eriol simplesmente

Tomoyo parou e refletiu um pouco. A essa altura do campeonato, Tomoyo já sabia que Shoran não causaria nenhum mal a sua amiga, e a idéia de vê-los juntos parecia muito boa e kawai. Pensando bem, até que eles formariam um casal fofo.

- Mesmo assim, eu não gosto de perder!! –Disse Tomoyo se colocando na frente do Eriol..

- Bom Tomoyo.. é como dizem por ai – disse Eriol se levantando e se pondo na frente da garota – "Perde-se umas, se ganha outras", você pode ter perdido a sua melhor amiga para o Shoran, mas... – Eriol se aproxima lentamente da jovem, Tomoyo cora com a aproximação do rapaz, droga, ela estava com raiva, Eriol não tinha medo de morrer não?!

Mais quando aqueles lábios quentes tocaram os seus, Tomoyo literalmente derreteu nos braços do seu amado Eriol. A irritação.. Bem.. Que irritação?? Aos poucos, o casal foi se separando, porém, ainda estavam muito próximos um do outro.

-... Você me ganhou – disse Eriol simplesmente enquanto continuava a observar garota

- Eriol, seu... – Não se controlou, logo Tomoyo puxou Eriol para beija-lo novamente.

Que frustrante, Eriol parecia uma droga para ela. Experimentara uma vez ontem à noite agora não conseguia mais ficar distante do rapaz. Estava indo tudo bem, até que.

- Tomoyo, eu soube do Shoran e.. – A mãe de Tomoyo, que entrara na sala, fica congelada com a cena que vê, mais logo abre um sorriso divertido.

- MÃE!?- disse Tomoyo corada se afastando do Eriol, mas só um pouco.

- Bom dia – comprimento Eriol

- Bom dia. – disse Sonomi se aproximando – Tomoyo, minha filha, você pode parar de ficar se agarrando com o seu namorado na minha frente, por favor?! – disse Sonomi se sentando ao sofá

Tomoyo rapidamente cora e mais rapidamente ainda larga o Eriol.

- Ele NÃO é o meu namorado, mãe! – declarou Tomoyo

- Eriol, você ainda não pediu a minha filha em namoro? – disse Sonomi surpresa

- Bom, eu vim aqui justamente com esse propósito, mas.. – disse Eriol olhando para a louça do chá quebrada

- O que houve Tomoyo? – perguntou Sonomi

- Aquela idiota da Sakura ta caidinha por aquele mais idiota ainda do Shoran!! – esbravejou Tomoyo

- Não fale como se só tomasse ciência desse fato hoje, Tomoyo – disse sábio Eriol – Você é a melhor amiga da Sakura, deve ter percebido antes dela mesma que ela estava apaixonada pelo o Shoran – continuou.

- Por isso mesmo, eu fiz de tudo para separar aqueles dois, mas.. – começou Tomoyo

-... Fracassou miseravelmente – terminou Eriol

- CALA A BOCA!! – esbravejou Tomoyo

- Calma Tomoyo, qual é o problema no fato da Sakura se apaixonar? Estava mesmo na hora da Sakura entrar em contato com esse tipo de sentimento – comentou Sonomi

- Eu discordo. Sakura ainda é muito jovem e inocente para esse tipo de coisa. Ela nem sabe o que é o amor de verdade. Se ela se envolver com o Shoran, só vai se machucar – replicou Tomoyo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio naquela sala

-Você não pode falar nada Tomoyo, você tem quase a mesma idade da Sakura e já beijou o Eriol antes da Sakura beijar o Shoran. – treplicou brincalhona Sonomi

- Eu e a Sakura somos diferentes nesse aspecto. Eu AMO o Eriol e eu conheço bem esse amor que eu sinto por ele. Mas a Sakura não, ela é muito inocente e distraída, temo que ela se machuque nisso tudo.

A sala ficou em total silêncio naquele momento. Eriol, apesar de manter um semblante calmo e sereno, sentia fogos de artifícios explodindo dentro de si, de tamanha felicidade que sentia naquele momento. É claro, ele já sabia muito bem que os seus sentimentos em relação a jovem de orbes violetinos eram correspondidos pela a mesma, mas ouvi-la falando isso em alto e bom som era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, especialmente com a Sonomi presente. Talvez Eriol nem tenha o trabalho de pedir a mão da Tomoyo em namoro.

- Bom, ignorando a parte do "Eu AMO o Eriol e eu conheço bem esse amor que eu sinto por ele", eu acho que você está se preocupando muito, Tomoyo. Deixe Sakura seguir o seu próprio caminho e sempre esteja por perto para ajuda-la em tudo que puder, como você sempre fez até hoje. O resto deixe por conta da Sakura, ela saberá o que fazer.

- E como eu posso ter certeza que ela se sairá bem nesse tipo de situação? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Você se arriscou no amor com o Eriol e foi feliz no final, não é? Então por que seria diferente com a Sakura – disse Sonomi se retirando

- Aff – disse Tomoyo se levantando, não conseguia ficar parada quando estava nervorsa ou irritada.

- E então, o que pretende fazer? – disse Eriol lhe tocando o ombro.

- A pergunta certa é "o que eu posso fazer?" – disse Tomoyo ficando frente a frente com Eriol – E a resposta é NADA, absolutamente NADA! – disse Tomoyo quase gritando

- Se preocupa tanto assim com a Sakura? – questionou o inglês – Eu estou começando a ficar com ciúmes hein?! – fez uma leve piada

Tomoyo acaba deixando escapar um leve sorriso, percebido pelo o inglês, que sorri também.

- Bobo – disse Tomoyo um tanto corada e deixando sua cabeça descansar nos ombros do seu amado

- Isso quer dizer que você me ama? – perguntou Eriol um tanto divertido

- Eu já disse que eu te amo, e na frente da minha mãe. Que vergonha.. – se lamentou Tomoyo pelo o ocorrido

- Mas eu gostei.. - comentou Eriol

Enquanto isso, em um hospital que antes foi palco de muita angustia e ansiedade, agora pairava no ar um clima de paz e silencio. Isso por que um jovem chinês de nome Shoran ali descansava pacificamente, com o rosto sereno. Até o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta, quebra o silêncio.

- Você pode ficar observando ele, se ele acordar, por favor, nos avise, entendido senhorita Kinomoto? – perguntou a enfermeira

- Sim senhora, e...

- Eu já disse senhorita Kinomoto, o Shoran não corre perigo, não mais. Agora pare de me perguntar isso.. u.u''

- Me desculpe.. n.n''

A enfermeira se retirou, deixando os dois sozinhos. Sakura se aproxima lentamente do amigo ainda adormecido e toca levemente sua face serena. A garota percebe que os sinais vitais do amigo ainda estão sendo monitorados por máquinas, o que não agrada a jovem, já que o amigo já estava fora de perigo, por que era preciso esse tipo de coisa? No final, resolve ignorar aquelas "maquinas inúteis".

- Shoran – diz baixinho – Shoran, eu..

Antes de Sakura acabar, o rosto antes sereno do Shoran começa a transmitir uma angustia repentina.

- Shoran? – Sakura estava confusa

Shoran parece cada vez mais e mais angustiado, como se algo dentro dele quisesse sair. Seu rosto transmitia muita dor, e Sakura, vendo aquela cena, ficara simplesmente congelada.

De repente, o som se fez ouvir dentro daquele quarto de hospital, o som vinha da máquina que monitora os batimentos cardíacos de Shoran, ou melhor, monitorava, já que os sinais de vida de Shoran não existiam mais.

- Isso não é possível, Shoran.. Shoran – Sakura sacudia o corpo inerte do jovem chinês, na falida esperança que ele recobrasse a consciência e a vida. Porém, como esperado, não houve respostas.

Isso mesmo, Shoran Li estava _morto._

Vendo a situação em que se encontrava, Sakura nada mais pode fazer do que se debruçar em prantos e em lágrimas sobre o corpo já falecido de Shoran Li. Sakura não acreditava que estava passando por isso novamente. Suas forças se esvairiam rapidamente enquanto o som que indicava a perca dos sinais vitais de Shoran ainda apitava. E Sakura, perdera tudo naquele momento. Agora, a sua vida antes tão alegre e radiante se transformara em trevas.

- Sakura? – uma voz se fez presente no meio daquela escuridão

Sakura abrira seus olhos lentamente, sua visão estava meio embaçada por causa das grossas lágrimas que despejara agora a pouco. Porém, rapidamente sua visão volta a ficar nítida e.. e... não pode ser...

- Shoran??! – perguntou a menina abismada ao ver o seu melhor amigo consciente e com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- O primeiro e o único, gatinha ; ) – disse ele brincalhão

Sakura: O.O

- O que foi? – perguntou ele confuso

- Como é que você pode ta vivo? – disse Sakura apontando para o Aparelho de Monitoramento cardíaco, que ainda não acusava sinais de vida do Shoran

- Ahh.. isso? Pêra ai.. – disse Shoran e instantes depois o aparelho voltou a dar sinais de vida ao chinês

- Como isso é possível? – disse Sakura ainda confusa

- É fácil, pêra ai que eu vou morrer de novo – disse Shoran se deitando novamente na cama, segundos depois seus sinais vitais sumiram novamente.

Claro, em uma situação dessas, Sakura normalmente se desesperaria, porém, nem teve tempo para isso por que logo depois, os sinais vitais do garoto voltaram a ser monitorados pela a máquina.

- Voltei - disse Shoran se levantando novamente

- Eu não estou entendendo nada O.o'' – disse Sakura mais confusa do que já estava antes, se é que isso era possível

- É simples Sakura – disse o Shoran retirando as cobertas que o cobriam mostrando seu peitoral nu, o que fez a jovem de orbes esmeraldinos corar com a súbita ação do garoto.

Então foi ai que Sakura viu um pequeno eletrodo colado no peito do Shoran, na altura do seu coração. E esse eletrodo estava ligado a maquina que monitorava os sinais vitais. Foi ai que Sakura começou a somar 2+2

- Viu, agora eu posso está vivo, mas com um simples movimento.. - Shoran desgruda o eletrodo do seu peito, fazendo a máquina avisar novamente pela a perca de sinais vitais – Eu posso morrer novamente, incrível não? – disse Shoran sapeca

Sakura e Shoran acabam sendo interrompidos pela a porta se abrindo, era o médico encarregado do Shoran.

- Olha só quem acordou como vai Shoran? – perguntou o doutor Sano

- Ahh.. parece que eu fui atropelado por um caminhão doutor.. x.x – Disse Shoran bem humorado

- Sorte sua não ter sido um caminhão, ou talvez você não estivesse aqui – disse o Doutor bem humorado também.

- Eu concordo com o senhor..

E os dois caíram na gargalhada, porém, alguém naquela sala não estava muito feliz..

- S-H-O-R-A-N ! – uma voz ameaçadora se fez ouvir naquele recinto

- Ahh, você não é a menina que estava aqui antes? Veio visitar o namorado é? – perguntou o doutor maroto.

Porém, Sano nem teve tempo de curtir sua própria brincadeira, por que no instante seguinte Sakura se jogou em cima do Shoran, segurando o seu pescoço e sacudindo o pobre paciente ali presente de uma forma quase "assassina"

- SEU IDIOTA MISERÁVEL E SEM GRAÇA! COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME PREUCUPAR DESSA MANEIRA COM AS SUAS BRINCADEIRAS ESTÚPIDAS E RIDÍCULAS ?!! AQUELE CARRO PODE NÃO TER TE MATADO MAIS SOU EU QUE VOU TE MATAR POR TUDO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ PASSAR NAS ULTIMAS 24 HORAS SEU MALDITO!!! – gritou Sakura enquanto o pobre Sano tentava inutilmente separar o "casal"

Para a sorte do doutor e principalmente para a sorte do Shoran, mais dois médicos chegaram e controlaram a situação, certamente salvando a vida do dono de olhos âmbares.

- Droga, era só uma brincadeirinha inocente ¬¬'' – comentou Shoran enquanto Sano verificava o pulso do garoto

- Fazer a pessoa que você ama acreditar que você morreu não é lá uma coisa muito legal, Shoran. – o médico pronunciou

Um silêncio

- Não vai negar? – perguntou um pouco surpreso

- Negar o que? – respondeu o Li

- Que você ama a Sakura..

- Mesmo se eu negasse você iria acreditar? – perguntou enigmático

- Tem razão, eu não acreditaria mesmo – respondeu o doutor.

- Alem do mais..- pensativo

- Hum?

- Nada não, esqueça. Quando eu vou poder voltar para casa? – perguntou o chinês tentando mudar de assunto

- Bom meu caro, vai demorar, seu corpo precisa de tempo para se recuperar. Os danos internos foram bem maiores que os danos externos. – lamentou o doutor.

- Aff, mas eu já me sinto melhor – tentou

- Só por que você se sente melhor não significa que você está melhor – disse o doutor se retirando

- Mais que droga – disse Shoran se jogando na cama, e pensando na sorte que tinha por ter Sakura.

O cheiro de uma deliciosa comida pairava na cozinha de uma luxuosa mansão. Sim, a hora do almoço estava se aproximando na casa dos Daidouji . Porem, isso passava longe da cabeça de dois jovens apaixonados que brincavam no jardim em forma de labirinto que a mansão Daidouji possuía nos fundos da casa.

- EEERRRIIOOLLL!! – gritou Tomoyo pela a enésima vez para o céu.

Sem resposta. Tomoyo se encontrava sozinha naquele jardim-labirinto. Tudo por causa da sua mãe e sua idéia estúpida de mostrar o jardim da casa para o seu "futuro marido"

- Droga, aonde está aquele inglês gostoso? – perguntou Tomoyo já um pouco frustrada.

- Ora, você me elogiando. Que raridade – uma voz se fez presente.

- ERIOL!! Aonde você está seu chato?? – disse Tomoyo furiosa.

- Chato?? Você disse que eu era gostoso!! – reclamou brincalhão.

- Mas agora eu te acho um chato por me fazer andar desse labirinto sem rumo – disse Tomoyo andando tentando achar a fonte da voz.

- Eu? Está perdida, cara Tomoyo? – Eriol adorara isso.

- SIM Eriol eu estou perdida. É assim que as pessoas normalmente ficam quando estão andando em um labirinto – rebateu sarcástica.

- Bom, eu não estou perdido.

- Mas eu estou – exclamou a morena.

- Você está perdida no seu próprio jardim? Nossa, você precisa ficar mais em casa, pequena Tomoyo – brincou.

Tomoyo esta começando a perder a paciência.

- Eriol, se você não aparecer agora, eu juro que eu te dou um fora nesse instante! – ameaçou.

Porém, não ouve resposta.

- Você acha que eu estou brincado é? – gritou aos céus.

Nada.

- ÓTIMO! Considere-se DISPENSÁDO, Eriol Hiragisawa!! – exclamou Tomoyo voltando a caminhar, mas em seguida esbarrando em alguém.

- Desculpe-me cara Tomoyo. O que tinha dito? – perguntou Eriol inocentemente.

- Eu disse que.. que.. – Tomoyo cora.

- Hum?

- Seu chato, aonde você tava? – disse Tomoyo abraçando o seu ainda namorado.

- Eu estava procurando isso – disse Eriol lhe estendendo uma pequena flor a amada.

- Isso ai é uma flor de Cosmos?

- Sim, eu me separei de você para procurar alguma flor que representasse meus sentimentos por você, então achei essa pequena flor. Gostaria que ficasse com ela, Tomoyo, e junto a essa flor saiba que estão representados aos meus mais sinceros sentimentos por você! – disse sincero o inglês.

- Eriol, eu não sei o que dizer... – disse Tomoyo surpresa.

- Pois eu sei. Eu sei que eu te amo, Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Eu também te amo, Eriol – disse Tomoyo quase em transe, se aproximando do seu amado.

E eles se beijam, um beijo puro e simples. De dois jovens apaixonados que descobriram o amor recentemente.

- Quer namorar comigo? – pergunta Eriol colocando a flor de Cosmos no cabelo da Tomoyo

- Bobo, é claro que sim.. – disse Tomoyo um pouco corada

- Que bom. Então vamos logo, ainda precisamos juntar a Sakura e o Shoran não é mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo! Mas antes vamos almoçar. Ficar perdida nesse labirinto me deu fome – disse Tomoyo começando a andar junto ao Eriol

- Ainda não acredito que se perdeu no próprio jardim, minha amada Tomoyo

E lá vai Tomoyo corar de novo

- Seu bobo

Voltando ao hospital, em uma pequena lanchonete, Sakura acabara de "almoçar" e mostrava um semblante nada amigável. Ainda estava chateada com a brincadeira que o seu amigo lhe proporcionou.

_- " Aquele idiota do Shoran" _– pesou Sakura ainda com raiva

- Olá pequena Sakura, como estava o almoço? – era Tomoyo chegando com o Eriol ao seu lado.

- Tomoyo, Eriol! Olá, como vão? – perguntou Sakura alegre se esquecendo um pouco da sua raiva

- Ahh.. estamos bem. Mas e você hein? Você so almoçou besteira, desse jeito vai acabar parando no hospital que nem o Li – ralhou docemente Tomoyo.

- É aquele idiota do Li! Ele e suas brincadeiras sem graça – disse se levantando

- E o que ele fez? – perguntou Eriol

E assim, Sakura foi explicando tudo aos dois enquanto acompanhava o casal ate o quarto de Shoran.

Enquanto isso, no quarto do jovem chinês, Shoran Li acabara o seu almoço, acompanhado pelo o seu fiel mordomo, Wei.

- Obrigado pela a comida Wei, sua comida continua excelente, como sempre – elogiou.

- Só faço a minha obrigação, Shoran – Não eram chefe e empregado, eram amigos afinal.

- Humm.. e a minha mãe? Ainda não sabe das minhas condições atuais? – perguntou o jovem

- Foi a primeira a saber – continuou – Tive que ficar no telefone com ela a madrugada toda. A senhora Li se preocupa muito com você, Shoran – declarou o ancião.

- Isso é estranho vinho dela, mas eu fico feliz em saber que ela se preocupa comigo – disse.

- Ela não é a única, a senhorita Kinomoto também ficou muitíssimo preocupada com o senhor.

- Sim, eu sei, apesar de tudo, ainda continua aquela garota bobinha que eu conheci.

- Fiquei surpreso quando me contaram do pequeno trote que você fez agora pouco

- Ficou é? Era só uma brincadeirinha inocente!

- Me disseram também que o senhor quase é assassinado por causa dessa "brincadeirinha inocente" – comentou o mordomo

- É verdade, a Sakura me dá medo algumas vezes – comentou o jovem.

- Devo admitir que eu fiquei muito surpreso. Shoran Li fazendo esse tipo de brincadeira?? Não é do seu feitio

- E não é mesmo. É que eu mudei muito desde que eu conheci a Sakura – comentou sonhador

- Você está falando da sua personalidade?

- Humm, também.

- E quanto aos seus sentimentos pela a jovem Sakura?

- O que?

E a conversa é interrompida por um toque de um celular.

- É para você Shoran, é a sua mãe – Wei entrega o aparelho ao Li

Shoran hesita um pouco antes de pegar o aparelho

- Alô? Mãe? Sim, é o Shoran, e antes que pergunte, eu estou bem sim. Sim, certo. O que? Mas...?? E...? Tudo bem mãe, eu já entendi, certo, ate mais.

- Algum problema, Shoran? - Pergunta Wei um pouco aflito, a cara de Shoran não estava muito boa.

- Problema? Depende do seu ponto de vista. Parece que eu vou voltar para casa.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- E o que você pretende fazer quanto a isso? – pergunta o mordomo.

- O que eu poso fazer? Nada. É uma pena, mas parece que eu vou ter que voltar para Hong Kong.

- Definitivamente, você mudou muito, Shoran.

- Mudei é? É verdade - disse Shoran se jogando na cama – Graças aquela menininha bobinha, eu acabei mudando tanto que nem sequer percebi – um sorriso.

- Então vai abandonar a senhorita Sakura assim? – perguntou Wei se levantando.

- Abandonar? Não Wei. É para isso que existe e-mail, MSN. Vamos continuar mantendo contato.

- Mas isso é o suficiente para você? – perguntou Wei enigmático.

Shoran pareceu refletir por um momento.

- Não, sem dúvidas, isso não é o suficiente para mim. Pode parecer um tanto estranho, mas eu acabei ficando dependente daquela menina bobinha – disse Shoran se levantando novamente.

- Então eu novamente lhe pergunto Shoran, o que pretende fazer?

- E novamente eu lhe respondo Wei, nada.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Bom, deixe-me reformular a minha pergunta. Shoran, você sabe o que são sentimentos? – começou Wei.

- Sentimentos? Humm... não exatamente.

- Nem eu. Na verdade, sentimentos são algo tão abstrato, que não se tem um significado universal para eles.

- E o que isso tudo tem haver com a minha situação?

- Tudo, pois são os sentimentos que movem as suas ações – continuou – se o senhor souber exatamente o que está sentindo, vai saber a hora certa de agir.

- Entendi, prossiga então.

- Certo. Para isso, eu vou usar essa pequena moeda. – mostra a moeda – Sabe Shoran existem muitos tipos de sentimentos, por isso, vamos dividir todos os sentimentos que existem em duas categorias, os sentimentos bons e os sentimentos maus.

- Entendi.

- E apesar do fato dos sentimentos bons serem totalmente opostos aos sentimentos maus, cada sentimento bom que você possui sempre está sendo acompanhado de perto por algum tipo de sentimento mal.

- Não sei se entendi bem... – Shoran confuso.

- Bom, um exemplo muito simples são os sentimentos de alegria e tristeza. Quando alguma coisa boa acontece, você imediatamente fica feliz, mas basta um acontecimento ruim que você logo sente tristeza em seu coração.

- Humm...

- Mas no seu caso, Shoran, estamos falando de dois sentimentos muito especiais. O Ódio e o Amor.

Shoran cora levemente.

- Sabe Shoran, assim como tudo nesse mundo, os sentimentos estão sujeitos a mudanças.

- E como eles mudam?

- Bom você se lembra da moeda. Vamos imaginar o lado "cara" como o Ódio e o lado "coroa" como o Amor. Você consegue enxergar, jovem Shoran. Ódio e Amor sempre estão muito próximos do outro, mas como você também consegue ver, são totalmente opostos um do outro.

Shoran analisa a moeda por alguns instantes.

- E.. ? – diz Shoran entregando a moeda de volta ao amigo.

- Qual era o sentimento que você sentia pela a jovem Sakura quando o senhor chegou a Tomoeda?

- Bom, eu não gostava dela, então eu acho que era ódio – disse Shoran hesitante.

- Certo, como eu disse antes, os sentimentos estão sujeito a mudanças. – logo em seguida, Wei jogou a moeda ao alto, fazendo-a rodar em pleno ar, e caindo de volta na sua mão.

- O que? – Shoran mais confuso.

- O rodar da moeda em pleno ar representa as mudanças que os sentimentos sofrem. Mas é claro que a caso que não importa o que aconteça, o sentimentos nunca mudaram, mais isso é outro assunto.

- Entendi...

- Pois bem, mas os sentimentos não mudam por si só. As experiências que o senhor teve com a jovem Sakura, todas as brigas e desentendimentos foram fatores influentes para que vocês formassem uma amizade duradoura.

- Uma amizade?

- Sim, digamos que a amizade é algo como um meio termo entre Ódio e o Amor, mas pendendo para o lado do Amor, logicamente...

- Humm...

- Bom Shoran, existem diversos tipos de amizades. Porem, a amizade entre você e a Sakura é um tipo de amizade especial.

- Amizade especial?

- Sim, é o tipo de amizade que, bem – Wei hesita – é o tipo de amizade que pode se transformar em um sentimento de amor.

- Amor? – Shoran cora intensamente, não poderia ser amor o que sentia por aquela jovenzinha que lhe tirava do sério poderia?

- Sim, jovem Shoran.

- M-mas e - eu... – Diz Shoran confuso.

Nesse momento, os dois são interrompidos pelo o barulho da porta sendo batida e a entrada da Sakura, da Tomoyo e do Eriol.

- Pense bem no que eu lhe falei, jovem Shoran, e fique bom logo. Ate mais – disse Wei saindo e se despedindo de todos.

Shoran encara os amigos um a um discretamente, deixando Sakura por último. Ao passar os olhos pela jovem, sente seu rosto quente, droga, estava corado... A jovem devolve o olhar, mas o dela, em contraste com o dele que era sereno, estava bravo, irritado e até magoado pela brincadeira anterior.

Resolve ignorar isso tudo. Fecha os olhos, e diz a si mesmo que pensará nos conselhos do seu amigo mais tarde, agora precisava resolver as coisas com Sakura. Era a sua prioridade no momento. Então, abre os olhos e olha diretamente para a Sakura com aquele sorriso brincalhão e despreocupado, o qual sabia que irritava profundamente Sakura. Talvez esse seja o ultimo dia de Shoran Li na Terra.

- Ola Eriol, olá Tomoyo – começou Shoran – E aí feia!! – brincou Shoran.

Shoran planejara que a partir dessa provocação, ambos pudessem começar a dialogar e logo fariam as pazes novamente, como sempre fora até agora. Mas ao contrario que Shoran esperava Sakura simplesmente virou o rosto emburrada e ignorou sua presença friamente. Foi ai que o Shoran sentia sua espinha gelar.

- Não ligue para ela Shoran, Sakura não reage muito bem a brincadeiras desse tipo – comentou Tomoyo.

- E que brincadeira hein, Shoran? É ate normal que a Sakura esteja tão brava assim com você – comentou o inglês.

- Era só uma brincadeirinha. A Sakura é muito fresca, isso sim! – Shoran tentara novamente.

- Fresca? – E Sakura caíra.

Shoran abriu um pequeno sorriso, tinha conseguido.

- Sim, você é fresca, tem alguma coisa quanto a isso? – Shoran continuara.

- Ora seuuuu ... – Sakura já erguia os seus punhos, mais foi impedida por Eriol.

- Calma, pequena Sakura. Shoran não teve intenção de xingá-la. Na verdade, ele só falou isso por que ele deseja fazer as pazes, da maneira dele. Não estou certo, Shoran? – perguntou Eriol enigmático.

Shoran simplesmente virou a cara, emburrado. Estava meio corado com aquilo tudo. Maldito inglês! Sakura percebeu que Shoran estava meio sem jeito e logo entendeu a situação.

- Nhay! Não precisa ficar sem jeito Shoran, eu não estou com raiva de você, seu bobinho!

Tomoyo e Eriol não puderam deixar de dar leves risadas ao ver Shoran corando mais ainda com as palavras da japonesa. Foi ai que Shoran notara algo interessante, era a hora do contra-ataque.

- Meus parabéns, Eriol Hiragisaua – comentou enigmático Shoran.

- Humm? – Ninguém da sala entendeu o que Shoran queria dizer.

- Hora, pequena Sakura, você não notou? Tomoyo e Eriol estão namorando – disse Shoran com um sorrisinho de vitória.

Fazendo o casal corar violentamente.

- É verdade? – Sakura perguntara para a amiga Tomoyo com toda a expectativa do mundo, fazendo a pobre (que de pobre não tinha nada...) Tomoyo corar mais ainda.

- Maldito chinês – Eriol disse baixinho, para que somente Shoran escutasse.

- Bom Sakura, é que... – Tomoyo começava super tímida.

- E em que você se baseia para afirmar isso, Shoran Li – perguntou Eriol inquisidor..

- Simples. Que tipo de amigos andariam por ai de mãos entrelaçadas? – perguntou apontando para as mãos de ambos, que realmente estavam entrelaçadas.

- Então... Então isso é...

- Sim Sakura, eu e o Eriol estamos namorando – disse Tomoyo olhando timidamente para o seu amado e logo em seguida recebendo um caloroso abraço de sua amiga.

- EU SABIA! EU SABIA! Sabia que no final vocês iriam acabar ficando juntos! – disse Sakura eufórica.

- Calma Sakura. Eu só estou namorando. Se você pensar bem, não é nada assim tão importante – disse Tomoyo sapeca tentando acalmar a eufórica amiga.

- Ei! – acabara ofendendo Eriol.

- Calma Eriol, é só brincadeirinha! – comentou Tomoyo.

- Como assim "não é importante"? Eu quero saber todos os detalhes! E o Eriol? Ele beija bem? – Sakura continuara eufórica.

- Ei!! – agora era a vez do Shoran se sentir ofendido, apesar de não haver motivo nenhum para tal, ou pelo menos isso era o que aparentava.

- Tomoyo, querida, por que não vai com Sakura conversar em um lugar mais reservado? Assim vocês poderão conversar sobre como eu consegui te conquistar – disse Eriol, brincalhão.

- E-Eriol, seu bobo – Tomoyo corada.

- Sim, isso mesmo Tomoyo! Vamos, vamos que você precisa me contar todos os detalhes desse babado! Disse Sakura puxando a amiga para fora do quarto.

E assim, Eriol e Shoran ficaram sozinhos no quarto.

- E então – Eriol ajeitara seus óculos – não é todo o dia que o herdeiro da família Li se acidenta desse modo. O que os Li pretendem fazer em relação a esse fato?

- Bom, também não é todo o dia que o herdeiro da família Hiragisawa começa a namorar uma japonesa. Mais uma para a sua coleção? – pergunta o chinês.

- Dessa vez não, caro Li. Pode parecer um pouco estranho para você, mais eu realmente amo a Tomoyo – rebateu sincero. Não havia mais motivos para esconder aquilo visando que já namorava com Tomoyo

- Não. De certa maneira, eu ate não me surpreendo com esse fato. Mas, por que não para de enrolar e começa a tratar dos assuntos aos quais você quer tratar comigo? – Shoran sério.

- Pois bem. Você já sabe, não é? – Eriol se senta em uma cadeira próxima.

- Sim, devo partir de volta para casa assim que receber alta do hospital – disse Shoran se deitando.

- E o que pretende fazer em relação a isso? – a mesma pergunta.

- E o que você acha que eu devo fazer Eriol – rebateu um pouco revoltado, aquele assunto não lhe agradava, até porque não queria deixar o Japão, ao menos não tão cedo.

- Seguir o papel ao qual você vem atuando até agora e ficar aqui, contrariando as ordens do seu clã.

- Só que eu não sou mais assim, Eriol. E você sabe muito bem disso. Está aqui para me observar, não é? – perguntou Shoran sério.

- Sim, mas não significa que eu deva saber de cada faceta da sua personalidade nova. Até por que, esse é o trabalho da senhorita Sakura Kinomoto – Eriol da uma daqueles sorrisos.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Eriol Hiragisawa! – Shoran se enfureceu.

- Tem razão. Mas isso passa a ser da minha conta quando a sua partida faz sofrer a melhor amiga da minha amada. E isso eu não posso permitir – disse Eriol se levantando.

- E você acha que eu quero deixa a Sakura assim? – perguntou Shoran de cabeça baixa.

- E então você vai partir, sem ao menos resistir? – perguntou Eriol sério.

- Sim.

- E por quê?

- Por que eu tenho esperança que eu reencontre a Sakura daqui a alguns anos, e quem sabe até eu possa...

Eriol suspirou pesado, interrompendo-o.

- Patético. Eu sinceramente gosto mais do seu eu atual do que o de antigamente, mas agora eu vejo o quão fraco é o você de agora. Eu fico feliz em saber que você vai abandonar a Sakura desse jeito. Pois eu tenho certeza que você só a faria sofrer, seu fraco – Eriol falara com um ódio profundo, Antes de cruzar a porta, se vira par Shoran e acrescenta – Não que você não o tenha feito até agora... – E sai, deixando o herdeiro do clã Li ponderando aquelas palavras.

Enquanto isso, um pouco longe daquele hospital aonde muitas coisas ocorriam, em um tranqüilo banco de praça, um jovem chamado Touya Kinomoto estava sentado em um banco. A sua frente, tinha um pequeno lago, com alguns patos a nadar, o Sol se escondera atrás de algumas nuvens, dando ao lugar uma temperatura e luminosidade agradável. Também existiam algumas arvores que davam um embelezamento especial a toda aquela paisagem.

- Aff, que paisagem mais gay! Eu vou pra casa ver futebol pra ver se eu me sinto mais homem – disse meio aborrecido o jovem

- Já vai? – uma voz de trás.

Touya nem se vira para conferir quem era

- O que quer agora, Nakuru?

- Está um dia tão bonito. Pensei que talvez eu pudesse confessar o meu amor ao meu amado – disse naturalmente a garota.

Touya gelou por alguns instantes. Será que ela com ele que estava falando? Não, não podia ser, deveria ser uma brincadeira. Desde sempre Nakuru sempre fora muito sapeca.

- Para dizer isso com tamanha naturalidade, você só pode está brincando – disse em um tom seguro.

- E por que você acha isso? Você acha necessariamente que todas as garotas que se declaram para você precisam ficar coradas e gaguejar?

Sim, ela estava se declarando para ele. E na maior cara de pau, como se aquilo fosse uma conversa informal.

- Bom. Muitas garotas já se declararam para mim. E todas elas ficavam coradas e gaguejavam quando iam declarar seu amor por mim. Então deduzi ser uma constante nesse caso.

- Mas eu sou diferente! – disse convicta.

- E de fato, é mesmo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- E ai? – Nakuru cansou de esperar.

- E ai o que? – confuso.

- Não vai responder aos meus sentimentos?

- Humm. Bom, eu estava planejando ir para casa agora.

- O QUE?

-Algum problema?

- Sim, eu preciso da sua resposta, AGORA!

- Ta ta.. Pera ai... Deixa eu pensar.

- ...

Poderia ate parecer que Nakuru estava segura de si naquele papo, mas na verdade, ela era um verdadeiro castelo de cartas. Touya era a 1° pessoa ao qual se apaixonara de verdade, não sabia se conseguiria receber um fora dele.

- Por que decidiu se declarar para mim agora? – perguntou o garoto.

- Conselho de uma amiga minha – respondeu.

"_Obrigada, Satsuke..." – _pensouNakuru.

- Hummm.. Já tomei a minha decisão.. – disse o garoto.

Foi ai que o estomago de Nakuru literalmente congelou. Seria agora o momento da verdade.

- E então...

Porem, quando Nakuru percebeu, Touya já começara a caminhar, deixando Nakuru falando sozinha.

- EII! Aonde você vai? – perguntou o alcançando.

- Sorvete – disse simplesmente.

- Mas e...

- Quer também? – interrompeu-o.

- Ahh? – a garota estava confusa.

- Quer tomar sorvete comigo? – disse Touya olhando para outro lado, evitando mostrar seu rubor.

Foi nesse momento que Nakuru percebeu. Touya era tão bobo. Não conseguia nem admitir que gostava da própria irmã "monstrenga", imagine Touya se declarando para uma garota. Era simplesmente surreal.

- TÁ LEGAL! – disse Nakuro se jogando nas costas do Touya, o fazendo ficar mais vermelho ainda.

- Sua boba, sai daí – fingiu estar brabo.

- Mas eu a sou a SUA boba, não é – disse a garota sussurrando no ouvido do seu amado.

E Touya simplesmente se calou, viu que já tinha perdido aquela. Bom, que se dane, pelo menos agora ele se sentia mais homem, ao lado da mulher que ele amava.

Três semanas se passaram desde o acidente e a hospitalização de Shoran Li. E como uma boa amiga, ou mais do que isso, Sakura visitava Shoran no mínimo uma vez por dia. Nem que fosse contra a vontade do mesmo, já que para o chinês, toda essa preocupação era desnecessária, mas também não negava que gostava das visitas da amiga ao seu quarto. Conversavam bastante e com isso, os laços de amizade só se fortaleceram. Porém, na ultima semana, Sakura notara algo diferente com o amigo. Shoran parecia mais sério na presença dela, não brincava mais tanto quanto antes. Shoran Li estava, diferente.

Ao cair da noite, em uma singela casa, uma menina de olhos esmeraldinos se irritava cada vez mais em seu quarto. E o motivo era bem simples: dever de casa.

- Maldito dever de casa, e acima de tudo, MALDITA Matemática! – irritou-se de vez a garota.

Sakura estava começando a ficar frustrada com aquilo tudo. Todos aqueles números pareciam que a qualquer momento iam ganhar vida e comê-la **( no bom sentido, claro. Por que o Miseno-san não escreve Hentai, AINDA.. u.u ) **ali mesmo. Frustrada com os seus pensamentos, Sakura levanta da sua escrivaninha e se joga na sua confortável cama.

_" __Droga! Isso é tudo culpa do Shoran! Se ele estivesse me ajudando, eu teria acabado isso a milênios atrás. DROGA! Shoran seu idiota! " – _pensou Sakura jogando seu travesseiro em um canto qualquer do seu quarto.

Sakura estava cansada daquilo tudo. Estava quase caindo no sono quando de repente seu quarto é invadido por ninguém menos que Eriol Hiragisawa.

- Ótimo, já está vestida. Vamos logo. Não a um segundo a se perder. – disse Eriol a puxando para fora do seu quarto.

E Sakura não entendia nada. E o mais estranho daquilo tudo é que nem o seu pai nem o seu irmão pareciam deter as ações do jovem. Foi então que Sakura foi conduzida a um carro, mas recusou-se a entrar.

- O que você pretende Eriol? – Sakura séria.

- Seu querido amigo Shoran Li está saindo do Japão e voltando para a sua casa, em Hong Kong, permanentemente.

E foi ai, que o mundo de Sakura literalmente, D.E.S.A.B.O.U.

Seus olhos esmeraldinos, antes tão cheio de vida, ficaram opacos. Seu rosto embranqueceu. Sakura sentira seu chão sumir repentinamente. Não pode ser, depois de toda aquela batalha há três semanas atrás, agora enfrentava mais um desafio para ficar junto ao Li. Mas quer saber, pro inferno com aquilo tudo. A três semanas atrás, pouco pode fazer pelo o amigo, mas agora era diferente, muito diferente. Então o Shoran queria deixar Tomoeda não é? Pois ele que se prepare por que Sakura Kinomoto faria de tudo para isso não acontecer, pois afinal, não havia feito tudo àquilo para ficar com ele? Não havia se tornado amiga dele contra sua vontade? O perdoado por tudo o que ele lhe fez? Não havia se apaixonado acidentalmente por ele? Não poderia deixar aquela situação escorrer feito areia fina sob suas mãos, faria algo.

E de um rosto sem vida, surgia uma face determinada, de uma menina disposta a tudo para ficar com seu amigo.

- Eriol, me ajuda? – perguntou determinada, de seus olhos era possível ver uma força que para muitos naquela jovem parecia não existir.

- Estou aqui para isso – disse o inglês abrindo a porta.

Durante todo o trajeto, Sakura ficara em total silêncio. Olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer no espaço. Estava muito seria e bastante pensativa também. O que faria quando encontrasse o Li? O impediria voltar para casa, claro. Mas de que maneira? E que direito tinha a Sakura de impedir o amigo? Porém, de todas as duvidas que martelavam a sua mente naquele instante, a que mais incomodava a garota era o porquê do Shoran Li voltar para a sua casa na China sem avisar a ela?

E então, a hora chegara. O carro ainda nem tinha parado completamente quando Sakura saltou dele, correndo em disparada para onde Eriol tinha a instruído sobre o portão que Shoran Li provavelmente estaria esperando o seu vôo.

E foi ai que Sakura o encontrou, parado e em pé, com uma mala ao seu lado. Ele estava lindo com sempre, parecia serio e pensativo também. Foi ai que Sakura se acalmou, respirou fundo e caminhou normalmente em direção ao amigo, com Eriol ao seu encalço.

Shoran estava parado no aeroporto esperando pela chamada de seu vôo com certa impaciência. Quanto antes saísse dali, menos magoaria Sakura. Talvez um dia ela entendesse, e perdoasse. Sentiu uma mão delicada pousar em seu ombro. Virou-se devagar, com medo que a pessoa dona daquela mão fosse ela. Quando viu os olhos esmeraldinos, viu certa determinação neles, para no instante seguinte sentir uma dor aguda no rosto. Sakura havia lhe dado um potente soco.

Shoran dera alguns passos desajeitados para trás, com o impacto do soco. Nunca esperaria tal ato daquela doce e meiga menina.

- SEU IDIOTA! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – exclamou a menina, porém, baixo o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de terceiros.

- Sakura? Mas como?

E foi ai que Shoran percebeu. Não precisou procurar muito para encontrar Eriol logo atrás de uma irritada Sakura com _aquele_sorriso que Shoran tanto odiava. Maldito seja aquele inglês.

- Aff. O que você está fazendo aqui Sakura? – perguntou Shoran frustrado. Seus planos estavam arruinados.

- Te impedindo de fazer a maior besteira da sua vida! – respondeu convicta.

- E que besteira seria essa?

- Me abandonar – respondeu a jovem, baixinho. Quase Shoran não escuta a ultima sentença.

- Te abandonar? Não seja melodramática Sakura. Eu só estou voltando para a minha casa em Hong Kong. Existem diversos meios para mantermos contato. Não se preocupe.

- NÃO É ISSO! – exclamou novamente – Não é isso Shoran. – E-mail e cartas nunca poderiam substituir a sua presença na minha vida. - Sakura derramara uma lágrima – Você não entende Shoran? Eu preciso de você, eu realmente preciso muito de você! – exclamou.

Foi então que Shoran largou tudo e abraçou a Sakura. Não agüentava vê-la sofrer daquele jeito, principalmente quando o motivo para ela está sofrendo era ele próprio.

- Eu também. Eu também preciso muito de você Sakura. – E Shoran deixa escapar uma lágrima - - É meio chato admitir isso, mas eu acabei ficando totalmente dependente de você.

- Shoran... – Mais lágrimas caiam.

- Apesar de tudo o que passamos, agora e sempre você será minha melhor amiga. Mas entenda que agora eu preciso partir por que se eu permanecer ao seu lado, posso acabar te perdendo para sempre, minha bela for de cerejeira. – disse ele baixinho para que só Sakura o escutasse.

- Mas Shoran. Eu não entendo. Por que você...

- Mesmo eu tentando, não conseguirei explicar o que está acontecendo comigo. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que eu estou confuso. Muito confuso mesmo. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo me livrar disso. E a causa da minha confusão, é você Sakura.

- M-Mas e – eu... – Sakura se desesperava.

- Eu espero que me entenda algum dia, adeus.

- Esper...

Porem, antes de completar a frase, Sakura sente uma forte dor no seu estomago, tirando todo o ar dos seus pulmões e a fazendo desmaiar. Eriol, que até agora observava ao longe, ao perceber a inconsciência da Sakura, logo corre ao local para socorrê-la.

- E que foi que você fez dessa vez Shoran? – pergunta Eriol com Sakura em seus braços.

- Eu só lhe apliquei um golpe. Cuide bem dela Eriol. Ela só está desmaiada. Vai ficar bem.

- Eu sei. Mas e você? Vai continuar com esse plano ridículo de fugir para a casa da mamãe? – perguntou um pouco alterado.

- Sim, dessa vez eu vou bancar o "filho bonzinho", pra variar. Vai ser melhor para ambos os lados, acredite.

- Só acredito vendo – retrucou Eriol.

- Tudo bem. Bom, está na hora de ir. Quando a Sakura acordar, entregue isso a ela – Shoran entrega um pequeno pedaço dobrado de papel.

- Tudo bem. E boa viagem, meu amigo.

E Shoran se pos a caminhar para o seu portão de embarque. Sim, estava deixando Tomoeda e o amor da sua vida, talvez para sempre.

E Eriol apenas pode observar o amigo partindo. Não pode fazer muita coisa, pois cuidar de Sakura era prioridade no momento.

Para a Sakura, tudo era escuridão. Porém, logo essa escuridão foi se dissipando. Seu estômago doía um pouco. Estava desconfortável.

- Onde estou? – Sakura acordava.

- Sakura! Você está bem? – uma voz preocupada da Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo? E O SHORAN? – se levantou repentinamente.

- Ele já foi Sakura – Eriol.

Foi ai que Sakura teve a impressão de desmaiar de novo. Mas se manteve firme. Agora ela era uma menina forte. Shoran lhe ensinara isso. Mas mesmo com toda essa força, Sakura não conseguia fazer parar de cair às lágrimas de tristeza pela a perca do precioso amigo. E Eriol então, lhe estendeu um pedaço de papel dobrado.

- É do Shoran

Sakura o abriu lentamente, e naquele papel estava escrito as singelas palavras:

_Por favor, não sofra por minha causa. Seja forte!_

_Shoran Li_

_**Continua.**_

**O que? Vocês não acharam realmente que eu iria matar o Shoran né? Huauhuhauhauhauh. Assustei vocês hein? Espero que tenham gostado do meu presentão de Natal, deixei o Shoran vivo, agora resta saber se ele vai ficar com a Sakura ou não. xD**

**Bem, esse foi um capitulo muuuittoo longo, e muitas coisas aconteceram, mais eu gostaria de lhes chamar atenção a uma cena particular desse capitulo.**

**A cena foi todo aquele melodrama cheio de clichês que eu fiz no começo do capitulo. Aquilo, na minha opinião, ficou meio **_**no-sense**_** de fato, mas entendam que eu precisei colocar aquilo por que atravez daquele tipo de situação, Sakura pode perceber que AMA de verdade Shoran Li.**

**E o resto do capitulo eu julgo que ta engraçado/legal. Tivemos depois de todo aquele dramalhão do hospital, finalmente Tomoyo e Eriol juntos de vez, com declaração e pedido de namoro com tudo que tem direito, como merece esse casal. Particularmente sou muito fã do casal Tomoyo e Eriol, por isso fiz uma cena "extra" com eles. Acho que ficou bem legal, apesar de ter dado um trabalhão para escrever. **

**E a brincadeira que o Shoran fez foi algo que eu sempre quis fazer caso eu me acidentasse, é o meu sonho fazer o que o Shoran fez nesse capitulo, e como o Shoran dessa fic se parece muito comigo, eu pus essa cena. Mas tipo... deu mais medo que o Shoran morresse de verdade no começo da fic ou nessa cena??**

**Ahh... e para aqueles que não perceberam, a conversa entre o Wei e o Shoran foi uma explicação do porquê do titulo da minha fic ser Ódio e Amor 2 Lados da Mesma Moeda, acho que fui suficientemente claro, mas qualquer duvida, me mande uma review o/**

**Presentão para os fãs, como eu, do casal Touya e Nakuru. Demorou, mais eles finalmente estão juntos. Espero que a cena em que eles ficam juntos tenham agradado a todos**

**Agora, sobre a parte final da fic, gostaria de fazer uma salientarão. Muitos devem ter notado que a cena da despedida entre Sakura e Shoran se assemelha muito com a do anime, e eu estou aqui para dizer que não tem nada haver. Apesar das semelhanças com a cena final do anime, se você analisar bem não tem nada haver com aquilo. Eu poderia ate explicar os porquês disso, mais isso ia ser muito demorado e complicado, mas caso algum leitor tenha curiosidade, pode me mandar uma review e eu lhe explicarei com todo o prazer.**

**E não foram só vocês que ganharam presente de Natal não. Eu também ganhei, apesar de está meio adiantado. As reviews que eu recebi em respeito ao capitulo 18 bateram todos os recordes anteriores, foram exatas 29 reviews respondidas no Miseno-mail e eu gostaria de agradecer muito, mais muito mesmo aos meus leitores que tiveram o trabalho de me mandar reviews e saibam que eu fiquei muito feliz, com cada uma delas. E também um agradecimento especial aos meus leitores que acompanham a minha fic via Orkut e ainda sim me mandaram reviews aqui na Fanfiction! Obrigada novamente pela as reviews, preciso me lembrar de quase matar o Shoran mais vezes**

**E antes de eu responder as reviews que eu recebi, vamos a algumas singelas palavras da minha nova revisora, Daia:**

_**Invasão de quem? Sim senhor, da Revisora \o/**_

_**E você me pergunta, que revisora? o.Õ**_

_**I eu respondo: Eu mesma hohohoh Vou me apresentar... Meu nome é Daiane Focking Andrade, ou daia para os íntimos e amigos, mais conhecida como Uchiha Angel Daiane hohoho... conhece? Que bom Apenas para ressaltar que estar belíssimo texto teve muitas intervenções minhas com alguns parágrafos meus. Mi-kun (só eu o chamo assim ok? Ú.ú) Seu texto táh perfeito e revizado tudo ok, só falta postar o/ beijos**_

**E antes que você me pergunte, sim, eu troquei de revisara. Aff, eu não tenho sorte com revisoras.. TT.TT, será que eu sou tão chato assim? O.o**

**De qualquer maneira, eu acho que eu não preciso apresentar a Daia, não sei se esse capitulo está do gosto de vocês ou não, mais saibam que ele estaria pior se não fosse os toque "sutis", mais ao mesmo tempo g.e.n.i.a.i.s. da minha nova revisora, Daia. Agradeço-lhe do fundo do coração, por tudo o que você me ajudou nesse capitulo e também, se Deus quiser, nós próximos capítulos que eu vou escrever! **

**Agora, chega de blábláblá e vamos ao Miseno-mail, mas antes, gostaria de desejar a todos meus leitores, um Feliz Natal e um prospero Ano Novo. E não esqueçam de me mandar reviews hein? Rumo a 30 reviews**

_**Miseno-mail**_

**Musette Fujiwara: **_Confissões ao estilo do Sasuke? Ahuhauahua.. é.. talvez né? E é uma teoria interessante a sua, mas eu acabei não dando muita importância a como ou porque o Shoran se acidentou. Tentarei ser mais cuidadoso com esses pequenos detalhes na próxima vez.__ Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**ai-ling:**_Desistir da minha fic? NUNCA!Obrigado pelo os elogios, e fico feliz que eu tenha feito uma propaganda da Fanfiction. Net pra você . Espero que continue lendo fics por esse site e ate quem sabe, poste uma fic também né?__ Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Mary-chan!**:_Não não. Isso nunca. É que os meus caps sempre são muito grandes e complexos, por isso eu demoro a atualizar. E eu não me lembro de chamar a minha fic de lixo. Quando foi que eu disse isso? e.e. Como pode ver, eu não matei o Shoran, mas o tirei da Sakura. Espero que você possa me perdoar E enquanto a Satsuke e o Yue, não se preocupe, eles provavelmente vão acabar felizes. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**vic pereira: **_hummm.. não se preocupe com isso, cara leitora. Todos nós acabamos sendo enganados por ela, por isso, eu lhe recomendo que acompanha a minha fic pelo o sit da Fanfiction mesmo. É mais seguro e completo também. Boa sorte com os seus futuros trabalhos e me avisa quando posta-los. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Rahime22:**_Obrigado pelo os elogios. O cap 19 já está ai, espero que tenha gostado Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Uchiha A. Daiane : **_Dedicar o cap a você? Eu fiz isso?Não me lembro muito bem disso o.o De qualquer maneira, depois convençamos melhor via MSN! E acredite minha cara revisora, eu __sou__ mais pervertido que você, afinal de contas, eu sou homem. Não coloquei hentai por que eles ainda são muito jovens para isso SakixShao e TomoxEriol foram os casais principais desse cap, espero que tenha gostado dos dois, e o Touya se acertou com a Nakuru também, obrigado pelo o excelente trabalho e ate o próximo cap! Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Misako-chan:**_uhuhahuahuauh! Eu também tenho add essa fic nos meus favoritos.. xDD. E você sabe por que eu demoro a postar, mais pelo menos o caps sai com uma boa qualidade. Esse cap também demorou um pouco, mas ficou legal, né? Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Aishiteru-chan:**_SEU Shoran/ Desde quando ele é seu? O.o Pelo o que eu saiba, o Shao é da Sakura!E o cap não estava pervertido, é você que fica vendo "coisas" aonde não existe, sua pervertida.. xDDDObrigado pelo os elogios, mas eu não sou cruel não. É que realmente eu tenho que colocar esse tipo de coisa nas fics pra elas ficarem mais sugoi.. . Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**KoneKo-chan:**_Olá, como vai? o/ Fico grato de você ter se dado ao trabalho de me mandar uma review mesmo você acompanhando no Orkut. E como você pode ver, o Shoran não morreu nesse cap, espero que isso tenha lhe agradado Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan: **_Êêêêê.. recebi uma review da Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan Agradeço os elogios e não se preocupe com isso, qualquer coisa para os meus leitores o/ O Touya é mesmo um chato, mas é o trabalho dele ser assim! E enquanto ao caso da revisora, eu vou pensar com carinho, juro. Mas você nunca entrou no MSN menina.. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Hell:**_o.o'' S-Sim, tudo bem. Eu não matei ele nesse cap, então por favor, me poupe.. n.n Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Mikarim:**_Essa fala é minha, você que desapareceu menina! E eu não te mandei review por um simples motivo: eu não sabia que você tinha atualizado a sua fic o.o E eu não sou pervertido, aquela cena era pra ser kawai, não pervertida.. ò.ó. Obrigado pelo os elogios e qualquer coisa agente se fala por MSN Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Hitsumei-chan:**_N.O.S.S.A Ò.Ó . Você é tããõ sugoi! Conseguiu ler a minha fic todaa em u curto espaço de tempo, incrível!!! Nesse caps eles ainda não se declararam, mas que sabe no próximo? n.n Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Lunamc:**_Como pode ver no cap de hoje, ele ficou sim, e tudo graças a Sakura Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Jhé:**_Demorou, mas você gostou do cap né? Fico feliz com isso e espero que esse cap tenha lhe agradado também. Esse foi o penúltimo cap e o próximo( o ultimo) muitas coisas vão acontecer, então se prepare. Eu estou respondendo a sua review dessa vez, então não me mate.. o.o Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**tomoyodaidouji2007:**_Obrigado pelos os elogios e espero que o cap 19 da minha fic tenha ficado do seu agrado Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Na-chan:**_Obrigado pelo os seus parabéns e .. o.o'' Calma calma senhorita ansiosa, não se preucupe que o cap final já está chegando! Bom, eu optei por unir o nosso casalzinho preferido no final por que assim é mais sugoi.. .. Eu sei que você está morrendo de ansiedade para ver eles juntos de uma vez, mas tenha paciência e saiba que o próximo cap vai ser.. legal. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Ná-chan (outravez): **_De novo?? xDDDD ok ok.. responderei mesmo assim. Pensei que você não me ameaçaria como as minhas outras leitoras fizeram, mais vi que estava errado.. u.u. Como pode ver, o Shoran não morreu? Feliz? E quanto a sua fic que você me indicou, eu tenho quase certeza que eu já a li. Quem a escreve? Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Inês:**_Agradecer é sempre bom e evita rugas. Obrigada pelo os elogios, e saiba que eu também sinto uma profunda admiração não só pela as escritoras, mas pela a cultura portuguesa em si. Eu dia eu ainda vou para Lisboa! Quem sabe não nos encontramos lá? \o/. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **_Obrigada pelos os elogios e muito obrigada pela a critica, eu já tinha recebida uma review criticando o que você está criticando agora, espero que eu tenha melhorado nesse cap. E você não está sendo chata, so está me ajudando, por isso lhe agradeço muito. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Chise Hime: **_Não, eu não matei o Shao, espero que tinha gostado do cap. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Lexis-chan:**_Aee.. leitora nova. Bem vinda e se sinta a vontade. Espero que acompanhe a minha fic te o final. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Lorena : **_Bom, como pode ver, ele não morreu não. Espero que tenha gostado, fui bonzinho dessa vez. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Lorena Li: **_É claro, seria um imenso prazer ajuda-la. Mas seria bem mais fácil se você tivesse um MSN, assim poderíamos conversar melhor. Pode me add a vontade, meu MSN esta no meu profile. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Mimica-chan:**_**HAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUHAUAHUHAUHAUH. **__Incrível!! xDDDD Essa sem sombra de duvidas é a review mais engraçada que eu já recebi na minha vida de escritor. Muito obrigada mesmo pela as altas gargalhadas, a você _Mimica-chan e também a você Rayl,. Deveriam tentar escrever comédias, juntas, não brigando desse jeito. Adorei o Kameramerá de vocês XDDD e eu também gostaria de saber se a Mimica-chan ta bem.. o.o''_ Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Tamyres Cacheffo: **_Não não. Como pode ler nesse cap, ele não morreu, espero que isso esteja do seu agrado Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**vah-chan:**_Lol, varias vezes, nossa.. o.o Você deve gostar mesmo de ler xD. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Anna: **_O beijo não aconteceu no hospital, infelizmente, mais não se preocupe, ele deve acontecer sim. E quanto ao Shoran/_ Shaoran tem um motivo muito simples. Negligencia minha mesmo. Na próxima fic minha devo concertar isso._ Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

**Sakura Lindah: **_Obrigada pelo os elogios e espero que esse cap tenha ficado do seu agrado. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano novo_

_**Miseno-san **__  
_


	20. Declarações

**O Teatro Amazonas se encontrava lotado. Fotógrafos de todas as emissoras de radio e televisão dos quatro cantos do mundo vieram cobrir o evento mais esperado do ano: **_**O **__**Ultimo capitulo**__** da fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda **_**\o/**

**Entre os inúmeros repórteres, se encontrava Fátima Bernardes, a enviada especial da Rede Globo para esse grande evento.**

**Fátima: Estamos falando ao vivo do Teatro Amazonas aonde ocorre o lançamento do ultimo capitulo de uma das fic que fizeram o mais sucesso nos últimos tempos: Ódio e Amor Dois lados da Mesma Moeda. E aqui ao meu lado está o convidado mais aguardado dessa noite de gala, o escritor da fic, o Miseno-san.**

**Miseno: É um prazer, Fátima.**

**Fátima: Miseno-san, Ódio e Amor Dois lados da Mesma Moeda é a primeira fic que você escreve e já fez esse sucesso estrondoso. Alem de ser um excelente escritor, também é muito popular entre seus leitores. Como o senhor reage a isso?**

**Miseno: Ao contrario do que muitos pensam, eu não sou tão bom assim. O que acontece é que eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil e eu acabei me deixando levar por ela, e acabou dando certo no final. Quanto a minha popularidade, eu só trato os meus leitores com o devido respeito que eles merecem, por que afinal de contas, se não fossem eles, não existiria Miseno-san.**

**Fátima: E quem é essa jovem senhorita ao seu lado. Por acaso é a sua namorada?**

**Miseno: Não, não, quem dera! Essa linda senhorita aqui é o meu braço direito. Gostaria que você conhecesse minha cara, adorada e, sobretudo linda revisora, Daiane Focking Andrade. Sem ela, pode ter certeza, a minha fic não seria nem metade do que é hoje!**

**Daia: Nya! Generosidade a sua Mi-kun. Eu adoro meu trabalho!**

**Fátima: Obrigada entrevista Miseno-san, Daiane, tenham uma boa cerimônia de ultimo capitulo dessa fantástica fic.**

**Miseno: Obrigado, e ate logo.**

**OK! Isso foi R.I.D.Í.C.U.L.O! XD Mas é o ultimo capitulo da minha fic, então dêem um desconto para o seu escritor que se matou por 19 capítulos para chegar aqui! Finalmente estamos no ultimo capitulo da minha amada e longa fic. Foram muitos altos e baixos, tropeços, arranhões, brigas, plágios, mais brigas, romance e agora, que estamos no final, vamos ver se, depois desse drama todo de 19 capítulos, a Sakura e o Shoran vão ficar juntos no final. **

**Esse com certeza foi o capitulo mais difícil que eu já escrevi na minha "curta" carreira como escritor de fics. As partes mais difíceis foram as duas ultimas cenas, que eu escrevi de todo o coração para que ficassem P.E.R.F.E.I.T.A.S, por que afinal de contas, receber tantos elogios no decorrer da fic e o final for uma porcaria não adianta né? Por isso eu e a Daiane nós esforçamos bastante para que o finalzinho ficasse simplesmente P.E.R.F.E.I.T.O para que realmente tivesse valido a pena ler todos os 19 capítulos para culminar em um final que realmente ficasse na memória de todos que tiveram o trabalho de ler a minha obra. Obrigada pela a sua dedicação e paciência em ler até esse capitulo, aonde finalmente, terá um fim. Espero que gostem e boa leitura a todos!**

**Capitulo 20(FINAL): Declarações**

"_Shoran"_

Eram as palavras que ecoavam nos pensamentos da jovem adolescente de olhos verdes que se encontrava deitada na sua cama. Todos na casa já dormiam e só ela continuava acordada. Afinal de contas, como dormir com uma ferida tão profunda como a que Shoran Li deixara nela? Sakura se remexia pela a enésima vez na sua cama, precisava dormir, mas como?

De relance, olhara para o bilhete deixado pelo o amigo antes da sua partida.

_Por favor, não sofra por minha causa. Seja forte!_

_Shoran Li_

Como? Como ela poderia ser forte sem ter_ ele _ao seu lado? Como poderia deixar de sofrer com a total ausência dele? Como Shoran Li esperava que ela sobrevivesse sem ele. Droga! Sakura se tornara tão amiga de Shoran que não podia mais viver sem ele.

"_Acho que isso se deve ao fato de eu esta apaixonada pelo o Shao"_ – pensou Sakura tristemente.

Legal Sakura. Incrível, agora que você quer se declarar para ele, não pode. Por que não o fez antes quando ele ainda estava ao seu lado? Medo? Insegurança? Ou talvez você simplesmente não quisesse que as coisas mudassem. Talvez você achasse que aquilo tudo estava mais do que perfeito somente tendo Shoran Li como amigo. Mas não era verdade, não é? Poderia ser perfeito, mas o medo e a insegurança não permitiram. Perder a amizade do Shoran com uma tentativa fracassada de declaração talvez doesse muito mais do que simplesmente vê-lo voltando para a China.

Apesar de tudo, as coisas poderiam ser bem piores do que são atualmente. Não tinha Shoran Li na sua vida naquele momento, mas pelo menos ainda tinha a "fraca" esperança de um dia, talvez, ter os seus sentimentos correspondidos pelo o chinês.

"_Um dia, quem sabe... Eu poderia..." – _e com esses pensamentos, Sakura adormeceu.

A algumas centenas de quilômetros daquela singela casinha amarela, em uma onipotente mansão, o jovem herdeiro da família Li suspirava pela a enésima vez. O motivo era que daqui a alguns instantes, reviveria aqueles dias como o "herdeiro da família Li". Novamente, Shoran Li voltaria a ser respeitado e temido, idéia que não agradava o jovem ali presente. Depois que experimentara a verdadeira felicidade ao lado da sua amiga Sakura, voltar a ser o velho e chato Shoran Li, futuro herdeiro da família Li, era algo que simplesmente não passava na cabeça de Shoran naquele momento.

E com esses pensamentos em mente, tomou coragem e abriu a porta, sendo quase que imediatamente agarrado por suas "nada discretas" irmãs. O Shoran antigo diria para elas "Caírem fora" imediatamente as quatro sairiam de perto dele, mas agora Shoran estava mudado. Apesar do fato de ter deixado a Sakura ter doido muito, reencontrar suas irmãs era muito bom, afinal de contas, era sua família e estava com saudades dela, apesar de que nunca admitiria isso em público, nunca mesmo.

- Ok, ok onee-sans, eu sei que eu sou lindo, mas não precisam exagerar né? – disse Shoran brincalhão.

"_Shoran brincalhão? Espera ai, o que aconteceu com o meu nii-san??"_ – pensaram as irmãs do menino.

- Que caras são essas? Eu mudei um pouco na minha estadia no Japão, é crime por acaso? – perguntou Shoran.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- NHAYY! Que meigo! - As quatro se jogaram novamente em cima do irmão mais novo.

Depois de muita bagunça, Shoran Li se recompôs e foi "redescobrindo" a sua casa. Era quase como se ele estivesse ali pela a primeira vez. Olhava tudo com uma curiosidade que espantava suas irmãs que o acompanhavam. Cada empregado que passava Shoran Li lhe perguntava o seu nome, e depois agradecia a informação, confundido a todos ali presentes. Shoran Li tinha mudado, e muito.

Depois de um verdadeiro tour pela a mansão Li, Shoran chegara ao seu quarto, depois de se despedir de suas irmãs, Shoran dera uma boa olhada no seu quarto, jogou tudo de qualquer maneira no chão e se jogou em sua confortável cama, sem duvida, muito mais confortável do que a que ele tinha em Tomoeda.

Foi quando Shoran fechou os olhos e deixou sua mente fluir livremente. Dormiria até no chão se necessário fosse para ficar perto da Sakura. Mas não podia. Ele mesmo tomou a decisão de se afastar dela. O motivo? Simples. Shoran Li precisava pensar. Isso mesmo, aquele garoto arrogante e seguro de si estava com medo de alguma coisa, por isso fugiu de volta para a China. Sentia-se patético, como Eriol o descreveu. Mas mesmo se martirizando, não mudaria as coisas. Precisava agir, precisava organizar as suas idéias e entrar em ação. Era isso que ele deveria fazer, mas como?

Shoran Li estava perdido, era a primeira vez que se apaixonara na vida, até precisou da ajuda do seu amigo Wei para se tocar disso. Mas pelo menos agora sabia o que exatamente estava sentido. Estava apaixonado pela a sua melhor amiga Sakura. Então o próximo passo lógico seria se declarar para ela, certo? Errado! As coisas não eram tão simples assim.

Shoran não gostava de admitir, mas era um garoto tímido, muito tímido. A idéia de falar "Eu te amo" para a Sakura era simplesmente inconcebível para ele naquele momento. E a constante presença da Sakura o pressionava cada vez mais, ao ponto de ter que fugir dela para se ver livre disso. Agora estava em casa e teria tempo o suficiente para refletir, mesmo sabendo que esse "tempo para refletir" seria à custa de numerosas lágrimas da sua amiga Sakura.

Algumas horas depois, o jantar estava sendo servido na mansão da família Li. Como se trata de uma família privilegiada, normalmente as refeições eram servidas e comidos no mais absoluto silêncio, aonde se comia em silêncio também, seguindo rigorosamente todas as regras de etiqueta chinesa. Mas, aquele era um dia diferente. Altos gritos e risadas animadas eram ouvidos do salão de jantar da família Li, assustando e despertando a curiosidade dos empregados que ali trabalhavam.

Shoran ria bastante enquanto contava mais uma das suas histórias da sua estadia em Tomoeda para as suas irmãs que riam junto a ele e se surpreendiam com cada fato narrado pelo o jovem herdeiro.

Pela a primeira vez na vida, Shoran ria com a sua família. A estadia em Tomoeda sem sombra de duvidas fez maravilhas com aquele jovem chinês, mas a cada história contada pelo o chinês, ficava cada vez mais claro que não foi uma mera estadia no Japão que mudou o Shoran, quem mudou o Shoran uma singela adolescente chamada Sakura Kinomoto.

Em meio aquela algazarra toda, a mãe do Shoran, Yeran Li, chega a casa com um aspecto cansado. Chefiar uma empresa em constante e rápida expansão como a empresa da família Li não era para qualquer um. Sorte que tinha seu filho, Shoran Li que iria sucedê-la e... Espera ai! Que bagunça é essa?

A anciã se dirigiu ao salão de jantar da casa, segundo aqueles gritos e risos. Ela estava muito curiosa, era a primeira vez que ouvia algo do gênero naquela casa.

Imagine a surpresa de Yeran Li ao ver seu filho mais novo, Shoran Li, que um dia herdaria todo o poderio da família Li, liderando a seção de piadas e histórias engraçadas em pleno jantar. Não só ele, suas quatro filhas, que ela pensava que as tinha educado bem, também riam e se divertiam a vontade. Yeran Li nunca tinha visto seus filhos tão alegres, e se sentiu feliz ao ver aquela cena, muito feliz mesmo!

- Eu jantarei no meu quarto essa noite. Não se incomode em anunciar a minha chegada. Não quero estragar a pequena festa dos meus filhos. – ordenou enquanto subia aos seus aposentos.

Após um jantar bem animado, Shoran se encontrava subindo as escadas para ir dormir. Ainda sorria ao se lembrar do jantar agradável que tivera com a suas irmãs. Então era assim que era ter uma família acolhedora, hein? Deveria repetir a dose, e quem sabe ate chamar a sua mãe para a festa na próxima vez.

Porem, apesar da alegria, Shoran se sentira incomodado com algo. Não vira sua mãe desde que chegou. Será que os seus trabalhos na empresa estavam tão penosos assim? Estava preocupado. Até que algo lhe chama a sua atenção:

- Meu filho? – era sua mãe.

- Mãe, quando a senhora chegou? – disse Shoran se dirigindo a sua mãe.

- Cheguei enquanto estavam jantando. Não quis interromper a "festinha" de vocês com minhas regras tolas de etiqueta. – declarou serena.

- Não importa mamãe, é sempre bom ter a companhia de uma pessoa querida, mesmo que essa pessoa seja um pouco chata às vezes – brincou despreocupadamente Shoran.

E mais uma vez Yeran Li se surpreendeu. E acreditem, não é fácil surpreender Yeran Li. E matriarca sabia muito bem que o seu filho passara por mudanças radicais em Tomoeda. Wei lhe mantia muito bem informada, e Eriol também. Porem, não pensava que essas mudanças seriam tal a ponto de Shoran a chamar de "mamãe" e ainda por cima tirar uma com a sua cara.

- Senti saudades, meu filho – Disse dando um abraço no moreno – Vejo que está muito bem, até de mais – complementou a mulher.

- O que você quer dizer com isso mamãe? – Perguntou Shoran com sua devida confusão explícita.

- Vamos ate a biblioteca meu filho. Servirei um pouco de chá e lá conversaremos sobre o seu _futuro_.

E foi ai que o estômago de Shoran entrou na mais fria Era do Gelo. Porém, tinha de manter-se calmo. Era a chance que precisava. Com a ajuda da sua mãe poderia colocar as idéias no lugar e ver o que faria de agora em diante.

Chegando a biblioteca, Yeran Li serve o chá para o seu filho e para si mesma toma um gole do líquido quente, enquanto Shoran se mantia estático, com um olhar muito sério.

- Não vai beber seu chá? Se esperar demais ele vai esfriar.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto de ir direto ao assunto mãe.

Yeran Li sorriu.

- Pelo menos alguns traços do "velho Shoran" você ainda carrega consigo.

- Somente os bons traços. – replicou.

- Certo, então vamos ao que interessa – disse Yeran Li colocando a sua xícara em cima do pires e assumindo uma postura mais seria.

Estava na hora da verdade.

- Como eu já disse antes meu filho, você mudou. E saiba que eu fico muito feliz com essa mudança, fazia anos que eu não ouvia gargalhadas tão alegres como eu ouvi hoje no jantar.

- Uma viagem muda uma pessoa – disse de olhos fechados.

- Não é uma viagem que muda uma pessoa. É uma pessoa que muda outra.

Shoran mantinha a expressão de seriedade na face jovem.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou na defensiva.

- Estou falando da senhorita Sakura Kinomoto. A grande responsável pela a radical mudança que o meu filho sofreu nesses últimos meses.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha do jovem. Não estava gostando do quanto sua mãe sabia e poderia garantir que, o que ela sabia, não havia saído de sua boca.

- E daí? O que a Sakura tem haver com isso? – estreitou os olhos como um gato com os pêlos eriçados, estava desconfiado.

- Nada. Nada mesmo. Eu mesma tenho as minhas amigas que faço enquanto viajo de férias. – Falou a anciã de modo tranqüilo, percebendo o estado do filho.

- Exatamente – Shoran relaxa.

- Mas a coisa muda de figura quando você se apaixona por alguma dessas suas "amigas de viajem" – disse Yeran Li indo direto no ponto

Ela havia pegado Shoran Li de surpresa. Todos os músculos do seu corpo se contorceram. Porém, manteve a cara estática, séria. Sua mãe havia-o pegado. Tinha vacilado na hora mais crítica. DROGA! Como ela conseguia ver a situação tão claramente mesmo ocorrendo a quilômetros dela?

- Foi Eriol que lhe disse isso, ou quem sabe Wei? – Contra atacou. Apesar de estar falando com sua mãe não tinha todo esse medo que muitos pensavam. A verdade é que apenas queria saber onde se esconder antes da cartada final.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Por que isso é... – Hesitou. Droga. Sua mãe com certeza iria perceber sua mentira. Foi tirada dos pensamentos no mesmo instante quando ela completou.

-... Mentira? – completou a mulher com a sobrancelha arqueada.

E novamente Shoran foi pego. Droga!

- Me poupe das suas desculpas filho. Nem você mesmo acredita nelas. Eu sou a sua mãe, eu lhe criei. Você não achava que iria me enganar, não é? – disse Yeran Li meio brincalhona.

- Tentar não faria mal – entrou no clima descontraído.

- E além do mais, não é preciso um gênio para saber que você estava apaixonado. Pelo o modo que Wei descreveu suas ações em Tomoeda e como você reagiu quando eu mencionei a Sakura, não deixaram dúvidas que você está caidinho por ela – terminou com uma leve risada, fazendo o seu filho corar.

- Desde quando você é tão brincalhona? – Shoran perguntou os olhos estreitos, mas ainda com um toque de humor na voz.

- Desde o dia em que o meu filho se apaixonou - replicou.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- E então, o que pretende fazer? –perguntou a mãe.

E essa era a pergunta que Shoran mais temia.

- Eu não sei – simplesmente.

- Bem, você já tem certeza absoluta que você está apaixonado por ela, certo? – perguntou Yeran Li de olhos fechados, tomando mais um cole de chá.

- Sim.

- Então, o próximo passo lógico seria sedeclarar para ela, estou certa? – perguntou fitando o filho.

- Não é tão simples assim – retrucou.

- Não é?? – Yeran Li estranhou.

- É que... Bem... – e de repente, Shoran ficara mudo.

E com o silêncio de Shoran, a biblioteca também ficou em silêncio.

E foi ai que Yeran Li entendeu completamente a situação.

Colocou a sua xícara de chá no pires, se levantou e foi para trás do filho, que estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem notou quando a mãe, Yeran Li, a temida e respeitada matriarca da família Li, lhe deu um belo tapa na sua nuca, surpreendendo o jovem chinês.

- Mãe!! – Shoran reclamou com a dor do "golpe".

Então elegantemente, Yeran Li voltou e se sentou no mesmo lugar que estava antes, se servindo de mais chá. Tomando um gole logo em seguida.

- Você mereceu. u.u - Disse Yeran Li simplesmente.

- Mereci? E o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – Shoran confuso.

- Você ficou com vergonha de se declarar para a Sakura e fugiu com o rabinho entre as pernas para a casa da mamãe! Que vergonha meu filho! – indignou Yeran Li.

- Ei, não foi por isso não! – protestou.

- Então por que você voltou para casa?

- Oras, você me mandou voltar, não lembra? – tentou se defender.

- Me poupe Shoran. Nos dois sabemos que você nunca acataria uma ordem minha que o separasse da sua preciosa Sakura, então vai precisar fazer mais que isso. – declarou.

- Bem, eu também voltei por que eu precisava organizar as idéias – ultima esperança.

- ORGANIZAR AS IDÉIAS? – enfureceu-se – Ok então meu filho, vamos organizar as suas idéias: um, você ama a Sakura; dois, você quer se declarar para a Sakura; três, você quer namorar a Sakura; quatro, você quer ficar com ela sem interrupções do clã Li, e a ultima idéia: VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!! – se levantou e se pos na frente de um assustado Shoran.

- Meu filho – Colocou as suas mãos nos ombros do filho – Você tem a sua felicidade bem na sua frente. Por que hesitar em um momento como esse? Se agarre nesse lindo sentimento que você tem pela a jovem Sakura e crie coragem a partir dele! Você vai conseguir!

E nesse momento, mãe e filho se abraçaram.

- Mas e se não funcionar? E se no final, ele me der um fora. Eu não vou agüentar isso, eu não vou agüentar perder a amizade dela por causa de uma declaração fracassada – disse Shoran já com os olhos marejados.

- Bom meu filho. Levar um fora faz parte nesse injusto jogo chamado Amor. Mas pelo o que eu ouvi, eu acho que você tem chance.

- Chance? Nossa, valeu o incentivo... ¬¬ - Disse irônico, arrancando gargalhadas da mulher.

- Sabe, da primeira vez que o seu pai se declarou para mim, eu dei um belo fora nele .

- Sério? o.o''

- Sim. Mas ele foi tão chato e insistente que no final das contas acabei casando com ele, quem sabe não acontece o mesmo com você? – perguntou.

- Humm... Não, melhor não. Não gosto de correr riscos – disse ainda meio abobalhado com a informação.

- Esse é o meu filho. Mas não se preocupe Shoran. Você é lindo, inteligente, o sonho de qualquer garota. Nenhuma menina te rejeitaria. – disse confiante.

- Você fala isso por que não conhece a Sakura Kinomoto pessoalmente.

- Mas eu logo a conhecerei, disso não tenha dúvidas, meu filho.

- Certo. Bom, foi um papo legal. Mas agora eu tenho uma coisa a pensar e eu estou cansado.

- Vai voltar para Tomoeda? – perguntou decisiva.

- Sim, mas antes eu preciso me preparar psicologicamente, sabe como é – Disse Shoran meio corado.

- Bom, eu acho que você vai ter que fazer isso outra hora – disse Yeran Li apontando para porta.

- HAAII SHORAN-KUN – Um bando de meninas lindas na idade do Shoran "derrubou" a porta.

- M-Mãe, o que as minhas primas estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Shoran com um pouco de medo.

- Bom, eu comentei com uma irmã minha sobre a sua súbita e radial mudança, e bem... - Yeran Li cora um pouco – A noticia deve ter se espalhado. – disse.

- Mããee – disse em um tom reprovador.

- Yeran-sama, vamos pegar o seu filho emprestado agora. – disse uma das primas apontando para um indefeso Shoran amarrado.

- Socorro! TT.TT

- Shoran-kun, hoje vamos dar uma festinha e você vai ser o nosso convidado de honra, nééé? – era uma das irmãs do Shoran.

- Ate voice nee-san T.T

- Só não tentem nada meninas. O meu filho é_quase _compromissado – advertiu Yeran.

- HAII o/

E assim, aquele bando meninas saiu da biblioteca com o pobre Shoran as acompanhando, aquela noite seria barulhenta.

- Meu filho tem muita sorte mesmo

E com isso, Yeran Li tomou o restinho de chá na sua xícara e se retirou da biblioteca silenciosamente.

Já em Tomoeda, Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, agarrada fortemente ao seu coelhinho de pelúcia Yukito, presente do Shoran.

Seus olhinhos verde-esmeralda doíam só em pensar em Shoran Li. Queria chorar, mas ela mesma se recusava a tal ato. Por que chorar por um idiota babaca filhinho de mamãe como ele?

_- Por que você ama esse idiota babaca filhinho de mamãe!_ – respondeu para si mesma

- Droga! – disse a si mesma

Sakura estava tão absolvido em seus pensamentos que nem notou sua melhor amiga Tomoyo entrar na seu quarto e se jogar em cima da pobre amiga deprimida.

- Você continua deprimida Sakurinha? - disse Tomoyo enquanto olhava para os olhos já marejados da amiga.

- Tomoyo, sai de cima de mim! Você é pesada – reclamou Sakura brincalhona.

- Ei, você ta me chamando de gorda? – disse Tomoyo saindo de cima da amiga e fazendo a pose de "a ofendida".

- Esquece Tomoyo, esquece. Deixe-me curtir a minha depressão em paz, ta legal? – disse Sakura voltando ao mesmo estado de antes.

- Não mesmo!! Eu não vou deixar a minha melhor amiga nesse estado só por causa de um garoto! – disse Tomoyo chamando a atenção da Sakura.

- Ele não é um simples garoto, ele é a pessoa mais importante para mim Tomoyo! – declarou Sakura quase em um grito.

Sakura abaixara a cabeça e corara logo em seguida. Não deveria ter dito essas palavras. Agora Tomoyo ia começar a encher o saco dela por que o Shoran não é o tipo de homem certo e Bla Bla Bla.

Mas ao contrario que Sakura esperava da amiga, a mesma não declarou nada, somente ficou a olhando.

- Não vai brigar comigo por amar o Li? – perguntou hesitante.

- Humm. Era o certo a fazer. Mas eu não sou a pessoa certa para isso. Afinal de contas eu estou namorando o Eriol e eu estou me sentindo uma boba alegre com tudo isso. E o pior é que eu acabo dormindo mal, já que eu fico pensando e sonhando com o Eriol. Ahh... Que tristeza... – suspirou Tomoyo.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até Sakura pegar um travesseiro e "gentilmente" (lê-se com muita força) tacar na face de sua melhor amiga.

- Nossa, que infelicidade a sua, receber todos os carinhos e atenções de um inglês lindo e gostoso como o Eriol? Como você pode suportar uma situação dessas?! ¬¬''' – ironia máster.

- Nhay! Pode parar que ele já tem dono Sakura.

- Pensei que você estivesse sofrendo na mão dele, sabe, aquele negócio de noites mal dormidas e etc.

- Então você pode me considerar uma sadomasorquista! xD

E as duas caíram em gargalhadas. Finalmente Sakura mostrara seu sorriso mais uma vez.

- Isso foi legal, agora eu vou voltar a minha depressão profunda, boa noite.

- Ahh Sakura, qual é? Vamos nos divertir um pouco vai? – implorou a Tomoyo.

- Humm, desculpa Tomoyo, eu não curto Yuri... uu

- Não sua idiota, eu estou falando de compras!

- Compras? – estranhou Sakura.

- Sim, vamos comprar roupas que nós não queremos com o dinheiro que não temos! xDD

- Humn, parece uma boa idéia, mas ao contrario de você, minha pequena amiga magnata, eu não tenho dinheiro para ir as compras quando eu quiser, então... Boa noite – disse Sakura se virando e voltando a sua depressão.

Ficaram mais alguns segundos em silêncio.

- E se fosse tudo por minha conta?

- Estarei pronta em dez minutos – disse Sakura desaparecendo da cama e indo direto para o chuveiro com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Droga Sakura... u.u'''

E assim, à tarde das duas jovens foi bastante agradável. Fizeram compras, foram ao cinema, riam, fizeram mais compras, lancharam, fizeram mais compras. Tudo à custa de Tomoyo. Mas apesar do "gasto excessivo" que teve, no final das contas, ver mais uma vez o sorriso da Sakura compensara todo o gasto que teve naquele dia. Só esperava que a sua mãe compreendesse também o quanto aquilo fora necessário.

- Ahh, como é bom ter uma amiga multimilionária – comentou Sakura enquanto comia uma batata frita.

- Você é a minha amiga por que gosta de mim ou do meu dinheiro? – perguntou Tomoyo assustadoramente.

- Do seu dinheiro, claro – respondeu Sakura despreocupadamente.

E logo em seguida, Sakura fora acertava por uma batata frita que Tomoyo lançara.

- Tudo bem, calma. Não precisa ficar zangada, eu também gosto um pouquinho de você – disse Sakura brincalhona, enquanto comia mais batatinhas.

- Idiota – olhou para a Sakura – Se continuar comendo assim vai acabar engordando e o Shoran não vai mais olhar para você u.u - A vingança é doce.

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Tomoyo já tinha percebido a enorme burrada que tinha falado, mas era tarde de mais para reverter a situação.

Sakura diminui o seu sorriso e larga a batata frita que ia comer. E fita um ponto qualquer no ambiente, até que o silêncio é quebrado pelo o toque de um celular. Era o de Tomoyo.

- Alô? Eriol – Tomoyo cora rapidamente, fazendo o sorriso de Sakura aumentar – Sim, sim, Eriol, para com isso! – Tomoyo cora mais inda! – Bobo, você ligou só para me paquerar é? – Tomoyo revoltada – Sim, certo. Eu estou com a Saki agora. Tudo bem, ate mais "amor da minha vida".

Tomoyo desliga o celular com uma carinha muito feliz. Enquanto Sakura olhava para ela com uma cara nada legal. E Tomoyo percebera isso.

- Deve ser legal né? Ter um namorado, namorar via celular, curtir um ao outro, sair juntos, beijar na boca. Que inveja minha pequena amiga sortuda – comentou Sakura.

- Sa-Sakura, você ta me assustando – disse Tomoyo.

- Aff, deixa pra lá. Eu estou solteira mesmo, não sei nada sobre esse negócio de namorar – disse Sakura voltando as suas batatinhas.

- Não sabe por que não quer. Por que não se declarou para o Shoran enquanto ele estava aqui?

- Por que.. por que.. oras, ele é o homem da relação, ele que deveria ter se declarado, não eu! – Sakura tentou se defender.

- Sakura, não vivemos no século XVIII. Se liga menina, você tem que dizer os seus sentimentos com clareza.

- Como se isso fosse fácil...

- E realmente não é fácil, eu também já passei por isso e sei como é. Mas que saber, depois disso eu consegui um lindo e gentil Eriol todinho para mim. Por uma recompensa dessas valeu e muito o esforço de eu ter me declarado para ele, não acha? – tentou convencê-la.

- Mas você teve sorte Tomoyo, o seu amor era recíproco e o Eriol sempre disse te amar. Comigo o negócio muda de figura. Não quero ser rejeitada e perder uma amizade que a muito custo consegui conquistar. – declarou Sakura, sua tese saindo mais convincente do que a de Tomoyo.

- Olha, eu não vou te enganar dizendo que isso é impossível de acontecer, mas o amor é um negócio que você se arrisca, de uma maneira ou outra. Se o Shoran te dispensar, azar o dele, se ele te aceitar, sorte sua, simples assim – disse simplesmente.

- É fácil falar quando você já tem a sua felicidade junto com o seu amado Eriol garantida, não é mesmo?

- Bom, garantido talvez não. Vamos dizer que ela está bem encaminhada – disse por fim.

E o resto do dia delas foi no geral divertido. Ambas fizeram bastante compras, tudo roupas ou assessórios de moda aos quais eu falaria aqui, mas como eu não sou menina.. Quem comprou mais foi Tomoyo, que além de roupas e assessórios, também comprou material de costura.

- Por que comprou esse tipo de coisa, Tomoyo – disse Sakura apontando para a sacola cheia de material de costura.

- E que a minha mãe disse para começar a procurar áreas com as quais eu me identifico para trabalhar no futuro. E como eu gosto muito de costurar, eu resolvi aprender um pouco mais sobre isso, quem sabe fazer algumas roupas, sei lá.. – disse meio tímida.

- Humm... Então você pretende se tornar uma estilista quando terminar a faculdade? – perguntou à morena.

- Quem sabe né? E você Sakura? O que pretende fazer? – perguntou Tomoyo de modo curioso.

- Humm, quem sabe ser uma arqueóloga como meu pai? – disse vagamente.

- Tem certeza, isso a afastaria do seu amado Shoran.

- Nhay! É mesmo, bom, eu tenho muito tempo para isso, por enquanto eu vou me concentrar em estudar de tudo um pouco. Quando chegar à hora, tenho certeza que estarei pronta – disse com convicção.

- Esse é o espírito! – incentivou.

E assim as duas voltaram para casa, em segurança. No quarto de Tomoyo, a mesma murmurava a cada 5 minutos o nome do seu amado Eriol, enquanto que na casa da Sakura, a mesma cena acontecia, só que Sakura estava acordada.

O quarto de Shoran Li se encontrava deserto, até a porta ser bruscamente aberta. Shoran Li entrava no quarto, e a sua aparência não era nada arrumada. Parecia que tinha lutado com uns dois tigres, ao mesmo tempo. Mas seu estado só se devia ao fato de ter participado de uma das "festinhas" das suas irmãs junto com as suas primas. Era mais novo que todas elas, ou seja, ele acabou virando um brinquedo para elas. Tentando esquecer a noite "agitada", Shoran Li se joga na cama, pronto para dormir. Porem, não conseguia parar de pensar no seu atual "problema" chamado Sakura Kinomoto.

- Droga, se apaixonar é muito problemático! – se virou novamente em sua cama.

Shoran já estava decidido, depois de tudo, já tinha plena certeza de amar a garota de olhos esmeraldinos. O problema agora era: como se declarar para ela.

- Aff.

E mais uma vez, Shoran se movimentava em sua cama. Não conseguiu dormir de jeito nenhum, porém, também não conseguia parar de pensar na Sakura ou na sua futura declaração para a mesma.

- Talvez fosse melhor eu simplesmente desistir. É muito mais simples e fácil ser amigo da Sakura e...

Shoran parou e refletiu um pouco sobre os seus atuais pensamentos. Não era uma má idéia de fato, claro, se você olhar para o lado racional da coisa, isso é verídico, mas se for olhar para o lado emocional...

- Voltar para Tomoeda e continuar sendo amigo da Sakura sem ao menos tentar não faz o menor sentido. – concluiu.

E com isso, Shoran se levantou de súbito da sua cama.

- Então está decidido: eu, Shoran Li, me declararei para a Sakura, não importa o que aconteça. – declarou solenemente.

Alguns segundos de reflexão.

- Porem, isso me trás de volta a questão de _como_ eu poderei me declarar para ela, e o... O... Beijo? Como será que é beijar uma garota?

Era a primeira vez que ele se apaixonara, por isso nunca pensou em como seria o seu primeiro beijo. Na verdade, não tinha a menor idéia de COMO se beijava uma garota.

Foi nesse momento em que Shoran Li, um jovem sério e centrado, entrou em um total e completo desespero.

E agora?? Mesmo que o seu sentimento para com a Sakura fosse recíproco, no momento mais critico, quando selaria o amor eterno entre eles, Shoran estragaria T.U.D.O !

- Estou morto – disse Shoran sem esperança se jogando na cama.

Foi ai que Shoran Li se lembrou de quem era. Era uma pessoa que sabia como resolver seus problemas. Por isso, se levantou, respirou fundo, e calmamente, se pôs a pensar de uma maneira calma e lógica.

O que o nosso pobre chinês não sabia é que: um beijo, principalmente um beijo entre dois seres apaixonados não era algo que poderia se chamar de "lógico", era algo mais profundo, uma ação que se ligava ao sentimento dos dois seres que praticavam tal ato.

E essa inexperiência lhe custou 3 horas de sono. Por 3 horas a fio, Shoran "quebrou a cabeça" tentando teorificar um beijo, só para no final perceber que esse tipo de beijo não tem nada haver com algum tipo de raciocínio ou lógica, um beijo na boca é simplesmente a demonstração física dos sentimentos de duas pessoas apaixonadas. E Shoran demorara 3 horas para descobrir isso.

"_Droga, Sabia que deveria ter visto mais aquelas novelas "melosas" com as minhas onee-chan" – _pensou Shoran um pouco antes de adormecer.

Uma semana se passou depois disso, e lá estava Shoran, esperando na entrada da mansão dos Li acompanhada de duas malas. Sim, Shoran Li estava voltando a Tomoeda. Como eram 6:30 da manhã, esperava voltar a Tomoeda em silêncio, sem despedida, nem choro das suas irmãs ou primas. Porem, seu plano acabara frustrado, pois antes mesmo que percebesse, estava sendo abraçado por inúmeras garotas lhe desejando boa sorte com a declaração e até chorando com a sua partida. Shoran odiava despedidas, mas ficou contende em saber que ele era amado por seus familiares, não só por ele ser o herdeiro da família Li, e sim pela a pessoa que ele era mesmo.

Depois de muitas despedidas e "boa sortes", não demorou nem uma hora e Shoran estava no vôo que ia levá-lo de volta a Tomoeda, para que pudesse se encontrar com o seu destino. (**que melodramático..¬¬)**

Shoran não expressava nervosismo. Porem, Wei, que o acompanhava novamente, sabia que isso era só uma fachada. E de fato era mesmo. Durante a semana toda, ensaiou na frente do espelho, preparou declarações super apaixonadas, porém, no final das contas isso não lhe serviu de nada. O amor sem sombra de dúvidas não era algo lógico, mas pelo menos poderia planejar com antecedência como se aproximaria de Sakura. Do jeito que eles se despediram, Shoran não conseguia imaginar como a Sakura estava naquele momento. Estaria com raiva?! Ou somente chateada com o moreno? Talvez até estivesse feliz com a sua partida. Não.. Shoran sabia que ele era tão importante para ele quanto ela era para ele. Em outras palavras, ela o amava também, ou seja, ele não precisava se preocupar com nada! Isso, pensamento positivo Shoran Li

Como Shoran Li era uma negação em geografia, não tinha a mínima idéia de quanto tempo levaria para que chegasse ao seu destino. E também não estava muito disposto a perguntar isso a alguma aeromoça por pura preguiça. No momento, Shoran Li estava de olhos fechados, e seus pensamentos flutuavam livres. Até que de repente surgiu uma questão. E se ele levasse um _fora_?

Rapidamente, Shoran abre seus olhos e se levanta, para logo se sentar em seguida. Como se aquela única pergunta fosse algum tipo de pesadelo para ele. Calma. Não adianta se preocupar com coisas fora do seu controle. Mas, se você parar para pensar, levar um fora da Sakura Kinomoto não seria o fim do mundo, _seria_?

Então, Shoran imaginou um mundo sem Sakura Kinomoto. O moreno não precisou pensar nem por dois segundos para concluir que sim, seria o fim do mundo se ele levasse um fora da melhor amiga. Porem, ao invés de se desesperar mais ainda com isso, o rapaz apenas relaxou com a sua conclusão. Agora era vencer ou vencer. Não tinha outra saída!

"_Isso vai ser interessante, de uma maneira ou de outra"_ – pensou Shoran Li antes de adormecer.

Desembarque de passageiros do vôo vindo de Hong Kong, portão 504! (**Lembram disso? Foi à primeira frase da minha fic! xD).**

- Que nostálgico, não? – perguntou Wei.

- Sim, é mesmo. Só que o eu mudei muito desde aquele dia. Antes eu vim aqui para encontrar o meu sofrimento, hoje, eu desembarco aqui para encontrar a minha felicidade.

- Certamente, Shoran.

- Vamos Wei. Eu tenho uma "pequena flor" para conquistar – disse Shoran andando para frente, confiante com seu novo desafio pela frente.

Em Tomoeda, o dia estava lindo. O parque de diversões que ficava no centro da cidade, era muito popular como ponto de encontro de amigos e casais para um dia de diversão. Entre os inúmeros casais que curtiam aquele domingo de clima ameno, estavam Tomoyo Daidouji e Eriol Hiragisawa, felizes e sorridentes conversando alguma coisa sobre a poesia do século passado.

Quem não estava feliz com tudo aquilo era Sakura Kinomoto, que no final das contas acabou sendo obrigada a acompanhar aquele singelo casal em seu dia de diversãsal em seu dia de diverçaquilo era Sakura Kinomoto, que no final das contas acabou sendo obrigada a acompanhar aquele singelo co.

- Droga Tomoyo, por que eu preciso ficar segurando vela aqui para vocês?

- De novo isso Sakura? Você estava muito triste confinada na sua casa nesse dia lindo, por isso eu te convidei para passear conosco – respondeu Tomoyo.

- É muita gentileza sua Tomoyo, mas eu estava muito bem obrigada. E se eu não estava bem antes, estou bem pior agora atrapalhando o passeio romântico de vocês – retrucou.

- Passeio romântico? Isso é só um passeio em um parque Sakura. O que há de tão romântico nisso?

- Ahh Tomoyo, eu sei que vocês querem ir para um local sossegado, curtir a presença um do outro, trocar beijos e carinhos e ahh.. Não me obrigue a continuar – Sakura corara.

- Tudo o que você gostaria de fazer com o Shoran, não é mesmo? – Eriol tentara.

- Sim, claro e.. – respondeu sem pensar, corando em seguida.

O silêncio se instalara entre aqueles três, que foi interrompido com o toque do celular do Eriol, pedindo licença, se distanciou das meninas. E ao ver o número de quem o ligara, um sorriso de satisfação lhe tomou o rosto.

Alguns minutos depois, Eriol voltara à companhia das meninas com um sorriso de vitória em seu rosto. Tomoyo entendera o recado. Era hora de começar o plano.

Com uma desculpa qualquer, Tomoyo e Eriol se distanciaram do local, seguidos pelo os sorrisos marotos da Sakura. Assim que o casal saiu de vista da morena, a mesma procurou um banco e se sentou. Fazer vela para um casal cansa qualquer um.

E foi ai que ela viu.

Ela não poderia acreditar naquilo, seus olhos não estavam bem... Precisava de um oftalmologista rápido, estava enxergando coisas. Shoran Li estava a sua frente.

É engraçado como um curto período de tempo, como em alguns minutos talvez, um jovem confiante do sucesso pode se tornar uma pessoa totalmente insegura de si. Dispensara o "Boa Sorte" que Wei lhe desejou, estava confiante, confiante D . Shoran Li olhou temeroso para a garota a sua frente. Tinha medo de ela começar a gritar como no aeroporto. Tinha medo de tudo naquele momento, até de ela virar-lhe as costas, como se não o conhecesse. Por fim, decidiu acabar logo com isso e se aproximou da sua amiga.

Sakura ao ver a aproximação do Li logo se levantou. Em segundos, eles estavam de frente um para o outro. Sakura tentando acreditar no que via a sua frente e Shoran criando coragem para falar algo coerente.

- Sakura? – começou Shoran

E foi ai que Sakura teve certeza, ela estava ficando louca. Alem de ver, estava ouvindo coisas também.

Em um gesto singelo, Sakura leva uma das suas mãos ao rosto do rapaz, como se isso provasse a si mesma que não estava enlouquecendo. No ato do toque, ambos sentiram uma pequena carga elétrica atravessar seus corpos. Ainda tocando a face quente e rubra do jovem chinês, Sakura não pode deixar de derramar lagrimas e logo começar a chorar, mas não antes de abraçar o seu amigo com todas as forças que possuía.

- Idiota!Idiota!Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – Disse Sakura enquanto chorava, ria e dava leves tapas no peito do amigo, em uma cena um tanto cômica que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas.

- Sa-Sakura! C-Calma, você vai me matar se continuar com isso – protestou.

- E DEVERIA MESMO! – exclamou – Droga, por que você foi para a China se ia voltar uma semana depois. E que idéia ESTÚPIDA foi essa de me fazer ficar inconsciente no meio do aeroporto seu grosso!

- Ei, ei, calma. Não precisa me xingar. Eu fiz aquilo por que você não ia me deixar voltar para casa e...

- Não ia? – interrompeu – Nossa, como você é convencido Shao, é lógico que eu ia te deixar viajar. Mas você se acha tão gostosão que pensou que tinha que me deixar inconsciente em pleno aeroporto para que você pudesse embarcar não é? Ora seu convencido miserável! Eu te odeio Shoran! Te odeio, te odeio, te odeio – recomeçando a seção de pequenos tapas no peito do amigo.

- Eles realmente formal um bom casal, não é? – perguntou Eriol um pouco distante da "cena" que se formara ali.

- É verdade. Nesses momentos é que eu queria gravar esses momentos cômicos para a posteridade. – decepcionou-se Tomoyo.

- Deixe isso para outra hora amor. Por hora vamos dar prosseguimento ao plano. Juntar esses dois pode ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava. – comentou o inglês.

- Ok, vamos lá!

Felizes eram como poderíamos caracterizar aquele alegre e falante casal. Sakura e Shoran andavam lado a falo com sorrisos "de orelha a orelha" falando como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã. Apesar de só terem se separado por um pouco mais do que uma semana, na mente daqueles dois foram meses.

Depois do atrito inicial, a amizade voltou a fluir entre eles de uma forma tão natural que foi como se nunca tivessem se separado. Sakura, que antes segurava vela para Tomoyo e Eriol, agora estava tão entretida conversando com o "seu Shao" que nem si quer se lembrava que estavam acompanhados pelo os seus amigos. O mesmo valia para o Shoran.

- Droga, eu estou sendo completamente ignorada aqui! – reclamou Tomoyo.

- Calma meu amor. É natural que eles coloquem o papo em dia. Por que não os deixamos sozinhos para que possam se resolver de uma vez por todas? – Eriol sugeriu.

- Nhay! Tudo bem estão, mas eles não vão desconfiar?

- Humm, damos qualquer desculpa via celular e deixamos o resto por conta daqueles dois. O que acha?

- Humm, tudo bem. Saída pela a direita! xD

- Vamos sair à Francesa õ/

E assim Tomoyo e Eriol desapareceram na multidão. O relógio próximo do parque marcava 11 horas. Era hora de almoçar.

- Shoran, eu to com fome T.T – Reclamou Sakura.

- Mas já? Assim você vai ficar gorda Sakura - brincou Shoran.

- Chato, te odeio! – disse parando de andar e virando as costas para o Shoran.

Só que Shoran não tinha ouvido a ultima frase da Sakura, ou seja, continuou a andar. Só que foi segurando pela a Sakura.

- Não vai! – seus olhos ficaram levemente marejados. – Por favor, não me deixe sozinha de novo – concluiu quase chorando.

Um profundo silencio se instalou entre aqueles dois. Apesar do barulho exterior, ambos naquele momento só conseguiam ouvir o silêncio da presença de cada um.

- Não se preocupe Sakura. Nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha, nunca mais – disse Shoran sinceramente.

- Shoran.. – disse secando os olhos -... obrigada! – disse finalizando com um sorriso.

- Vem, vamos almoçar. Por causa da minha mancada de agora, eu pago! – disse Shoran também sorridente.

E lá foi novamente o nosso casal alegre e falante. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Almoçaram no mesmo clima de alegria e descontração. Com Sakura contando as novidades e Shoran uma vez ou outra encaixando uma piada sem graça. Fato que acabava levando a discussão entre eles, que não durava nem 30 segundos, pois logo eles voltavam a conversar normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Depois do almoço, ambos decidiram sentar em algum banquinho do parque para descansar um pouco. Não era saudável ficar andando por ai de barriga cheia. Sakura e Shoran tinham brincado e conversando tanto durante a manhã e no almoço que acabaram ficando sem assunto nesse momento. O banco em que estavam sentados oferecia uma sombra refrescante contra o Sol e tinha uma linda fonte em frente e era muito belo e detalhado. Um assunto perfeito para que eles conversassem. Porem, nenhum deles se manifestou. Preferiam ficar juntinhos daquele jeito, com a Sakura apoiada nos ombros do Shoran, quase deitada. O silêncio entre eles era acolhedor, quase encorajador, de um modo que chegava a ser agradável. Somente a companhia do outro era uma sensação calma e relaxante. Era incrível, em um silêncio tranqüilizador ou em uma conversa barulhenta, Sakura e Shoran se sentiam bem em qualquer que fosse a situação, desde que eles ficassem juntos.

Qualquer alma viva que passasse por ali diria que eles eram um casal de namorados. Não, não eram, Sakura e Shoran eram somente amigos. Shoran estava curtindo muito aquele momento de silêncio com a Sakura. Apesar do seu rosto rubro, estava feliz em sentir a presença da ruiva (**poxa, vamos combinar, o cabelo da Sakura é quase ruivo**!) novamente. Já Sakura não tinha tempo para ficar com vergonha. Sentir o cheirinho cítrico-oriental do Shoran era muito bom. Não só o seu cheiro, seu corpo, seu rosto, e até mesmo a sua personalidades eram algo que Sakura admirava muito. Talvez por isso ela acabasse se apaixonando pelo o amigo. Ahh, se pelo menos pudesse ficar assim juntinha do Shoran mais um pouquinho. Mas o raios solares batendo contra os corpos deles os lembravam que ainda tinham uma tarde inteira para curtir e comemorar o reencontro entre eles. Já tinham descansado o bastante. Era hora de brincar!

- Sakura? – disse Shoran calmamente, como se acordasse um ser delicado.

- Nhay, deixe-me ficar assim mais um pouco. Disse se aconchegando melhor em seus ombros.

- Vamos, vamos. O dia está lindo. Lindo D para ficarmos parados aqui. Vamos – disse Shoran se levantando e puxando Sakura para que levantasse também.

- Tudo bem – disse bocejando – aonde vamos? – perguntou Sakura.

- Bom, eu sou o turista aqui. Diga-me você.

- Humm, que chato, não sei de nenhum lugar legal e.. AAHH, tem aquele aquário que abriu há alguns meses – concluiu.

- Aquário? – se confundiu.

- Sim, sim. É tipo um lugar enorme cheio de água par nós podermos ver um montão de peixinhos. (tentando ser engraçado ¬¬)

- Hum, por que não? E onde fica?

- Vem. É por aqui.

Eles andaram um pouco até chegar a uma grande construção, pintada em leves tons de azul e com detalhes oceânicos. Era uma fachada simples, mas de detalhes inigualavelmente únicos e bonitos. Adentraram o recinto e viram uma decoração mais elaborada, com as paredes em tons escuros de azul, parecendo o oceano, e luzes fracas, indicando o caminho. Era uma paisagem incrivelmente romântica para o jovem casal. Sakura e Shoran tiveram sorte. O lugar estava praticamente vazio. Logo um guia do lugar lhes abordou e se ofereceu para apresentar o lugar a eles. O passeio foi muito bom e instrutivo. Espécies raras e exóticas estavam sendo exibidas ali. O que fazia uma Sakura muito feliz. Olhando tudo como se fosse uma criança com a metade da idade dela. O rosto, o sorriso, os gritinhos de surpresa com cada nova espécie de peixe que ela descobria. Tudo era alegria em Sakura. Mas o ser mais feliz naquele recinto não era Sakura, e sim o Shoran. Não tinha percebido anteriormente, mas o sorriso da Sakura lhe fizera falta, muita falta mesmo. Aquele sorrisinho alegre e despreocupado, somente ver Sakura feliz já deixava o chinês imensamente feliz também.

Depois do tuor pelo o local, o nosso casal teve permissão de verem sozinhos o restante do aquário. O lugar era realmente lindo. A luz azul proveniente das águas límpidas, refletida nas escamas nos incontáveis peixes que ali residiam, faziam com que o local tivesse um brilho todo especial.

Depois de gastar muita energia brincando e correndo pelo o local, Sakura finalmente se aquietara um pouco, para o alivio de Shoran. Ver o rosto da Sakura feliz era ótimo, mas a Sakura calada também tinha o seu charme especial.

- Sakura?- Shoran chamou.

- Sim? – Respondeu ela, com um sorriso delicadamente despreocupado e curioso na face.

- Me desculpe – abaixou a cabeça levemente.

- Desculpar? – se confundiu.

- Sim, você deve ter sofrido muito quando eu parti de volta para a China daquele jeito. Olha, eu juro que eu não queria te machucar. Eu juro que eu só queria o seu bem Sakura. Eu NUNCA... – se interrompeu, abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida.

O silêncio reinou entre aqueles dois novamente. Shoran de cabeça baixa e Sakura o fitando. Até que em um gesto, Sakura toca levemente o rosto do Shoran, o levantando até que os dois se fitassem.

- Tudo bem Shao, eu.. Bem.. Seria mentira dizer que eu não sofri muito quando você me deixou, mas, mesmo antes de nós sermos amigos, você me ensinou a ser uma pessoa forte, não se lembra?

- Sim, eu sei. Arrependo-me disso até hoje – abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Pois eu não. Por que foi graças a isso que nós acabamos nos tornando amigos, não é? – perguntou erguendo a cabeça dele novamente com uma das mãos.

- Mas nós poderíamos ter nós tornados amigos sem todo aquele sofrimento que eu te fiz passar. – ergueu um pouco a voz.

- Mas desse jeito eu não seria a mesma pessoa que eu era hoje. Todas as coisas, boas ou ruins que nós passamos, me ajudaram a ser a pessoa que eu sou hoje. E eu gosto muito do que eu me tornei. E eu devo tudo isso a você, Shao – disse Sakura sinceramente.

- O mesmo vale para mim, Sakura. – também com sinceridade.

Silêncio novamente. Um silêncio perfeito. O local com um colorido perfeito. Um casal perfeito. Ambos se tornaram pessoas maravilhosas depois que conheceram um ao outro. Apesar do forte atrito inicial, de uma maneira estranha, ambos acabaram ficando amigos. E até mais do que isso. Juntos, com a ajuda silenciosa um do outro, descobriram e experimentaram o amor juntos. Ambos estavam apaixonados um pelo o outro. Só faltava eles descobrirem isso por conta própria.

O silêncio continuava entre aqueles dois. Ambos se fitam intensamente. Aquele era um momento perfeito. Ambos ainda permaneciam na mesma posição, um olhando para o outro, como se um hipnotizasse o outro. E antes que eles pudessem fazer algo, o barulho de criança, gritando e brincando umas com as outras interrompeu aquilo e ambos se separaram, corados com a situação.

- Shoran? - perguntou Sakura ainda tímida.

- S-Sim? – se virou para ela com o rosto corado.

- "Quelo" sorvete – disse Sakura com uma carinha de criança.

E Shoran apenas sorriu. Como dizer não a uma carinha daquelas?

E então, minutos depois, nosso casal estava tomando sorvete e conversando alegremente. Sakura tomava um sorvete de morango enquanto o Shoran preferia um de Sonho de Valsa. Nenhum dos dois comentou sobre o que aconteceu no aquário, mas estava mais do que obvio, para os dois, que existia alguma coisa entre eles. Apesar do nervosismo e da ânsia de ter os seus sentimentos correspondidos, ambos conversavam normalmente, como bons amigos. Assuntos como amor ou declarações poderiam ficar para uma outra ocasião. Por hora, ambos estavam felizes em se ver e poderem conversar um com o outro.

Ambos estavam tão entretidos com a conversa e com a companhia um do outro que nem viram o tempo passar. Logo o relógio batia 19:00, estava escurecendo.

- Droga, já está escuro? – se surpreendeu o chinês.

- Humm, é verdade. Mas é ai? Aonde você quer ir agora? – perguntou Sakura entusiasmada.

- Ir? Você ainda quer passear Sakura? – perguntou Shoran surpreso.

- Lógico? Você não?

- Não é que eu não queira, mas eu estou cansado. Pensei que você também estivesse. Passamos o dia todo passeando. – tentou se justificar.

- Ahh Shoran, você é muito fresco, se cansa muito fácil! – zombou docemente, dando a língua para o rapaz.

É claro que Sakura não tinha idéia que Shoran tivera que enfrentar uma viagem de horas até Tomoeda, e depois, sem perder um segundo, nem mesmo para descansar da viajem, Shoran foi reencontrar sua pequena flor de Cerejeira. Mas isso são apenas detalhes.

- Tudo bem então – disse se dano por vencido – Mas eu escolho o lugar!

- Tudo bem. Aonde você quer ir?

- Ali – disse Shoran apontando para uma enorme torre no centro da cidade.

E Sakura deu um sorriso sapeca. Shoran queria conhecer a Torre de Tókio ( **Aqui menciono aquela torre presente nos sonhos da Sakura no anime/manga**. )Ótimo, aproveitaria e iria conhecer o lugar junto a ele. A Torre de Tókio era uma imponente torre altíssima que se erguia em suas espetaculares construções, sendo o destaque principal da cidade. A metros de distância todos enxergavam tal beleza. Sua construção bem feita atraindo os olhares alheios, e naquela noite, um brilho especial a perpassava: o da lua cheia.

Meia hora depois estavam ao pé da torre. O a recepção estava deserta. O casal ia entrando quando um dos guardas o interceptou.

- O senhor é o Shoran Li? – perguntou o guarda.

- Sim, sou – Shoran estava confuso.

- Telefone para o senhor – disse lhe entregando um aparelho de celular.

Relutante, Shoran pegou o aparelho e o levou a sua orelha. Já tinha idéia do autor dessa obra.

- Alô? – disse Shoran meio temeroso.

_- Olá Shoran! Como vai?_ – Shoran estava certo.

- Eriol!!! – quase gritou.

- Humm, algum problema Shao? – Sakura preocupada.

- Nada, nada Sakura, eu só vou resolver um pequeno problema e já volto. Pode subindo na minha frente. Te encontro lá.

- Certo – disse Sakura meio sem entender, mas tomando caminho para o elevador.

Depois que Sakura pegara o elevador, Shoran voltou sua atenção ao celular.

- Eriol? O que você pretende? – foi direto ao assunto.

- Eu pretendo juntar você e a Sakura em amor perpétuo, assim como o meu amor pela minha querida Tomoyo! – respondeu Eriol.

E foi ai que Shoran ficou branco. COMO – ELE – SABIA?

- Você está doido Eriol? Da onde você tirou a idéia de que eu estou apaixonado pela a Sakura? – tentou parecer seguro das suas palavras.

- Ahh, um passarinho me contou, ou melhor, uma passarinha chinesa me contou – tentou parecer despreocupado.

"_Droga, a mamãe.." _– pensou Shoran.

- Ta Eriol. Você venceu. Eu de fato amo a Sakura, e vou me declarar para ela em breve. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda em nenhum sentido para isso! – declarou.

- Pode ser. Mas isso não significa que eu não vou ajudá-lo. Já preparei tudo! Você vai se declarar para a Sakura HOJE!

- HOJE? – surpreendeu-se.

- Sim, hoje. Já passou do tempo de você se confessar para ela. Por isso eu o estou ajudando. Então meu caro, boa sorte, você vai precisar...

- O qu.. – Tarde D , Eriol havia desligado.

- Droga! Maldito Eriol. Aquele intrometido! – falou aos céus.

- Senhor? – Era um dos guardas.

- Sim – disse Shoran lhe devolvendo o telefone celular.

- A Torre normalmente está aberta para visitas nesse horário. Porem, o senhor Hiragisawa reservou a torre toda para o seu proveito e o da senhorita Kinomoto.

- Claro.. aquele maldito intrometido – disse baixinho para si mesmo e andando em direção ao elevador.

- E senhor? O mesmo segurança lhe chamara atenção novamente.

- Hn?

- Boa sorte! - disse ele com um sorriso encorajador no rosto.

- Valeu! – disse voltando ao seu caminho.

Shoran não sabia para que andar Sakura tinha ido. Mas conhecendo a morena diria que ela tinha ido para o andar mais alto. Então entrou no elevador, apertou o botão com uma numeração mais alta, e começou a ficar nervoso.

Depois de uma longa subida, Shoran chegara ao observatório mais alto da torre. Era um recinto espaçoso, fracamente iluminado, com uma decoração em tons pastéis e alguns móveis mais escuros. A luz da lua adentrava o local dando a entender que era o astro-rei do local, como um toque mágico muito especial Depois de dar uma boa olhada no local, Shoran encontrou Sakura, sapeca como sempre, correndo de um lado para o outro, admirando as obras de artes que ali se encontravam. Com um pequeno sorriso, foi ao encontro da amiga.

- Se divertindo? – perguntou alcançando a jovem.

- Sim, muito. Eu só estranhei nós estarmos sozinhos aqui. Normalmente teria mais gente esse hora.

- Bom, sorte sua, você pode ficar correndo por ai sem incomodar os outros.

- Vem Shao, vem brincar comigo! – disse Sakura puxando o amigo.

E lá foram eles brincar pelo o observatório. Ambos pareciam felizes e contentes. Apesar do dia cansativo, ambos ainda tinham energia para correr e brincar. Mas como não são de ferro, eles em um momento cansaram e foram ver a obra de arte mais bela daquele lugar. A vista privilegiada através das janelas.

Sakura e Shoran estavam apoiados nas grades de segurança. O vento ressoava cálido, bagunçando levemente o cabelo daqueles dois. Uma lua cheia estava testemunhando aquele momento. A noite estava perfeita. Não por causa da Lua maravilhosa ou da vista incrível da cidade de Tomoeda toda iluminada. A noite estava perfeita simplesmente por terem a companhia um do outro. Ambos olhavam a cidade abaixo deles, que no momento parecia um aglomerado de vaga-lumes.

- Sakura? – começou.

- Você pergunta muito sobre o meu nome Shoran – comentou divertida.

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. O que foi? – perguntou a menina.

- Bem, é que eu queria te falar uma coisa.. importante – tentando reunir coragem.

- Humm?

"_Seja objetivo Shoran. Seja objetivo" _– pensou Shoran se alertando.

- É que.. eu.. – droga, Shoran Li estava falhando.

"_Shao será que você"? –_ Sakura se surpreendeu com os seus pensamentos.

- Bom, é que eu, há muito tempo eu.. – travou de novo.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sabia que não seria nada fácil exteriorizar seus sentimentos, mas isso era ridículo. Não conseguia formar uma frase coerente!

"_Talvez fosse melhor recuar por hora e tentar outro dia. Eu estou cansada e eu ainda não me preparei o suficiente para esse momento. Droga, é tudo culpa do Eriol!" _– refletiu Shoran desanimado.

- Sakura, eu – começou.

Mas logo parou ao fitar o pequeno rosto da Sakura. Um rostinho que ele conhecia tanto. Sakura fitava intensamente o garoto a sua frente. Dava para ver a ansiedade e o nervosismo que aquele rosto transmitia.

- O que você quer me falar, Shao? – parecia ansiosa.

"_Quer saber? Cansado ou não, eu preciso acabar com isso. HOJE mesmo! Se for para levar um fora da Sakura que isso ocorra o mais cedo possível!" _– decidiu convicto.

- Sakura, eu quero te dizer.. – começou alto – que eu.. – foi abaixando seu tom – te amo muito! – disse em quase em sussurro.

Apesar das ultimas palavras terem sido pronunciadas com certo medo de rejeição. Os orbes âmbares do Shoran fitavam profundamente uma estupefata Sakura.

Para a Sakura. Receber aquela declaração foi sobre tudo um golpe. Não esperava que seu amigo se declarasse para ela naquele momento, naquele lugar. Nos seus planos, ela se declararia primeiro. E não ao contrario.

Lentamente, foi retirando a mão da boca caso precisasse abafar algum eventual grito de surpresa ao receber a declaração. Em seus olhos esmeraldinos ainda arregalados, começaram a brotar finas lágrimas. Sim, Shoran Li a amava. O que fazia da Sakura o ser vivo mais feliz desse Universo. Porem, por algum motivo, Sakura não conseguia exteriorizar a sua felicidade. A única ação que ela conseguia fazer era Shoran perante o amigo que descobrira que a amava. Queria abraçá-lo, queria beijá-lo. Queria gritar aos céus que SIM, ela o amava também! Mas por alguma razão não conseguia mover um músculo. Sakura estava em choque.

- Eu sei que não é justo eu falar tão importantes palavras para você depois de ter fugido há um pouco mais de uma semana atrás. Mas entenda que eu não fugi por não gostar de você. Eu fugi de você por te amar. Na China eu descobri que eu não consigo viver sem você. Seu rosto, seu sorriso. Tudo em você me fazia falta na semana em que eu fiquei longe de você. E foi esse sentimento que me deu certeza e a coragem necessária para voltar para Tomoeda e confessar meu amor a você. Talvez seja egoísmo da minha parte me declarar para você quando no passado eu te fiz sofrer tanto, mas é que eu.. Eu simplesmente não sei. Quando eu percebi, eu já estava completamente apaixonado por você Sakura – Um silêncio. – Me desculpe.

O silencio pairou entre aqueles dois. Shoran tinha finalmente reunido coragem para fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade.

- Te desculpar? – Sakura começou – Depois do que você me fez sofrer no passado, qualquer garota em sã consciência deveria ter ignorado solenemente o seu ser até a sua morte Shoran Li – ficou um pouco brava – Mas – sua voz suavizou – Como você deve ser percebido, eu não bato muito bem da cabeça – disse um tanto corada. – Foi loucura de a minha parte iniciar uma amizade com você, mas também foi loucura sua acertar, não é? – acusou Sakura.

- Sim, eu acho que nós dois devemos ser uns loucos mesmo – declarou seguido de uma pequena gargalhada dos dois seres ali presentes.

- Eu concordo – uma pequena pausa – Mas – pequena pausa - Eu acho que a minha maior e verdadeira loucura, foi ter me apaixonado por você, Shoran – disse Sakura meio corada fitando o amado amigo.

E dessa vez, foi a vez de Shoran Li ficar de olhos arregalados. Seus sentimentos eram... Correspondidos?! Não, não podia ser. Sakura Kinomoto, o amava??

E foi ai, em que em um momento solene de silêncio, Shoran Li teve um acesso de risos. E Sakura, estupefata com aqui tudo, não sabia o que fazer.

- SHORAN! – chamou atenção do amigo, que ainda ria.

- Desculpa, eu.. – Shoran não conseguia parar de rir.

Era inacreditável, tamanha a felicidade do jovem chinês em ser correspondido pela a Sakura que era simplesmente impossível para ele guardar toda aquela felicidade dentro de si, por isso Shoran Li começou a rir, simplesmente por que naquele momento, Shoran Li era o garoto mais feliz do universo!

- DROGA SHORAN! PARA COM ISSO! ISSO NÃO É ENGRAÇADO!! – Sakura se irritava.

- Desculpa, desculpa – disse Shoran já parando de rir – É que eu.. – já mais calmo – É que quando você disse que me amava, eu não conseguir fazer ou pensar em outra coisa além de rir. Não de você ou de algo que você tenha falado, eu simplesmente comecei a rir sem motivos aparentes.

- Droga Shao, isso tudo deve parecer uma grande piada para você né? Droga, a Tomoyo tava certa. Você é um idiota Shoran! Como eu pude me apaixonar por um cara como você? – perguntou indignada consigo mesma.

- Eu também não sei exatamente o porquê de eu ter me apaixonado por você, mas.. Eu.. te amo Sakura – disse sinceramente fitando a amada.

Alguns segundos de silêncio

- Eu também te amo, Shoran – respondeu.

Bom, declarações feitas, era a hora do beijo. Hora que assustava muito ambos. Mas o que surpreendeu aquele singelo casal é que apesar do nervosismo e da ansiedade por causa do beijo, quando chegou à hora, ambos lentamente foram aproximando os seus rostos, de um modo cálido e sereno, sem pressa, curtindo o momento. Um momento aonde não existia ansiedade ou nervosismo. Por que o ato de beijar se tornava muito mais fácil e natural quando você sabia que amava e era correspondido por aquele que era precioso para você. E quando apenas centímetros separavam os lábios um do outros, quando eles estavam perto o suficiente para que suas respirações fizessem cócegas um no outro, ambos deram uma pequena parada no ato, deram um pequeno e singelo sorriso, fecharam os seus olhos e se beijaram.

Um beijo calmo e sereno. Um beijo que a muito esperavam. Uma carícia delicada de dois amantes Um beijo que confirmava tudo o que foi dita anteriormente. Que Sakura e Shoran se amavam, e aquela era a prova, a prova do amor entre eles e de que eles deveriam ficar juntos. Apesar dos aborrecimentos passados, apesar das vinganças passadas, apesar das palavras ácidas passadas, apesar de todas as dificuldades que tiveram para que ambos cultivassem uma amizade e a manterem e depois se apaixonarem. No final das contas, Sakura e Shoran estavam lá, se beijando, com a Lua e a cidade iluminada como testemunha. Testemunha de um casal que superou todas as dificuldades por aquele momento. Testemunha de que apesar do sofrimento e vingança passado, no final, tudo valeu a pena. Final de contas, o Ódio é o sentimento que antecede o Amor.

Agora separados, Sakura e Shoran se fitavam, com pequenos sorrisos em seus lábios. Apesar de todo o nervosismo e ansiedade por causa daquele tão esperado beijo, ambos descobriam, juntos, que beijar a pessoa que você ama não é tão complicado como pensaram anteriormente. Um beijo entre duas pessoas que se amam não é algo que se aprende, é algo que se sente. Por isso o beijo entre Sakura e Shoran foi algo extremamente simples, para ambos, por que ambos se amavam. Apesar de tudo, Sakura e Shoran se amavam.

- Vamos? – perguntou Shoran.

- Mas já? Nhay! Eu quero beijar mais! – reclamou, corando logo em seguida.

- Bobinha – disse Shoran a puxando para mais um beijo, pegando Sakura de surpresa.

- Droga Shoran, não me beije assim do nada. Eu preciso me preparar psicologicamente antes né?! – reclamou.

- Se preparar psicologicamente é?! – uma pequena gargalhada – Tudo bem então, mas vamos logo, seu irmão chato deve está preocupado com você – disse começando a andar.

- Droga, meu irmão é muito chato – reclamou novamente.

- É mesmo, meu irmão é muito chato!

- Concordo. Mas se não fosse por ele, eu acharia que você é algum tipo de ilusão de ótica.

- Ilusão de Ótica? Por quê?

- Por que sem o seu irmão, você seria perfeita. Perfeita D para existir – disse Shoran com um sorriso no rosto.

- Shoran..

E ambos começaram a se aproximar lentamente, porem o ato foi interrompido pelo o chinês.

- Desculpa Sakura. Mas se nós continuarmos com isso não sairemos daqui tão cedo. Então vamos logo, tudo bem?!

- Nhay! Shoran malvado – disse Sakura o seguindo.

No caminho de volta, Sakura e Shoran eram a felicidade em pessoa. Sakura, apesar de toda a sua energia, estava cansada depois de tudo aquilo, por isso tirava um cochilo nos ombros do seu agora namorado, Shoran. O ônibus em que eles usavam estava praticamente vazio, predominando somente o barulho dos motores. Shoran estava cansado, mas não podia dormir, ou perderiam o seu ponto de parada.

"_Droga, quem é o fresco agora?"_ – pensou Shoran olhando para o rosto adormecido de sua amada.

Ao chegarem à casa da Sakura, ambos trocaram algumas palavras antes de se despedirem.

- Um ultimo beijo? – pediu Sakura dengosa.

- Nossa, falando assim até parece que eu vou morrer hoje – reclamou brincalhão.

- Nhay! Você sabe que eu te amo, seu bobo – disse se aproximando seus lábios dos de Shoran.

Até serem interrompidos

- Que PALHAÇADA é essa aqui? – era o Touya.

- T-Touya??! O que você faz aqui? – Sakura nervosa.

- Eu MORO aqui Sakura, agora você tem que me explicar muita coisa – disse já se aproximando com os pulsos fechados – Principalmente você moleque!

- Do que você esta falando? Você já sabia muito bem que isso iria acontecer. – desafiou Shoran

- Se você acha que eu vou permitir que.. – Touya começou

- Muito bem, já chega! – era o pai de Sakura – Touya, você sabe muito bem que não há nada que você posso fazer para separar os dois, então se acalme, sim? – sábio como sempre.

- Mas pai..

- Mas nada. O Shoran é uma boa pessoa depois de tudo. Eu acho que a Sakura estará em boa mãos com ele. Não vejo motivos para eles não namorarem – declarou

- Então isso quer dizer que..? – Sakura já estava feliz.

- Sim, aprovado!

- EBAA!! – abraçou o pai – Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! Pai, eu amo o senhor..

E Touya somente suspirou, no final das contas era uma batalha perdida. Mas ao menos ficaria de olho na sua irmãzinha, a protegeria enquanto pudesse, para que no futuro passasse essa responsabilidade ao Shoran. Enquanto isso, iria infernizar a vida da sua "monstrenga" preferida.

Não é necessário dizer que Shoran voltou para casa sorrindo. No final das contas, dera tudo certo. Quem diria, logo eles que eram tão inimigos no começo e agora.. Bem.. Estão namorando. Também não é necessário dizer que Shoran literalmente desmaiou ao entrar em seu antigo apartamento, prontamente amparado pelo o seu amigo Wei. Apesar de inconsciente, Shoran ainda mantia um sorriso no rosto, pois sabia que nessa noite, e pelo o resto das noites de sua vida, sonharia com o amor da sua vida, Sakura Kinomoto.

Depois do "agitado" final de semana, chegara a tão odiada segunda feira. Por motivos desconhecidos até mesmo pelo o autor que lhes narra, Sakura Kinomoto acordara cedo naquele dia. Sua boca estava levemente dolorida. Ao tocar em seus lábios, Sakura percebera que estava sorrindo. Sim, agora que lembrara, tinha sonhado com o Shoran naquela noite. Por isso deve ter sorrido a noite toda. Será que é isso que as pessoas chamam de se apaixonar por uma pessoa? Sakura não sabia ao certo, mas Shoran estava ao seu lado, não teria problemas em saber "o que é o amor", desde que ele esteja ao seu lado.

Depois de uma ducha relaxante e devo salientar, demorada. Sakura se veste e vai tomar seu café da manhã, depois das surpresas iniciais, e dos normais atritos com o seu irmão, Sakura toma o caminho para a escola. E encontra alguém muito especial lhe esperando.

- Shoran? – Sakura se surpreendeu.

- Sakura? Nossa, pensei que você acordava mais tarde. Nem está atrasada como de costume – um sorriso.

- Bobo – um selinho – Bom te ver essa manhã.

- É.. Também acho.. – fitando a Sakura.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- EI vocês dois, parem de ficar namorando e vão para a escola de uma vez – disse Touya indo para escola também.

Como não estavam atrasados, Sakura e Shoran percorreram todo o caminho da escola conversando. E antes de perceberam, já estavam na frente do portão da escola.

- Vamos?

- Vamos.

E lá foram eles, Sakura e Shoran entrando de mãos dadas no colégio. Pêra ai.. Sakura e Shoran, entrando de MÃOS DADAS no colégio?

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o sinal de entrada, mas muitos alunos se encontravam no pátio central da escola conversando ou fazendo os deveres de casa que negligenciaram no fim de semana passado. É claro que quando você vê Sakura Kinomoto e Shoran Li, inimigos declarados, entrando de mãos dadas, você para tudo o que está fazendo e se pergunta se você está sonhando.

Por onde Sakura e Shoran passavam, atraiam olhares curiosos.

"Aqueles não são Sakura e Shoran?"

"Sim, sim, mas olha lá, eles estão de mãos dadas!"

"Não acredito! Eu pensei que eles eram inimigos mortais um do outro".

"Eu também, o que será que está acontecendo?"

E logo, todos os alunos começaram a comentar o fato ocorrido naquela manhã. Apesar da atenção que chamavam Sakura e Shoran estavam tão entretidos com a presença do outro que nem si quer perceberam os olhares que lhe eram lançados.

Apesar de muitas pessoas estarem curiosas a respeito do "novo casal", o mais curioso entre eles não era um aluno, e sim certo diretor.

- O que significa isso? – se perguntou Yue.

- O que houve Yue? – Mitsuke aparece.

- Por que você não bate na porta antes de entrar? – frio.

- Não é o meu estilo, você sabe.

- Sakura e Shoran estão conversando alegremente no pátio central da escola nesse momento. O que isso significa? – foi direto ao assunto.

- Eu não sei, o que você acha que isso significa, Yue? – perguntou misteriosa.

Yue refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Então foi isso. O verdadeiro motivo pelo o qual os Li mandaram seu herdeiro para Tomoeda. Hunf, que ridículo – olhando para Sakura e Shoran que ainda conversavam – E você já sabia disso, não é?! – olhou para a ex-agente.

- Talvez sim, talvez não, quem sabe? – misteriosa.

- Shoran Li nunca fora uma pessoa fácil. Desde a sua adolescência, nunca se deu bem com ninguém. Por isso sua mãe lhe tirou dos cuidados do clã e o mandou viver a sua própria vida. Descobrir os seus caminhos. Essa informação está correta? – perguntou Yue se aproximando da Satsuke.

- Certíssima – disse também se aproximando.

- Meio obvio, não acha? Você já tinha percebido com certeza, por que não me informou? – perguntou Yue.

- Por que é um verdadeiro prazer trabalhar para o senhor, chefe – disse marota.

- Cale a boca – disse lhe selando com um beijo.

O sinal tocou, indicando o inicio de mais uma semana de aulas. O assunto mais comentado era o suposto "caso" entre a Sakura e o Shoran. O segundo sinal indicando que os professores poderiam se encaminhar as suas salas não havia tocado, por isso até mesmo os professores comentavam a novidade. E Clow é claro, comentava tudo com um ar de "eu já sabia desde o primeiro capitulo".

E o segundo sinal tocou. Alguns segundos depois, os professores já começavam a chamada. Porem, não conseguiram ministrar um minuto de aula antes de serem interrompidos pela a voz fria de Yue ao microfone.

"_**Caros alunos, aqui é o seu diretor. Eu estou dispensando todos os alunos e professores dos seus afazeres escolares hoje. Porem agradecer isso ao mais novo casal da escola, Sakura e Shoran. Meus parabéns aos dois. É tudo".**_

E eu não preciso comentar que todas as classes literalmente explodiram em alegria. Enquanto Sakura e Shoran não sabiam aonde enfiar a cara, entre parabéns e agradecimentos, ambos estavam confusos naquilo tudo. E a situação só piorou quando ambos puderam finalmente sair das suas classes, pois todos os alunos queriam parabenizar e agradecer ao novo casal pelo o dia de folga inesperado.

- Nossa, esse seu lado eu não conhecia. – comentou Satsuke brincalhona – Quem diria, você sendo legal com os outros.

- Eu espero que eles não se acostumem. Eu não dei esse dia de folga para eles, eu dei para mim – comentou frio como sempre.

- Para você? – confusa.

- Melhor dizendo, para você e para mim – disse agarrando Satsuke por traz.

- Cuidado. Vou acabar pensando que você está realmente apaixonado por mim – comentou sapeca.

- E o que me impede de está apaixonado por você? Comentou perto dos ouvidos da Satsuke.

- E-Ei, seu hentai! – disse brincalhona.

- Olha quem fala – depositando um terno beijo em seus lábios, e sendo retribuído.

Na sala dos professores, a euforia também estava presente. Um dia de folga inesperado era uma coisa extremamente rara, principalmente se tratando do Yue. Apesar de muitos professores estarem alegres com a notícia, Clow se encontrava pensativo, de olhos fechados.

- Clow? – era Mitsuke.

- Quem diria, hein Mitsuke? – comentou vagamente.

- Hum?

- Esqueça. Mitsuke, você ainda se lembra daquela nossa pequena aposta?

- Nossa, isso é História antiga Clow, esqueça isso. – tentou desconversar.

- Esquecer. Sou um renomado professor de História. Acha mesmo que eu me esqueceria de algo tão importante assim?

- Droga, o que você quer então?

- Você não tomou café da manhã, e eu também não. Acompanhe-me, vamos comer alguma coisa juntos.

"_Mas como ele sabia que.." – _aff, Clow era uma eterno mistério para Mitsuke.

- É-É isso que você vai pedir de premio pela a aposta? – Mitsuke se surpreendeu.

- Sim, eu ia pedir para que você me acompanhasse para algo mais romântico, mas – se aproximou do ouvido dela – Você já é minha, não é mesmo, Mitsuke.

E a pobre professora só pode corar. Fez de tudo para esconder seus sentimentos, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu descobri-los. É, apesar de ser um ser irritante, Clow até que tinha seu charme. Não morreria se o acompanhasse em um café da manhã, não é?

- Certo, mas não pense que já me conquistou. Só por que eu estou apaixonada por você não significa que nós vamos namorar – comentou indo para o estacionamento.

- Serio? – Clow se surpreendeu.

- Claro, você vai ter que penar muito antes de conseguir um beijo meu – falou desafiante.

- Será divertido – comentou entrando no carro, seguido por Mitsuke.

No final das contas foi um dia bem divertido, para todos. Apesar dos avisos de Mitsuke, a mesma não resistiu nem por dois dias ao charme de Clow e logo estavam namorando. Tomoyo e Eriol aproveitaram o dia de folga e foram ao uma exibição de arte recém inaugurada na cidade. Touya e Nakuro não estudam na mesma escola, por isso tiveram um dia de aula normal, mas quem disse que eles não se divertiram na hora do lanche? Yue e Satsuke tiveram uma diversão mais "adulta", se é que me entendem, e quem diria, Yue também tinha o seu lado sentimental, afinal de contas, dizer um eu te amo depois de uma noite, ou melhor, de uma manhã de prazeres, não faz o estilo do Yue que nós conhecemos, mas que com certeza Satsuke conhece. E finalmente o nosso casal que demorou 20 capítulos para ficarem juntos, Sakura e Shoran. Bom, dizem por ai que os últimos serão os primeiros. E esse ditado com certeza se aplica ao nosso "atrasado" casal. Apesar de serem os últimos a se juntar, eram o mais feliz deles. Por que convenhamos, Sakura e Shoran passaram por poucas e boas para chegarem onde estão. E um pouco de felicidade no final do túnel é mais do que merecida para aquele casal em especial.

Não só Sakura e Shoran. Todos os casais aqui apresentados de primeira vista, pareciam impossível que tivessem algum tipo de relacionamento, a não ser o de ódio. Mas é engraçado como a vida nos prega peças não é? Justamente aquele cara idiota, irritante e chato é que no final das contas, você acaba se apaixonando. Isso prova que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Não importa o que você faça ou pense, tem coisas que simplesmente estão fora do seu controle. E uma dessas coisas é o amor. Porém, se apaixonar pelo o seu inimigo é uma coisa especialmente difícil, pois não é só você "se apaixonar", por que os sentimentos negativos que você nutre por aquela pessoa podem muito bem te confundir. E como resultado dessa confusão, você acaba sofrendo. Mas quer saber? No final das contas, quanto tudo se resolve, e você vê o sorriso daquele seu "antigo inimigo" e se sente a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, você se toca que sim, valeu a pena, todo o sofrimento que você passou, por que depois de tudo aquilo, a felicidade estava te esperando, e estava mesmo. É meus caros amigos, realmente, Ódio e Amor são faces da mesma moeda!

_**F.I.M**_

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**É isso pessoas. Aqui acaba a fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda. Enquanto eu escrevo isso é de madrugada aqui em Manaus. E eu to aqui sozinho, no silêncio, pensando no que dizer para vocês. Depois de 20 capítulos falando bobagens para vocês, brincando e respondendo a cada review que eu recebia, hoje, ao finalmente finalizar uma fic de 20 capítulos, eu não sei o que falar para vocês direito.**

**Eu não sou muito do tipo sentimental, mas agora eu me sinto meio triste por acabar essa fic. O que não faz muito sentido para mim, pois eu anseio escrever fics de Naruto desde o cap 10 dessa fic. Mas eu estou aqui, e me pego imaginando como seria uma continuação para essa fic.**

**Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda, não foi uma fic qualquer. Não só por que é a minha primeira fic, ou pelo o fato de ela ter recebido muitas reviews. Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda foi especial por que foi através dela que eu descobri como é bom ser um escritor de fics. Levar alegria e diversão a pessoas que eu nem si quer conheço, a troco de nada. E não só isso, foi uma experiência incrível para mim por que apesar de muito divertida, essa fic me deu muito trabalho. Noites de sono perdidas escrevendo e pensando em como seria o próximo capítulo. Os obstáculos que eu tive que enfrentar por causa dela, desde a Plágios via Orkut até aborrecimentos e desespero com o desaparecimento de revisoras.**

**E também foi escrevendo nessa fic que eu descobri uma característica que era marcante em mim, mas que mesmo assim eu nunca tinha percebido. Eu descobri, escrevendo essa fic, que eu sou uma pessoa muito **_**C.H.A.T.A**_** ! E eu acho que vocês também devem ter percebido isso, em especial as pessoas que tiveram talvez não o privilégio, mas a dor de cabeça, de revisar a minha fic. Quem também mantém contato via MSN deve ter percebido isso também. Alguns de vocês podem até está negando isso, mas o fato eu sou muito CHATO mesmo! E apesar de ser uma pessoa chata, por algum motivo, desconhecido para mim, vocês continuaram a acompanhar a minha fic, continuaram mandando as suas reviews, continuaram a me add no MSN. **

**E refletindo sobre isso agora, eu penso que sou uma pessoa de sorte. Por que através da fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda, eu acabei fazendo amigas I.N.C.R.I.V.E.I.S, não só via MSN, mas via review mesmo. São aquelas pessoas que não importa o quanto o cap está ruim ou atrasado, sempre você acaba vendo uma review dela. E apesar de eu não conhecer essas pessoas via MSN ou Orkut, eu as considero minhas amigas por que elas foram gentis(e pacientes) o suficiente para acompanhar a minha fic apesar de tudo. **

**E agora, 20 capítulos depois, minha preciosa fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda está finalmente concluída. É engraçado por que nesse momento está passando um pequeno filme na minha cabeça, desde quando eu decidi ser um escritor de fic, até nesse momento. Ainda me custa acreditar que eu estou acabando esse projeto, e também me custa a acreditar que eu vou me jogar em uma outra fic que não seja essa. E ainda pior, escrever sobre outro anime que não seja CCS. Mas eu acho que todo o inicio de jornada é assim mesmo. Medo é uma coisa natural, por que apesar do tamanho e do numero de reviews nessa fic, eu continuo sendo um novato, e eu ainda tenho muito que aprender antes que eu possa me comparar com os melhores. Mas também é inegável o fato que cada um de vocês me ensinou muita coisa sobre mim mesmo, sobre como escrever, e também sobre essa fic. Cada review que eu recebia, por mais simples que seja, eu conseguia aprender um pouquinho mais. Cada conversa/discussão que eu tinha com qualquer uma das minhas leitoras, eu também aprendia um pouco mais. E no final das contas estou aqui, finalizando esse projeto, com muita coisa aprendida e muita coisa a aprender ainda.**

**Nossa, toda essa despedia quase me fez esquecer dos meus comentários sobre o cap de hoje . Como puderam perceber, foi um capítulo totalmente dedicado ao casal Sakura e Shoran, que depois de um verdadeiro "parto" de 20 caps e de mais de um ano, finalmente ficaram juntos xD Para a alegria dos meus leitores, que até chegaram a acreditar que isso não iria acontecer . Miseno-san pode ser um chato, mas não é malvado! o/ A descrição dos sentimentos quando eles se encontram e quando eles finalmente se beijam foram às coisas mais difíceis nesse cap. A cena do reencontro eu tive uma GRANDE ajuda da minha querida revisora Daia-chan, e a cena do beijo, que há mais de um ano eu planejo como seria, no final das contas, eu acabei a criando enquanto eu escrevia mesmo. Mas foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava anteriormente. Minha intenção era fazer uma cena de beijo suave e romântica, afinal de contas é o primeiro amor e o primeiro beijo de ambos.**

**E um destaque especial para o casal Clow e Mitsuke, que acabaram ficando meio de lado nos capítulos (aconteceu tanta coisa que eu acabei esquecendo deles). Eu acho que como eles ficaram no final ficou bem ao estilo. Eu pessoalmente gostei, espero que vocês também tenham gostado Os outros casais eu já tinha trabalhado, então foi só da um toque final no finalzinho da fic. No geral, eu acho que esse cap não saiu P.E.R.F.E.I.T.O como eu planejava no inicio, mas eu acho que da pra colocar uma nota 9.0 nele né?!**

**Mas é isso ai,minha fic acabou e.. E.. ahhh.. quase ia me esquecendo de comentar. Sobre aqueles "leitores especiais". Sim, aqueles leitores que nunca mandaram uma review para mim. Se alguns deles estiver lendo isso eu gostaria de dizer que eu não estou chateado, ou que não se sintam culpados por que não mandaram reviews para mim. Eu sei como é que é. A preguiça de mandar uma review decente ao autor. Você lê aquele capitulo enorme que da mais de 20 pags do seu Word ai você encara aquele botãozinho roxo. Ai vem a famosa preguiça. Mas você quer mandara review, sabe que o cap merece uma review, mas como no momento você está cansado da leitura do cap, você acaba deixando para amanhã, e no final das contas você nem manda a review. E esse ciclo se repete por todos os caps até chegar ao ultimo. Você não quer mandar uma review pequena, mas tem preguiça de fazer uma review maior. E no final das contas, o Miseno-san nem sabe que você existe xDD. Mas tudo bem, eu lhe agradeço senhor leitor que eu não conheço, afinal de contas, um escritor quer que a sua escrita seja lida, review é lucro o/**

**E é claro que eu não posso deixar de abrir um espaçinho para uma leitora muito especial minha. Daiane Focking Andrade ou como eu a chamo, Daia-chan é a minha atual revisora no momento. Se você acompanha a minha fic desde o inicio deve ter notado a "novela" que eu passei para encontrar e desencontrar revisoras. O fato é que como eu sou iniciante(e péssimo em gramática) eu sinto a necessidade de alguém para corrigir meus assassinatos a Língua Portuguesa e também como uma segunda opinião. O que se sucede é como eu já disse antes, eu sou uma pessoa extremamente chata, especialmente com as minhas revisoras. Como muita gente lia as minha fic, eu só aceitava um E.X.E.L.E.N.T.E de quem revisava para mim. E isso acabou me tornando alguém chato de se conversar. Tanto é que eu troquei muito de revisora, por minha culpa, lógico. Até que eu encontrei a Daia-chan. Eu já era amigo de longa data dela, uma verdadeira mestra na arte de escrever fics, alem de uma pessoa e amiga excelente. Porem, como se isso não fosse o suficiente, a Daia-chan é uma verdadeira S.A.N.T.A, por que não importa o quão chato eu pudesse ser, a Daia nunca reclamou e sempre revisou os meus caps e opinou de forma PE.R.F.E.I.T.A! É simplesmente incrível, se vocês gostaram dos últimos caps, acreditem, que foi graças aos "toques mágicos" da minha querida revisora Daia **

**É fato que eu não teria completado esse projeto se eu não tivesse o apoio de vocês. Não foi o Miseno-san que escreveu a fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda, foram vocês, com seus comentários via MSN, ou nas suas reviews, vocês me deram a força necessária para continuar e concluir essa fic. Estou imensamente grato a cada uma de vocês, MENINAS!!**

**Por que os MENINOS, que eu sei muito bem que lêem a minha fic, tão nem ai pra ela! Muita pessoas me add por causa da minha fic, mas o engraçado que foram todas as MENINAS, e eu até cheguei a pensar, que eu era o único homem a escrever fics. É claro que depois eu descobri que também existem meninos na Fanfiction, Net, mas nenhum deles me add :S. Bom, quem se importa com eles? xDD Consegui valiosas amigas graças a essa fic, homens são seres baixos e repugnantes.. quem precisa deles? xDD É claro que eu estou brincando, eu respeito todos os meus leitores, sejam eles mulheres ou homens, ou gay ou sei lá, desde que tenha lido a minha fic, eu já estou mais do que feliz**

**Mentira, eu não estou feliz, eu estou triste. Muito triste mesmo por que os meus assuntos acabaram, ou seja, hora de se despedir de uma vez, e abrir o Miseno-mail pela a ultima vez! Eu não vou chorar, e espero que vocês ai também não estejam chorando, por que eu já estou lagrimando aqui xDDD. Droga, eu me odeio, mas eu quero que saiba que eu amo muito todas vocês, e que.. bem.. eu sei que a minha despedida ficou longa D , mas o resumo da opera é **_**O.B.R.I.G.A.D.O **_**, obrigado pela as criticas, pelo os elogios, por agüentar esse ser irritante chamado Miseno-san, por tudo tudo tudo mesmo mesmo mesmo !!! E é isso, eu me despeço por aqui. Espero reencontra-los algum dia, Adeus!**

**Miseno-mail**

**Nandaa: **_Pose.. Eu realmente não podia matar o Shao, não faria sentido desfazer o casal principal da fic xD Mas eu acho que consegui assustar, não foi? E sim, eu sei quem você é, não se preocupe. Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Musette Fujiwara: **_Matar ele?! Não não.. desculpe-me, não posso permitir isso! SakiShao for ever!! \o/ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap, e espero que esse tb tenha ficado do seu agrado.Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Ma Ling Chan: **_Bom, nesse cap finalmente aconteceu o tão esperado beijo da Saki com o Shao, não rolou no cap anterior mais rolou nesse xD Espero que tenha gostado auhauhuauhahua.. essa piada foi sem graça, fico feliz que você conseguiu rir dela (e eu pensando que só eu ria desse tipo de coisa).. Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Huntress Angel: **_uhhuahuauha.. obrigado pela a review CURTA, GROSSA e OBJETIVA! xD Eu me demorei um pouco por que esse é o ultimo cap e esse deu um trabalho.. mas a fic está ai.. então eu espero que você tenha gostado. Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Misako-chan: **_Que bom que você gostou do meu presente.Aquela cena que você mencionou foi inspirada no personagem Rock Lee, de Naruto. Minha próxima fic vai ser desse anime. O Lee é muito engraçado mesmo, principalmente quando faz aquela pose. Mas você riu D hein? E você leu a minha fic as 6 da manhã??! Loucura xD Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Neko Sombria: **_Ola minha querida revisora. Eu tirei? O.o'' Tem certeza menina? Eu nunca desfaço as suas alterações.. u.u Você ta doida isso sim 8D. Quanto a minha fic de niver, já disse para você parar de se preocupar com isso. Você revisar a minha fic já é um presente que eu nem si quer mereço. xD Eu espero que no meu novo (e maluco) projeto de Naruto nós possamos trabalhar bem juntos como sempre fazemos.. e Itachi.. ¬¬ pega a Daia de volta Limite-se a educar aquele seu irmão emo e EU ficaria com a Daia-chan! _Ù.u. Abusado ele não?! De qualquer maneira Daia, obrigado por tudo mesmo.. não poderia pedir uma revisora/amiga melhor _Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Tamyres Cacheffo: **_Deus me castigaria se eu fosse tão malvado com as minhas leitoras O Shoran não poderia morrer, não ma minha fic. Obrigado pelo os elogios e eu espero que você tinha gostado desse também Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Mimica Chan: **_AUHAUHUAHUAHUA xDDD Você minha cara Mímica, é uma leitora muito especial. Suas reviews são muito engraçadas, e me deram à energia e a alegria necessárias a mim para que eu pudesse continuar a escrever. Muito obrigado pela as suas duas reviews, e eu espero que você sempre mande reviews nesse estilo, não só para mim, mas para os outros escritores, por que esse tipo de review alegra e reanima o espirito de escrita de qualquer escritor. Faz bem receber uma review dessas. Muito obrigado mesmo! E tipo, se você pode brincar, por que o Miseno-san não?! Sabe, no começo eu também achava que u não tinha imaginação para escrever fics, e hoje eu estou completando uma fic de 20 caps com 5 casais formados. xD Então não desista e não se subestime, adoraria ler uma comédia romântica sua e eu seria o primeiro a te mandar review Mando melhoras para a sua "amiga"_ Rayl e espero que ela esteja bem o.o. CHIDORI x RASENGAN xDDD. Muita comédia, obrigado pela as review. Vlw mesmo _Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Aishiteru-san: **_Bom, se era seu, não é mais 8D. Sakura e Shoran estão namorando u.u, ou seja, você vai ficar pra titia 8D. Eu sei que realmente o Shao deve ter revoltado você, e não só você, 110 das minhas leitoras, mas como você pode ver nesse cap, vlw a pena E eu sempre escrevo caps ruins, você que não nota xD E é natural que a Tomoyo queria defender a amiga dela, você faria o mesmo por uma amiga sua né?hauahua.. Todos os personagens masculinos nesse fic são uns chatos, assim como eu sou xD Eu espero que tenha apreciado o cap, e vê se aparece pelo o MSN, turista.. u.u'' Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Mikarim: **_É verdade, o Shoran não poderia morrer por que se isso acontecesse, eu também estaria morto.. u.u'' Minha fic realmente ta muito UA, minha revisora me alertou disso também. Mas o anime é tão sem graça, tão limitado.. quem se importa? xP Bom, a Tomoyo é uma personagem complicada (nesse fic), ela agiu daquela maneira por que ela não gosta de perder as amigas dela né?! Ficou um pouco exagerado, mas eu acho que ficou legal né? Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Lunamc: **_Não se preocupe. Ele foi mais já voltou. Humm.. sem mais nada a declarar.. 8D Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**PaulaMurta: **_Bom, infelizmente eu acabei demorando../ Gomen.. mas eu acho que esse cap vlw a espera.. E de nada, não foi nada.. só obrigações de escritor mesmo Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Sakura Lindah: **_Bom, o Shoran só precisava de um tempo para ele. Não era necessário que a Sakura chegasse esse ponto para recuperar seu amor. E se eu fizesse isso a fic se prolongaria ainda mais x.x. Obrigado pela a review Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Anita Baudelaire: **_Sim, esse cap é o ultimo. Desculpe-me a minha demora. Esse cap demorou por que ele tinha que está caprichado, afinal de contas é o ultimo né? Espero que tenha gostado Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **_Não não.. nunca pensaria algo de gênero. Fico feliz em receber uma review de uma leitora Realmente aquela cena no aeroporto foi como foi. Não tinha outro jeito de faze-la. Muita gente não gostou, mais como você mesma disse: Faz parte né?E quanto àquela cena preconceituosa, aquilo era pra ser uma piada infame. Desculpe-me se você ficou ofendida de algum modo, não tenho problemas com a sexualidade de ninguém, pra mim tanto faz, é tudo ser humano mesmo. Juro que eu não quis ser preconceituoso, maus aee.. o.o'' Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**dessinha-almeida: **_Eita xD Chegou meio tarde menina. A fic já acabou xD. Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo cap.Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Isabella-Chan: **_Nossa, leu 19 caps em menos de 24 horas? Que loucura.. você deve ter gostado mesmo da fic. Obrigado pelo o esforço. Sim, Saki e Shao ficam juntos no final. Espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Camila: **_Bom, matando a sua curiosidade, aqui está o cap espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Ná-chan: **_Obrigado, tenha certeza que foram sim. n.n E obrigado pela a informação, vou ler essa fic o quanto antes. Tudo bem, a ansiedade faz parte, mas ler a fic toda também é legal. E quanto a esse erro, eu vou verificar com a Daía, nunca ela acometeria uma falta dessas.. o.o'' Obrigado por avisar! Mas eu não vou trocar a Daia só por que ela errou uma vez, não mesmo, afinal de contas, ela é humana, tem o direito de errar. E eu já escrevo uma fic de Naruto, ainda ta na faze de planejamento, mas dentro de algumas semanas deve está postada o 1° cap. Sentia um prazer discutir as suas _idéias mto particulares, sou novo nesse ramo e queria ouvir opiniões e dicas de como proceder no fandom de Naruto. Sinta-se a vontade para me add no MSN ou me mandar um e-mail a respeito. Espero resposta E a Sakura não é do tipo tímida, ela sempre foi alegre e uma pessoa forte com a ajuda do Shoran. E as amigas tem que fazer esse tipo de pergunta né?!_Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan: **_Ta nada.. e se está mesmo você me bloqueou.. u.u E eu SEI o seu nome.. não precisa dizer.. João né?! xDD Brincadeira.. xD Vê se aparece no MSN menina xD _idéias mto particulares

**kureopatsura-chan: **_Não se preocupe, eu não fiquei não. Longe disso, você não tem a obrigação de me enviar review em todos os caps.. Fico feliz que tenha gostado desse cap e fico mais feliz ainda com as suas críticas Estava com saudades delas o/ Obrigada por apontar os errinhos que fazem agente melhorar cada vez mais né. Vou tentar me sair melhor na minha próxima fic. Obrigado pela a review e principalmente obrigado pela as suas críticas no decorrer da minha fic. Ajudaram-me bastante a crescer como escritor \o/ Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**Jhé: **_Muito obrigado pelo os seus votos e sobretudo muito obrigado por se lembrar que a minha fic tava fazendo niver xDD Eu sou um esquecido mesmo, vlw por me lembrar. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap, obrigado pelo os elogios e eu não vou parar de escrever não xD Essa fic acabou mais viram outras. E meu problema com revisoras já é um problema do passado, mas obrigado pela a sua torcido xD Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**vah2-chan: **por caridade?? O que é isso preguiça de pesquisar no dicionário Bom, deixa pra lá. Já postei o cap 20, espero que tenha gostado _Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**bruna c. m.: **_Um dia é? Lol.. menina que gosta de ler xDD E o Shoran socou o estomago da Saki, tirando todo o ar dela, a fazendo desmaiar. Foi assim que aconteceu. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.__Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha fic, e espero que possamos nos reencontrar em outro projeto meu Até mais! o/_

**HUAHUAHUAUHUHAUHAUAUHUHAUHAUHAUAUH!!!! Dramático não? xDDD**

**Eu sei que muitas de vocês devem esta deprimidas por que essa fic acabou e tudo mais, mas ao contrário, vocês devem se alegrar \o/\o/\o/. Por que ao finalizar essa fic, eu terei tempo para me dedicar a outros projetos, e apesar do meu "Adeus" em lágrimas lá em cima, eu não vou desistir das fics de CCS não xDD. Eu planejo fazer uma one-shot e uma fic de caps, todas sobre o anime CCS. Então o Miseno-san vai ficar aqui por vocês por muuiitoo tempo ainda \o/ Isso aee, vocês vão ter que me engolir xDDD. Fora essas fics, eu vou me dedicar a um projeto especial de uma fic do anime Naruto. É um anime tão reconhecido quanto CCS, então se você conhece o anime, seria um prazer enorme te encontrar lá no Fandon de Naruto aqui mesmo na Fanfiction! Porem, devo alerta-los que o meu projeto de fic de Naruto vai ser algo totalmente diferente do que foi nessa fic. Lá vocês conheceram outro Miseno-san! Então quem tiver coragem, leia xDD**

**E então, eu vou me encerrando por aqui, vou deixar um pequeno espaço se a minha revisora quiser escrever algo. Daia, sinta-se a vontade**

_Nhay!!! Isso mesmo, euzinha õ/ Daia-chan Bem, eu acompanho essa fic há muito tempo e fiquei amiga do Mi-kun rapidinho. Ele inicialmente era meu revisor e eu fã da fic e dele. Se eu sou paciente com ele, imaginem ele COMIGO! Eu NUNCA consegui ver ele fora do sério, o que é uma sorte, pois eu não consigo nem imaginar ele com raiva, deve dar medo. Eu virei revisora dele por acaso. Ele vivia reclamando que estava sem revisoras e eu tinha meio que "dispensado" ele das tarefas dele para comigo. Foi quando uma lâmpada se acendeu na minha cabeça e me ofereci para ser revisora dele. Lembro que ele ficou com medo que eu ficasse brava com ele e acabasse acontecendo o mesmo que aconteceu com as outras revisoras. Bem, eu apostei, e alto devo acrescentar, na minha paciência, que é absolutamente pouca, para ajudar meu amigo Mi-kun. Ele ficou bem temeroso nos primeiros meses. _

_Eu não sou um poço de tranqüilidade como ele. E não sou a santa que ele disse. Pelo contrário. Quem conversa ou convive comigo sabe disso. Vivo de corno virado u.u E para mim o negócio era assim "Não me deve nada, também não te devo nada" Uma vez eu perdi a paciência com o Mi-kun, antes de ser revisora obviamente. Acho que foi por isso que ele ficou com medo de me estressar depois disso. Eu discordo do Mi-kun em algumas coisas que ele falou: Primeiro: acima de tudo, não sou santa, graças ao meu bom kami-sama. Segundo: ele não é chato, adoro fazer revisão para ele. Ele é engraçado. Eu digo que não passo de uma amadora em fics e que ele é zilhões de vezes melhor que eu e ele insiste em dizer que eu sou uma escritora mais respeitada que ele por ter umas 16 fics -.-' Vai entender?_

_Bem, também vou concluir com o Mi-kun meu primeiro trabalho como revisora e espero que tenham apreciado o meu trabalho assim como eu aprecio e muito o trabalho do Mi-kun õ/ Espero continuar presente nas fics do Mi-kun mesmo que já não seja necessário para os erros, diga-se de passagem, bizarros de português. Foi divertido ver essa fic funcionar com a minha ajuda. Se quiserem saber alguns do meus toques mágicos, vou mostrar um: As descrições da torre de Tókio e do Aquário n.n espero que tenham apreciado õ/ Até os próximos trabalhos, meu e do Miseno-kun, no Já Ne õ/_

**Miseno-san: **_Droga Daia, eu disse um pequeno espaço, não uma fic inteira u.u''_

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos a Todos vocês..**

**Miseno-san**


End file.
